Vendo Recuerdos by Naobi Chan em português
by LucianaM e Ingrid
Summary: Bella teve que sair de Forks anos atrás, mas o casamento de Charlie a obrigou a regressar, regressar ao seu passado e enfrentar seus fantasmas, mas o que ninguém esperava é que ela voltaria acompanhada de seu maior tesouro.
1. Chapter 1

**Autora:** Naobi Chan (http : / / www . fanfiction . net/u/2023412/Naobi_Chan)

**Tradutora:** Luciana Michelluti

**Beta:** Lary Reeden

**Link da fic original: **(http:/ www . fanfiction . net/s/6006842/1/Vendo _recuerdos)

**Sinopse: **Bella teve que sair de Forks anos atrás, mas o casamento de Charlie a obrigou a regressar, regressar ao seu passado e enfrentar seus fantasmas, mas o que ninguém esperava é que ela voltaria acompanhada de seu maior tesouro. Todos Humanos.

**VENDO LEMBRANÇAS  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Está fanfic pertence a _Naobi Chan_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _LucianaM_ só cabe a tradução para o português. _Lary Reede _é a beta desta tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>04 de outubro de 2006 - Phoenix, Arizona<strong>

_- "Tranquila Bells, tudo ficará bem", dizia Seth em seu ouvido._

_- Dói, queixou-se em um gemido._

_- Eu sei... Mas em breve passará e depois vai esquecer... aguente apenas um pouco mais, ele pediu._

_- Vamos Isabella... Empurre com forçar- o médico disse entre suas pernas._

_Bella respirou fundo e empurrou com toda sua força, pressionando a mão de Seth no processo._

_- Uma vez mais e pronto... Teremos acabado- insistiu o médico._

_- Eu não posso! Bella disse caindo na cama já sem forças._

_- Você está fazendo tudo perfeitamente, venha Bolita... Eu sei que você pode fazer – ele disse de novo a encorajando._

_- Não... Eu não posso- choramingou._

_- O que Nick vai pensar de você quando lhe contar que nasceu por cesariana, porque você "não tinha força"? Seth perguntou ironicamente._

_Bella gemeu e tirou forças de onde não tinha mais. Sentou-se devagar, tomou fôlego e empurrou novamente com toda a força. Sentiu que algo deixava seu corpo e depois um grito ecoou na sala de operação, um sorriso navegou nos lábios de Bella, enquanto uma lágrima caia de seus olhos._

_- É linda bolita... Tem cabelos claros, não é como o seu, Seth cantou feliz._

.

**Presente ...**

.

- Bella... Tem certeza do que você vai fazer? Seth perguntou em um sussurro.

Bella levantou o olhar da roupa que tinha em suas mãos e olhou para seu melhor amigo. Ao longo do tempo Seth tinha se tornado o esteio da sua vida. Mesmo agora, quando teria que voltar no tempo e lembrar toda a dor que a levou até ali, ele estava ao seu lado aconselhando-a e ouvindo.

- Eu tenho que fazer... É o casamento do meu pai, eu não posso evitar voltar para Forks, ela disse colocando mais uma peça em sua mala.

- Se você quiser eu fico com Nick enquanto você vai e volta, ele ofereceu.

- Eu não vou escondê-lo como se tivesse vergonha dele, ela respondeu com uma careta.

- Eu digo isso para protegê-lo, tem apenas dois anos, ele disse.

Bella olhou com ternura os olhos negros do homem na frente dela e suspirou.

- É hora de Charlie saber de sua existência, ele tem o direito de saber por que deixei Forks assim de repente.

Seth também suspirou e sentou na cama ao lado da mala de Bella, segurando suas mãos nas dele puxou-a para seu peito abraçando-a. Seth era muito maior do que ela, embora fosse um ano mais novo, mas sua maturidade tinha ajudado muito a Bella no momento mais difícil da sua vida.

- Vou preparar uma mala para Nick- Seth sussurrou indo para longe dela e saindo do quarto.

- Coloque algumas roupas de frio... em Forks, faz muito frio! Bella gritou por cima do ombro.

E depois continuou colocando roupas na sua mala, enquanto ela se lembrava do dia em que fez a viagem em sentido inverso, quando saiu de Forks sem muito remorso e uma mala muito menor. Agora sua bagagem estava carregada de erros, "desculpas" que deveria suplicar as pessoas certas, embora houvesse algo que não se arrependia: seu filho Nick era o motor de sua vida.

Se fechasse os olhos era como se ainda pudesse voltar no tempo e lembrar daquele dia perfeitamente.

**22 de fevereiro de 2006 - Forks, Washington.**

_A chuva caia torrencialmente. Bella andava sem rumo pelas ruas de Forks. A roupa molhada grudando no seu corpo, marcando todas as suas curvas. Seu cabelo caia descuidadamente bagunçado e molhado sob seus ombros e agarrando-se a seu rosto. Seus braços estavam cruzados sobre o peito e tremendo de frio._

_Ela ainda levava o teste de gravidez caseiro em uma de suas mãos._

_Positivo._

_O que ela faria agora com um bebê? Ela tinha apenas dezoito anos..._

_Quase podia ouvir a voz de seu pai, "sua vida jogada fora, adeus a sua carreira e seus sonhos..." Renée, a mãe meio louca, a repreenderia por não ter tido mais cuidado, mas para ela não seria um problema, é só um solavanco na estrada que teria que superar. O mais provável era que lhe propusessem fazer um aborto, mas ela não sabia se ela estava disposta a fazê-lo._

_Tinha muita coisa para pensar, muito a decidir, e era apenas uma adolescente começando a viver... Não era justo que isto estivesse acontecendo com ela. Mas ela tinha procurado, agora só teria que enfrentar as consequências de suas ações e ser responsável pelo que tinha feito._

_Mas ele também deveria saber..._

_Olhou em volta para ver onde estava, descobriu que estava perto de sua casa, então apertando mais o teste de gravidez na mão esquerda, correu para o outro lado da rua._

_Olhou para o relógio e descobriu que mesmo que já estivesse escuro não passava das sete da noite, há essa hora já haveria saído do trabalho estaria com Emma. Um sorriso cruzou seus lábios enquanto se lembrava da pequena Emma, aquela menina loira de olhos azuis como o mar que tinha ganhado o seu coração._

_Viu a mansão branca ao longe e um caroço se formou em sua garganta, a luz na janela da sala indicava que, como suspeitava, ele já estava em casa. Seus passos vacilaram, mas foi para a sua porta de qualquer maneira. Ainda mais forte agarrou o teste de gravidez e com a mão direita bateu levemente à porta._

_Segundos depois, os passos curtos e rápidos de Emma soaram do outro lado, a porta abriu apenas uma fresta e um nariz pequeno apareceu por ela. De repente, se abriu rapidamente e curiosos olhos azuis a olhava de cima a baixo._

_- Bella... Você está bem? A menina perguntou timidamente._

_Bella sorriu tristemente e abriu a boca para responder, mas não pôde porque a interromperam._

_- Bella! O que aconteceu? Você está bem?_

_O som desta voz fez com que Bella fechasse os olhos apertados e abafasse um gemido de dor. Ela abriu os olhos devagar e olhou fixamente para os olhos azuis a sua frente, ansiosos, preocupados, expectante... À espera de uma explicação._

_Mas ela não conseguia pronunciar uma palavra, havia ficado paralisada e muda... Não esperava encontrar ela ali, e assim todos os seus planos foram interrompidos. Agora ela não poderia dizer-lhe, agora não podia contar com sua ajuda..._

_- Tanya... Eu... Gaguejou fraca._

_- Te convidaria a entrar... mas molhará o tapete novo- a mulher disse balançando a cabeça ligeiramente fazendo seus cachos louros saltarem graciosamente._

_Bella afogou as lágrimas e balançou a cabeça_

_- Não importa... Eu acho que... "Que não foi boa ideia vir para cá", disse Bella com a intenção de virar e sair._

_- Amor, algo acontece?_

_Aquela voz... Maldita voz..._

_Bella abafou um soluço e começou a tremer. Não aguentaria ficar perto dele novamente, não sem pular em seus braços e dizer-lhe tudo._

_- Bella –falou surpreso- que aconteceu?_

_Bella engoliu em seco e tomou uma decisão. Improvisada, de última hora... Desesperada. Olhou fixamente em seu rosto... Queria lembrar de todas as feições de seu rosto perfeito, cada gesto, cada olhar. Em seguida, abaixou os olhos para as mãos e suspirou... Aquelas mãos viris e fortes, com dedos longos e finos. As mãos que a fizeram suspirar e perder-se nos prazeres proibidos, aquelas mãos que a instruíram em um momento de fraqueza e agora estavam quebrando meu coração em mil pedaços._

_Deu-se conta do teste de gravidez ainda na mão e escondeu-o sob a manga do suéter... Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos com força._

_- Eu só... Eu vim dizer adeus, disse debilmente._

_- Você vai embora? Perguntou Emma fazendo beicinho._

_"Para longe", pensou, mas Bella apenas amaldiçoou em voz baixa e se agachou para ficar da altura da pequena._

_- Emmi amor... Eu tenho que ir para a cidade, falou em voz baixa._

_Uma lágrima apareceu nos olhos da menina olhando para ela com tristeza._

_- Você vai voltar em breve? Ela perguntou, enquanto fungava seu nariz._

_- Eu não sei meu amor não depende de mim- Bella disse a duras penas._

_- Você vai cuidar de outra criança, como Mary Poppins? , Perguntou inocentemente._

_Bella riu com tristeza e sua risada misturou- se com um gemido... Quão perto da verdade estava aquela pequena._

_- Eu não sei quando voltarei- Bella disse emocionada- mas quando eu voltar, eu prometo que voltarei para vê-la... Ok princesa?_

_Ela assentiu com a cabeça e se jogou em seu pescoço para abraça-la com força, Bella correspondeu a seu abraço firmemente fechando os olhos e deixando escapar algumas lágrimas furtivas._

_- Emma meu amor- pronunciou ele – venha para dentro com a mamãe, eu tenho que falar com Bella._

_Emma seguida por Tanya entrou na casa e fecharam a porta. Ele a olhou para um tempo, mas Bella estava olhando para o chão seus braços cruzados sobre o peito para proteger-se._

_- Por que você está indo? Ele perguntou em um sussurro._

_Bella queria rir, rir alto e contar-lhe tudo. Mas "ela" tinha voltado, já não poderia pedir- lhe nada. Se ao menos tivesse feito o teste alguns dias atrás..._

_- São motivos pessoais... –disse com um foi de voz._

_- Bella eu... me desculpe ... Se naquela noite eu me portei mal ou fiz algo inapropriado... "Sinto muito", disse um pouco envergonhado._

_Bella levantou o olhar para cravá-lo naqueles olhos verdes que a confundiam tanto, havia um verdadeiro arrependimento neles, mas não havia o que ela mais queria._

_- Não se preocupe... Não aconteceu... Nada, as palavras queimaram em sua garganta, mas tinha que dizê-las, devia libertá-lo de sua responsabilidade mesmo que ele não tivesse a menor suspeita de nada._

_- Você sabe que eu não posso acreditar nisso, quando eu bebo muito eu perco o controle e eu não sei o que faço._

_Uma adaga direto em seu coração, teria doido menos. Bella sentiu a necessidade de encolher-se de dor e chorar descontroladamente, mas não podia fazer na frente dele. Teria que esperar até chegar em casa._

_- Não tem problema... Esqueça que esse dia existiu - "embora eu não possa", continuou em seu coração._

_- Eu não posso fazer nada para fazer você ficar? Ele perguntou. Bella negou fracamente com a cabeça- Emma sentirá muito sua falta... Ela precisa de você, você sabe como Tanya é com ela._

_Bella bufou e cruzou os braços com mais força, começando a sentir o frio da roupa úmida na sua pele e seus dentes batendo sem poder controlar._

_- Ela está de volta, não está? "Isso deve significar algo", disse ela com desdém._

_Ele desviou o olhar envergonhado, mas voltou segundos depois._

_- Se houver qualquer coisa que eu possa fazer para você não ir, você só tem que pedir, disse com convicção._

_Bella olhou para ele atentamente, tentada a dizer-lhe de sua gravidez e pedir-lhe para deixar Tanya, poderia suplicar se necessário, mas não. Emma adorava sua mãe não podia separá-la dela assim._

_- Não há nada que você possa fazer... Edward- seu nome queimou em seus lábios, e um arrepio percorreu sua coluna, enquanto falava adeus._

_Bella virou-se sobre seus pés e começou a sair, uma mão agarrou seu braço com força e uma corrente a percorreu de cima e a baixo._

_- Tem certeza de que não há nenhuma solução para você ficar? Edward perguntou muito próximo a ela._

_Ela mordeu o lábio inferior para conter a necessidade de virar e se afundar em seus braços. Com um abraço e as palavras certas, ela teria se sentido segura e salva... Mas Tanya estava de volta, não havia lugar para ela, na realidade nunca existiu._

_- Tenho que ir... Não há solução viável para o que está acontecendo, disse com uma voz quebrada pelas lágrimas que derramavam pelo seu rosto._

_Soltou-se de seu aperto com um movimento brusco de sua mão e correu para a rua sem nenhuma direção aparente. Correu até que seus pulmões ardiam. Ela chorou até que seus olhos secaram. Gritou até sua garganta ficar sem voz. Perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu de joelhos na grama macia que cobria Forks e lá ficou, em lágrimas, coberta de chuva e desolação._

.

**Presente...**

Bella balançou a cabeça para remover a memória... Foi um dos dias mais tristes de sua vida. Aquele dia lhe ensinou a não acreditar no amor, que os contos de fadas de quando era uma criança eram apenas isso, histórias. Finais felizes não existiam mais do que nos filmes e histórias impressas.

A vida dia a dia e golpe após golpe tinham se encarregado de mostrar- lhe a dura verdade. Apesar de que todas estas lágrimas trouxeram algo de bom em sua vida. Um raio de luz que iluminou sua vida e lhe deu um sorriso no rosto todos os dias. Alguém com um nome: Nicholas Swan.

- Mami-Uma pequena voz de criança sussurrou.

Bella sorriu no meio de toda a dor que aquela fatídica memória deixou em seu corpo. Ela engoliu sua tristeza e colocou a máscara da alegria e da serenidade que sempre era colocada na frente dele, ele merecia ser feliz e ela faria tudo o possível para conseguir.

- Diga-me carinho- ela disse com voz doce.

- Me epere e não vaibora- disse de novo o menino.

Bella o pegou e o abraçou beijando a sua cabeça uma vez e bagunçando seu cabelo desgrenhado e cor de bronze enquanto suspirava.

- A mamãe nunca vai te deixar sozinho... ainda que eu vá, você sabe que eu sempre volto... Ela prometeu mais uma vez.

- O que é ito? Ele perguntou apontando para a pequena mala.

- Vamos ver o vovô Charlie... então, vá para o seu quarto com o tio Seth que está preparando sua mala- Bella o colocou no chão e ele saiu correndo.

- Se quiser levar o McQueen*, você arruma um lugar! Ele gritou do outro lado do quarto.

_*Brinquedo do Relampago McQueen do filme Carros._

Bella sorriu e balançou a cabeça... Olhou para a foto de seu pai em sua cabeceira e sentiu como se um buraco estivesse sendo aberto no peito... O que ele vai pensar dela quando soubesse toda a verdade? Como tratará Nick? O assumirá como neto ou o renegará junto com ela?

* * *

><p><strong>NA**_: Mereço tomates ou reviews?_

_ **Naobi**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Está fanfic pertence a _Naobi Chan_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _LucianaM_ só cabe a tradução para o português. _Lary Reede _é a beta desta tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>Presente<strong>

Bella se enfiou de baixo das cobertas em sua cama e um suspiro escapou de seus lábios, acabava de sair do quarto em que Nick dormia em sua cama recém estreada, ele dormia placidamente e com um sorriso em seus lábios. A viagem de avião do dia seguinte tinha deixado ele tão ansioso que tinha custado a dormir, mas finalmente tinha se entregado aos braços de Morfeo.

Bella apagou a luz e ficou olhando seu quarto iluminado pela penumbra que entrava pela janela que ficava em frete de uma das luzes da rua. Olhou os desenhos que a cortina fazia no teto e deixou sua mente vagar pelas recordações de sua vida em Forks.

**25 de Fevereiro de 2006- Forks, Washington**

Bella avançava pelo terminal do aeroporto Sea-Tac de Seattle a passos rápidos, tinha o olhar cravado no chão e uma mão dentro do bolso, segurando fortemente os quatro mil dólares que havia conseguido economizar para sua estadia na universidade. Entre presentes de Natal e aniversários, somados ao que ganhava como babá da pequena Emma Cullen só tinha conseguido reunir essa pequena quantia, pensava em pagar uma passagem de avião e alugar um modesto apartamento até decidir o que fazer da vida.

Chegou ao guichê de voos internacionais e pediu um bilhete para o primeiro voo que saísse, e era pra esse lugar que ela iria.

- Phoenix, Arizona- disse a moça da companhia aérea com uma voz monótona.

Bella quase nem pensou, era uma cidade ensolarada e longe o suficiente para não se encontrar com ninguém de Forks. Além do mais com certeza seria um lugar ideal para criar seu bebê... ficou paralisada com esse pensamento, inconscientemente já tinha decidido ter esse bebê, não entrava em sua cabeça a ideia de tirar a vida de um ser humano, ainda mais quando era um pedacinho de Edward.

Aceitou o voo sem pensar muito e quando quis se dar conta, já estava sentada no avião, rumo à outra ponta do país. Estava sendo uma covarde, não havia se despedido de ninguém, para seu pai, tinha deixado uma carta, debaixo do travesseiro e para sua mão, não havia falado nada. Seus amigos ficariam sabendo depois por seu pai, quando ele lhes chamasse para perguntar se sabiam dela.

O celular começou a vibrar em seu bolso, tinha esquecido de desliga-lo, o pegou em suas mãos, tremendo ao ver o nome de Alice no identificador. Pensou durante alguns segundos, se não atendesse ficaria louca, mobilizaria toda Forks em questão de minutos e inclusive poderia imaginá-la montando uma batida para procurar pela floresta e bosques ao redor. Com um nó na garganta apertou a tecla atender e levou o aparelho ao ouvido.

- Bella... liguei na sua casa e Charlie me falou que você tinha saído sem sua caminhonete.. Posso saber onde você está? – Alice Brandon era assim, direta, falava a primeira coisa que passasse na cabeça e não media as consequências. Se estava feliz demonstrava, se estava triste também e como nesta ocasião, se estava preocupada perguntava diretamente sem fazer nenhum tipo de rodeio.

- Saí para passear- o nó em sua garganta quase não lhe deixava respirar e muito menos falar, sua voz soava afogada e a ponto de chorar.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Alice franzindo o cenho- Já sei que a cadela voltou e que Edward caiu como um cachorrinho sarnento... feito um cordeirinho!

Um soluço saiu da garganta de Bella, incapaz de segurá-lo mais.

-Carinho sinto muito...não deveria ter mencionado nada...- se desculpou sua amiga- O que você acha de fazermos alguma coisa amanhã para que você se anime?

Bella sorriu com tristeza.

-Seria genial Alice- disse com a voz baixa.

- Então passo para te pegar por volta das oito, esteja pronta para que não cheguemos tarde em Port Angeles -disse sua amiga com toda a alegria que lhe era característica.

Bella conteve o impulso de rodar os olhos, fazer algo juntas para Alice implicava em shopping e cartão de crédito.

- Combinado Alice - ela se sentiu mal por um minuto por mentir para a sua melhor amiga, mas não queria metê-la nisso, quanto menos pessoas soubessem onde estava seria melhor. Menos implicados significava menor chance da verdade aparecer- te adoro Ali...obrigada por estar sempre ai.

Alice ficou muda por uns instantes, surpresa por esta declaração inesperada, mas sorrio.

- Eu também te adoro Belli- brincou feliz.

- Nos vemos- disse Bella antes de terminar a ligação e desligar o telefone.

Ela ficou olhando para o aparelho fixamente e com um suspiro o deixou na lixeira mais próxima. Teria que deixar todo o seu passado para trás, começar tudo do zero...

**Presente**

Bella acordou assustada na manhã seguinte, tinha sonhado com esses olhos verdes do passado que a perfuravam e, acusavam de ter se afastado e levado seu filho com ela. Aporta de seu quarto se entreabriu e outros olhinhos verdes apareceram pelo vão. Em momentos como esse o coração de Bella dava um salto, o faziam lembrar-se tanto de Emma que de vez em quanto tinha que morder os lábios para não chorar.

-Tá acordada?- perguntou Nick com um sussurro.

Bella sorriu chegando para o lado e levantando as cobertas para abrir um espaço para o filho.

-Vem carinho- ela disse batendo no colchão ao seu lado.

Nick sorriu largamente e correndo subiu na cama com um salto. Bella o envolveu em seus braços e beijou sua cabeça várias vezes para tranquilizar-se.

- Mamãe... o avião não vai cair?- perguntou inocentemente.

Bella reprimiu uma gargalhada e respirou fundo para se acalmar.

- Não minha vida, os aviões são como os pássaros, não caem- explicou pacientemente- Quando o tio Seth chegar pode perguntar pois ele sabe muito dessas coisas.

- Mamãe...

- Fala...- Bella estava acostumada à larga lista de perguntas que seu filho sempre tinha, apesar de ser tão pequeno.

-O vovô Charlie é bom?

Bella conteve a respiração e soltou o ar lentamente.

- Sim ele é- ela disse com voz estrangulada - o que acontece é que talvez esteja um pouco bravo por nunca termos ido visita-lo.

-Por que nunca fomos?- ele perguntou de novo.

Bella abriu a boca para responder, mas o som do celular a salvou de ter que fazê-lo. Ela procurou o aparelho na mesinha de cabeceira e sua alma se afundou ao ver o nome de seu pai no identificador. Fez um gesto para que Nick se mantivesse em silêncio e depois atendeu.

-Oi papai- disse com fingida alegria.

-Bells... a que horas é o seu voo?- perguntou Charlie.

- Ás doze papai... chegarei no meio da tarde- respondeu ela com um sorriso.

- Certo... irei ao aeroporto te buscar, tenho muita vontade de te ver... já são três anos Bells, não sabe o quanto senti sua falta.

Bella sentiu como se uma tonelada caísse sobre suas costas... culpa.

- Papai.- sua voz era quase inaudível, mas para sua desgraça, Charlie respondeu com um - Sim?- do outro lado- Pode arrumar o quarto de hóspedes? Vou levar companhia.

Charlie ficou paralisado durante uns segundos, mas depois um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios crendo que por fim tinha entendido as coisas.

- E um rapaz? Eu já sabia que sua ausência tinha um motivo de peso! – Ele gritou eufórico.

- Sim papai...é um rapaz- afirmou Bella com um sussurro sorrindo ao ver Nick brincando com os dedos de seus pés.

- Você gosta dele? – perguntou Charlie com um pouco de vergonha.

Bella olhou de novo para Nick e com um nó na garganta ...Se gostava dele?

- Eu o amo... poderou.

- Bolinha, já cheguei! – S ouviu a voz de Seth gritando pelo corredor- São quase dez horas, se não se apressar não chegaremos ao aero...! - Ele Ficou paralisado ao ver Bella falando ao telefone, suas bochechas adquirindo um tom rosado adorável.

Bella riu entre dentes e negou com a cabeça.

- Nos vemos em algumas horas papai- disse ao telefone.

- De acordo... Bolita- disse Charlie de brincadeira.

Bella rodou os olhos ante seu apelido e desligou o telefone.

- Quando vai deixar de me chamar assim?- perguntou irritada perfurando seu amigo com o olhar.

- É que você ficou tão engraçadinha com a barrigona... e eu gosto de lembrar de você assim- disse Seth sem perder o sorriso.

- Que barrigona?- perguntou Nick com o cenho franzido.

- Sua mãe estava com você na barriga quando você não era mais do que um amendoim, e depois ficou redonda como uma bolinha quando você cresceu- explicou Seth fazendo vários movimentos com as mãos simulando que sua barriga fosse maior.

Bella jogou uma almofada na cara dele que não esperava e ficou paralisado olhando sua amiga com um gesto ameaçador. Nick rompeu em gargalhadas e Bella saltou da cama e se trancou no banheiro para evitar qualquer possível vingança. Apoiou-se na porta fechada e suspirou pesadamente, Seth nunca mudaria, sempre seria esse cara que estava ao seu lado para lhe estender a mão quando mais precisava.

**17 de março de 2006, Phoenix – Arizona**

Bella ainda não podia recordar a angustia que sentiu ao chegar na cidade nova sem conhecer absolutamente ninguém. Passou os primeiros dias em um motel até que pode conseguir um apartamento que pudesse pagar com suas economias sem que essas acabassem no primeiro mês. Por sorte encontrou um sótão mobiliado perto do centro em poucos dias, a um preço razoável e em bom estado.

A primeira coisa que fez quando se instalou foi transferir sua matrícula da escola de Forks para as aulas noturnas da escola da cidade. Tinha decidido que teria que encontrar um trabalho para o dia deixando as noites para estudar enquanto seu bebê não nascesse. Queria que seu futuro não mudasse em excesso, queria pelo menos poder estudar e encontrar um bom trabalho para levar seu filho ou filha adiante.

Uma semana depois de sua chegada encontrou trabalho como faxineira de escritórios, não era um trabalho tão pesado e nem muito bem remunerado, mas enquanto não encontrasse nada melhor era suficiente. Os escritórios pertenciam ao magnata da construção, Harry Clearwater, viúvo e com dois filhos com mais ou menos a idade de Bella.

Na primeira semana de trabalho, Bella teve que lidar com suas náuseas e tonturas. Por sorte Emily, uma de suas novas companheiras, estava sempre ali para ajudá-la e cobri-la em caso de necessidade. Tinha pedido o turno da tarde e a não ser que fosse um caso excepcional, quase ninguém estava por ali e ela podia trabalhar em seu ritmo e sem presa. Os estudos estavam melhores do que esperava, por sorte se dava bem e com suas notas quase nem perceberam a troca de escola, tudo parecia caminhar perfeitamente bem.

Em um dia extremamente quente Bella estava recolocando uns arquivos no escritório principal, de Harry Clearwater, quando sentiu uma leve tontura, mas se apoiou à mesa para manter o equilíbrio. Tinha uma fina capa de suor em sua testa e uma náusea que a obrigava a respirar fundo durante uns segundos.

Não escutou que alguém entrara no escritório, mas quando se virou levou um susto enorme ao encontrar um rapaz atrás dela olhando-a fixamente. Levou as mãos ao peito e afogou um grito ao vê-lo, mas conseguiu se recompor e manter a compostura o melhor que podia.

- Sinto muito... não queria te assustar- se desculpou o rapaz- só vim buscar uns papéis.

Bella olhou para ele atentamente, parecia ter sua idade ou talvez um par de anos a mais, ainda que fosse alto e forte. Sua pele era morena e os olhos negros chamavam muito a atenção, mas disfarçou e continuou a trabalhar como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mas segundos depois voltou a sentir tontura e se segurou com força de novo à mesa, isso não passou despercebido pelo rapaz, que a olhou com os olhos semicerrados por alguns segundos.

- Está passando bem? –perguntou preocupado.

- Sim...- Bella assentiu levemente- é só pelo calor ...

Mas não pode fazer nada quando sentiu que seus joelhos fraquejarem até ela cair irremediavelmente no chão sobre o tapete macio.

-Merda!- escutou o rapaz xingando.

Sentiu umas mãos fortes a levantando e levando até o sofá onde a deitou , pelo menos ela supôs que era um, já que estava em uma superfície fofa.

- Jake! Vamos chegar tarde!- gritou uma voz do outro lado da porta do escritório, Bella tinha consciência ainda que suas pálpebras pesassem e não fosse capaz de mover-se. O rapaz ao seu lado soltou um monte de maldições e passou um pano úmido em sua testa- O que você está fazendo?- Ela ouviu a outra voz agora mais próxima, porta se abriu e houve uns segundos de silêncio- O que você fez com ela? – perguntou a voz em tom acusador.

- Eu não fiz nada! – se defendeu o rapaz ao seu lado que correspondia ao nome de Jake- Desmaiou do nada ...vou buscar alguém... fique aqui com ela.

Sem esperar resposta se colocou de pé e saiu da sala, Bella se remexeu intranquila, não queria um médico, sabia de sobra o que estava acontecendo, não precisava que ninguém lhe dissesse o quão inconsequente tinha sido ao ficar grávida com dezoito anos.

-Calma- sussurrou uma voz ao seu lado.

Bella abriu os olhos lentamente e encontrou outro par de olhos negros, mas esses eram mais quentes que os anteriores, também tinha uma pele morena, cabelo negro desgrenhado... tinha uns dezesseis, não era mais que um menino e estava cuidando dela.

-Meu irmão Jacob foi buscar ajuda... logo virão- ele disse em um murmúrio.

Bella negou freneticamente com a cabeça.

-Não... não é preciso- murmurou se recompondo lentamente.

-Mas você desmaiou... um médico deve dar uma olhada em você pelo menos...- protestou o rapaz segurando seu braço para que não se levantasse totalmente.

- Não preciso de nenhum médico... sei o que está acontecendo- disse ela tentando soar ácida, mas sua voz saiu apenas um murmúrio.

-Não colou- riu o rapaz.

- Assim nestas condições... com certeza você não é assim- explicou acomodando uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha.

Bella se afastou devido a sua proximidade se sentindo um pouco incomodada.

- Não vou te comer... aqui o que devora as garotas é meu irmão... eu sou um santo perto dele- se defendeu levantando as mãos.

Bella sorriu ante seu gesto e suspirou.

-Por que não quer um médico?- perguntou o novo rapaz em um sussurro enquanto ele lhe oferecia um copo de água.

-Sei o que está acontecendo, não estou doente e tão pouco tem cura... bem sim- se corrigiu rodando os olhos- em uns meses estarei nova.

O rapaz sorriu e pegou uma de suas mãos entre as dele, Bella tentou afastá-la, mas a sensação de sua pele quente sobre a sua, que estava tremendo, a fez sentir-se bem e deixou que mantivessem o pequeno contato.

-O que está acontecendo/ perguntou com voz doce.

Bella suspirou e abaixou os olhos.

-Estou grávida...-disse em um sussurro.

O rapaz ficou paralisado e com o cenho franzido, até que tomou uma respiração profunda e olhou Bella nos olhos.

- O pai está ond...- deixou a pergunta inacabada porque Bella começou a negar energicamente com a cabeça.

- Não tem pai...- admitiu envergonhada.

O rapaz suspirou de novo.

- Sua família?- Bella voltou a negar com a cabeça.

- Está muito longe... em Washington- admitiu de novo.

Sem mediar palavras o rapaz a abraçou e se manteve assim por uns segundos. Longe de sentir-se intimidada, Bella se sentiu bem, pela primeira vez em muitos dias, estava recebendo um abraço reconfortante e precisava tanto...

- Faz muito tempo que trabalha aqui?- perguntou Seth de repente.

-Não... só alguns dias- respondeu Bella com a voz tamponada em seu peito.

- Isso é genial! Gritou eufórico.

Bella se afastou dele lentamente e o olhou nos olhos.

- Por que é genial? – perguntou com cautela.

-Meu pai está procurando uma recepcionista, e você é a pessoa adequada, será um trabalho menos cansativo e terá sua licença maternidade quando for a hora. Inclusive depois poderá deixar o bebê na creche da empresa- explicou com um sorriso radiante.

- Não...- Bella negou com a cabeça- não quero que me ajude, posso ajeitar minha vida sozinha.

-Então...Você é teimosa?- perguntou de novo o rapaz sorrindo- Sou Seth e quando eu falo que trabalhará como recepcionista, você vai- ele disse tentando colocar uma cara dura e ameaçadora como seu pai fazia, mas não conseguiu e os dois romperam em gargalhadas.

- Te agradeço... de verdade, mas não posso aceitar sua ajuda- disse Bella de novo.

- Claro que pode...e irá- afirmou convencido- Como se chama?

- Bella- disse em um murmúrio- Bella Swan.

**Presente**

Esse foi o primeiro dia que conheceu Seth, e desde então ficaram inseparáveis ...

Bella suspirou e secou seu corpo na frente do espelho depois de um longo e relaxante banho. Quando saiu do banheiro encontrou Nick correndo só de cuecas pelo seu quarto e Seth correndo atrás dele com uma camiseta nas mãos.

-Você é uma pulga! Gritava Seth divertido- Quando te pegar vou te fazer tantas cosquinhas que você nunca mais irá esquecer.!

- Você não me pega!- Ria de Seth escondendo atrás de sua mãe.

-Isso não vale..os escudos humanos estão proibidos- se queixou Seth fazendo sua careta graciosa.

- Vamos meninos...- protestou Bella pegando a camiseta das mãos de Seth- chegaremos tarde se não pararem de brincar.

- Sim mamãe...- disseram os dois em coro antes de se acabarem em gargalhadas.

* * *

><p><strong>NT**:E aí? O que acharam deste capítulo? Mereço flores ou tomates? Bjs, Lu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Está fanfic pertence a _Naobi Chan_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _LucianaM_ só cabe a tradução para o português. _Lary Reede _é a beta desta tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>Presente<strong>

- Mami... é verdade que realmente voa?- Nick perguntou num sussurro, olhando para o avião com os olhos bem abertos.

O homem que estava sentado diante deles no ônibus que o levava a partir do portão de embarque até o avião, olhou para o garoto com um sorriso e piscou.

- Sim voa... Não lembra o que o que o Tio Seth disse?- Bella disse suavemente.

- Sim, mas... é muito grande - Nick abriu os abraços e os moveu para cima enquanto falava.

Bella revirou seu cabelo rebelde e beijou-o na cabeça.

- Voará... Não se preocupe, - assegurou ela.

**24 de julho de 2004 - Forks, Washington.**

- Bells?- Charlie gritou entrando pela porta de sua casa.

Bella estava deitado no sofá lendo "Orgulho e Preconceito" de novo.

- Eu estou aqui pai- disse apontando a cabeça para fora do sofá.

Charlie sorriu ao vê-la, como toda vez que o fazia, todos os dias, grato que sua filha após o divórcio preferia ficar com ele e não viajar para Jacksonville com Renée.

- Você estava à procura de trabalho... Certo?- Charlie perguntou, de repente, ficando sério.

- Sim "- disse Bella com cautela".

- Eu tenho falado com Esme Cullen, a esposa do médico... Você sabe- ele fez um gesto com a mão com desdém, mas as bochechas de Bella coraram quando supôs que deveria conhecer o médico depois de tantas visitas ao pronto-socorro- ela disse que seu filho veio para a cidade há alguns dias e está procurando alguém para cuidar do seu bebê enquanto sua esposa está ocupada.

-Bebê? -Ela perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Eu acho que ela tem dois anos... Não é tão bebê assim... - Charlie disse um pouco confuso.

- OK... Eu vou falar com ele... Onde mora?- Bella perguntou.

- Na casa branca junto ao rio, quer que você comece o mais cedo possível, então é melhor ir agora mesmo.

Bella colocou o livro na prateleira e com um suspiro cansado caminhou pelas ruas quase desertas Forks até que pouco a pouco começou a ouvir o som do rio. Sorriu quando viu um pequeno pardal se banhando com medo em um dos bancos e tomando cuidado para não assustá-lo arrastou-se até ficar ao lado dele.

Depois de parar um pouco ao longo do caminho, viu de longe uma grande casa branca com um caminhão de mudança na porta, não foi difícil adivinhar que o filho de Dr. Cullen morava lá. Então apressou o passo e correu para subir os dois degraus da varanda e bateu delicadamente à porta. Uma mulher loira extremamente bela abriu do outro lado, depois de dar-lhe uma olhada de cima a baixo, franziu a testa e cruzou os braços.

- Eu sou Bella Swan - disse ela timidamente- meu pai falou com Esme e me disse que você está procurando uma menina para cuidar de um bebê.

- Quem é?- se ouviu uma outra voz aveludada e em segundos um rapaz de cerca de vinte e oito anos apareceu por trás da mulher e olhou para Bella com curiosidade.

- Ela disse que conversou com sua mãe e vem para cuidar de Emma - disse a mulher loira com indiferença.

O entendimento foi refletido nas feições do rapaz e um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios. Bella não podia deixar de notá-lo, alto, encorpado, com tão profundos olhos verdes que poderia se perder neles, tinha o cabelo com de bronze, desgrenhado e a sombra de uma barba no queixo tentando aparecer.

- Minha mãe é rápida- murmurou para si mesmo. -Sou Edward Cullen- disse estendendo a mão para ela. Bella hesitou por um segundo, mas a tomou com cuidado. - Você tem experiência com crianças?

Bella hesitou por um momento... Podia mentir, mas não pôde fazê-lo com um suspiro se dispôs a ser honesta.

- Na verdade não... – Ela franziu os lábios- mas eu preciso do trabalho, queria economizar para a faculdade e eu só tenho mais dois anos.

Edward sorriu em compreensão do dilema da garota, ele mesmo queria ter tido seu próprio dinheiro para ir para a faculdade sem a ajuda de seus pais.

- Emma tem dois anos e é uma menina muito calma só teria que cuidar dela pela tarde, quando minha mãe vai dar suas aulas de culinária e Tanya... bem Tanya tem suas coisas para fazer- último disse com a testa franzida.

- Eddie... Não tem experiência- se queixou Tanya fazendo uma careta.

- Se minha mãe falou com ela é porque está confiante que pode fazê-lo- protestou.

- Eu aprendo rápido- Bella apressou-se a admitir- e eu adoro crianças.

- Perfeito então - Edward disse com um sorriso-vem, eu vou lhe mostrar a casa, e quando meu irmão voltar com o bebê, vou te apresentar.

Tanya se virou e desapareceu resmungando alguma coisa baixinho.

...

- Nós estamos aqui!

Bella saltou na cadeira e o conteúdo de seu copo de chá quase derramou. Edward riu e ela corou.

- É meu irmão Emmett trazendo Emma- explicou com doçura.

Uma mulher loira diferente da anterior entrou na cozinha com um sorriso radiante nos lábios, depois dela entrou um armário de quatro portas, porque esse homem não poderia ser classificado de outra forma. Ele era extremamente alto e forte, os músculos se demarcavam em sua camisa e dava medo apenas de olhar para ele. Em seus braços carregava uma pequena menina loira com os olhos mais azuis que jamais tinha visto, e em seus lábios tinha um sorriso onde apareciam seus pequenos dentes recém-nascidos.

Bella não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver a pequena, seu cabelo loiro estava preso em duas tranças que deixavam seu cabelo arrumado, decorado com duas fitas azuis que intensificavam a cor de seus olhos. Usava apenas um vestido branco, fino, que ajudava a suportar as altas temperaturas do verão de Forks, algo estranho ali, mas fazia calor.

- Bella, eles são Emmett, meu irmão e sua esposa Rosalie, o diabinho é a minha filha Emma - disse Edward pegando a criança em seus braços e ganhando um beijo. - Pessoal essa é Bella, cuidará de Emma na parte da tarde.

Após as saudações de costume, Bella descobriu que Emmett e Rosalie eram muito abertos e confiantes, a fizeram sentir-se bem mesmo que ela fosse mais jovem do que eles. Mas, embora ela tivesse apenas 16 anos, às vezes sentia que não poderia se conectar cem por cento com os meninos de sua idade.

A pequena Emma corria alegremente entre os presentes enquanto eles conversavam, para Bella não foi difícil vê-la como sua responsabilidade, já que era uma menina adorável a quem você poderia se apegar assim que a conhecia. Edward supervisionava cada movimento de Bella com sua filha, estava contente de ver que elas se entenderam perfeitamente e que tinham finalmente encontrado uma boa babá para Emma.

**Presente**

Bella suspirou, agora a pequena Emma tinha sete anos, deve estar enorme...

- Olhe mamãe -chamou Nick- este passarinho tem o bico vermelho.

Bella assistiu enquanto seu filho coloria alegremente o livro e as pinturas que lhe dera uma das aeromoças. Ele parecia feliz e confortável com a viagem que estavam fazendo. Mas ela ficou com medo por um momento, sentiu-se egoísta por arrastar seu filho com ela e o expor a situação. Não podia sequer suspeitar de reação de seu pai quando o visse, menos ainda a de seus amigos... Alice com certeza quando o visse a chamaria de tudo antes de dar-lhe um grande abraço e, em seguida reclamaria por ter desaparecido dessa maneira.

Esperava que Nick não sofresse as consequências de seus atos de anos atrás... Esperava que para ele fosse um passeio tranquilo e feliz para conhecer a cidadezinha onde sua mãe cresceu e onde morava seu avô.

Mas além desse medo, tinha um muito maior: Os Cullen. Nick era um retrato vivo de Edward, seus olhos verdes, cabelos ruivos e desgrenhados, sua pele pálida... Mesmo alguns dos seus gestos poderiam ser classificados como "Cullen" sem se quer saber que o garoto fazia parte dessa família. Esperava não ter que dar explicações sobre o pai de Nick, era um homem de seu passado, alguém que queria esquecer, mas que ainda sonhava secretamente com ele todas as noites.

Ela também esperava secretamente que toda a família houvesse se mudado, ou pelo menos Edward levando com ele Tanya e Emma. Embora no fundo esperasse voltar a ver Emma, e por que negar... Edward também.

- Senhores passageiros, informamos que em poucos minutos estaremos aterrissando no Aeroporto Internacional de Seattle, muito obrigado e espero que tenham gostado do seu voo, - disse uma voz masculina pelo alto-falante.

Bella suspirou de novo e olhou pela janela... Estava perto... O que aconteceria quando descesse do avião?

Os nervos tomaram conta de seu estômago e sentiu vontade de vomitar, mas fechou os olhos com força e abraçou Nick beijando seu cabelo e aspirando seu aroma. Isso a tranquilizava.

**04 de agosto de 2004, Forks - Washington.**

- Emma!- Bella gritou- não corra tanto que você vai cair!

Bella saiu correndo atrás da pequena e, inexplicavelmente, seus pés tropeçaram e foi ela quem acabou com o traseiro no chão. Emma começou a rir enquanto segurava sua barriga e Bella, engolindo toda a sua vergonha, levantou-se e aproximou-se dela.

- Então... Você acha que é engraçado?- perguntou em um sussurro.

A menina balançou a cabeça enquanto cobria a boca com uma mão para abafar o riso.

- Então você vai achar mais engraçado quando eu fizer cócegas em você até que você não possa respirar de tanto rir- Bella a ameaçou com um sorriso travesso.

Emma gritou e voltou a correr pelo jardim, Bella foi atrás dela e as duas acabaram rolando na grama, enquanto riam às gargalhadas.

- Papai!- Emma gritou antes de correr para Edward que estava caminhando pela calçada em direção à casa.

- Oi querida! Como você se comportou com a Bella?- Perguntou ele, acariciando seu rosto um pouco manchado de terra.

- Eu fui boazinha, pintamos,brincamos e agora estávamos fazendo cócegas- cantava feliz.

- Muito bom anjo... Bella você viu Tanya? -Ele perguntou olhando em seus olhos.

Bella engoliu em seco, conversar com Edward sempre a deixava nervosa e não sabia por quê.

- Não... Quando cheguei só estava Esme que saiu correndo porque estava atrasada- disse em um sussurro.

Edward bufou e balançou a cabeça.

- Obrigado Bella, e eu cuidar de Emma, você pode ir para casa - disse Edward com um sorriso triste.

**Presente**

Bella segurou com força a mão de seu filho, que andava no seu ritmo, olhando para todos os lugares com atenção e firmemente pressionando o livro de colorir e os lápis de cor que tinham lhe dado no avião.

Bella tinha o estômago apertado, a qualquer momento veria o rosto de seu pai e não conseguiria mais enganá-lo. Já não acreditava em suas mentiras de não poder viajar por causa do trabalho ou do estudo, tudo viria à luz e teria que enfrentar a decepção.

Nick tropeçou e Bella o pegou no ar antes de atingir o solo, a experiência lhe ensinou a ter os reflexos necessários para evitar esse tipo de queda. Ela tomou o menino nos braços e ele deu um bocejo com os olhos semifechados...

- Ai pirata... Eu lhe disse para dormir no avião, mas era mais interessante pintar um olho negro na coruja de seu livro... - Disse divertida- durma campeão, mamãe irá acordá-lo quando chegarmos em Forks.

Com Nick nos braços foi buscar um carrinho para as suas malas, colocou o pequeno no cesto superior e o envolveu em seu casaco para não sentir frio sob o olhar atento de várias pessoas, que sorriam divertindo-se com a cena. Ela foi buscar suas malas e mais nervosa do que nunca, se dirigiu para a saída procurando o rosto de seu pai. Não demorou a encontrá-lo, Charlie continuava do mesmo jeito, seu cabelo castanho com cachos desgrenhados, seu eterno bigode e o uniforme da polícia. Bella sentiu como se esses três anos nunca tivessem passado, como se ela tivesse voltado a ser a garota de dezoito anos que deixou Forks para fugir de seus fantasmas.

Charlie correu quando a viu e sem pensar muito a envolveu em seus braços. Não era um homem de grandes demonstrações de afeto, mas era sua filha que estava abraçando, sua filha que se foi sem dizer adeus e não a via há três anos.

- Olá Bolita- Charlie disse em seu ouvido.

Bella rosnou entre lágrimas e maldisse Seth em seu coração, se ele estivesse ali nesse momento não se livraria de uma boa bronca.

- Olá papai- disse com um nó na garganta.

Charlie se afastou um pouco dela, sem a soltar de suas mãos e a olhou de cima a baixo soltando um assobio de admiração.

- Você está linda... - disse com orgulho- com certeza esse garoto que falava tem muitos com os quais competir.

- Ele é único- Bella disse, corando.

- E onde está? Quero conhecer o patife que roubou minha garotinha- disse fingindo indignação e olhando para os lados à procura de alguém que não estava presente.

Bella engoliu em seco e olhou para baixo.

- Pai... -Ela chamou em um sussurro. Charlie voltou sua atenção para ela, mas pelo canto do olho ainda estava verificando se havia um rapaz se aproximando deles- ele está dormindo- disse com uma risadinha.

- Como que dor...? -Ele parecia confuso- onde ele está, não pode vir?

Bella suspirou e delicadamente puxou seu pai para que a seguisse, estavam ao lado do carrinho das malas e ela puxou um pouco o seu casaco para que o rosto de Nick ficasse visível. Charlie congelou durante vários segundos, processando a informação que acabava de receber.

Uma criança? Bella tinha retornado com uma criança? Sua mente viajava a mil rotações por segundo tentando entender... Uma criança? Mas... De repente percebeu e engasgou. Ele não podia acreditar que algo como isso estava acontecendo... Por que não disse nada nem pediu ajuda? Ele teria estado lá como o pai que é, ele teria apoiado e ajudado com tudo que precisasse.

- Mas...? Tentou falar, mas não foi capaz... Não sabia o que dizer... O que você diz a sua filha, quando ela te apresenta o seu neto que nem mesmo sabia que existia? - Bella... -Pronunciou em um tom condescendente.

Ela não aguentava mais e começou a chorar.

- Sinto muito- ela disse entre soluços.

- Querida... Por que...? Por que você não me contou?- Charlie perguntou com uma voz rouca devido ao nó bem apertado em sua garganta.

- Eu... Eu estava com medo pai... Eu estava muito assustada- disse negando com sua cabeça.

- Querida... - Charlie disse a apertando em seu braços – minha pequena- beijou seu cabelo e suspirou pesadamente.

- Mami... -Uma pequena voz sussurrou.

Bella se afastou de seu pai e pegou seu filho em seus braços. Charlie observava em silêncio... Ainda não podia acreditar que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo.

- Pirata... Você se lembra que eu te falei sobre o vovô Charlie? – ela perguntou num sussurro, o garoto acenou com a cabeça- Bem, o vovô Charlie quer conhecê-lo- o pequeno sorriu e os olhos dele brilharam.

Charlie se aproximou deles com cautela e passou a sua mão pelos cabelos nervosamente. Ele olhou para o pequeno, em seus olhos e não pode evitar que um sorriso sulcasse seus lábios... Era seu neto.

Neto...

Era avô...

Ele balançou a cabeça e sorriu mais.

-Como se chama campeão? -Ele perguntou com uma voz suave.

O sorriso de Nick se alargou e se endireitou orgulhosamente.

- _Meu nome é Nicholas Swan, mas mamãe me chama Nick_- disse com sua voz alegre.

Charlie piscou diante da menção de seu sobrenome e olhou para Bella de forma interrogativa, ela apenas olhou para baixo, envergonhada.

- _A pitola e di vedadi_?- Nick perguntou a sua mãe em um sussurro apontando a pistola pendurada no cinturão de Charlie.

Bella sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

- Aqui tem _ladão_?- Perguntou ele com os olhos arregalados.

- Não tem nenhum... A minha arma os assusta e não se atrevem a se aproximar - Charlie disse sorrindo.

Nick balançou a cabeça enquanto olhava para sua mãe.

- Eu to com sono... - Ele disse esfregando os olhos.

- Então durma querido- Bella acariciou seus cabelos e ele apoiou a cabeça no ombro de sua mãe e fechou os olhos.

- Vamos para casa, querida- disse Charlie colocando a mão nas costas de sua filha e empurrando-a ligeiramente para avançar, enquanto ele empurrava o carrinho com as malas.

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** UAU! Charlie acaba de descobrir que tem um neto. Será que Bella conseguirá esconder o nome do pai de Nick? Nos vemos no próximo capítulo.

E Alegrem- se muitas emoções estão por vir...

Reviews ou tomates?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Está fanfic pertence a _Naobi Chan_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _LucianaM_ só cabe a tradução para o português. _Lary Reede _é a beta desta tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>Presente<strong>

Charlie passou toda a viagem de volta para casa em silêncio, de tempos em tempos olhava pelo retrovisor e comprovava que a imagem atrás dele era real. Bella estava ali com seu filho... Só de pensar nesta ideia, ela parecia descabelada, mas isso explicava muitas coisas...

Por que se foi tão apressada e sem se despedir anos atrás, o deixando deslocado, ele criou sua filha como uma garota responsável, mas um dia tinha ido embora levando com ela todo o dinheiro que tinha economizado para a universidade, isso não encaixava no seu jeito habitual de agir.

Charlie ficou muito mal nos primeiros meses, ligava diariamente no celular dela sem respostas, até que um dia uma gravação o informou que esse número já não estava mais ativo. Passaram –se duas semanas em que não sabia o que fazer, como policial tinha feito tudo o que estava em seu alcance para encontra-la, mas por Bella ser maior de idade e uma desaparecida voluntária, não tinha muito o que fazer.

Seu melhor dia foi quando tocou o telefone de sua casa e ele ouviu a voz de Bella do outro lado do aparelho, toda sua angústia, mau humor e tristeza desapareceram. Ela não explicou nada, só lhe disse que estava bem e que manteria contato com ele de vez em quando. Que as coisas estavam bem que estava trabalhando durante o dia e estudando à noite, havia se matriculado na universidade e estava seguindo sua carreira a diante.

Uma parte dele se sentia orgulhoso porque sua filha estava seguindo adiante sozinha, mas a outra se maldizia por não ter se esforçado mais em ter um trabalho melhor remunerado e para poder lhe dar todas as facilidades que agora precisava.

E agora, anos depois, Bella voltava e não estava sozinha. Tinha um filho, sangue de seu sangue... seu neto. Nunca imaginou nada parecido, mas isso estava realmente acontecendo.

Em vez de reprová-la pelo que havia feito, por esconder uma notícia tão importante em sua vida, Charlie sentia necessidade de abraçar sua filha e a felicitar, se sentia tão orgulhoso dela... não só estava seguindo adiante por conta própria com um trabalho e estudando e, também estava criando um filho... sentia-se tremendamente orgulhoso dela.

Quando chegaram a Forks, Bella suspirou e admirou em silêncio as ruas que conhecia tão bem e das quais sentiu muita falta. Voltar não estava em seus planos, não agora, mas se sentia bem por tê-lo feito. Ela baixou a janela do carro e deixou que o vento frio a golpeasse o rosto. Sorriu e sentiu Nick se mexer em seus braços. Ela baixou o olhar e ele ainda dormia placidamente, acariciou seu cabelo com ternura, pedindo em silêncio que nada estragasse sua felicidade, ele era só uma criança e não queria que a viagem de improviso lhe afetasse de modo algum.

Ao chegar a sua antiga casa, Bella não pode esconder sua emoção, quase tudo continuava da mesma forma que recordava, enquanto Charlie descia sua bagagem ela entrou em casa com Nick ainda dormindo em seus braços. Subiu as escadas que a levavam ao segundo andar e entrou em seu antigo quarto, tudo continuava exatamente do mesmo jeito de quando partiu, exceto pelas paredes, que tinham sido pintadas. Bella sorriu e deixou Nick em sua antiga cama, ele não tinha percebido a viagem de mais de uma hora.

Ela desceu para a sala, onde Charlie a esperava sentado em sua poltrona, bebendo uma cerveja a pequenos goles. Tinha um olhar fixo na moldura da lareira onde estavam as fotos de Bella desde que entrou na pré-escola até seu último ano na escola de Forks.

-Papai... - sussurrou Bella, entrando na sala.

Charlie fixou seu olhar em sua filha e sorriu com tristeza.

- Cresceu muito rápido... Já se dará conta disso. - disse com melancolia.

- Sinto muito- disse ela com a voz estrangulada.

Charlie riu e deixou a cerveja de lado.

- Não se desculpe por crescer... é o ritmo natural da vida- disse dando de ombros- É só que esperava encontrar uma Bella adolescente descendo do avião, mas encontrei com uma mulher feita e direita.

- Papai... eu...

- Silêncio, vem... vem aqui e me conte o que foi que aconteceu- pediu Charlie.

Bella engoliu em seco e se sentou ao lado de seu pai, no encosto do sofá, ele passou uma mão por sua cintura e com um só movimento a puxou para seu colo e a abraçou com força enterrando o nariz em seus cabelos. Bella se deixou abraçar por seu pai, sentindo-se mais em casa do que nunca havia se sentido, protegida pelos braços fortes de seu pai. Era como se voltasse a ser criança e os problemas deixassem de importar.

- O que quer que te conte? – perguntou em um sussurro.

- Tudo... - pediu Charlie. – Você foi embora porque estava grávida?

-Sim- murmurou Bella, concordando. - tinha medo, não queria que..- ficou em silêncio pensando o que dizer.

-Que?... que?- a incitou.

- Essa é uma cidade muito pequena para que a filha do chefe Swan estivesse grávida sem nem ter um namorado conhecido, seria a fofoca do ano... além do mais, tinha medo de sua reação.

- O que pensou que eu faria?- perguntou com o cenho franzido.

-Se decepcionaria comigo, não me deixaria estudar como eu fiz, preferiria que ficasse cuidando do bebê e deixasse minha vida de lado, em Phoenix pude fazer tudo isso. - explicou Bella.

- Se queria estudar poderia tê-la ajudado... não era necessário que partisse- Charlie negava incrédulo com a cabeça.

-Papai, sou feliz em Phoenix, Nick está crescendo feliz lá... as coisas estão indo bem, não tem que se preocupar com isso- ela tentou tranquiliza-lo.

-E o que acontece com o pai do menino? Pelo que suponho é um dos arruaceiros da cidade- Charlie disse em branco.

Bella perdeu toda a sua cor de seu rosto e baixou o olhar até suas mãos entrelaçadas.

- Bells... Quem é o pai deste menino? Creio que tenho o direito de saber- insistiu.

- Papai não importa.. isso aconteceu há muito tempo, eu não pedi nada e não vou fazer agora- disse a toda velocidade.

- Eu também não pedirei nada, só quero saber quem é o pai do meu neto- insistiu.

Bella negou com a cabeça.

- Bella... por favor- suplicou.

- Nem se quer sei se continua na cidade, pode ser que já tenha se mudado-disse Bella atropeladamente.

- Foi o Newton?-perguntou em um rosnado.

- Não!- ela se apressou em negar- Papai... Newton? Por favor- rolou os olhos e ambos riram.

Uma batida na porta os interrompeu e Charlie suspirou.

- Abra você, com certeza é para você- sussurrou, desviando o olhar.

Bella franziu o cenho e olhou para seu pai cuidadosamente.

- A quem você disse que eu viria?- perguntou.

- A cidade toda sabe que vou me casar... era de se esperar que viesse ao casamento- ele se desculpou.

- Papai...- ela rosnou.

- Isabella Swan abra essa maldita porta de uma vez!- gritou uma voz vinda do lado de fora.

- Disse para ela que eu chegava hoje?- perguntou em um sussurro.

-Ela me persuadiu, sabe que não posso negar nada a ela quando me olha com esses olhinhos azuis que ela tem- disse Charlie, em uma careta.

- Cuide bem de Nick se ela me matar- sussurrou entre dentes.

Charlie soltou uma risadinha e ajudou Bella a se colocar de pé e foi ele mesmo abrir a porta.

- Oi Alice...- disse com educação, mas a garota o ignorou e entrou a toda velocidade na casa, pisando no chão com força.

- Você!- gritou apontando Bella com o dedo. - Como se atreve? Acha que pode ir embora e me deixar assim, sem dizer nada? Pode imaginar o tanto que fiquei agoniada todo esse tempo? Você é... é...é!- rosnou com os olhos semicerrados e as mãos em punho apoiadas em sua cintura.

Bella, que neste momento estava meio escondida atrás do sofá, protegendo-se da fúria de sua antiga amiga, engoliu seco.

- Não grite por favor...- suplicou em um sussurro.

- E agora tem a desfaçatez de me dizer para não gritar... Quem você acha que é?- perguntou Alice agitando os braços efusivamente.

-Alice... por favor- suplicou de novo.

- Bella!- gemeu deixando seus braços caírem ao lado de seu corpo. - Senti tanto a sua falta...amiga malvada.. vem me dar um abraço.

Alice abriu os braços e Bella duvidou por uns segundos antes de avançar e devolver o abraço que tanto necessitava, ambas começaram a soluçar enquanto seus braços as envolviam.

- Tem tanta coisa para me contar!- gritou Alice afastando- se um pouco dela- Onde estava? Com quem? Charlie me disse que você tem um namorado. Como ele se chama? É bonito?

- Alice, Alice... calma e por favor... não grite- pediu Bella de novo, evitando que acordasse Nick.

- Mãe!- tarde de mais...

Bella soltou Alice e saiu correndo escada acima, Alice ficou de cenho franzido sem entender nada. Com movimento automático subiu até o piso superior sem entender nada e entrou no antigo quarto de Bella. Ao fazê-lo, encontrou Bella inclinada sobre a cama e falando aos sussurros. Aproximou-se lentamente até ver o que acontecia, arregalou os olhos.

- Meu Deus...- sussurrou levando uma mão à boca- Bella você... não pode ser... mas como? Deus Bella? Por que não me disse nada?

-Sinto muito Alice – sussurrou Bella com Nick no colo.

- Mas...- sussurrou Alice aturdida... não entendo... quem é seu pai?

- Mami...- sussurrou Nick meio dormindo, abriu os olhos e olhou a garota que estava ao lado de sua cama e logo olhou para sua mãe de forma interrogativa.

- Edward... - murmurou Alice com cara de assombro.

- Alice... - gemeu Bella com lágrimas nos olhos.

Sua amiga se sentou ao seu lado e apertou Bella em seus braços enquanto ela se desfazia em choro. O som do celular de Bella interrompeu esse momento e ela fungando, o procurou em seu bolso e olhou o identificador: Seth.

- Alô...- sussurrou com voz aflita.

- _Está tudo bem_?- perguntou preocupado.

- Perfeitamente, só estou um pouco emocionada...- ela mentiu.

-_Como está minha pulginha_?- perguntou Seth para mudar de assunto e não fazê-la se sentir incomodada.

- Já está com saudades, heim? Está bem... surpreso com a arma de Charlie- riu para si mesma- Acaba de acordar.

- _Não sei se vou aguentar a semana toda sem ver vocês.. Acha que poderia voltar antes_?- perguntou Seth fazendo bico, ainda que soubesse que ela não poderia vê-lo.

-Não seja grudento, o que você quer é que eu faça o jantar para você- brincou Bella- voltaremos em poucos dias, já sabe.

- _Como foi com Charlie? Ficou muito chateado? Fez muitas perguntas?-_ perguntou.

- Algumas, já era esperado... mas aceitou bem... dentro do possível.

-_ Bem Bolita..._

-Seth!- se queijou com grito.

- _Ah vamos! Sei que no fundo você gosta_- protestou ele- Te ligarei amanhã, agora descanse um pouco, pois foi uma longa viagem.

- De acordo.

- _Te adoro... não esqueça_- a recordou.

-Eu também te adoro- respondeu ela com um sorriso.

- Um namorado?- perguntou Alice com uma sobrancelha levantada enquanto Bella desligava.

-Não!- negou rotundamente- Como pode pensar que...?- estremeceu- Nem em sonhos! Seth é um bom amigo, nos ajudou muito.

- É meu tio Seth- disse Nick com um sorriso sonolento- Me chama de pulguinha para me irritar.

Alice sorriu e acariciou uma das bochechas do pequeno.

-E como se chama realmente?- perguntou em um sussurro.

- Nicholas Swan- disse com orgulho.

- Eu me chamo Alice. e sou uma amiga da sua mãe. - disse com ternura- posso te dar um abraço de boas vindas a Forks?

Nick se colocou de pé em um salto e se jogou nos braços de Alice, ele sempre gostou que fossem carinhosos com ele e ela acabava de lhe dar uma alegria. Alice abraçou o pequeno e depois se afastou um pouco dele para olhá-lo de cima a baixo.

- Nossa!- exclamou assustada- Você é muito grande.

Nick sorriu orgulhoso de si mesmo.

- É que como muita cenoura- disse divertido.

Bella e Alice romperam em gargalhadas, Bella bagunçou os cabelos de seu filho e se colocou de pé para arrumar um pouco os lençóis da cama.

- Ele não sabe... não é?- perguntou Alice com Nick nos braços.

Bella suspirou e deixou a colcha que tinha em suas mãos cair.

- Quando fui contar para ele, ela abriu a porta pra mim, não podia quebrar esse momento de felicidade deles- disse com tristeza.

- Foi tão tonta...- sussurrou Alice negando com a cabeça- sem você tivesse ficado... se tivesse contado...

- Do que está falando?- perguntou Bella, com o cenho franzido.

- Tem tantas coisas que tenho que te contar...- sussurrou Alice- mas não será agora, fique bem bonita que iremos jantar no Lodge, te convido.

- Alice...- tentou protestar.

- Nada disso Isabella, eu vou pagar de qualquer jeito- rosnou a amiga.

Bella sorriu e negou com a cabeça.. Alice não tinha mudado nada.

* * *

><p><strong>NT**: UAU! Essa Alice não deixa passar nada. O que será que Alice tem para contar? Review ou tomates? Bjs, Lu.

Se eu ganhar bastante review eu prometo que posto logo. Depende de vocês.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Está fanfic pertence a _Naobi Chan_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _LucianaM_ só cabe a tradução para o português. _Lary Reede _é a beta desta tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>25 de agosto de 2006 - Forks, Washington<strong>

- Edward? -Bella perguntou com certa urgência, por telefone,- É a Bella.

- Hey Bella ... Tem algo errado?- Perguntou preocupado.

- Tem mais de 10 minutos que estou tentando falar com a Tanya e ela não responde meus telefonemas, Emma está com febre e não para de chorar.

- Você deu o antitérmico? -Edward perguntou, começando a recolher suas coisas em seu escritório.

- Sim .. começou a fazer efeito, mas ela está muito nervosa- disse Bella com um nó na garganta.

- Estou indo para casa agora... tente entrar em contato com Tanya até que eu chegue -Edward desligou e saiu quase correndo para seu carro.

Ele trabalhava em uma firma de advocacia em Port Angeles, apesar da insistência de seu pai, tinha decidido optar por direito em vez da medicina como ele queria.

Bella desligou o telefone e correu para onde Emma estava chorando segurando um ursinho de pelúcia branco, com o quem sempre dormia.

- Querida, eu estou aqui- sussurrou Bella deitada ao seu lado.

- Mamãe ...- gemeu a pequena.

- Virá daqui a pouco... não se preocupe- Bella beijou sua testa e constatou que a temperatura tinha baixado alguns décimos.

Emma dormiu um par de minutos mais tarde, exausta de tanto chorar. Bella aproveitou a oportunidade para continuar a ligar para Tanya, sem sucesso, claro. Quando Edward chegou em casa e foi direto para o quarto de sua filha, a encontrou dormindo pacificamente, sem um grau de febre, Bella estava sentada ao lado dela com um gesto de preocupação e o telefone móvel em suas mãos.

- Bella ...- Edward sussurrou ao vê-la.

- Emma adormeceu agora a pouco, a temperatura caiu - disse distraidamente- Tanya não atende ao telefone.

- Não se preocupe, eu me encarrego de chamá-la- disse ele com um sorriso.

Edward caminhou até a cama da filha e acariciou seus cabelos com ternura. Bella o observou em silêncio, gostava de ver esse lado que Edward raramente mostrava ao mundo, o Edward preocupado e protetor com sua filha. Sorriu quase imperceptivelmente quando ele se inclinou e beijou- a na cabeça suavemente, Edward era um grande pai.

- Você pode ficar com ela mais um pouco? -Ele perguntou em um sussurro.

- Sim . não se preocupe- admitiu Bella.

Edward saiu do quarto e com um suspiro Bella se deitou ao lado de Emma, passou seu braço em volta de sua pequena cintura e a puxou para seu corpo. Deve ter caído no sono, porque no momento seguinte foi despertada por gritos do andar de baixo.

- Volto a te perguntar ... Onde você estava?- Gritou Edward.

- Por aí... O que te interessa?- Protestou Tanya também levantando a voz.

- Sua filha esteve doente e foi a Bella quem teve que cuidar dela, no seu lugar - disse ele com raiva.

- Para isso estamos pagando ela... não?- Ela perguntou com desdém.

- Tanya, Emma precisa de sua mãe... não de uma pessoa para cuidar dela- explicou Edward.

- Eu estive ocupado Edward, você acha que minha vida é fácil, presa nesta cidade decadente? Tanya disse indignada.

- Sim .. estava tão ocupada que não pode atender o telefone, nem uma vez- reclamou.

- Você é sempre assim- Tanya disse antes de bater a porta.

Bella pulou assustada e Emma abriu os olhos.

- O que foi isso? Mamãe já voltou?- Ela perguntou, esfregando os olhos.

Bella sorriu tristemente e abraçou a pequena ao invés de responder as suas perguntas ... O que poderia dizer?

Poucos minutos depois, Edward entrou no quarto e pegou sua filha em seus braços. Ele estendeu algumas notas para Bella e sorriu tristemente.

-Por hoje você pode ir, eu vou cuidar de Emma. Obrigado por tudo - disse com sinceridade.

Bella pegou o dinheiro e caminhou lentamente para dar um beijo na testa de Emma.

-Descanse pequena- sussurrou com um sorriso.

- Amanhã você vem?- A menina perguntou com um sorriso.

- Sim querida ... Eu prometi que iríamos apanhar borboletas- Bella respondeu sorrindo.

- Eu posso papai?- Ela perguntou com um sorriso.

- Veremos... Você tem que ter uma boa noite- Edward sorriu para Bella como agradecimento e ela saiu do quarto, seu coração batendo forte, por causa daquele sorriso.

**Presente**

Todos os olhos se voltaram para ela quando Bella entrou no único restaurante da cidade. Entre olhares desconfiados e alegres, La andou até encontrar uma mesa vazia. Alice tinha ido com Nick em uma loja de doces para comprar uma barra de chocolate e tinha pedido para ela procurar uma mesa, porque sendo uma sexta-feira estaria cheio. Bella aceitou sem dar importância, mas agora ao encontrar-se sozinha e com todos os olhos sobre ela se sentiu envergonhada.

- Bella?- Perguntou uma voz profunda e masculina.

Ela levantou o olhar que estava em suas mãos e encontrou com uns olhos azuis olhando-a com alegria.

- Eu não posso acreditar que é você!- gritou animadamente- Rose! É Bella! Ela está de volta!

Suas bochechas estavam prestes a explodir pelo acumulo de sangue, mas forçou um sorriso e o dedicou a Emmett com toda a alegria que pode encontrar.

- Vem me dar um abraço pequena- gritou eufórico.- Como você mudou. Você está linda!

- Obrigada Emmett respondeu em um sussurro enquanto seus braços enormes a envolviam.

- Oh meu deus, Bella!- Rose gritou enquanto se aproximava a tropeções, já que sua barriga enorme de grávida não lhe permitia caminhar com facilidade- Olá querida- sussurrou enquanto a abraçava.

Bella se sentiu intimidada e um dilúvio de lembranças avassaladoras a invadiu de repente ao ver a bela barriga de Rosalie, ela engoliu em seco e escondeu o melhor que pôde.

- Rose está... -Ela sussurrou, sem saber como proceder.

- Enorme, eu sei- ela disse engraçada.

- Está linda- Emmett disse com orgulho. É o meu pequeno Kinder ovo ... tem uma surpresa dentro- disse erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Rose riu e Bella não pode deixar de acompanha-la, Emmett, apesar de seu tamanho e imponente presença estava sempre de bom humor e sabia como fazer as pessoas se esquecerem de seus problemas e se sentirem bem por um tempo.

- Você vai ficar muito tempo? -Rosalie perguntou, pegando a mão dela.

- Não, apenas alguns dias, eu tenho que voltar ao trabalho- disse Bella nervosamente olhando para a porta rezando internamente para que Alice e Nick não chegassem naquele momento.

- Onde você trabalha?- Emmett perguntou curiosamente.

- Na sede da Construções Clearwater, em Phoenix- ela explicou enquanto continuava olhando distraidamente para a porta.

- Oh... e o que você faz lá? –Foi a vez de Rose.

- Trabalho de estagiária, estou estudando gestão empresarial- disse novamente sem se dar conta.

- Wow ...está indo muito bem- Emmett disse com um assobio.

- E os como está com os caras?- Rose perguntou em um tom cúmplice e um sorriso travesso.

- Nick me rouba todo o tempo- Bella ficou paralisada quando proferiu essas palavras, olhou para Rose com os olhos arregalados pelo o erro que tinha cometido, mas ela não parecia consciente do que Bella estava se culpando nesse momento.

- Oh!- Ela gritou eufórica- Tem que me contar tudo! É bonito? Alto? Com olhos negros?

Bella a olhava assustada e surpresa, Rose, ainda que amável, nunca havia se comportado assim com ela. Emmett olhou para a esposa e depois olhou para Bella com um pedido de desculpas.

- Perdoe... são os hormônios- ele disse revirando os olhos.

Rose deu-lhe um tapa no peito e ele fingiu que doeu, e depois sorriu para Bella e passou a mão pela cintura de sua esposa.

- Vamos Rose... Bella tem que comer ainda- disse puxando-a ligeiramente.

- Oh Emmett! Sempre corta a graça- Rose reclamou enquanto era arrastada para a porta- Nos vemos Bella... Você tem que me dizer tudo sobre Nick!- Ela gritou ao passar pela porta de saída.

As bochechas de Bella ficaram coradas novamente ao perceber que os olhares de todos caíram sobre ela novamente. Alice cruzou a porta neste momento e Nick estava vindo atrás dela, feliz comendo um pedaço de chocolate com as bochechas todas manchadas. Não pôde deixar de sorrir quando o filho chegou perto dela e o limpou com um guardanapo

- É tão incrível que tenha um filho- Alice sussurrou distraidamente.

- Eu, também achava por um tempo-ela reconheceu com um sorriso.

- E Nick é tão... Adorável!- Ela disse emocionada- Ainda que não se pareça muito com você... Você sabia que ele morde o lábio quando está concentrado?

Bella riu e acenou com a cabeça.

- Também tem pouca coordenação- Bella disse com um sorriso.

Alice começou a rir e olhou para sua melhor amiga com ternura.

-Eu entendo por que você se foi de Forks... é evidente que você queria fugir...- Alice disse de repente séria.- Mas... por que você não me disse nada? Eu era sua amiga Bella.

- Eu sei... e eu sinto muito acredite em mim – ela sussurrou, olhando para baixo- Mas quando eu fui contar para ele, foi ela quem abriu a porta e ele não conseguia se lembrar de qualquer coisa então... Para quê? Eles queriam estar juntos pela menina, eu não poderia chegar lá e jogar tudo fora.

- Eu lhe disse que você não deveria ter ido, as coisas não correram muito bem aqui depois que você foi embora- disse Alice num sussurro.

- O que aconteceu?- Bella perguntou, intrigada.

- Eu não vou dizer aqui, os eventos são muito óbvios e qualquer um saberia sobre o que falamos, sem dar nomes. Eu não quero encorajar a fofoca em Forks!- ela disse, olhando de soslaio para a mesa ao lado onde Jessica Stanley compartilhava um prato de batatas fritas com Mike Newton, enquanto tentava escutar tudo o que elas diziam.

Bella riu e o garçom veio pegar os pedidos.

Nick parecia encantado de estar em Forks, cada nova descoberta para ele era uma alegria e estava aproveitando tudo o que podia, até que seus olhos se fecharam de novo pela falta de dormir. Bella o acomodou em seu colo e ele adormeceu imediatamente.

- Como está a Emma? -Bella perguntou de repente.

Alice congelou alguns segundos e depois deixou cair a batata que estava em sua mão, engoliu o que estava em sua boca e tomou um gole de bebida. Durante este processo Bella não tirou os olhos de cima dela, expectante e confusa com a reação dela.

- Eu lhe disse que as coisas mudaram muito- Alice sussurrou, olhando para longe.

- Para melhor ou pior?- Bella perguntou.

Alice suspirou novamente e moveu-se desconfortavelmente na cadeira.

- No caso de Emma para o pior- confessou baixinho.

Bella olhou para ela sem entender ... O que poderia ter acontecido com a doce Emma? Era uma linda menina de apenas quatro anos quando ela se foi ... O que poderia ter mudado?

- Alice...

- Eu disse que não iria dizer-lhe qualquer coisa aqui... - Alice a cortou- Quando estivermos sozinhas, serei a sua enciclopédia de fofocas de Forks, se necessário, mas não agora.

Bella ficou em silêncio alguns segundos e depois continuou comendo seu hambúrguer, certificando-se que Nick, em seus braços, descansasse tranquilo.

-Como foi tudo para você? -Bella perguntou depois de alguns segundos.

Alice sorriu e começou a pular na cadeira.

- Você se lembra de Jasper Whitlock? –Perguntou animada.

- Vocês estão juntos? -Bella perguntou espantada.

Alice assentiu com um grande sorriso e Bella não podia deixar ficar feliz pela sua amiga. Alice estava apaixonada por Jasper quase desde que ela conseguia se lembrar, pelo menos uma delas seria extremamente feliz, isso alegrava Bella, Alice encontrou seu príncipe encantado e isso é a orgulhava.

- Isso é ótimo - disse alegremente.

- Amanhã vou apresentá-lo a você... também tenho certeza de que vai se dar bem com Nick, ele adora crianças- disse Alice.

Bella sorriu tristemente, e porque não dizer, com um pouco de inveja. Alice era feliz, isso a fazia feliz. Mas ela não podia se orgulhar de si mesmo e dizer, _"o pai do meu filho é um homem maravilhoso, amanhã vou te apresentar"_ não... ela nunca poderia fazer isso.

As portas do recinto abriram novamente e um sino estridente tocou. Bella, imersa em seus próprios pensamentos não percebeu, mas Alice enrijeceu na cadeira e olhou para a amiga com um olhar preocupado. Bella olhou para sua amiga e viu medo em seus olhos, franziu a testa e seguiu o mesmo curso que o seu olhar, sua respiração se cortou e sentiu como se o mundo ao seu redor desaparecesse.

Edward Cullen estava a dois metros de distância dela. O tempo não parecia ter passado para ele, continuava um homem muito atraente, o seu cabelo comprido e desgrenhado, esse tom acobreado que ela conhecia tão bem, seu queixo forte, nariz reto ... olhos verdes como o mar, mas tão... vazios. Esse mesmo vazio que Bella sentiu em seu peito ao olhar para ele... O que tinha acontecido em sua vida para que Edward estivesse assim?

Desceu seu olhar para seu corpo e ao seu lado encontrou alguém com uns olhos azuis igualmente tristes como os de Edward, demorou para perceber que era Emma Cullen quem estava lá. Não entendia nada... Emma era a alegria personificada e essa menina na frente dela não era nada alegre. Seu cabelo loiro, tão brilhante e cuidado agora estava opaco e sem vida, suas bochechas sempre vermelhas, estavam pálidas como se estivesse doente.

Bella deve ter olhado por muito tempo para essas duas pessoas, porque os olhos de Edward viraram-se para ela, ao sentir-se observado. Surpreendido piscou algumas vezes e depois um leve sorriso surgiu em seus lábios. Ele caminhou lentamente para sua mesa e se inclinou um pouco para frente...

- Bella ... É você?- Ele perguntou com aquela voz que não tinha mudado ao longo dos anos.

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** Ups! E agora? Reviews?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Está fanfic pertence a _Naobi Chan_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _LucianaM_ só cabe a tradução para o português. _Lary Reede _é a beta desta tradução

**Presente**

Bella engoliu em seco e apertou um pouco mais o pequeno corpo de Nick dormindo em seu colo contra ela. Apenas ouvir o som de sua voz a levou de volta ao passado, quando a mesma voz dizia seu nome entre gemidos. Afastou esses pensamentos de sua mente e tentou colocar de volta a máscara que usava com Nick, "alegria e serenidade", repetiu para si mesma.

- Edward...-seu nome queimou em seus lábios, mal o tinha falado desde que partiu anos atrás- que bom te ver.

Edward tentou sorrir, mas não obteve resultado. Bella se inclinou um pouco para frente, escondendo Nick com seu próprio corpo, mas foi um movimento inconsciente.

- Faz tempo que não te vejo... As coisas estão indo bem?- Edward perguntou casualmente.

- Eu não posso reclamar- disse ela com um encolher de ombros.

-Fico feliz...-Educadamente respondeu, de repente, olhou para a criança dormindo em seu colo e arregalou os olhos, Bella respirou fundo e sorriu com dificuldade.

- É meu filho... mas está dormindo- ele respondeu em um sussurro quase inaudível.

- Há... Eu não sabia que você tinha um filho- Edward não disse mais nada, mas a surpresa ficou evidente em seu rosto.

Alice observava cuidadosamente, de longe se notava a tensão que emanava deles. Um tinha muito que culpar o outro, mas no fundo não tinha sido culpa de nenhum deles. Alice balançou a cabeça e começou a interferir antes que eles começassem a falar sobre algo tão irrelevante quanto o tempo.

- Edward... Você vai ao casamento de Charlie?- Alice perguntou docemente piscando para fingir inocência.

Edward desviou o olhar de Bella por alguns segundos e olhou para a amiga. Então, ele olhou para Bella e um pequeno sorriso sincero apareceu em seus lábios.

- Sim... Emma e eu estaremos lá - ele confirmou.

Bella com os nervos que sentia, tinha sido capaz de apreciar a ausência do nome de Tanya nessa equação o que, embora se recusasse a admitir, lhe agradava.

Edward olhou para baixo quando ele sentiu um puxão em sua blusa, se encontrou com os olhos tristes de sua filha e agachou-se para ficar da sua altura.

- Emma, Amor... você se lembra da Bella?- Ele perguntou em um sussurro.

- Hey Princesa- Bella cumprimentou emocionada.

A menina olhou para ela com curiosidade, depois olhou para a criança dormindo em seu colo e seus os olhos se encheram de dor. Ele desviou o olhar e agarrou o pescoço de seu pai.

- Desculpe Bella, eu... -Edward sussurrou com a testa franzida- eu devo ir.

Bella ficou de boca aberta e com a sensação de perder algo importante. Edward saiu dali rapidamente levando sua filha nos braços.

**6 de novembro de 2004 - Forks, Washington**

- Feliz aniversário, feliz aniversario- se ouvia desde o lado de fora da casa de Edward Cullen e sua família.

Dentro estavam comemorando o aniversário da pequena Emma , que completava nada mais, nada menos que três anos. A família inteira estava presente, a criança tinha recebido muitos presentes, mas um dos mais especiais para ela era um livro de histórias escritas e encadernadas por Bella, deixando espaço para que a menina fizesse os desenhos dos personagens que viviam mil e uma aventuras.

A festa estava repleta de familiares e colegas da creche que a menina frequentava. Bella, acompanhada por Alice, observava de longe, tinha o cuidado de assistir Emma, embora naquela ocasião fosse uma das convidadas não conseguia evitar o sentimento de responsabilidade que lhe transmitia a pequena. Então monitorava cada um de seus movimentos para que não lhe acontecesse nada.

Alice bufou ao seu lado e Bella desviou o olhar de Emma que naquele momento estava compartilhando alguns doces com Alec, o filho mais velho de James.

- O que foi?- perguntou em um sussurro, pouco antes de beber o seu copo de refrigerante.

- Essa mulher me dá nos nervos...- Alice respondeu, franzindo a testa, Bella seguiu a direção de seu olhar e encontrou Tanya conversando animadamente ao telefone.- Desde que chegamos, a mais de uma hora atrás, está pendurada nessa porcaria ...não pode deixar isso e ir prestar atenção à sua filha? É seu aniversário!

Bella negou com a cabeça e voltou a olhar para Emma que agora ria maliciosamente de um dos segredos que sua amiga Jane estava dizendo em seu ouvido.

- Não seja sangue ruim... é seu comportamento habitual- Bella sussurrou com uma careta de nojo. -E eu não entendo, porque Emma é uma garota adorável, é impossível não amá-la.

Os olhos de Alice se arregalaram e sua amiga pareceu surpresa.

- Você está dizendo que este é o seu comportamento cotidiano?- Ela perguntou em um sussurro.

- Isso ou pior... um dia Emma ficou doente, ela não pode nem atender ao telefone- explicou no mesmo tom de voz.

Alice bufou novamente e negou com a cabeça.

- E o Sr. Cullen a deixa se comportar assim?- Ela perguntou com disfarçar o espanto.

- Edward é apaixonado por ela e Emma precisa de uma mãe- Bella disse com um encolher de ombros.

- Edward?- Sua amiga perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

Bella corou e olhou para seus pés.

- Ele me disse que poderia chamá-lo assim, porque "senhor" o deixava muito velho.

Alice deu-lhe um golpe de diversão no quadril e Bella quase perdeu o equilíbrio.

-Gosta dele... Certo?-Perguntou desconfiada.

- Não é o que você pensa- Bella murmurou.

- Não... claro que não- disse Alice, sorrindo maliciosamente.

**Presente**

- Bella- Alice chamou em um sussurro, inclinando-se na porta do quarto de hóspedes da casa dos Swan, onde Bella estava arrumando um bem adormecido Nick- Eu posso ficar e dormir com você?

Bella sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. Alice sem esperar mais respostas, foi até o quarto de sua amiga e procurou nas malas da amiga, algo que pudesse usar de pijama. Quando Bella voltou para o quarto, Alice estava sentada em sua cama olhando atentamente um pequeno álbum de fotos. Bella se sentou ao lado dela e viu que eram fotos de Nick quando ele era apenas um bebê, ela franziu a testa e olhou de forma interrogante para sua amiga.

- De onde veio isso?- Perguntou ela.

- Estava entre suas roupas e isso estava entre as páginas- Alice respondeu entregando-lhe um papel dobrado.

"_Eu pensei que você acharia bom._

_Seth. "_

Leu o que estava escrito e negou com a cabeça e um sorriso se assomou a seus lábios... Seth sempre pensando em tudo.

- Era um lindo bebê- Alice sussurrou olhando para uma foto de Nick dormindo profundamente em seu berço.

Bella sorriu com melancolia...

-Era como um boneco ... sempre foi muito bonzinho- respondeu com um nó na garganta- chorava pouco e parecia entender que ele deveria dar-me tempo para trabalhar e estudar.

Depois de alguns minutos folheando as fotos Alice deixou o álbum na mesa de cabeceira e sentou com as pernas cruzadas de frente para sua amiga, respirou fundo e a olhou nos olhos.

- A Enciclopédia Alice acaba de abrir suas portas, escolha o tópico que deseja consultar dizendo em voz alta e clara - disse com uma voz estridente.

Bella deu uma gargalhada e jogou um travesseiro em seu rosto, Alice se esquivou e riu com ela.

- Você sabe o que eu quero saber- disse Bella olhando-a intensamente.

Alice suspirou e se deitou ao lado dela, ambas olhando para o teto e com as mãos entrelaçadas.

- Tudo que eu sei foi o que Edward me disse... Um dia eu saí até tarde com Jasper e ele estava sentado no parque com uma garrafa de uísque na mão- disse Alice.

Bella estremeceu ao imaginá-lo nesse estado e apertou a mão de sua amiga, estimulando- a a continuar.

- No dia que você foi embora, Emma chorou até muito tarde- Alice continuou, o coração de Bella se apertou ao saber disso.- Ninguém sabe por que, mas desde aquele dia ela esteve um pouco mais triste do que o habitual, pensaram que sentia sua falta e que, com o tempo, superaria.

- Um par de semanas mais tarde, quando Edward retornou do trabalho e tinha pegado Emma na casa de irmão Emmett, encontrou Tanya fazendo as malas. Ele perguntou o que ela estava fazendo e ela simplesmente disse não aguentava mais, que só tinha se casado com ele porque estava grávida, mas nunca tinha sido apaixonada por ele. Ela se sentia presa em sua vida e nesta cidade, então... simplesmente foi embora.

Bella prendeu ar e sentou-se na cama, seu maxilar cerrado e lutava com todas as suas forças para não soltar a corda de palavrões que estava na ponta da língua.

Ela tinha praticamente vivido com eles durante dois anos, tinha visto todos os dias como Edward vivia para fazer sua filha feliz e compreender sua esposa. Ele estava realmente apaixonado, tentando agradá-la em tudo o que ela pedia, a desculpando pelo seu comportamento com a criança. Não entendia como essa mulher poderia ter tido tanto sangue frio para ir embora deixando para trás sua filha, só de pensar que teria que se afastar de Nick seu peito ficava apertado.

- Eu não terminei -Alice sussurrou puxando sua mão para voltar a se deitar ao lado dela.

Bella suspirou para se acalmar...

- Como pode haver mais? - perguntou com uma voz quebrada por lágrimas que se recusou a deixar correr.

-Há...- Alice disse com tristeza.- Tanya saiu sem dizer adeus a Emma, não levou sequer uma foto para recordar. A partir desse dia Edward fez o impossível para que Emma não sentisse a ausência de sua mãe... mas não valeu de nada. Ela levou tudo muito mal, na manhã seguinte acordou gritando por sua mãe, nunca mais foi a mesma garota.

- O que você quer dizer?- Bella perguntou confusa

- Não voltou a falar, não falou uma só palavra desde que Tanya se foi ...- Alice disse com um nó na garganta - Edward tem se consumido por ela, a tem levado a milhares de especialistas diferentes, psicólogos, psiquiatras... mesmo neurologistas, mas ninguém pode ajuda-la. Dizem que ela sofreu um choque e até que ela o supere não se decidirá a voltar a falar.

Bella ficou em silêncio olhando para o teto, as lágrimas que ela tanto tinha se esforçado para não derramar, agora transbordavam de seus olhos e desciam por seu rosto passando por seus cabelos e morrendo no colchão. Não entendia como Tanya tinha sido tão implacável, entendia que o instinto materno não era algo com o qual todas as mulheres nasciam ... mas Emma sempre seria sua filha, agora não podia negá-la tanto quanto queria. O pior é que a tinha feito adorá-la, vendo-a como um modelo a seguir para então matar as suas ilusões e afastar-se dela deixando-a completamente destruída.

Bella, que nunca tinha se considerado violenta ou vingativa, sentia a raiva e a ira fervendo em suas veias. Se naquele momento tivesse a oportunidade de ter essa escória mulher na frente sua frente, não sabia o que seria capaz de fazer. Por um momento ele sentiu a necessidade urgente de ir abraçar Nick para se acalmar. Em momentos de angústia como esse, sentir o pequeno corpinho de seu filho em seus braços a serenava a ponto de fazer o mundo desaparecer em torno deles. Mas estava com Alice, sua melhor amiga, e não foi necessário, já que ela a abraçou e a deixou chorar em seu peito até que ela adormecesse.

**14 de janeiro de 2006 - Forks, Washington**

- Edward? Aconteceu alguma coisa? -Bella perguntou com voz sonolenta ao atender o telefone.

- Você pode cuidar de Emma hoje à noite?- Ele perguntou com voz rouca.

Bella olhou para o relógio em sua mesa de cabeceira e piscou, surpresa.

- São uma da manhã ...- Respondeu com uma careta.

- Eu sei... mas eu preciso que você venha... por favor...- soluçou.

O coração de Bella se encolheu ante esse som. Edward estava chorando.

- Eu estarei aí em poucos minutos- disse enquanto se levantava e procurava suas roupas com os olhos.

Quinze minutos depois, Bella estava batendo na porta da casa branca à beira do rio. Estava usando só uns jeans e um suéter que ficava muito grande, estava frio e ela estava abraçando a si mesma por não congelar até a morte.

Edward abriu a porta e ao fazer um movimento estranho cambaleou um pouco de lado. Bella ofegou quando viu várias garrafas de licor derramado no chão e como sua aparência estava diferente do habitual.

Não é que Edward estivesse despenteado, tinha seu cabelo desgrenhado, sua gravata afrouxada, a camisa com vários botões abertos e uma grande mancha amarela ao lado do seu peito, estava descalço e seus dedos estavam vermelhos e cheios de sangue, como se tivesse golpeado algo ou alguém repetidamente.

Bella, em vez de ter medo e correr na direção oposta, apenas subiu as escadas na velocidade da luz e comprovou que Emma dormia tranquilamente sem perceber nada sobre o que tinha acontecido. Em seguida, desceu para o piso inferior e começou a recolher a bagunça que Edward havia feito. O encontrou sentado no sofá da sala com a cabeça entre os joelhos e resmungando incoerentemente.

- O que aconteceu aqui?- perguntou num sussurro para si mesma.

Mas Edward ouviu e levantou a cabeça para cruzar seus olhos verdes vermelhos de tanto chorar com os olhos chocolate dela.

- Tanya se foi- disse arrastando as palavras- disse que não queria viver aqui e se foi.

Bella soltou o ar que estava preso em seus pulmões e se sentou ao lado dele. Não era a primeira vez que Tanya tinha feito isso desde que ela estava cuidando de Emma, mas sempre voltava alguns dias depois, quando ficava sem dinheiro. Quando isso acontecia Edward ficava mal, pensava que era o fim de seu relacionamento e se tornava muito derrotista.

-Voltará - ela sussurrou com toda a dor do seu coração.

Edward não entendia como desperdiçava a sua vida com uma mulher com ela, merecia uma mulher cuidadosa e amorosa, que cuidasse dele e de Emma como eles tanto mereciam, não a egocêntrica e fria Tanya que só pensava em si mesma.

- Você é apenas uma menina Bella, você não sabe nada da vida- Edward disse deixando cair a cabeça em seu colo.

Bella ofegou de novo... ao longo do tempo descobriu que Alice estava certa em sua suposição naquele dia do aniversário de Emma. Ela não só gostava de Edward, mas tinha se apaixonado loucamente por ele. A sua proximidade a deixava nervosa e tê-lo tão perto a intimidava.

Edward era o homem que toda garota sonhou, e não apenas por sua aparência física e status econômico. Edward era atencioso, carinhoso, preocupado com as pessoas ao redor dele e sempre tinha um sorriso e uma palavra de encorajamento para aqueles que precisavam. Bella era capaz de olhar para aquele sorriso triste e vê-lo parecer feliz. Edward não estava feliz com a vida que ele levava, mas ele estava aguentando por Emma, para que ela tivesse uma família completa e não se sentisse diferente das outras crianças de sua idade. E também por Tanya, por quem ele estava completamente apaixonado.

- Nunca se apaixone Bella- Edward disse a tirando de repente de seus pensamentos.

Nesse momento ela estava ciente de que sua mão deslizava lentamente pelo cabelo de Edward, desfazendo sua confusão e apreciando a maciez de seu cabelo.

-Tarde de mais... – ela disse sem se dar conta.

Edward abriu os olhos de repente e voltou a cravá-los nos dela. Sem uma palavra, ele endireitou-se e continuou olhando para ela.

- Não deixe que te machuquem- Edward sussurrou.

Bella fez uma careta engraçada e Edward sorriu.

- Você é tão linda Bella... não deixe ninguém brincar com você, você é uma menina inteligente, um dia será uma mulher valiosa e qualquer homem vai se orgulhar de tê-la ao seu lado - inconscientemente, Edward estava mais perto de Bella.

Bella ficou surpresa pelo poder que exerciam seus olhos sobre ela, também pelo doce aroma do seu hálito misturado com o licor que ele tinha bebido. Ela fechou os olhos e suspirou contra o rosto dele, que agora estava mais perto do que antes.

Edward perdeu o controle quando sentiu seu hálito batendo contra seus lábios, Bella cheirava tão bem... Era como se estivesse saboreando um doce de morango. Não pode evitar que seus lábios acabassem sobre os dela, movendo-se lentamente e sentindo como ela se rendia pouco a pouco.

O coração de Bella batia tão rápido e tão forte que ela acreditava que a qualquer momento ele estouraria. Que o que tinha desejado tanto e sonhado durante as noites dos últimos meses estava acontecendo ... Edward a estava beijando... ela! Queria se levantar e começar a dançar e gritar, mas para isso tinha que afastar-se dele e não estava disposta. O movimento de seus lábios nos dela era hipnotizante, a estava transportado para um lugar que nunca queria voltar. Beijar Edward era como viajar para A Terra do Nunca, onde nada importava e era completamente feliz.

Quando se deu conta, ela estava deitada no sofá e ele praticamente sobre seu corpo, não se importou, suas mãos pareciam tão bem na pele de sua cintura. Sem saber o que estava fazendo, levantou uma perna e a prendeu em seu quadril. Edward gemeu contra os seus lábios e lentamente desceu deixando um rastro de beijos em seu pescoço a fazendo suspirar.

Bella fechou os olhos novamente e se deixou levar... A Terra do Nunca provou ser um lugar muito mágico.

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** Olha como eu fui rapidinha. Fala que não mereço review. Bjs, Lu.

Pobre Edward e Emma. Morte à Tanya. Kkkkkkk

.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Está fanfic pertence a _Naobi Chan_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _LucianaM_ só cabe a tradução para o português. _Lary Reede _é a beta desta tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>Presente<strong>

Bella abriu os olhos devagar e se encontrou em um lugar que não era o usual quando acordava, mas bastaram alguns segundos para se lembrar de onde estava e por que ela estava ali. Alguns segundos também foram suficientes para que a história de Edward e Emma voltasse às suas memórias e uma onda de raiva queimava novamente em seus olhos, se soubesse onde estava a víbora da Tanya...

Se espreguiçou e foi então que notou a ausência de Alice ao seu lado no colchão. Se levantou com os olhos semicerrados, o cansaço da longa viagem teve que se adicionar à longa conversa com sua melhor amiga e o fato de adormecer chorando, a noite tinha sido curta e ainda precisava de mais horas de descanso. Mas a sua responsabilidade com Nick a impedia, então tomou um banho rápido e desceu para ver o que a esperava nesse novo dia.

A casa estava em um absoluto silêncio, só se ouvia que alguém estava brincando na cozinha com panelas e frigideiras. Apontou o nariz e viu Alice lutando com uma frigideira tentando fazer ovos mexidos, ou o que era pra ser ovos mexidos, mas parecia uma massa marrom com textura de esponja. Bella riu entre dentes e Alice deu-lhe um olhar ameaçador com seus olhos azuis estreitados.

- Se você acha que a grande chef Bella faria melhor, não sei o que você está esperando para fazer- a voz rosnou ameaçadoramente.

Bella deu-lhe um pequeno empurrão e ela mesma começou a fazer o desjejum enquanto Alice se sentava à sua frente em um banquinho e observa em silêncio.

- Eu pensei que você dormiria até mais tarde- disse casualmente.

Bella desviou o olhar dos ovos e sorriu para a amiga.

- Estou acostumada a acordar cedo... Nick sempre se levanta cedo- ela disse encolhendo os ombros.-Certo... Onde ele está? - perguntou com o cenho franzido.

- Vovô Charlie está mantendo ele ocupado... Não se preocupe - disse Alice, rindo.

Depois de terminar de fazer os ovos, Bella deixou os pratos de um lado e foi para o jardim, de onde vinham algumas risadas.

- Pum, pum, pum! -Nick gritava entre risadas.- Te peguei! Te peguei

- Arg!- Charlie reclamou- Você atirou em mim!

Nick começou a gargalhar e Bella correu para ver o que estava acontecendo. Encontrou Charlie deitado na grama e Nick sentado em sua cintura apontando uma arma de brinquedo. O coração de Bella se encolheu no peito e sentiu as lágrimas começarem a picar em seus olhos. Por um momento se sentiu culpada por ter roubado o que eles estavam compartilhando, a relação avô-neto parecia tão doce neles. Bella nunca tinha imaginado seu pai nessa situação, talvez tenha sido porque ele tivera uma filha e não um filho, com quem partilharia todas essas brincadeiras de "macho". Embora ela não fosse uma menina normal, preferia um bom livro ou um bom filme do que rolar na grama jogando batalhas imaginárias.

- Olá Bell- Charlie disse quando viu sua filha os observando de longe.

- Bom dia pai, olá campeão - sorriu ao cumprimentar Nick.

- Mamãe! Gritou o menino entusiasmado correndo para seus braços- O vovô Chali _compou_ uma _pitola_, olha como acertei o vovô fazendo pum, pum!

Bella olhou para o seu pai e sorriu timidamente.

- Você já agradeceu ao avô?- perguntou em um sussurro.

- Sim - disse o pequeno efusivamente- dei-lhe um beijo e um abraço muito _gande_, como os que o Tio Seth me dá.

Charlie franziu a testa e Nick desceu dos braços da Bella correndo para Alice que trazia um copo de suco de laranja. Charlie se remexeu inquieto e olhou para seus pés antes de olhar para sua filha de soslaio.

- Ainda não me explicou quem é este garoto... Seth...- Disse em um sussurro- Tem algo a me dizer sobre isso... Bolita?

Bella gemeu e suas bochechas ficaram levemente coradas.

- Seth tem sido como o meu irmão, me ajudou desde que pus os pés em Phoenix- disse em um sussurro.

- E não aconteceu nada entre vocês?- Charlie perguntou envergonhado.

Bella olhou para ele como se tivesse três cabeças e um sorriso tocou seus lábios.

- Eu repito: "Seth é como meu irmão," nunca pensaria nele como ... algo assim- disse franzindo os lábios.

- Querida, eu entendo que você teve um mau bocado com o pai de Nick, que ainda não sei quem é,- disse ele divertido- mas você é jovem, vai encontrar alguém especial.

- Eu sei pai ...- Murmurou, desviando o olhar.

- Eu tenho que fazer algumas coisas na delegacia de polícia ... Você poderia ir às compras?- Charlie perguntou enquanto se afastava depois de beijar sua filha na cabeça- O dinheiro está no lugar de costume.

**14 de janeiro de 2006 - Forks, Washington**

Bella acordou enrolada em alguns lençóis e em um quarto que não conhecia. De repente abriu os olhos e encontrou Edward, dormindo e completamente nu deitado ao lado dela. Demorou alguns segundos para lembrar o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior, e um forte rubor cobriu seu rosto.

Silenciosamente e sem fazer barulho para não acordá-lo, se levantou e procurou suas roupas com os olhos, sua calcinha estava pendurada nas costas de uma cadeira, suas calças amarrotadas no chão e sua camisa pendurada na lâmpada.

Sentiu-se envergonhada do que tinha acontecido, mas não se arrependia. Ela havia entregado sua virgindade para o homem que amava. Edward era o cara com quem sempre tinha sonhado estar, e o que havia acontecido apenas horas antes a enchia de felicidade. Era apenas uma criança ao seu lado, Edward era 12 anos mais velho que ela, mas não se importava, ele era o homem da sua vida , ela tinha certeza.

Quando estava vestida desceu para o andar inferior e tentou arrumar um pouco a bagunça que Edward tinha feito na noite anterior. Ela jogou fora as garrafas de bebida vazias e limpou o chão antes que alguns passinhos fossem escutados na escada. A cabeleira loira de Emma apareceu na grade desta e Bella escondeu um sorriso.

- Bom dia princesa -disse alegremente.

Emma olhou para ela com a boca aberta e as mãos nos quadris.

- Como você me viu? - perguntou confusa.

- É que eu vejo tudo ...- Bella disse divertida- depois do café da manhã, vou levá-la para a escola hoje.

- Onde estão mamãe e papai? -Perguntou Emma sentando-se na mesa da cozinha.

- Papai está na cama, na noite passada dormiu um pouco tarde- disse de bochechas coradas- e sua mãe... Mamãe teve que sair de viagem , mas vêm em poucos dias... você sabe.

-Ah... sim... -Disse a menina com indiferença, olhando para sua tigela de cereal.

- Bom dia- Edward sussurrou entrando na cozinha segurando a cabeça.

Bella olhou para ele entre os cílios e baixou o olhar envergonhada. Não sabia como se comportar com ele agora, nunca tinha dormido com alguém, de modo que sua experiência não tinha chegado a estas áreas. Sentiu-se estúpida e um pouco criança, mas no fundo sabia que Edward tinha gostado tanto quanto ela da noite passada, já que sussurrava seu nome em seu ouvido e ficava dizendo como era linda.

- Bella... Você sabe onde estão as aspirinas? Acho que bebi demais na noite passada- Edward sussurrou atrás dela.

Ela procurou o frasco de comprimidos no armário e o entregou para Edward olhando em seus olhos. Ele olhou de volta para ela e murmurou um "obrigado" quase inaudível.

Minutos depois, Emma estava pronta para que Bella a levasse para as aulas da pré-escola, e Edward apareceu no saguão, enquanto ela colocava seu casaco .

- Tome Bella - disse ele entregando-lhe alguns dólares. Considere a noite passada como horas extras.

Ela empalideceu e ficou paralisada, olhando para a pilha de notas com os olhos bem abertos.

-Horas extras?- Ela perguntou em um sussurro.

- Sim... você cuidou de Emma de madrugada, isso não estava no acordo que fizemos - explicou com indiferença.

- Cuidei... cuidei da Emma -Bella repetiu distraidamente.

Edward viu a reação dela e franziu a testa. Ele limpou a garganta e coçou o queixo com nervosismo antes de retornar a coçar a garganta e se aproximou um pouco mais de Bella.

- Na noite passada aconteceu algo extraordinário?- Ele perguntou em um sussurro.

- Ontem à noite? -Bella perguntou desorientada, sem saber exatamente o que dizer.

- Sim... quando eu bebo eu não sei o que faço, se me portei mal com você, imploro que me perdoe, você sabe que não é meu comportamento usual, mas o que Tanya me fez me dá nos nervos- ele disse com as mãos fechadas em punhos.

Bella ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, realmente não se lembrava de nada? Sabia que tinha bebido uma grande quantidade de álcool, mas se esquecer de algo assim...

Pensou por alguns segundos no que poderia dizer... Seria ruim para ele que tivessem dormido juntos? Ou seria a pior coisa que poderia acontecer? Será que mudaria alguma coisa quando Tanya voltasse alguns dias depois?

Ela olhou para Edward, ele esperava por sua resposta e com um suspiro percebeu que tudo era bom demais para ser verdade. Edward, ainda que não fosse feliz, tinha uma família com Tanya, Emma precisava de sua mãe por perto ... ela não podia destruir isso, por trazer à luz algo que só ela conhecia em detalhes.

- Nada aconteceu - disse com um nó na garganta.

Edward acenou com a cabeça e beijou a cabeça de sua filha antes de desaparecer com um adeus para ambas.

Bella sentiu como se o chão se abrisse e ela estivesse caindo no vazio... a melhor noite de sua vida não tinha significado nada para a pessoa com a qual tinha compartilhado. Sentiu-se tola por ser tão facilmente levada, por cair apenas com duas belas palavras e um beijo. Mas pelo menos lhe restava a lembrança de ter dormido em seus braços, de ter compartilhado com ele a melhor experiência da sua vida.

**Presente**

Esme Cullen, acompanhada de seu marido Carlisle empurrava o carrinho de compras no único supermercado de Forks. Carlisle pensava na operação importante que iria realizar naquela mesma tarde, sua esposa não conseguia se lembrar se a sua torta de maçã levava dois ou três copos de leite.

- Lembre-se de levar chocolate, ou Rose arrancará a cabeça de Emmett na próxima vez que tiver um desejo -Carlisle disse rindo.

Esme riu com ele e o deixando para trás, e indo para a área onde o chocolate ficava, ainda sorrindo sobre como sua nora Rosalie tinha ficado com sua gravidez. Estava chegando o seu segundo neto e isso a enchia de satisfação, com Emma quase não pode apreciar o que era ser uma avó, até que ela tivesse dois anos, que foi quando Edward e Tanya se mudaram para Forks, depois de viver em Los Angeles.

Agora pensava desfrutar de sua nova neta com tudo o que pudesse... Sim, Rosalie esperava outra menina e sabia que mais uma vez teria uma princesinha Cullen correndo pelos corredores de sua mansão nos arredores da cidade.

- Nick, deixe isso- ouviu uma voz que soava familiar.

Avançou de novo pelo corredor com uma caixa de chocolates na mão à procura de seu marido, que parecia ter desaparecido.

- Nick, eu lhe disse para parar com isso ... –voltou a ouvir a voz protestar -não temos gato, quando tivermos um, vamos comprar uma comida para ele, mas não agora.

Esme riu, poderia dizer que era uma mãe repreendendo seu pequeno e isso era engraçado, sem saber por que se lembrou de Edward e sua insistência em ter um animal de estimação quando uma criança.

- Mami ...levamos a comida e depois _compamos_ o gatinho – dizia uma vozinha infantil que para Esme era muito conhecida.

- Você perguntou para o vovô se ele deixa você ter um gatinho?- Perguntou a mulher novamente- Primeiro lhe perguntamos e depois compraremos a comida e o gatinho, se ele disser que sim.

-Concordo - respondeu a criança emburrada.

Esme girou pelo último corredor que faltava para procurar por Carlisle e seus pés ficaram cravados no chão. Sua boca se escancarou e sua mão foi ao peito, fazendo com que chocolates que estavam em suas mãos caíssem. Parecia que o mundo estava se movendo debaixo de seus pés e não podia acreditar no que via ...isso não poderia ser possível... isso era...uma loucura.

- Bella...- ela disse em um sussurro.

Carlisle apareceu atrás dela e, em seguida, olhou para ela sem entender, pegou a caixa de chocolates do chão e a colocou no carrinho junto com as outras coisas. Voltou a olhar para sua esposa que ainda não reagia, então ele ficou na frente dela e segurou-a pelos ombros.

- Querida... O que está acontecendo?- Perguntou preocupado.

Esme piscou várias vezes e sentiu as lágrimas correrem pelo seu rosto. Sua mente era uma confusão neste momento, mas só tinha uma coisa bem clara... e provável. Esta criança parecia ter pouco mais de dois anos e as datas... não mentem. Além disso, Bella desapareceu tão de repente e não tinha retornado para a cidade em todo esse tempo... Parecia absurdo e totalmente ilógico. Bella era apenas uma criança, mas ... esse menino era tão parecido com ele.

Ignorando o que o marido estava dizendo, Esme avançou até ficar ao lado de Bella e a olhou sorrindo. Algo se contraiu em seu peito quando esse menino olhou para ela com aqueles olhos tão verdes, tão semelhantes aos do... negou com a cabeça.

- Bella ... - Chamou em um sussurro.

Bella, que nesta hora estava lendo o rótulo de uma caixa de biscoitos, de repente virou-se e sentiu como se sua alma abandonasse seu corpo ao ver a mãe de Edward na sua frente. Sua primeira reação foi pegar Nick em seus braços e fugir, mas isso não seria certo, ela deveria enfrentar a verdade, independentemente das consequências.

- Olá querida - Esme disse de novo, suavemente- Não sabia que você estava de volta.

- Olá Esme -respondeu ela num sussurro- Eu vim para o casamento de Charlie ... Eu vou embora em poucos dias.

- E quem é essa criança linda?- Esme perguntou de novo com uma voz doce.

Bella engoliu em seco e Nick se escondeu envergonhado por trás do corpo de sua mãe.

- É meu filho - disse com uma voz estrangulada.

- Qual é seu nome?-perguntou, de cócoras na frente dele.

- Nicholas Swan- respondeu um pouco envergonhado, mas ainda feliz por ser o centro das atenções.

- É um belo nome...- Esme disse com o coração batendo em alta velocidade e quantos anos você tem, minha vida?

Bella sentiu um aperto no peito que a deixou quase sem respirar, algo lhe dizia que por trás de todas essas perguntas tinha uma suspeita, Esme sabia e estava apenas checando para ver se estava certa. Ele começou a negar com a cabeça e afastar-se para trás levando Nick com ela. Mas Esme a agarrou pela mão e olhou para ela com ternura.

- Eu tenho dois- disse Nick mostrando dois dedos da mão direita.

Esme sorriu e outra lágrima caiu pelo seu rosto.

Bella não sabia o que fazer, se sentia entre a cruz e a espada. Seu bom senso lhe dizia para fugir, pegar Nick e ir para bem longe, mas algo dentro dela lhe dizia o contrário, o calor da mão de Esme segurando a dela, o amor que havia em seus olhos quando olhava para Nick .

Esme levantou-se e olhou para os olhos de Bella, ela se sentiu intimidada e desviou o olhar. Estava certa de que Esme sabia, era tão simples como adicionar dois e dois e ver a semelhança que tinha Edward e Nick.

- Querida- Esme murmurou antes de abraça-la e chorar em seu ombro. Bella não aguentou mais e chorou com ela.

Carlisle olhava para a cena sem entender nada, olhou para o garoto e sorriu ao ver mesmo gesto de perplexidade que ele próprio sentia. Ele se agachou ao lado dele e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- O que está acontecendo com elas?

Nick olhou divertido e levantou uma sobrancelha interrogativamente, enquanto observava sua mãe abraçando a senhora tão amável.

- As mães as vezes são, muito estranhas – ele disse em um sussurro.

Carlisle riu e olhou para o garoto com suspeita.

- Você sabe? – perguntou a Nick ,que o observava com atenção – Eu um dia eu tive um filho que era muito parecido com você.

Esme caiu na gargalhada e olhou para o marido enquanto enxugava as lágrimas de seus olhos. Olhou para Bella sorrindo e apertou sua mão.

- Os homens não veem o óbvio até mesmo quando diante de seus narizes - disse a Bella.

Carlisle franziu a testa e olhou para sua esposa e para Bella atentamente.

- Você está certo ... às vezes elas são muito estranhas- ele confessou a Nick.

* * *

><p><strong>NT**: Cada capítulo eu acho essa fic mais emocionante. Não é? Reviews?


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Está fanfic pertence a _Naobi Chan_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _LucianaM_ só cabe a tradução para o português. _Lary Reede _é a beta desta tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>Presente<strong>

Bella desceu hesitante do carro de patrulha de seu pai. Suas pernas tremiam mais do que nunca e sentia um caroço na garganta. Esme sabia de tudo, então, em outras palavras significava que Edward estava um passo mais perto de saber também.

Quando saiu de Phoenix rumo a Forks sabia que estava se arriscando, e embora no fundo estivesse com medo, não se arrependia de que a verdade viesse à tona, já tinha três anos que vinha se escondendo e estava exausta mentalmente, além de ser egoísta privar seu filho de uma família tão maravilhosa quanto eram os Cullen.

- Quando terminar me ligue que eu virei buscá-la- Charlie disse com um sorriso enquanto ajudava Nick a sair de sua nova cadeirinha de segurança.

- De acordo... Aonde você vai?- Ela perguntou com o cenho franzido.

- Irei ver Sue, ela e Leah estão um pouco sobrecarregadas com o tema do casamento... faltando apenas quatro dias - disse sorrindo.

Sue era mãe solteira, tinha criado Leah sozinha quando ficou grávida com apenas dezesseis anos. Ela e Charlie se conheciam desde pequenos, mas apenas neste momento de suas vidas, quando ambos estavam em torno dos quarenta, que eles perceberam o que sentiam um pelo outro.

Depois de uma despedida curta, Bella pegou a mão de Nick e caminhou pelo passeio de pedra que conduzia a seu destino, esperava que o que encontrasse por trás dessas portas fosse o mesmo que encontrou no supermercado, não se sentia forte o suficiente para suportar as reclamações de ninguém, muito menos de Esme, a quem tinha por uma mulher doce e amorosa.

Tocou a campainha e segundos depois Carlisle abriu a porta com seu sorriso característico. Bella aproveitou a oportunidade para olhar mais para ele, já que horas antes, no supermercado, tinha estado demasiadamente absorta com Esme para se dar conta do que a rodeava.

Carlisle, assim como Edward, era um homem muito bonito, apesar de seus mais de 50 anos, era atraente e ainda mantinha seu brilhante cabelo loiro, ainda que agora alguns cabelos brancos o salpicassem tenuemente. Seus olhos azuis eram profundos e alegres, como os de Emma, ou como deveriam ser. Tinha um corpo atlético e cuidado apesar de sua idade, e sua personalidade cordial e agradável faziam dele um homem difícil de esquecer e fácil de amar.

- Hey Bella- disse sem perder o sorriso, inclinou-se até a altura de Nick e estendeu-lhe a mão- Oi Sr. Swan- disse fingindo voz séria.

Nick, orgulhoso de si mesmo, estendeu-lhe a mão e sorriu com arrogância. Bella sufocou uma risada, mas Carlisle não pode aguentar e riu tanto que Esme desceu as escadas alarmada por ele.

- Carl ... O que foi? Oh, Bella! Que surpresa- disse com um sorriso- Não te esperava... mas entre querida.

Bella e Nick entraram na casa dos Cullen, onde ela tinha estado tantas vezes na companhia de Emma quando cuidava dela, mas nunca tinha estado aí como convidada, o que há deixava um pouco intimidada. Esme a conduziu para uma das salas principais e pediu para que sentasse enquanto ela iria buscar alguma bebida.

- Vou levar este campeão para conhecer o jardim – disse Carlisle pegando Nick pela mão.- Além disso, acho que ainda conservamos alguns brinquedos de quando Emma era pequena.

Bella acenou com a cabeça e observou como seu pequeno saia da sala na companhia do avô. Enquanto esperava que Esme voltasse deixou os olhos vagarem pela sala, tinha tido algumas mudanças na casa dos Cullen durante a sua ausência em Phoenix, incluindo mobiliário e cor das paredes. Esme era decoradora de interiores e de tempos em tempos gostava de redecorar sua casa, de acordo com as tendências.

Mas ele podia ver que na parede do fundo, em cima da lareira, ainda estava a foto familiar de quando Emmett e Edward eram adolescentes. O casal Cullen, com seus dois filhos, posavam sorridentes na manhã de Natal. Vê-los sem conhecê-los poderia parecer a família perfeita, mas os conhecendo, você percebia que na verdade eles eram.

Ao redor dessa foto tinha várias outras, do casamento de Esme e Carlisle, da formatura de Edward e Emmett, do casamento de Emmett, e algumas fotos de Emma quando ainda era uma menina feliz e sorridente. Mas lhe chamou a atenção a ausência das fotos do casamento de Edward com Tanya, sabia de sua existência, pois essa foto tinha estado lá, mas agora faltava.

-Acho que sei por que veio- Esme sussurrou sentando-se ao seu lado e segurando uma xícara de chá.

Bella a pegou com as mãos trêmulas e suspirou.

- Estou ansiosa para conhecer a história Nicholas- continuou Esme - mas eu acho que alguém deveria saber antes de mim.

Bella engoliu em seco e olhou para os olhos de Esme. Não sabia o que esperava ver neles, mas não era o que foi encontrado. Esme olhava para ela sorrindo, com ternura... podia ler em seus olhos que apesar de tudo, ela compreendia Bella e não a julgada, por esse motivo Bella sentiu a necessidade de lhe dizer tudo, porque sabia que ninguém como Esme entenderia seus motivos e a apoiaria com o que fosse.

- Mas eu acho que você de saber- Bella disse em um sussurro.

- Por enquanto eu me conformo que responda a duas perguntas- Esme disse ficando séria.- Ambas são importantes e é a única coisa que me preocupa desde esta manhã.

- Diga-me- Bella perguntou se endireitando em seu lugar.

- Ele é o pai?- Perguntou com confiança.

Bella engoliu em seco e ainda que sentisse a necessidade de desviar o olhar, o manteve fixo nos olhos verdes de Esme, pois precisava ser corajosa, deveria enfrentar as conseqüencias de seus atos por si mesma.

- Sim - disse com segurança.

Muitas emoções passaram pelo rosto de Esme, mas um sorriso radiante adornou seus lábios por vários segundos.

- Bella querida ...- disse emocionada- isso é algo que eu devo saber, espero que você não se sinta intimidada-Bella acenou com a cabeça, incitando-a a continuar -Edward forçou você em algum momento?

Bella ficou pálida e por alguns segundos sua mente voltou há anos atrás, quando havia se entregado a Edward sem pensar nas consequências, um sorriso triste tocou seus lábios ao perceber mais uma vez que esse momento tão mágico era somente parte de suas memórias, ninguém mais sabia o que aconteceu.

- Não... foi voluntário- disse em um sussurro.

Esme soltou todo o ar que estava segurando e um olhar mais pacífico se estabeleceu em seu rosto.

- Você era apenas uma criança amor...- Ela sussurrou emocionada novamente- e você o criou muito bem sozinha ... Nicholas é uma criança adorável... e tão bonito.

Bella revirou os olhos e ambas riram.

- É igualzinho a ele quando tinha sua idade, até o som de sua voz- continuou Esme.- Quando o ouvi esta manhã eu não podia acreditar, mas quando eu o vi eu soube que era possível, não poderia haver dúvida.

De repente, o nó da garganta de Bella se apertou e várias lágrimas caíram de seus olhos.

- Minha vida... -Esme sussurrou abraçando-a.

- Eu sinto muito Esme -Bella disse entre soluços- eu lhes roubei seus primeiros anos de vida ... Sinto muito, outro soluço quebrou a voz dela que fungou.- Mas eu estava com tanto medo, eu... Eu... Eu não sabia o que fazer, foi a primeira coisa que me passou pela cabeça e não pensei sobre isso.

- Calma pequena...- a tranquilizou - entendo que você teve suas razões- disse secando suas lágrimas- mas não é para mim que deve dar explicações, ele tem o direito de saber. Ele tem direitos e responsabilidades a serem assumidas.

- Eu não quero impor nada - disse Bella negando com a cabeça.- Ele já tem sua vida feita, eu não posso chegar e colocar tudo de cabeça para baixo com uma notícia como esta.

- Oh querida... sua vida já está de cabeça para baixo desde que aquela va... mulher- disse em uma voz embargada- O abandonou e fez tanto dano a minha pequena. Talvez a sua chegada e a de seu filho possa endireitar as coisas e eles possam ver a vida com outros olhos.

Bella ainda estava negando com a cabeça.

- Não sei se eu posso enfrenta-lo para dizer algo assim – reconheceu em voz baixa.

-Não tem que ser hoje, tome o seu tempo para pensar sobre o que você vai dizer, mas ele deve saber- sentenciou a olhando com ternura.

- Mãe?-Chamou uma voz de veludo.

Bella ficou tensa ao reconhecê-la e olhou para Esme com o terror em seus olhos.

- Calma querida, já te disse que não tem que ser hoje – a tranquilizou Esme- Edward, eu estou aqui!- Ela chamou.

Poucos segundos depois Edward entrou na sala seguido de perto por Emma, que caminhava com os olhos no chão, sem falar. Edward ficou surpreso ao ver Bella conversando com sua mãe, especialmente quando ele viu seus olhos vermelhos e úmidos, sintoma de que tinha chorado.

- Bella... Olá- cumprimentou surpreendido

- Olá- ela sussurrou.

- Bella veio nos cumprimentar e apresentar seu pequeno, é uma criança adorável, está lá fora com seu pai brincando no jardim- Esme explicou para seu filho.

Emma levantou o olhar neste momento e seus olhos vazios se fixaram em Bella, ela lhe devolveu o olhar quando sentiu um arrepio ao longo de suas costas... era tão estranha essa nova Emma era como se fosse uma menina totalmente diferente. Seguindo seu instinto maternal, que tinha aflorado quando conheceu a pequena, levantou-se e sentou ao lado dela.

Emma não desviou o olhar em nenhum momento, mas não refletiam qualquer tipo de emoção em seus olhos, era como se estivesse ao lado de um robô. Seus movimentos eram apenas para se manter viva, mas não sentia e não sofria, ou pelo menos demonstrava.

- Olá Princesa... Você vem comigo procurar Nick?- perguntou em um sussurro.

Esme sorriu ternamente ao ver como Bella interagia com sua neta e Edward a observava em silêncio esperando ver novamente um ataque de histeria em sua pequena, como toda vez que uma mulher se aproximava dela.

Mas Emma apenas inclinou a cabeça e franziu a testa como se não compreendesse absolutamente nada. Bella sorriu e colocou uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha lentamente.

- Nick é uma criança muito quieta, mas gosta muito de brincar ... Quer ver o que está fazendo com vovô Carlisle? -Bella disse novamente.

Emma piscou e voltou o olhou para seu pai por alguns segundos. Então se levantou e sem esperar nada mais, ela foi sozinha para o jardim. Edward a olhava surpreso e Esme com alegria brilhando em seus olhos, não tinha falado, não tinha sorrido, mas pelo menos não chorou com a aproximação da Bella.

Bella suspirou e sorriu timidamente.

- Eu vou ver o que estão fazendo – se levantou de repente e seu cabelo solto balançou lentamente, fazendo com que o cheiro do seu shampoo fosse liberado em torno dela.

Uma rajada de vento levou o cheiro de morangos para Edward, que respirou fundo e fechou os olhos com força. Uma imagem lhe saltou à mente naquele momento, Bella há muitos anos, vestindo apenas jeans e um suéter que estava muito grande. Bella sorria e suas bochechas estavam levemente iluminadas. Ele piscou bruscamente para remover a imagem de seu cérebro, não sabia o porquê de ela ter chegado ali e não tinha a intenção de se aprofundar para saber.

Bella se lembrava perfeitamente o caminho para o jardim , a casa era enorme, mas ao longo dos dois anos que passou cuidando de Emma, aprendeu, baseado nas várias vezes que já havia se perdido por ali e causado risadas a Emmett e Edward quando a encontravam dando voltas sem sentido aparente.

Chegou até uma das portas de vidro que ligavam a cozinha ao jardim e lá estava Carlisle chutando uma bola, enquanto Nick ria alto. Outra vez sentiu um aperto no peito, como o que havia sentido naquela manhã, quando viu seu pai brincando com ele... ela tinha roubado de Nick a sua família, o tinha privado de seu amor e suas brincadeiras.

Ela suspirou pesadamente, arrepender-se agora que não adiantaria de nada, só tinha que tentar corrigir o seu erro e continuar a fazer Nick feliz, com ou sem a família de seu pai.

- Mamãe! Nick gritou ao vê-la- Etou jogando bola- disse, rindo.

Bella cumprimentou-o com uma mão e procurou por Emma com os olhos, a encontrou balançando lentamente em um dos balanços. Sem pensar muito se aproximou para se sentar em um dos balanços ao lado dela e permaneceu em silêncio por vários minutos. Vendo que Emma continuava na mesma posição suspirou e esfregou a testa um pouco nervosa.

- Você não gosta mais de jogar bola? - perguntou em um sussurro- Eu me lembro da vez que fomos jogar perto do rio, e sua bola azul caiu na água, quando tentei pegá-la, eu caí - Bella começou a rir com a sua lembrança, mas parou quando o olhar intenso da criança caiu sobre si. Ela lhe devolveu em silêncio. Emma parecia confusa com alguma coisa, algo em sua cabeça parecia não fazer sentido, e isso tinha a ver com Bella.

Bella suspirou de novo, era impossível que o pedaço de gelo ao lado fosse a sua Emma. Essa menina tão feliz e alegre que conheceu anos atrás. Amaldiçoou Tanya internamente e esperava que ela apodrecesse em sua miséria onde quer que estivesse, pois não merecia a sorte que tinha tido ao ser abençoada com um marido como Edward e uma como filha Emma. Milhares de mulheres em todo o mundo são incapazes de serem mães, ainda que o desejem com todas as suas forças, e ela renegava a própria filha a abandonando, deixando ela ferida e completamente quebrada.

- Emma ... -Começou a falar, mas parou, sem saber o que dizer. Ela costumava conversar com Nick e explicar as coisas de uma maneira que ele pudesse entender, lembrava de também fazer o mesmo com ela, mas quando era mais nova. Emma tinha sofrido muito ao longo de sua curta vida, e com certeza tinha amadurecido. Não podia falar com ela como se fala com uma criança, porque, embora não parecesse, na cabeça dela, era muito maior.

Bella se levantou e se ajoelhou diante dela, pegou suas mãos frias na dela e embora Emma não tivesse se encolhido, como imaginou desde o início que faria, também não devolveu o aperto e deixou suas mãos flácidas e sem força entre as dela.

- Emma ...- voltou a chamar, mas a menina não voltou a olhar para ela irritada por sua proximidade- Sei que faz muito tempo que fui embora e te machuquei. Sinto muito.

A garota olhou em seus olhos e uma nova emoção brilhou sobre eles, mas Bella não soube ler.

- Quando eu fui embora, eu tinha minhas razões para fazê-lo- continuou Bella-Não podia ficar em Forks mesmo que eu quisesse, mas eu quero que você saiba que me doeu muito ficar longe de você.

Bella mal conseguia falar de emoção, Emma abriu a boca, como se estivesse pronta para dizer algo, mas, em seguida, fechou-a e olhou para Nick. Bella seguiu a direção de seu olhar e sorriu tristemente.

- Eu me lembro...- continuou, mais uma vez- que quando eu fui, você me disse que eu era como Mary Poppins, que teria que cuidar de outra criança. Eu não o fiz, eu sou a mãe de Nick por isso que estou com ele, mas eu não troquei você. Você sempre teve e terá o seu lugar no meu coração.

Emma voltou a olhar para Bella e seu olhar estava novamente vazio. De repente ela se levantou e entrou na casa sem olhar para trás. Bella bufou frustrada e deixou cair sua cabeça para frente, deixando que seu cabelo fizesse uma cortina ao seu redor.

- Não foi culpa sua- ouviu aquela voz novamente.

Levantou-se de um golpe e sentiu sua cabeça girar, mas conseguiu dissimular, segurando- se em um dos balanços .

- Eu não posso deixar de me sentir culpada ... se eu não tivesse ido embora, se ...

- Não Bella- Edward a interrompeu. Quando você foi embora, ela ficou triste, mas ele poderia ter superado se Tanya tivesse ficado ao seu lado.

Bella suspirou e olhou para Edward, ele estava olhando para Nick que ainda estava jogando bola com Carlisle.

- É uma criança muito feliz- Edward sussurrou sem tirar o olhar dele.

Bella sentiu como se estivesse se afogando ... E se Edward descobrisse neste momento que ele tinha um filho? Não era forte o suficiente para enfrentá-lo, ainda não.

- É- disse com um nó na garganta.

- Eu sabia que algo não estava certo quando você saiu tão de repente de Forks- Edward disse olhando para ela agora- mas nunca imaginei que era porque você estava grávida ...

Bella engoliu em seco e se abraçou para tentar conter o choro, não iria chorar agora... não na frente dele.

- Quem foi o idiota que fez isso e te deixou sozinha?- Ele perguntou com uma careta.

Bella respirou fundo e olhou para cima.

- No... vai ver... Eu... -Não se sentia forte o suficiente para dizer a verdade no momento, mas não podia mentir.

Felizmente, seu telefone a salvou começando a tocar neste momento e suspirou com alívio. Ela enfiou a mão no bolso e olhou para o visor: Seth novamente.

- Desculpe, eu deveria responder - disse olhando para Edward com um pedido de desculpas. Ela se afastou alguns metros e levou o telefone ao ouvido -Hey Seth- disse, sua voz ainda embargada.

- Você está bem? -Perguntou a seu amigo já preocupado.

- Sim... Não se preocupe-ela sussurrou.

- Algo não está certo... Bells quer me dizer o que está acontecendo? -Ele perguntou, um pouco irritado.

- Não posso, nos falamos quando eu voltar para Phoenix – ela disse olhando para Edward por cima do ombro.

- De acordo ...- admitiu relutantemente- está tudo bem com minha pulga?

- Sim.- Bella sorriu, olhando para Nick- está fazendo novos amigos.

- Novos amigos?- Seth perguntou, confuso,- Creio que você esteja falando de Alice- riu lembrando as mil histórias que Bella tinha dito a ele sobre sua amiga louca.

Bella sorriu e observou novamente como o menino brincava com seu avô.

- Sim Alice ... e. ..os Cullen ...

- Os Cullen?- Seth disse com um grunhido-Você está louca? Você está com ele? Você já falou sobre Nick?

- Não... mas deveria fazê-lo -admitiu com olhos úmidos de novo.

- Ah sim? Ele disse com ironia.

- Ele tem o direito de saber... é seu filho- ela protestou.

- Nos últimos dois anos você não disse o mesmo ...

- Seth ... –gemeu- não faça ficar mais difícil. Você sabe que eu fui embora, fui eu quem decidiu sair.

- Mas ainda assim ...

- Seth ... coloque-se no lugar dele. Você não gostaria de saber se isso tivesse acontecido com você? -Ela perguntou em um sussurro.

Ele ficou em silêncio, admitindo sua derrota.

- Cuidado com o que você faz Bolita- ao ouvir seu apelido Bella viu que seu amigo não estava zangado com ela – mas suas decisões também afetam Nick... lembre-se disso.

- Eu te amo Seth...- Bella disse com um sorriso.

- Eu te amo também... e lembre-se que eu estou te esperando, volte logo.

- Em breve. -Bella desligou e virou-se enxugando uma lágrima que brotava em seu olho.

- Era seu namorado? -Edward perguntou com uma voz áspera, assustando-a.

Bella colocou a mão sobre o peito e olhou para ele surpresa, não sabia que estava ali.

- Não...- disse com um fio de voz - é apenas um amigo, ele sente falta de Nick.

Edward apertou sua mandíbula e respirou fundo até suas feições ficaram serenas novamente.

- Eu levo você para casa, já é tarde e seu filho parece cansado.

Bella olhou para Nick que esfregava os olhos enquanto seu avô estava explicando alguma coisa sobre uma árvore que estava observando.

- Não há necessidade, Charlie disse que viria assim que eu ligasse - disse voltando a pegar seu telefone.

- Vamos deixar Charlie desfrutar de seus últimos dias de solteiro com Sue ...- Edward disse com um meio sorriso.

O coração de Bella bateu enlouquecido ao ver esse sorriso e ela repreendeu a si mesma.

- Pegue Nick que eu te levo- sentenciou Edward caminhando para a saída.

* * *

><p><strong>NT**: Cada capítulo que passa eu me empolgo mais. Obrigada a Kahh-c2, Eduarda Lazzaroni, Acdy- chan, Christye-Lupin, Lorena, Chuva Fina, Gabriela 333, Gabi Barbosa, ElySandes e a outras que mesmo que não tenham deixado review, colocaram a fic em alerta e nos favoritos. Isso é o que me estimula a traduzir. Viram como os capítulos estão rápidos? Então já sabem, dedo nas letrinhas azuis aqui em baixo. Bjs, Lu.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Está fanfic pertence a _Naobi Chan_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _LucianaM_ só cabe a tradução para o português. _Lary Reede _é a beta desta tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>Presente<strong>

-Vamos campeão... vamos pra casa – Bella chamou com um sorriso.

- Já? – perguntou Nick fazendo bico.

- Sim... já é tarde e está cansado.

-Não _etou_..- parou para bocejar- cansado.

Carlisle e Bella riram e ela o pegou no colo. Nick apoiou a cabeça no ombro de sua mãe e pouco a pouco seus olhos fecharam.

-Até outro dia Carlisle- Bella se despediu começando a caminhar para a saída.

- Bella... – ele a chamou em um sussurro.

Ela parou e se virou para olhar para ele.

- Obrigado... - continuou Carlisle- Nick... é tudo o que sempre desejei desde que Edward e Emmett deixaram de ser crianças.

Bella engoliu de novo o nó que se formou em sua garganta.

-Carlisle eu...- ela disse com os olhos a ponto de romper em lágrimas novamente.

- Não se preocupe por isso... – ele a cortou- arrume as coisas com Edward, as explicações virão depois.

Sem esperar mais contestação e com um sorriso, Bella levou Nick até o Volvo de Edward, onde já os estava esperando com a porta aberta.

- Vê como está cansado?- riu Edward entre dentes.

Bella sorriu timidamente e o acomodou na cadeirinha que Emma usava normalmente, ainda que ficasse um pouco grande. Depois se sentou no assento para passageiro e respirou profundamente.

- Te levo pra casa do seu pai?- perguntou Edward sentando ao seu lado.

-Sim... por favor- sussurrou Bella baixando o olhar.

Edward arrancou com o carro e a olhou de rabo de olho, Bella parecia nervosa, não parava de morder seu lábio inferior e brincar com o cabelo. Suspirou e pisou no acelerador para colocar o carro para andar. Enquanto conduzia pelas ruas de Forks não podia deixar de se surpreender com o tanto que Bella havia mudado nesses três anos de ausência. Sempre tinha sido uma jovem bonita e inteligente, mas agora tinha se transformado em mulher, sua beleza havia mudado e agora tinha curvas nas quais parecia muito fácil se perder. Estava preciosa, com seu cabelo mais comprido e os traços de seu rosto já mostravam uma mulher adulta.

Para Edward ela sempre pareceu assim em algumas ocasiões, Bella era boa demais para ser certo, seu comportamento com Emma sempre o obrigara a compará-la com Tanya e isso era frustrante. Bella era tudo o que esperava de Tanya quando se casou com ela, o carinho com que tratava sua filha, a ternura com que cuidava dela... era como se quisesse que Emma fosse sua filha.

E agora, depois de tudo o que tinha passado, Bella voltava para Forks e virava todo o seu mundo de cabeça para baixo. Sua filha tinha reagido com a proximidade dela, de uma forma que não era a sua habitual. Desde que Tanya se foi, fugia de qualquer mulher que não fosse a avó Esme ou sua tia Rosalie, nem se quer era capaz de suportar Alice mais de alguns minutos ao seu lado. Por outro lado Bella... quando falava com Emma era como se uma aura de ternura as rodeasse, a menina parecia mais tranquila com o fato de ter Bella por perto.

Ele a olhou de rabo de olho e ela estava brincando com seus dedos em seu colo. Sorriu de lado e outra imagem dela assaltou sua mente. Bella deitada ao seu lado no sofá, com as bochechas ruborizadas de novo e com seu cabelo um pouco mais bagunçado do que o habitual, estava sussurrando seu nome e seus olhos brilhavam mais que nunca.

Balançou a cabeça vigorosamente e afastou novamente isso de sua mente. Apertou com força o volante até que os nós de seus dedos ficassem brancos e respirou fundo para se acalmar.

Que mancada. De novo aquele perfume de morangos se colou a seus sentidos o deixando atordoado.

- Amanhã vou levar Emma a La Push- disse Edward de rabo de olho tentando esquecer a cena anterior, tirando Bella de seus pensamentos – se quiser, pode vir, assim Nick conhece a praia, com certeza ele gostará.

Bella mordeu seu lábio inferior e olhou para Edward de rabo de olho, o que fez com que ele sorrisse um pouco diante da timidez e da inocência que ela refletia, o tempo não tinha apagado isso dela, era o que ele mais gostava em Bella, era inocente e também madura, uma mistura estranha.

- Perguntarei a ele quando acordar, mas acredito que não dirá não, adora água- disse com nervosismo.

Edward parou o carro na frente da casa dos Swan e desligou o motor, suspirou de novo e olhou para Bella. Ela ficou presa eu seu olhar. Com a distância e o passar do tempo quase tinha esquecido o poder que aqueles olhos tinham sobre ela.

- Ainda não me disse quem foi... - sussurrou Edward, olhando-a intensamente.

- Quem foi o que?- perguntou em um murmúrio.

- Quem... é o pai de Nick?- perguntou Edward em tom de dúvida.

- Não gostaria de saber. - saiu pela tangente.

Bella a abriu a porta do carro e desceu apressada, depois abriu a porta traseira e pegou Nick com cuidado para não acordá-lo.

- Sabe que pode confiar em mim- disse Edward de repente- sempre fomos amigos.

Bella sentiu como se seu coração rompesse de novo com a mesma força de anos atrás... "amigos"... negou com a cabeça e continuou caminhando em direção à sua casa com as lágrimas ameaçando cair por suas bochechas.

-Obrigada por me trazer... amanhã ligo para Esme e lhe direi se iremos a La Push- disse enquanto se afastava.

Entrou em sua casa e se apoiou na porta fechada, respirando fundo com dificuldade, apertou o pequeno corpo de Nick contra o seu e deixou que as lágrimas caíssem por suas bochechas. Com o passar do tempo a dor não tinha diminuído, cada vez que Edward falava com ela como se aquela noite nunca tivesse existido, sentia como se lhe tivessem arrancado o coração e o tivessem espremendo diante de seus olhos. A matava... a matava saber que para ele aquela noite tão especial não significou nada, enquanto que para ela era o motivo de usa vida. Graças a aquela noite tinha seu pequeno tesouro com ela, tinha um motivo para se levantar todos os dias com mais força.

Respirou fundo e conseguiu controlar o ritmo de sua respiração. Levantou o olhar pra continuar caminhando e deixar Nick em sua cama, mas se deparou com os olhos de Charlie. Estavam frios, acusadores... carregados de ira. Engoliu em seco...

- Papai.. - sussurrou.

Charlie demorou um segundo para responder, se abrisse a aboca nesse minuto começaria a gritar como um energúmeno e não gostaria de assustar seu neto, além do mais, sua filha não era a fonte de sua ira.

- Cullen?- perguntou em um murmúrio.

As feições de Bella se contraíram de dor. Seu segredo cada vez mais começava a ser menos um segredo. Havia lido a continuação implícita da pergunta que Charlie fez com seu olhar: Edward Cullen é o pai de Nick?

-Papai, eu... - disse sem saber mais o que dizer.

- Deixe o menino na cama e desça pra conversarmos- disse Charlie entrando na cozinha e pegando uma cerveja na geladeira.

Bella fez o que seu pai pediu, arrumou Nick e beijou sua testa com ternura. Desceu as escadas lentamente e antes de entrar na cozinha tomou ar para tomar coragem. Charlie a esperava apoiado na mesa e olhando atentamente pela janela, respirava pesadamente e tinha suas mãos em punhos, tentando se acalmar para não sair por essa porta e esvaziar sua pistola no corpo de Cullen.

- Edward Cullen é o pai de Nicholas?- perguntou quando ouviu os passos de sua filha entrando na cozinha.

Bella se manteve em silêncio, olhando para seus pés.

- Bella a pergunta é simples... Cullen é o pai do Nick?- repetiu.

- Sim... - respondeu com um fio de voz.

Charlie apertou com força a lata de cerveja em sua mão até que a amassou, deixando- a irreconhecível. Respirou fundo um par de vezes e suspirou.

- Vou...

- Não!- ela o cortou- Não vai fazer nada papai.

- Bella esse homem tem que responder perante a lei- se defendeu Charlie.

- Responder perante da lei?- perguntou confusa.

- Sim, obrigar uma mulher é delito, ainda mais você que era só uma menina... pensei que fosse mais inteligente- resmungou entre dentes.

- Ele nunca me obrigou a nada- ela afirmou.

- O que? – perguntou atônito- Está me dizendo que você concordou em dormir com ele?

- Sim papai... foi culpa de ambos- disse levantando o queixo.

- Não posso acreditar...- murmurou deixando seu corpo cair pesadamente na cadeira.- Bella, pensei que...meu Deus...mas... porque você foi embora então?

- Ele estava casado, tem uma filha com sua esposa... não queria acabar com um casamento.

- Mas ele deveria responder por você, ele tem que se saber que tem um filho- disse Charlie colocando-se de pé.

- Papai... me deixe fazer as coisas do meu jeito, sei que Edward deve saber, sei que tem obrigações e eu irei contar, mas por favor... confie em mim- suplicou Bella com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Quando você vai dizer? De Phoenix quando você for embora de novo? Ou vai esperar que Nick se forme? – perguntou de forma mordaz.

- Papai.. isso foi golpe baixo.

- Perdi minha filha por culpa dele, você se foi e eu não soube nada de você durante meses... anos! Quer que confie em você? Voltou, mas tudo mudou e não tive tempo de assimilar...- disse Charlie negando com a cabeça – Cullen deve assumir as suas responsabilidades sobre Nicholas.

- Falarei com ele papai, te prometo que farei antes de ir, mas deixe que eu solucione isso- suplicou.

Charlie sorriu tristemente e negou com a cabeça.

- Tem a mesma força e independência de sua mãe... mas é bom se deixar ajudar de vez em quando- sussurrou Charlie beijando sua cabeça e a deixando sozinha na cozinha.

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** Fala sério! Eu mereço um monte de review não mereço? Descobri que sou movida a eles kkkkk. Bjs, Lu. Se tiver review posto rapidinho, já perceberam, né?Bjs, Lu


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Está fanfic pertence a _Naobi Chan_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _LucianaM_ só cabe a tradução para o português. _Lary Reede _é a beta desta tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>22 de Março DE 2006- Phoenix, Arizona<strong>

-Que tal seu primeiro dia de trabalho?- perguntou Seth atrás dela, enquanto recolhia suas coisas para ir pra casa.

Bella arfou assustada e Seth deu uma risadinha.

- Me assustou – o acusou.

- Eu sei- sorriu com arrogância – Anda pega suas coisas logo se não chegaremos tarde.

- Aonde vai me levar? –perguntou com o cenho franzido.

-Tem sua primeira consulta com o médico, deve fazer seu pré-natal – respondeu com um sorriso.

- Seth...- Bella começou a balbuciar nervosa- se eu pagar a consulta, ficarei sem economias e eu...

- Não se preocupe com isso sua boba... vamos, o importante é que esse bebê esteja bem para quando for grande eu possa ensina-lo a jogar basquete.

- Que?- perguntou confusa.

- Nada, nada... vamos ou chegaremos tarde – deu outra risadinha.

**Presente**

- Mãe! Não acho meu sapato- Nick gritou do banheiro.

Bella rodou os olhos, essa era a situação de todos os dias.

- Nick querido... olhou se não estão nos seus pés? – perguntou sorrindo.

Charlie começou a dar gargalhadas enquanto via como Nick descia o olhar para seus pés e arregalava muito os olhos.

- Tem certeza que não precisa de mim para nada sobre o casamento?- Bella perguntou de novo.

- Certeza... - repetiu Charlie com voz cansada- Sue está cuidando de tudo e Alice não deixa nenhum cabo solto. Saia e divirta-se – Bella sorriu e beijou o rosto de seu pai antes de sair em direção ao banheiro para pegar um par de coisas- Por acaso... onde está indo ?

- A La Push, quero que Nick conheça a praia antes de irmos.- respondeu Bella desviando o olhar.

-Quem vai levar vocês?- Charlie perguntou.

Bella engoliu em seco.

- Edward- respondeu à meia voz.

Charlie se manteve em silêncio uns segundos olhando como sua filha estava esvoaçante colocando as coisas dentro de uma mochila.

- Espero que aproveite e fale com ele- disse em um murmúrio.

Bella o olhou por uns segundos e sorriu com tristeza.

- Acha que ele não ira aceita, ou aceitar mal?- perguntou Charlie com o cenho franzido.

Bella deixou o que estava fazendo e olhou para seu pai.

-Para ele sou só uma menina... nem se quer se lembra do que aconteceu anos atrás.Não estranharia se me acusasse de louca ou de tentar tirar seu dinheiro- explicou Bella com um nó na garganta.

- Como que não se lembra? – perguntou de novo seu pai.

- É uma longa história papai... Edward está quase chegando. Nick está andando pelado, procurando um sapato que está há horas em seu pé e não encontro o filtro solar- disse a toda velocidade enquanto girava em torno de si mesma procurando algo.

Charlie deu uma risadinha e segurou Bella pelos ombros.

- Calma... sabe que tenho uma arma e posso te defender de Cullen- disse divertido olhando- a nos olhos, Bella rosnou e o olhou de cara deu meia volta e começou a sair do quarto. – Por acaso- gritou enquanto se afastava – o protetor solar... está na sua mão! A completa desorientação é de família…

Bella ficou vermelha quando viu o frasco em sua mão.

Deu um pulo no sofá quando ouviu a buzina do carro na frente de sua porta.

- Nick vamos!- gritou Bella.

Nick apareceu com um traje de banho laranja e uma camiseta branca, arrastando seus pés para que as sandálias não caíssem. Bella reprimiu um sorriso e o pegou nos braços enquanto pegava a mochila que tinha tudo o necessário para passar o dia.

Quando saíram de casa um volvo prateado os esperava, tinha a porta traseira aberta e podia ver Emma sentada em sua cadeirinha de segurança e uma cadeira rosa, vazia, ao seu lado.

- Resgatei a cadeirinha antiga de Emma, espero que Nick aceite bem- disse Edward com um sorriso, estendendo os braços para o pequeno, que não duvidou em saltar para eles para que Edward o acomodasse no lugar.

Depois abriu a porta do passageiro para Bella, ela entrou no caro enquanto suas bochechas se acendiam.

- Estamos todos prontos- Perguntou Edward com um sorriso sentado ao volante.

- Sim- gritou Nick entusiasmado.

**20 de agosto de 2005- Forks, Washington.**

- Emma não corra… vai cair- gritava Bella indo atrás da menina na praia.

- Acho que você é que vai acabar caindo, indo atrás dela Bella – disse Emmett divertindo –se.

Bella o olhou com os olhos semicerrados e bufou, não pode segurar uma gargalhada.

- Emmett não se meta com Bella- Edward saiu em sua defesa.

Ela, para esconder seu rubor, apressou o passo para encontrar-se com Emma que procurava conchas na areia.

- Sempre a deixa corada.. não sei o que faz com ela Eddie- brincou Emmett com seu irmão, dando- lhe um soco de brincadeira, em seu braço. Edward negou com a cabeça e se sentou ao lado de sua esposa, que o olhou com indiferença e continuou lendo a revista que tinha em seu colo.

- Tanya vai entrar na água conosco?- Edward perguntou com Emma sobre seus ombros.

- Que a Bella vá... Estou ocupada – respondeu sem tirar os olhos da revista.

- Tanya… Bella acabou de cair e torceu o tornozelo e se me lembro você é a mãe da Emma – disse Edward tentando controlar seu tom de voz.

Ela bufou e o olhou através dos seus óculos escuros.

- Não vê que acabei de passar o protetor? Se entrar na água agora não vai ter adiantado nada. - disse com sua voz estridente.

Edward bufou e deu meia volta rumo à água com sua filha dando gargalhadas enquanto puxava seu cabelo.

**Presente**

Edward balançou a cabeça ante essa lembrança, cada vez lhe custava mais lembrar-se de Tanya, mas desde que havia se encontrado com Bella, suas recordações de tempos passados vinham à sua mente uma e outra vez.

Não é que sentisse falta de Tanya, mas sentia falta da Emma que vivia quando Tanya ainda não tinha ido embora. Por isso agora queria reviver um pouco seu passado, levar Bella e Emma a La Push, era algo que necessitava, necessitava voltar a reviver os bons tempos, ainda que fosse só uma miragem já que sua filha nunca voltaria a ser a mesma.

Durante o caminho até a praia se manteve em silêncio, em sua mente não deixava de repetir aquele sonho tão estranho que tinha tido com Bella. Não podia acreditar que tivesse uma mente tão perversa. Finalmente Emmett teria razão e tanto tempo sem sexo o estava afetando. Em seu sonho dormia com Bella, mas não agora, não, a Bella de seu sonho era mais jovem, pelo que poderia se lembrar, era a imagem que tinha pouco antes de ir embora de Forks. E agora não podia deixar de recordar cada cena em sua mente quando a olhava e além do mais, estava com essa personalidade esmagadora que a caracterizava. Em algumas ocasiões se sentia enfeitiçado pelo que dizia e o modo como dizia. Bella era tão… única.

- Nick não incomode a Emma – o repreendeu Bella tirando Edward de seus pensamentos.

Olhou para sua direita e Bella estendia um par de toalhas sobre a areia enquanto Nick tentava fazer cosquinhas em Emma, mas ela olhava com o cenho franzido.

Uns minutos depois Edward e Nick compartilhavam um jogo de bola, Bella estava sentada lendo um de seus livros da universidade e Emma estava ao seu lado olhando como seu pai jogava com o pequeno menino.

Bella levantou o olhar de seu livro e olhou para a menina durante alguns segundos, sorriu com tristeza e arrumou melhor seu chapéu, para que o sol não a queimasse. A menina a olhou durante alguns segundos e depois voltou sua atenção a seu pai e Nick. Bella suspirou e procurou algo em sua mochila. Depois se sentou atrás de Emma e tirou seu chapéu para pentear seu cabelo, tal como fazia anos atrás. Ela se manteve quieta e em silêncio, fechou os olhos e se deixou levar.

- Seu cabelo está mais comprido que antes… - murmurou Bella enquanto deslizava o pente pelos fios cor de ouro e desfazia os nós com cuidado para não doer- gostava que fizesse tranças ou rabos- disse com um sorriso triste.

Emma abriu os olhos e se virou um pouco para olhar para Bella sobre seu ombro, ela lhe sorriu e a menina voltou a fechar os olhos.

- Farei um rabo de cavalo para que o cabelo não te incomode com esse sol- disse em seu ouvido.

Bella sentiu uma enorme satisfação quando Emma deixou que seus lábios se estirassem levemente e um pequeno sorriso ameaçasse aparecer neles.

- Quero _tonchas!-_ gritou Nick.

Bella e Emma o olharam enquanto Edward coçava a nuca indeciso.

- As conchas estão do outro lado da praia… tem que caminhar um pouco.

- Vamos!- disse o menino dando saltos de alegria.

Sem falar nada Emma se levantou e pegando Nick pela mão o levou ao longo da praia até que chegaram a uma das dunas que estava repleta de conchas coloridas.

Edward se sentou ao lado de Bella e suspirou enquanto via como sua filha interagia com Nick, havia uma mudança nela, muito pequena, mas ele notava. Emma deixava que Bella estivesse por perto, deixava que a tocasse e até havia jurado vê- la sorrir. Mas isso era algo atemporal, Bella partiria e Emma voltaria a regredir o pouco que havia avançado.

- Quando você parte?- perguntou em um murmúrio.

Bella desviou a atenção das crianças que estava observando e cravou o olhar em Edward, sentao ao seu lado. Teve que conter sua respiração ao vê-lo sem camisa, ao ver seu peito nu e torneado, com os músculos marcados e cobertos com pequenos pelos.

- Em alguns dias – sussurrou desviando o olhar.

- É preciso que faça isso?- perguntou Edward de novo.

- O que?- franziu a testa.

- Ir… Emma melhorou tanto desde que estás aqui. Sei que serei egoísta por te pedir isto…. Mas fique um pouco mais Bella- disse pegando uma de suas mãos entre as dele.

Bella sentiu como se seu coração fosse sair do peito de tão rápido que batia e Edward experimentou uma estranha reação ao sentir o calor das mãos de Bella entre as suas.

- Tenho que trabalhar… - ponderou ela.

- Não pode pedir-lhes mais uns dias de folga? Emma precisa de você… eu preciso- sussurrou Edward baixando o olhar.

Bella o olhou surpreendida pelo que acabava de falar, seria possível que…?

-Preciso da Emma de volta e seu que você poderia trazê-la … sei que poderia conseguir…- continuou Edward.

Bela o sentiu como um balde de água fria… não, não poderia ser.

_"Não sonhe sua idiota… Edward nunca sentiu nada por você"_ disse sua consciência.

- Verei o que posso fazer… mas não posso prometer nada- disse Bella com um sorriso triste.

Depois de alguns minutos em silêncio Bella se atreveu a falar.

- Alice me contou sobre Emma… - sussurrou.

Edward sorriu com tristeza.

- Não sabe como me arrependo das vezes que te falei que essa garota era estranha – sussurrou Edward olhando seus pés enterrados entre a areia. quando Tanya e você se foram, foi meu único apoio, uma amiga muito boa. Se não fosse ela, teria me afundado há muito tempo.

-É uma grande garota- disse Bella sorrindo**.**

- É sim… tem muita sorte de tê-la como amiga.

- Eu sei… - reconheceu- mas Emma…

- Tentei de tudo.. tudo possível. Viajei com ela para Port Angeles, Seattle… até Nova York, para consultar os melhores especialistas, mas nada. - disse negando com a cabeça.- Durante as noites falava dormindo, no começo me sentia tão frustrado… mas agora aproveito essas horas da noite para escutar sua voz, já que é o único momento que tenho para fazê-lo. Mas já não sei o que eu fazer- sussurrou deixando sua cabeça cair para frente e depois cravando seus olhos verdes em Bella lhe roubando o fôlego- você é minha última esperança.

O coração dela se encolheu ao ver o sofrimento nos olhos de Edward, ninguém, merecia passar pelo que ele estava passando. Ver um filho sofrer era o pior que poderia acontecer e Emma sofria, sofria em silêncio…

- Mamãe olha!- gritou Nick correndo de volta com suas mãos cheias de conchas de diferentes tamanhos- tenho _tonchas_ azuis, verdes.. e Emma encontrou uma rosa!

Bella sorriu e ajudou seu filho a espalhar as conchas sobre a areia para que o sol as secasse. Emma se sentou entre Bella e seu pai e recostou a cabeça no peito dele. Edward começou a brincar com seu cabelo segurando uma mecha e fazendo-lhe cosquinhas com a mesma em seu pescoço. Emma começou a rir, e os olhos de Edward brilharam maravilhados enquanto olhava para Bella agradecendo- lhe em silêncio.

(….)

- Bella – a chamou em um sussurro, ela o olhou uns segundos e sorriu. - Nick acabou dormindo na cama de Emma enquanto lia um conto para eles.

- Oh… - disse ela.

- Podem ficar para dormir se quiser… tem camas de sobra – ofereceu ele com um sorriso, outra coisa, desde que ela havia voltado havia sorrido mais que nos últimos três anos.

- Não que incomodar- murmurou envergonhada.

- Não incomoda… venha- disse batendo no sofá ao seu lado depois de sentar-se.

Ela o fez ainda que com dúvidas. Se sentia um pouco estranha nesta casa, era a casa de Edward então tinha estado ali há três anos. Tudo continuava praticamente igual, só que no lugar de estar cheia de brincadeiras e risadas, tudo estava tão limpo e impoluto que parecia que ninguém morava ali.

Bella respirou fundo e se encheu de coragem, precisava de quantidades industriais para o que estava a ponto de fazer. Havia chegado a hora, tinha que contar para ele. E estava custando muito, mas ele merecia saber a verdade.

- Edward eu… queria falar contigo – disse em um murmúrio.

- Sim… eu também- respondeu ele- Falou com seu chefe? Já sabe se poderá ficar?

- Não sei… - respondeu ausentemente com o cenho franzido… não muito segura de como puxar o assunto- temos passagens para irmos na terça, teria que fazer algumas formalidades em Phoenix antes de ficar, terei que ir de qualquer manera por que…

Um grito ensurdecedor a interrompeu e ambos olharam assustados para as escadas, de onde ele vinha. Ali estava Emma com as mãos fechadas em punho, suas bochechas repletas de lágrimas e olhando fixamente para Bella, com os olhos semicerrados.

Bella e Edward ficaram de pé em um salto e chegaram ao seu lado em poucos segundos.

- Querida.. o que foi?- perguntou Edward assustado.

Bella se ajoelhou ao seu lado e pegou seu rosto entre as mãos, mas Emma o retirou bruscamente deixando Bella sem saber o que fazer.

- Você vai embora de novo!- gritou a menina.

Edward deu um passo para trás, assustado, levando uma mão ao peito e Bella ficou petrificada.

- Você é uma mentirosa! Não gosta de mim… nunca gostou! Por isso foi embora!- continuou gritando enquanto as lágrimas rolavam por suas bochechas.

- Princesa… - sussurrou Bella.

- Não sou sua princesa!- Emma gritou de novo.

- Emma querida – disse a abraçando enquanto ela se remexia tentando se libertar de seus braços.

- Não, não!- gritava cada vez com menos força enquanto chorava e se deixava cair entre os braços de Bella. Soluçou com força contra seu ombro enquanto Bella a balançava lentamente.

Edward olhava a cena paralisado, não podia acreditar que algo assim estivesse acontecendo, sua pequena havia falado. O som de sua voz fez com que sua alma regressasse a seu corpo com um só suspiro, Emma falava… estava falando! Um sorriso genuíno adornou seu rosto, um sorriso como que há anos não esboçava, mas que era feliz… Emma tinha falado!

- Ela me disse que não gostava de mim- murmurou Emma entre lágrimas.

- Quem te falou?- perguntou Edward aproximando- se dela e secando suas lágrimas com os dedos.

- Mamãe… me disse que Bella iria procurar outra menina que não fosse tão chata.

Os braços de Bella se tencionaram em torno dela e a apertou mais a seu corpo.

- Minha princesa- murmurou Bella com o rosto enterrado em seu cabelo- claro que gosto de você, como não vou gostar? Já te disse ontem que Nick é meu filho, não troquei você… nunca trocaria.

- Não vá embora Bella- gemeu a menina apertando seus braçinhos pequenos ao redor do pescoço dela.

E ela sentiu como se seu coração se rompesse de novo. Como iria se afastar da pequena Emma depois disso?

* * *

><p>NT - Olha eu aqui de novo, tudo graças a vocês suas lindas. Já me perguntaram quanto tempo ficaria nessa de passado e presente e bem, é uma fic que fala de lembranças, então ficaremos um tempinho bom , mesmo porque é preciso entender tudo que se passou até chegarmos aqui.

Mas, tô triste com vocês.O capítulo passado teve pouquíssimas reviews, mas mesmo assim estou postando hoje, em consideração às que não me abandonaram e passaram para deixar seus comentários, mas ...*chantagem modo on*, só posto o próximo,ainda hoje , se tiver pelo menos 20 que podem me ajudar? O próximo capítulo creio que seja um dos mais esperados. Conto com você, Lu.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Está fanfic pertence a _Naobi Chan_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _LucianaM_ só cabe a tradução para o português. _Lary Reede _é a beta desta tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>Presente<strong>

- Onde tá mamãe?- perguntou Nick esfregando seus olhos verdes e olhando para Edward interrogativamente.

Ele sorriu ao vê-lo e o ajudou a sentar-se na cadeira.

-Ficou dormindo com a Emma... – ele explicou- O que gosta de café da manhã? – perguntou com o cenho franzido.

Nick sorriu com astúcia e olhou para os olhos de Edward.

- O tio Seth me dá chocolate- disse com voz doce.

Ele não sabia se ria pela astúcia do menino, ou se ficava com raiva diante da menção daquele nome que o enfurecia só de escutá-lo e não entendia muito bem o porquê.

- E sua mãe, o que te dá?- perguntou respirando fundo um par de vezes.

- Leite e bolachas... -resmungou de voz baixa.

Edward soltou uma risadinha e lhe serviu um copo de leite e lhe ofereceu umas bolachas de chocolate, o menino agradeceu com um enorme sorriso. Compartilharam do café da manhã entre brincadeiras e risadas, Nick contava a Edward tudo o que fazia em Phoenix e ele lhe explicava tudo o que poderia fazer em Forks.

-Mas o tio Seth não está em Forks- disse Nick com o cenho franzido.

- Não... - reconheceu Edward com a mandíbula tensa- mas em Forks estamos Emma e eu... e seu avô Charlie... e Alice.

- Sim... – ele respondeu com um sorriso.

- E poderemos ir mais vezes à praia.

- Procurar _tonchas_ coloridas?- perguntou o esperançoso menino.

- Iremos procurar mil conchas coloridas- respondeu Edward com um sorriso.

Depois de alguns minutos em silêncio Nick franziu a testa e olhou para Edward.

- Emma não tem mamãe?- perguntou em um sussurro enquanto mastigava uma bolacha.

Edward bebeu um gole de seu café e suspirou.

- Não, a mamãe de Emma está muito longe- contestou com um sorriso triste.

- Meu papai também está longe- disse Nick – a mamãe falou que ele está cuidando de uma princesa e por isso não pode vir.

Edward olhou para o menino pensativo e se dispôs a perguntar-lhe...

- Bom dia!- cantarolou Bella, feliz, entrando na cozinha seguida por Emma- Bom dia meu amor... desculpe não ter acordado antes – disse beijando a cabeça de Nick.

- _Dornimoca_- disse o menino entre sorrisos.

- Se fala dorminhoca- Edward o corrigiu.

Emma explodiu em gargalhadas e tanto Edward quanto Bella a observaram maravilhados.

- Bom dia família!- gritou Emmett entrando pela porta do jardim.

- Não te ensinaram a bater na porta das casas antes de entrar?- Edward o repreendeu com um rosnado.

- Vamos Eddie.. não fique irritado logo de manhã- protestou ele- Bom dia Bella- ele a cumprimentou com um sorriso- bom dia Emma, bom dia. Você- disse confuso olhando para Nick.

- Me chamo Nick- protestou com o cenho franzido.

- É o filho da Bella- disse Emma com um sorriso.

Emmett piscou surpreso olhando sua sobrinha e depois olhou para o pequeno, voltou a olhar Bella e Edward recaindo seu olhar mais uma vez em Nick.

- Me lembra alguém...- murmurou para si mesmo.

Bella engoliu em seco e se levantou.

- Nick vamos... o vovô Charlie nos espera- disse com um tom nervoso pegando ele pela mão.

Edward os observou com o cenho franzido ante o repentino nervosismo de Bella e o menino desceu da cadeira e tropeçou, caindo de joelhos.

- Já sem quem ele me lembra!- gritou Emmett com um sorriso radiante, Bella ficou pálida. - É igual a você Bella, não pode negar que seja parecido pela sua falta de coordenação.

Bella ficou vermelha em poucos segundos e olhou para Emmett com os olhos semicerrados.

- Emmett ...- disse Edward com tom condescendente- poderia...

- Tá... tá, me calo- admitiu derrotado.

Bella arrumou suas coisas e olhou para Edward timidamente.

- Edward...- ela o chamou em um sussurro- acha que poderíamos conversar um minuto a sós.

Edward a olhou por uns segundos e assentiu com a cabeça, depois olhou para os demais à mesa e olhou para sua filha.

- Acha que pode cuidar dos garotos uns minutos?- perguntou em um sussurro.

- Te escutei- rosnou Emmett.

Emma começou a rir e tampou a boca com as mãos.

Edward conduziu Bella até seu escritório no segundo piso, confuso com o que ela queria lhe contar, supôs que fosse algo sobre Emma, já que as tinha escutado elas conversando até altas horas da madrugada. Mas Bella estava muito nervosa para ser algo assim.

Bella ia caminhando e parecia que andava sobre areia movediça, quase podia vê-la se certificando do passo antes de dar o seguinte. Tinha chegado o momento e não sabia como enfrenta-lo, mas havia prometido não só a Charlie, mas para si mesma.

Entraram no escritório e Edward a indicou com a mão para que se sentasse, ele se sentou ao seu lado e esperou pacientemente em silêncio. Mas ao ver que Bella não falava e tinha o olhar fixo em suas mãos entrelaçadas, soube que algo não estava bem, ela estava muito nervosa. Isso não era normal.

- Bella. - a chamou em um sussurro- Tem algo errado?

Bella levantou o olhar uns segundos e voltou a baixa-lo.

-Não sei...- ponderou.

- Acontece alguma coisa com Emma? Ela te contou algo que...?- Edward parou ao ver que negava com a cabeça.

- Emma está bem... acho, falou muito comigo na noite passada, acho que aparamos as arestas- reconheceu com um leve sorriso.

- Então sobre o que quer falar?- perguntou confuso.

- É sobre... - Bella titubeou- algo que aconteceu há tempos atrás, antes que fosse embora de Forks.

Edward a observou em silêncio, esperando que continuasse.

-Na noite que me chamou para cuidar de Emma... quando Tanya se foi e você... bem... você se lembra?- Bella perguntou olhando para ele de rabo de olho.

Edward franziu o cenho e a olhou de forma interrogante.

- Sim... me lembro de algo... mas tenho lacunas- admitiu franzindo os lábios também.

- Não se lembra de absolutamente nada relevante?- perguntou ela com voz trêmula.

As imagens do sonho que tinha tido duas noites atrás começaram a passar rapidamente por sua memória, mas se esforçou para afastá-las, isso não poderia ter sido o que aconteceu aquela noite, ou...

... recordava de ter acordado completamente nu, e quando trocou os lençóis da sua cama, pareceu reconhecer o cheiro de Bella neles. Mas isso era impossível... não... não poderia ter se esquecido de algo assim.

Sentiu um suor frio cobrir sua testa e passou a mão pelo cabelo pelo nervosismo, enquanto suspirava.

Bella estava histérica por ele estar mudo, via como as engrenagens da cabeça de Edward giravam, procurando sentido em suas palavras. Algo dentro dela lhe dizia que ele não podia ter se esquecido completamente de tudo, ela nunca tinha ficado bêbada, mas o álcool não podia simplesmente apagar sua memória assim.

- Bella... – ele a chamou com a voz embargada- me diga que não é o que estou pensando.

- O que está pensando?- perguntou com a voz trêmula.

Edward ficou de pé e começou a caminhar em círculo por seu escritório, Bella se encolheu em sua cadeira diante de sua reação, se estava assim só com a suspeita, como reagiria ao saber que Nick era seu filho?

- Não... é possível...- murmurava para si mesmo estalando seus dedos sem parar- era só uma criança... por Deus! Como pude ser tão inconsciente?- ele se auto repreendeu.

Bella começou a chorar em silêncio, lhe doía a reação de Edward, mas o que mais lhe doía era que para ele, continuava sendo uma criança.

- Não era uma criança Edward! Tinha dezoito anos, sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo- ela rebateu furiosa.

Edward parou e a olhou diretamente, agora Bella não lhe escondia os olhos e podia muito bem ver dor neles. Ele se ajoelhou na frente da cadeira em que ela estava se pegou suas mãos entre as dele.

- Me perdoe Bella... eu sinto muito... não deveria ter feito isso, tinha que...-gaguejou de forma atropelada- te machuquei?- perguntou angustiado- Que pergunta estúpida. Lógico que te machuquei!- repreendeu a si mesmo.

- Edward pare... -ele parou- deixe de se auto culpar, repito que sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo e poderia ter negado se quisesse.

Edward piscou surpreso.

- Bella, você...

- Edward espere- ela o parou de novo e ele a olhou expectante- naquela noite eu era virgem- Edward empalideceu- e não voltei a dormir com ninguém desde então.

A mente de Edward estava um caos neste momento. Todos os dados que Bella estava lhe dando pareciam ilógicos, mas se os comparasse com as imagens de seu sonho... poderia ser verdade. Mas agora estava lhe dizendo que foi o único com quem dormiu, ele roubou sua inocência e nem se quer se lembrava. Bella deve ter se sentido tão mal na manhã seguinte. Por isso foi embora, porque estava sentida com ele, porque ele a tinha usado e se esquecido de tudo, por que ela estava grá...

- Não!- gritou horrorizado, afastando- se dela e caindo sobre o tapete de seu escritório.

- Edward... eu... - ponderou ela, antes que sua voz se rompesse e não pudesse continuar falando.

Ele se manteve em silêncio, tentando colocar seus pensamentos em ordem, contando as datas mentalmente e ponderando as possibilidades do que achava que fosse verdade. Mas a verdade o golpeou como trator, tinha estado diante de seu nariz e não havia visto a verdade até esse momento.

Nicholas era seu filho.

Até esse momento não tinha se dado conta de como ele era parecido com o menino, seu olhos verdes, seu cabelo acobreado, e como passava a mão pelo seu cabelo em um gesto gracioso. Além do mais... Bella se foi grávida depois que ele tinha dormido com ela... era tão evidente...

_"Meu papai também está longe- disse Nick- mamãe me disse que ele está cuidando de uma princesa e por isso não pode vir."_

As palavras de Nick minutos antes vieram à sua mente e quase se golpeou a si mesmo. Ele era seu pai e Emma era a princesa.

Sentiu lágrimas descendo por seu rosto. Como isso poderia estar acontecendo?

Tinha um filho...

Sangue do seu sangue...

Um pedacinho dele e de Bella...

E era um menino tão perfeito...

- Como...?- perguntou em um sussurro.

Bella o olhou e não soube o que responder. Quando decidiu falar com ele nunca pensou em como seria sua reação e agora estava assustada, Edward estava chorando por sua culpa.

- Por que foi embora? Por que não me contou?- perguntou se aproximando dela de novo.

- Vim para fazer isso... mas Tanya tinha voltado- Bella confessou entre lágrimas.

- No dia em que veio se despedir... - sussurrou para si mesmo- Tinha que ter me contado, eu teria te ajudado, eu...

- Você o que? Teria deixado Tanya por mim?- perguntou ela, levantando a voz- Teria me ajudado a nos desfazer do problema? Edward, eu estava assustada... e sozinha! Não podia chegar e te contar, destruindo seu casamento.

- Meu casamento sempre foi uma farsa! Não pode destruir algo que não existe- ele se defendeu.

-Aceito isso... mas você não lembrava de absolutamente nada... teria acreditado se eu tivesse te contado tudo isso há três anos?- perguntou ela.

-Não sei... - confessou, baixando o olhar.

- Por isso não te disse nada... - sussurrou.

Edward negou com a cabeça e segurou suas mãos com força de novo, de joelhos diante dela como há alguns minutos atrás.

- Ainda não posso acreditar- ponderou- pode me dizer... em voz... por favor- suplicou a olhando nos olhos.

Bella engoliu em seco e olhou em seus olhos verdes marejados de lágrimas, suspirou, e se encheu de coragem novamente. Não era a mesma coisa dar por entender e afirmar.

- Edward... Nick é seu filho- disse Bella, Edward deixou a cabeça cair e suspirou em seu colo, começando a soluçar- Sinto... muito – se desculpou Bella- sinto muito tê-lo levado para longe, sinto tê-lo roubado de você por todo esse tempo, perdeu tantas coisas eu... eu... não sei como me desculpar, não sei o que dizer.

Edward levantou a cabeça e a olhou com um sorriso tênue enquanto as lágrimas ainda continuavam rolando por seu rosto.

-Sempre fala muito quando fica com raiva ou nervosa- disse com um ponto de diversão- Não deve se desculpar Bella, eu não me comportei bem com você, sou eu que tenho que suplicar seu perdão.

- Não- negou efusivamente- eu tinha que ter te contado, eu tinha que...

Edward a calou, colocando um dedo sobre seus lábios e olhando fixamente em seus olhos.

- Cheguemos a um acordo, nos dois agimos mal- ele disse com seriedade- Mas pelo bem de Nick devemos concertar nossos erros. Concorda?

Bella concordou. Edward ficou de pé e estendeu a mão para que ela também ficasse.

- Te levarei para casa e falaremos sobre isso em outro momento... agora...agora preciso pensar.

- Entendo- sussurrou Bella baixando o olhar.

- Mas lembre de uma coisa Bella... - Edward a pegou pelo queixo fazendo com que a olhasse diretamente nos olhos. - Assumirei minhas responsabilidades... nunca voltará a ficar sozinha.

* * *

><p><strong>NT**: Ela contou! *rebola* O que vocês acharam? O que acharam da reação dele? O que acham que vai acontecer? Me contem.

Bjs, Lu.


	12. Chapter 12

****Disclaimer:** **Está fanfic pertence a _Naobi Chan_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _LucianaM_ só cabe a tradução para o português. _Lary Reede _é a beta desta tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>29 de Março 2006- Phoenix, Arizona.<strong>

- Oi querida- sussurrou aquela voz em seu ouvido enquanto arrumava a correspondência.

- O que quer Jacob?- Bella perguntou entre dentes.

- Só falar com você- disse ele, afastando o cabelo dela pra o lado e falando contra a pele exposta de seu ombro.

Bella se afastou e o olhou nos olhos.

- Quer me deixar em paz?- perguntou olhando- o fixamente.

- Ainda vai cair... - sussurrou Jacob com um sorriso arrogante.

**5 de Abril de 2006- Phoenix, Arizona.**

- Vamos ao cinema essa noite?- perguntou se apoiando na mesa da recepção.

Bella rodou os olhos antes de levantar o olhar, Jacob era atraente, alto, forte, com o cabelo preto e comprido, preso em um rabo. Sua pele avermelhada brilhava com o sol, seus olhos negros eram profundos e enigmáticos e seu enorme e branco sorriso era deslumbrante. Mas Bella estava em um ponto de vista no qual a única coisa que a preocupava era seu filho.

- Se já te falei não umas cem vezes, o que te faz acreditar que aceitarei agora?

- Sou irresistível- respondeu encolhendo os ombros.

- E seu ego também é irresistível... Jacob...

- Me chame de Jake- a interrompeu- ou melhor, grite meu nome... eu poço te ajudar a fazer isso.

Bella começou a gargalhar, esse garoto era tão insistente.

**7 de abril de 2006- Phoenix- Arizona**

- O que você tem com Seth é o que me proíba de estar com você?- a perguntou novamente.

Bella suspirou antes de se virar e fingir um sorriso cordial, apesar de tudo era filho de seu chefe.

- Tenho o que falta nas outras garotas com quem você sai- ela sussurrou olhando para ele.

- E o que é isso?- perguntou descarregando todo o poder de seu olhar sobre ela.

Bella engoliu saliva e sorriu docemente.

- Cérebro- respondeu.

- Há está incomodando outra vez? – perguntou Seth que apareceu de repente.

- Sim, sim... sua garota é intocável- disse Jacob afastando-se e rolando os olhos.

**Presente**

- Chefe Swan... Bella está em casa?- perguntou Edward com voz cortês.

Charlie o olhou de cima a baixo com uma careta de desagrado e esteve a ponto de mentir e dizer que sua filha não estava, mas pensou que depois ela ficaria irritada e preferiu dizer a verdade.

- Já vou chamá-la – resmungou entre dentes.

Deu meia volta e bateu a porta, deixando Edward com o nariz na mesma e se perguntando que diabos havia acontecido. Um par de minutos depois Bella apareceu na varanda de sua casa e olhou para Edward com um sorriso de desculpa.

-Perdoe o Charlie, boas maneiras nunca foram o seu forte- ela sorriu envergonhada.

- Não se preocupe- respondeu ele sem dar importância- Nick...?

- Está tirando uma soneca?- esclareceu

- Podemos conversar agora?- Edward perguntou.

-Claro... - Bella pensou por um momento, entrar não era uma opção, Charlie tentaria meter o nariz em sua conversa e isso era algo que ela tinha que resolver, então caminhou lentamente até se sentar sobre a grama de seu jardim. Edward se sentou ao seu lado com diversão e olhou para a casa dos Swan com um sorriso.

- Me sinto como um adolescente fugindo do pai da garota por quem está apaixonado- disse sorrindo.

Bella o acompanhou com as risadas até que ambos ficaram em um silêncio incômodo. Edward aproveitou para olhar Bella, desde o dia anterior quando ela havia confessado que Nick era seu filho, tinha pensado muito sobre isso. Nunca tinha imaginado uma mãe melhor para uma criança, era terna, doce, tratava Nick com um carinho infinito e pelo que se via o menino a adorava tanto quanto ela a ele.

Não se arrependia de ter Emma com ele, mas se sentiu um estúpido por ter engravidado Tanya anos atrás, ela nunca poderia se parecer nem um pouco com Bella. Tanya nunca mostrou nem uma pista de instinto maternal e Bella o tinha muito antes de ficar grávida. Essa era uma das grandes diferenças que elas tinham, além da personalidade. Fria, arrogante, implacável... Tanya não tinha limites quando se tratava de defeitos, por outro lado com Bella... era tudo ao contrário. Podia passar horas enumerando suas virtudes e com certeza ainda faltariam algumas.

Edward suspirou e Bella o olhou de forma interrogante.

- Suponho que tenha vindo falar sobre Nick? – disse Bella brincando com uma folha da grama entre seus dedos.

- Supôs bem- disse ele com um sorriso.

- Então você diria... - sussurrou ela impaciente.

- Veja Bella- se remexeu intranquilo e passou a mão por seu cabelo- pensei muito. Gostaria que Nick tivesse meu sobrenome, que fosse um Cullen.

- Concordo... está no seu direito- ela disse finalmente- Mas não quer... fazer um teste de paternidade ou algo assim?

Edward franziu o cenho e a olhou de forma interrogativa.

- Não preciso- disse em um rosnado- não só por que acredito em você, mas também porque ele é tão parecido comigo, que isso é evidente.

Bella assentiu com a cabeça.

- Pensou em mais alguma coisa?- perguntou olhando para ele.

Edward voltou a se remexer-se inquieto e raspou a garganta.

- Sim...- admitiu desviando o olhar- sei que talvez pareça loucura, mas cheguei à conclusão de algo que seja mais apropriado. Nick precisa de estabilidade e só poderemos dar isso a assim. Além do mais é vantajoso para Emma.

Bella levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Aonde você quer chegar? – perguntou confusa.

- Quero que nos casemos? – disse Edward com convicção.

- Tem razão, é uma loucura – admitiu em um fio de voz.

- Mas concorda comigo que é o mais apropriado... - deixou cair.

- Não vou me casar com você Edward- assegurou totalmente convicta.

- Por que não?- perguntou confuso.

- É que... veja Edward, vamos pensar seriamente, você já teve um casamento sem amor anteriormente... Que experiência guarda disso? – perguntou ela com os braços cruzados.

- É diferente... você não é Tanya- ele disse exasperado.

- Graças a Deus- sussurrou ela rodando os olhos- Mas não vou me casar sem amor Edward, isso não combina comigo.

Edward suspirou e voltou a passar a mão pelos cabelos bagunçando- o bagunçado ainda mais.

- Está bem- admitiu derrotado- pelo menos me diga que irá morar comigo e com Emma, assim ela também ficará melhor por estar perto de você.

- Que?- perguntou surpresa, arregalando os olhos.

- Morar junto, sem a papelada do casamento, mas assim terei Nick por perto – explicou Edward.

Bella negou com a cabeça repetidas vezes.

- Edward, eu te disse que tentaria ficar mais algum tempo, mas não que fosse ficar para sempre – disse em um sussurro.

- Mas.. - tentou protestar.

- Minha vida está em Phoenix, meu trabalho, meus estudos, a creche de Nick...

- Não pode afastá-lo de mim de novo. - disse Edward com os dentes cerrados.

- Poderá ir vê-lo quando quiser e nós viremos a Forks mais frequentemente. – disse Bella ficando de pé.

- Também é meu filho Bella... não... não pode levá-lo de novo e fazer como se não tivesse me contado nada – disse Edward com a voz contida colocando- se de pé também, para enfrenta-la.

- É seu filho Edward, mas posso cuidar dele sozinha, cuidei até agora e posso continuar cuidando sem sua ajuda- ela levantou a voz.

- Não pode tirá-lo de mim- resmungou entre dentes.

- O que quer que faça Edward? – perguntou ela quase gritando- Que volte para Forks e fique trancada em casa cuidando de Nick? O que acontece com a minha vida no Arizona? O que acontece com meus estudos? Tenho uma carreira pela metade, é meu terceiro ano na Universidade então vou largar tudo só porque te deu um complexo de pai superprotetor.

- Quer se comportar como uma mulher adulta pelo menos uma vez?- perguntou com voz dura.

Bella semicerrou os olhos e apertou seus punhos com força, contendo a vontade de dar-lhe uma bofetada.

- Quando você decidir se comportar como um homem, não como um Neandertal, talvez possamos chegar a um acordo- ela disse em um murmúrio antes de dar meia volta e entrar na casa.

- Bella!- Edward a chamou- Bella espera!

Mas ela fechou a porta de um golpe e até as janelas tremeram. Ele bufou em frustração e esfregou a testa desesperado.

- Você é um estúpido Edward. - A voz de Alice foi ouvida por trás de um arbusto.

Edward foi até ali e a viu agachada e com o cenho franzido.

- Estava espiando?- perguntou irritado.

- Não... só passava por aqui e comecei a escutar sua estupidez- disse em um tom mordaz –Acha que é normal o que você fez?- perguntou se colocando de pé e o ameaçando como olhar.

-Quanto você escutou?- perguntou ainda irritado.

- O suficiente para saber que você é um idiota...

- Alice... – ele sussurrou apertando a ponte do nariz.

- Bella trabalhou dois anos na sua casa... não teve tempo de conhecê-la nem um pouquinho?- Alice perguntou o golpeando no peito.

- O que quer dizer Alice?- perguntou de cenho franzido.

- Não sabe ler nas entrelinhas Edward... - negou com a cabeça- Já pensou alguma vez em por que ela dormiu com você?

- Não tive muito tempo de pensar sobre isso- resmungou irritado.

- Uma garota de dezoito anos, virgem, que dorme com um homem muito mais velho que ela, fica grávida e mantêm seu bebê... O que isso te diz?- perguntou Alice olhando para ele ainda de cenho franzido.

- Que tem respeito pela vida de um ser humano? – perguntou duvidoso, Alice bufou e fez um movimento significativo em seu peito, Edward empalideceu- Não pode estar falando sério... - negou com a cabeça- Bella não pode ...não... não está falando sério.

- Bella tem razão... você é um neandertal- espetou começando a caminhar na direção contrária.

- Alice... me fala, o que você insinuou não é verdade – disse a perseguindo.

- É tão bobo- ela parou e rolou os olhos- se quer fazer as coisas direito com Bella não está indo pelo caminho certo, querer cortar suas asas, a obrigando a fazer algo e se comportando como se fosse o único que tem sentimentos? Já pensou no Nick? Ele vive ali desde sempre, o afastaria por completo de seu ambiente, e ela? Tem muitos amigos lá... não é tão fácil dizer "casa comigo" e achar ela irá correr para os seus braços.

- Mas ele é meu filho e quero recuperar o tempo perdido- protestou ele como se fosse o óbvio.

- E te entendo Edward, mas o único delito que Bella cometeu foi o de se apaixonar por você... - Edward prendeu o ar ao ouvir isso- Não pode destruir tudo o que ela construiu sozinha durante os últimos três anos. Tente compreendê-la, chegará a um acordo, mas não lhe imponha nada porque ela não vai ceder.

-O que faço então?- gemeu frustrado.

Alice sorriu e bateu levemente em seu peito alegremente.

- Desfrute dela e de Nick enquanto estiverem aqui, não a pressione com esse assunto de casamento, nem dela ir morar na sua casa. Ela irá decidir vir por conta própria, com o tempo, você vai ver- ela disse piscando um olho e começando a caminhar de novo.

- Como pode estar tão segura?- perguntou Edward, caminhando ao seu lado.

- A conheço...- sorriu- além do mais... é Bella, ela não será feliz em Phoenix por mais que se esforce. Tem Forks tatuado na pele.

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** Vocês acham que Edward fez bem em pedí-la em casamenteo ou meteu os pés pelas mãos? Imaginaram que ele iria reagir assim?

Deixe- me saber.

Outra coisa *puxão de orelha*, o capítulo onde Bella contou para o Edward sobre Nick só teve 5 reviews e várias visitas estilo BBB. Custa deixar um recadinho?

Agora só posto se tiver pelo menos 35, chantagem sim, pois me desdobrei para traduzir e postar todos os dias, mas vocês nem pra me incentivar... *funga fazendo biquinho*

Bjs, Lu e bom fim de semana.


	13. Chapter 13

****Disclaimer:** **Está fanfic pertence a _Naobi Chan_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _LucianaM_ só cabe a tradução para o português. _Lary Reede _é a beta desta tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>19 de abril de 2006.<strong>

- Já pensou em mudar de apartamento?- perguntou Seth colocando um bocado de comida na boca.

Bella engoliu o que estava mastigando com dificuldade e olhou seu amigo diretamente nos olhos.

- O que quer dizer com isso?- perguntou.

- Poderia procurar algo maior e mais perto do escritório- respondeu encolhendo os ombros.

- Também algo mais caro- disse de forma evidente- não posso gastar muito, um bebê é muito caro de manter e não quero que falte nada para meu filho.

Seth fez de conta que não escutou e continuou comendo sua salada, Bella o olhou uns segundos com o cenho franzido, mas depois começou a comer de novo.

Uns minutos depois saíram do restaurante e Seth a conduziu até seu carro, Bella entrou hesitante e ele só sussurrou "confie em mim" o que a deixou mais nervosa do que a tranquilizou. Quando Seth estacionou em um dos bairros contíguos ao escritório da Construtora Clearwater, Bella franziu o cenho preocupada.

- Aonde vamos Seth?- perguntou com voz firme.

- Calada... é tão impaciente... – ele sussurrou levantando o olhar de forma dramática.

Entraram em um dos edifícios, não era muito luxuoso e nem simples demais, um edifício onde qualquer família classe média poderia morar, não se sobressaia do resto, algo com que Bella se sentiu tranquila. Seth a conduziu até o elevador e depois de abrir as portas de um dos últimos andares a conduziu até uma porta de madeira.

-Seth... o que é isso?- perguntou com voz trêmula.

- Nada com o que você deva preocupar- ele sorriu.

Abriu a porta e a fez entrar, em seguida seu nariz foi golpeado por um forte cheiro de pintura e móveis novos, o que queria dizer que o lugar tinha sido reformado recentemente, isso só fez com que Bella ficasse mais nervosa. Ele foi mostrando o apartamento quarto por quarto, Bella estava cada vez mais nervosa e irritada, não entendia porque estava fazendo isso, já a tinha ajudado bastante, tinha lhe dado trabalho, pagado a consulta médica e seus remédios e o mais importante: a acompanhava quase que diariamente fazendo que seu dia a dia fosse mais suportável.

-Seth... - disse com voz tremula mais uma vez.

Ele, que nesse momento já tinha começado a decifrar suas expressões, encurtou a pequena distância que os separava e se fundiu com ela em um abraço. Ela começou a chorar em seu peito.

- Boba, não chore... - sussurrou rindo e secando suas lágrimas- este apartamento está sempre vazio, é herança do meu avô e eu nunca o uso. Pensei que você poderia aproveitar ele.

Bella começou a negar freneticamente com a cabeça.

- Não posso Seth, já tem feito muito por mim.

-Quem está me fazendo um favor nesta ocasião é você. Isto estava cheio de teias de aranha é poeira, você o manterá cuidado e também terá um teto decente e estará perto do trabalho. - concluiu com um sorriso.

- Mas não poderia pagar o aluguel de um apartamento como esse- disse ela com um nó na garganta.

Seth nem deu bola, só a segurou pela mão a arrastou até o único quarto que não tinha lhe mostrado. Com um sorriso deslumbrante abriu aporta e Bella teve que prender o ar. Diante dela se desdobrava um quarto perfeito, foi a único coisa que pode pensar ao vê-lo.

Tinha as paredes amarelas na parte superior fazendo um leve contraste com o verde da parte inferior. Os móveis brancos com coelhinhos azuis e rosa desenhados, o chão coberto por um suave tapete de pelúcia branca, e com uma janela enorme por onde entrava a luz do sol do Arizona.

- Seth... - o chamou com a voz embargada.

- Se não gostar pode mudar o que quiser, deixei que a decoradora fizesse o que achava conveniente. Como ainda não sabemos o sexo, lhe disse que colocasse cores neutras.

Bella sentia as lágrimas descendo por seu rosto, sua mão tremia e acreditava que a qualquer momento seu coração iria sair pela boca.

Seth a segurou pela mão e a arrastou para um sofá que havia perto da janela, ali a ajudou a sentar-se e se sentou ao seu lado.

- Você é alguém muito especial para mim, Bella, amo você como você nem imagina- disse Seth pegando uma de suas mãos e entrelaçando seus dedos.

Esse era um dos gestos característicos de Seth. Sempre a pegava pela mão, acariciava seu cabelo ou a abraçava. Ela nunca tinha se sentido incomodada até esse momento, onde leu nos olhos do garoto uma determinação que nunca havia visto, isso contraiu seu estômago e a fez se afastar dele desfazendo os nós de suas mãos.

- Seth... eu não...

- Cristo- ele a calou encurtando a distância que os separava e colocando um dedo sob seus lábios- não seja tonta e escute, você vai gostar.

Bella suspirou pesadamente e olhou sua mão, de novo, entrelaçada com a de Seth, o calor que irradiava de seu corpo a fazia sentir bem, quase como em casa.

- Jacob não é realmente meu irmão- confessou ele- bem.. sim ele é, mas só meio-irmão. Harry não é seu pai.

Bella levantou o olhar e o olhou fixamente nos olhos.

- Minha mãe ficou grávida de um homem que a abandonou e meu pai cuidou dela e a protegeu. Finalmente se apaixonaram e se casaram, pouco depois eu apareci na cena- continuou-. Não se assuste- disse com um sorriso ao ver a cara de desconcerto de Bella, - não espero que você se apaixone por mim- sorriu-, é só que quando te conheci, me fez recordar tanto... e eu vi as fotografias de sua gravidez e ela parecia tão perdida quanto você está agora...

- Seth...- ela sussurrou contendo a emoção.

Ele a olhou nos olhos e sorriu.

- Desde quando ela morreu me senti sozinho e perdido em muitos aspectos, só tinha doze anos quando isso aconteceu... – ele explicou- quando te conheci e conversamos pela primeira vez, foi como se... foi como se esse vazio que sentia desde de sua ausência se preenchesse de repente. Não porque me lembra ela ou por que estivesse na mesma situação, é só que você me completa, só sendo Bella e estando aqui, não tenho nenhuma intenção romântica contigo, é mais como minha irmã mais velha; por isso sinto a necessidade de te proteger e estar ao seu lado.

Bella sentia uma opressão insuportável no peito, as palavras de Seth esclareceram muitas das dúvidas que passavam por sua cabeça, ela não sentia forças suficientes para se apaixonar por outra pessoa, não se via capacitada para amar quando tinha o coração destroçado e a evidência de sua solidão refletida no ser que ia nascer, sem pai. Mas escutar essas palavras além de tranquilizá-la a haviam emocionado, Seth era um garoto maravilhoso, e tinha certeza de que no futuro seria um grande homem.

Ele a abraçou enquanto ela chorava e chorava, os hormônios da gravidez não lhe davam trégua e tinha as emoções à flor da pele.

- Vou te pagar o aluguel- disse com voz anasalada depois de uns minutos.

Seth começou a rir e a apertou com mais força.

- Isso veremos... não deixarei que meu pequeno sobrinho passe necessidades só porque você é orgulhosa e não que aceitar um empréstimo- disse Seth afastando-se dela.

- Empréstimo?- perguntou.

-Sim, morará aqui até que termine seus estudos e encontre um bom emprego, tenho certeza que poderá seguir adiante sem precisar de minha ajuda.

Bella sorriu entre lágrimas e se lançou no pescoço de Seth beijando sua bochecha com mais força do que precisava. Ele só riu entre dentes.

- Você é o melhor- disse Bella a ponto de chorar de novo.

- E você é uma chorona. - disse bagunçando seu cabelo.

**Presente**

- Bells!- a chamou Charlie com um grito.

Ela deixou Nick sentado em sua cama onde estava trocando sua roupa e saiu até o corredor.

-O que foi papai?- perguntou olhando em direção ao quarto dele.

A cabeça de Charlie apareceu na porta, Bella pode ver que já estava praticamente vestido e levantou uma sobrancelha, ainda faltavam mais de duas horas e meia para a cerimônia.

- Viu minha gravata?- perguntou Charlie à beira do desespero.

Bella conteve uma gargalhada e apertou seus lábios em uma fina linha para não mostrar sua diversão. Respirou fundo um par de vezes e suspirou.

-Já olhou no seu pescoço?- perguntou com um sorriso e voz doce.

Charlie baixou o olhar e viu a gravata perfeitamente colocada sobre sua camisa e suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas.

- Obrigado... - resmungou entre dentes dando a volta e entrando de novo em seu quarto.

- A falta de orientação é de família- gritou Bella antes de explodir em gargalhadas.

Voltou sua atenção a Nick e continuou vestindo ele, mesmo que não colocando a roupa definitiva por agora, para evitar que ele sujasse.

- Mamãe... - o menino chamou sua atenção, Bella o olhou nos olhos e sorriu- o vovô Charlie vai se casar com Sue- afirmou.

Bella concordou e Nick franziu o cenho.

- Etão... Sue é sua mamãe?- ela perguntou com seus olhos verdes bem abertos.

Bella sorriu e se sentou ao seu lado.

- Se lembra que te disse que às vezes os papais e as mamães não estão juntos?- perguntou com voz tranquila, Nick assentiu. - O vovô Charlie e minha mamãe não estão juntos.

- Onde está sua mamãe?- ele perguntou com curiosidade.

Bella suspirou e sorriu.

-Minha mamãe é a sua vovó Renée, a conhecerá essa tarde. Ela mora muito longe- explicou pacientemente.

- Está longe como meu papai?- perguntou Nick piscando os olhos.

Bella engoliu em seco e olhou para Nick com desespero... o que iria dizer agora? Não se atrevia a mentir para ele, seu filho merecia saber a verdade, mas não sabia se Edward estaria de acordo em contar-lhe dessa forma, talvez ele quisesse estar presente e responder as mil perguntas que seu filho faria, porque tinha certeza de que teria muitas perguntas no momento que recebesse toda a informação.

- Quando abriu a boca para responder, uns leves golpes na porta a salvaram de novo.

- Posso?- perguntou uma voz de veludo colocando sua cabeça pela porta.

Bella suspirou e obrigou seu coração a se manter no lugar, já que tinha dado um salto com o simples som da sua voz.

- Edward – disse com voz embargada- entre... Nick estava em um de seus ataques de curiosites- disse tentando dissimular seu nervosismo, fazendo cosquinhas no pequeno.

Edward entrou no quarto sorrindo e respirando profundamente, o perfume de morangos de Bella o inundava todo e se sentia um pouco aturdido.

- Oi campeão- disse se sentando ao seu lado na cama.

Sentiu-se nervoso e um pouco fora de lugar. Era a primeira vez que estava com Nick desde que soube que era seu filho e não sabia bem como agir. Seu coração lhe dizia que o apertasse com força em seus braços e o beijasse até ficar cansado, mas não queria assustar o pequeno, antes de tudo queria que se sentisse bem ao seu lado, e o esmagando desse modo não conseguiria.

- E o que é que queria saber?- perguntou Edward em um sussurro.

Bella desviou o olhar, não sabia como Edward reagiria ante sua pergunta. Mas Nick franziu o cenho e olhou para Edward de forma interrogante.

- Onde está... onde está Emma?- perguntou finalmente com um sorriso.

- Edward correspondeu a esse gesto e tentou recolocar uma mecha de seu cabelo que lhe caia sobre a testa.

- Está lá em baixo com o vovô Charlie e Alice- respondeu.

Nick desceu da cama em um salto e desapareceu pela porta.

- Vai cair nas escadas?- perguntou Edward preocupado.

-Calma, sabe descer sem problemas, Seth o ensinou- respondeu Bella.

Edward fez uma careta de relutância e se levantou.

- Sinto muito por ontem... - resmungou antes de sair atrás do menino.

Bella ficou olhando fixamente a porta por onde tinha desaparecido Edward. No dia anterior tinha estado tão irritada com ele... não entendia como ele podia lhe propor casamento de primeira só porque tínhamos um filho em comum, era tão selvagem e primitivo. Não se lembrava dessa veia machista de Edward, ainda que em realidade nunca tivesse que enfrentar uma situação similar e ela não podia suspeitar que sua reação fosse ser está, mas tão pouco podia reprova-lo, a notícia deve ter sido um choque para ele.

Com um suspiro ele se levantou e se dispôs a tomar banho, se não se equivocava, em poucos minutos o furacão Alice iria ao seu quarto e começaria com a sessão de maquiagem e cabeleireiro que iria arrancar o pior dela, como acontecia todas às vezes.

Vinte minutos depois estava descendo as escadas vestida com roupa casual e com seu cabelo ainda molhado caindo sobre seu ombro. Ao descer encontrou seu pai sentado em uma das cadeiras da cozinha, enquanto Alice o penteava profissionalmente. A feição de Charlie era de resignação, ainda que se pudesse apreciar facilmente o brilho de excitação e felicidade que adornava seu olhar. Emma estava ao lado de Alice segurando vários utensílios de cabeleireiro, com um perfeito vestido azul céu e seu cabelo dourado caindo em cachos sobre suas costas. Assim que a pequena viu Bella deixou tudo o que segurava em suas mãos e saiu correndo em sua direção.

- Bella!- gritou com seus braços estendidos para lhe dar um abraço.

Um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios e a apertou com força.

- Quem é essa princesinha linda?- perguntou fazendo- a girar sobre si mesma.

A menina deu uma risadinha e suas bochechas coraram levemente.

-Onde estão Nick e o papai?- perguntou casualmente.

Alice e Charlie cravaram seu olhar nela e ela deu de ombros.

- É seu papai... - sussurrou para se defender.

- Estão lá fora, Nick queria ensinar algo ao papai- explicou Emma.

Bella beijou seu cabelo e saiu para o jardim pela porta principal. De longe pode ver Edward e Nick sentados à grama com dois dos carrinhos que ele trouxe de Phoenix. Ficou olhando os dois de longe, estava orgulhosa de si mesma por ter conseguido coragem suficiente para contar a Edward a verdade, agora, ao vê-los interagindo juntos como pai e filho, tal como devia ser, se sentia bem, as mentiras a faziam se sentir culpada, mesmo que só fossem meias mentiras já que ela nunca falou do pai de seu filho negando que fosse Edward.

Um carro preto parou na frente da casa dos Swan nesse momento. Bella franziu o cenho ao não reconhece-lo, a porta do passageiro se abriu lentamente deixando ver um cabelo preto que ela conhecia perfeitamente. Um sorriso de desenhou em seus lábios e sem coração deu um salto... tinha sentido tanta falta. Deu um passo à frente e antes de tocar o chão com o pé, um grito de júbilo ressoou em todo o jardim.

- Tio Seth!- gritou Nick soltando dos braços de Edward e começando a correr até o recém-chegado que o esperava de braços abertos.

-Oi pulga!- respondeu Seth o jogando no ar e segurando ele com seus braços fortes.

As gargalhadas do pequeno não demoraram e o olhar de adoração nos olhos de Seth também não.

- E onde está minha Bolita?- perguntou olhando para os lados procurando por Bella.

- Mamãe está lá dentro- disse Nick com sua voz doce.

-Seth- sussurrou ele avançando até ele e o abraçando pela cintura.

Ele a rodeou com um braço, já que ainda tinha Nick sobre o outro e beijou seu cabelo.

- Hey Bolita... - sussurrou Seth ao sentir que Bella estava chorando.

- Senti tantas saudades... me fez tanta falta- disse contra seu peito.

Seth voltou a beijá-la e a afastou um pouco de seu corpo para olhá-la nos olhos e secar suas lágrimas.

- É uma chorona- disse com diversão.

- E uma dominoca- disse Nick sorrindo.

- E para mim ninguém diz nada?- se ouviu uma voz rouca atrás deles.

- Ah vamos!- se queixou Bella- não podia ter deixado o Casanova em Phoenix?

- E perder todas as vezes que você cora? Nem de brincadeira!- disse Jacob entre risos se aproximando de Bella e dando- lhe um abraço também. - E você!- disse olhando Nick nos olhos- Tem que jogar comigo essa partida que paramos no meio antes que você viesse.

- Quando quiser- desafiou Nick com o cenho franzido.

Edward olhava a cena a uma certa distância. O sangue fervia em suas veias, esses dois indivíduos se relacionavam com Bella e Nick como se formassem parte de suas vidas, e realmente faziam. Sentiu-se um intruso, acabava de conhece-los, só tinha compartilhado com Bella dois anos de sua adolescência e com Nick apenas poucos dias, mas agora... ela era uma mulher e ele seu filho, esse dois caras a conheciam melhor que ele mesmo, inclusive sendo o pai.

- Olha a risada de Nick- ouviu uma voz às suas costas.

Edward se virou e viu Alice olhando a cena com emoção contida.

- Ao pedir a Bella que ficasse em Forks, contigo, a estava pedindo que afastasse Nick de sua felicidade e a dela própria. - continuou

- Mas é meu filho... não dele- disse apontando Seth que ainda tinha o pequeno em seus braços e lhe fazia cosquinhas enquanto ele se contorcia de rir.

Alice deu uma risadinha.

- Ai Edward... - suspirou- Seth é como um irmão para ambos.

- Tem certeza?- perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha- "Senti tanta saudade Seth"- tentou imitar o tom de voz de Bella.

Alice voltou a rir e deu palmadinhas em seu peito.

- Conheço a Bella, mas se não quiser acreditar em mim... lute por ela- respondeu com indiferença.

Edward franziu o cenho e cruzou os braços, mudou seu peso de um pé para o outro e aproximou seu corpo levemente ao de Alice para falar com ela em sussurros.

- O que quer dizer?- perguntou com curiosidade.

Ela rodou os olhos.

- É tão lento... - murmurou negando com a cabeça- Bella foi apaixonada por você no passado.

- Você disse, no passado- interrompeu.

- Calado!- rebateu com voz ameaçadora- Disse isso, no passado, até agora sou consciente das palavras que pronuncio. Mas você pode jogar com isso a seu favor, volte a fazê-la se apaixonar, comporte-se como um cavalheiro com ela, a convide para jantar, ir ao cinema...

- E as crianças?- perguntou em um sussurro zangado jogando os braços pro alto. - Se não se lembra, temos dois filhos Alice.

- Eu sei estúpido, e essas crianças são muito importantes para Bella, por isso não pode deixa-los de fora. Tem que fazer parte de seus planos.

- E assim vou fazê-la se apaixonar?- perguntou ele com voz contida.

- Claro, Bella não é como as outras mulheres, já devia ter percebido isso - disse Alice com voz afiada- ela adora essas crianças e ambos são sua vida.

- Não estou confiante Alice... não sei se poderei fingir que me interesso por Bella- disse ele com desânimo, - não posso mentir para ela, já a machuquei muito.

- Quem falou que fingiria?- perguntou Alice cruzando os braços.

- Que?- perguntou Edward totalmente confuso.

- Você é lento, estúpido e cego... - rodou novamente os olhos- Gosta de Seth?- perguntou inocentemente.

- Não- se apressou a responder com um rosnado.

Alise soltou uma risadinha e ficou séria de novo.

- E por que isso? Acabou de conhece-lo... só sabe que é um grande amigo de Bella e Nick o adora. - disse Alice com desconfiança, Edward estava tenso e suas mãos fechadas em punhos, além de sentir um leve aperto no peito.- Aí tem a resposta campeão- cantarolou feliz- "Ciúmes", está com tanto ciúme que está até um pouco verde.

- Alice... –disse com um sussurro.

- Reconheça... - respondeu encolhendo os ombros,- dormiu com ela porque sentia algo e não negue- adicionou ao ver que ele negava com a cabeça.- ou se não... imagine Bella entre seus braços, sussurrando em seu ouvido o quanto te ama.

Edward sentiu seus joelhos fraquejarem e olhou a garota à sua frente de forma ameaçadora.

- Lute por ela... se voltar a ir embora, talvez a perca para sempre- com essas últimas palavras Alice se afastou e caminhou até onde estavam os recém-chegados- E ninguém vai apresentar a alma da festa?- perguntou fazendo um adorável bico.

* * *

><p><strong>NT**: Agora deu para entender um pouquinho do que acontece entre Bella e Seth não deu? O que será que Edward irá fazer agora? Nos vemos novamente, a velocidade da postagem depende da quantidade de reviews.*pisca*.Bjs, Lu.


	14. Chapter 14

****Disclaimer:** **Está fanfic pertence a _Naobi Chan_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _LucianaM_ só cabe a tradução para o português. _Lary Reede _é a beta desta tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>12 de maio de 2006<strong>

- Jacob quando você vai me deixar em paz?- perguntou Bella olhando fixamente nos olhos dele.

Ele sorriu de lado e se inclinou sobre a mesa da recepção para ficar mais próximo dela.

- Quando aceitar sair comigo. Só uma noite... - sussurrou o final, deixando que seu hálito a atingisse no rosto.

Bella suspirou pesadamente e negou com a cabeça.

- Não vou sair com você Jacob, nem com ninguém. Tenho coisas mais importantes para me perocupar- disse ainda olhando nos olhos dele.

- Certo- se rendeu fazendo uma careta- te deixarei em paz se me der uma razão para que não saia.

Bella sorriu o rolou os olhos... pensou por uns segundos e decidiu que poderia dizer-lhe a verdade, depois de tudo, já estava de quase 4 meses e , ainda que usasse roupa folgada, logo já não poderia esconder.

- Estou grávida- disse com tranquilidade.

Jake franziu o cenho e a olhou por um longo minuto sem mover nenhum músculo de seu corpo.

- Meu irmão é o pai?- perguntou em um sussurro.

Bella arregalou os olhos e começou a negar freneticamente com a cabeça.

- Não, não, não... não Deus!... Como pode pensar isso?- perguntou surpresa.

- Então... porque se preocupa tanto com você:- perguntou confuso.

- Seth está me ajudando, mas é só um amigo. Não veja coisas onde não há- disse ela.

- Bom... - pensou por uns segundos e depois sorriu de lado de novo.- Não pode beber, mas podemos sair e nos divertir... não?

Bella sorriu e negou com a cabeça de novo.

**Presente**

- E ninguém vai apresentar a alma da festa?- perguntou Alice fazendo um bico adorável.

- Sim... - disse Jacob a olhando sugestivamente de cima a baixo. - Nos apresente Bella.

Bella o golpeou no peito e ele olhou de cara feia por uns segundos.

- Não come e nem deixa a gente comer!- se queixou Jacob- Não quer sair comigo, mas também não me apresenta suas amigas... malvada- Ele disse fingindo indignação.

- Que pena que eu tenho Jake. Com quantas já saiu essa semana? Cinco? Seis? – perguntou Bella.

- Foram oito, e isso por que noite passada fiquei em casa porque hoje madrugaríamos para pegar o avião. - disse com orgulho.

-Bem... - interrompeu Seth ignorando a conversa.- Você é Alice, certo?

- Como sabe?- a mesma perguntou confusa.

- Bella nos falou muito de você- respondeu com um sorriso. - e... Bolita?- a chamou olhando de cima a baixo com o cenho franzido- Não sei o que dirá o chefe Swan, mas... vai assim para o casamento?

Alice arregalou os olhos e olhou para Bella aterrorizada.

- Chegaremos atrasados- disse simplesmente a agarrando pelo braço e a puxando para que a seguisse.

- Seth já te falei mil vezes para não me chamar assim!- vociferou Bella enquanto era arrastada para o interior da casa.

- É que você é uma Bolita!- Gritou divertindo-se.

Jake negou com a cabeça e olhou ao redor, percebendo a presença de Edward uns passos atrás deles os olhando com o cenho franzido. O reconheceu na mesma hora, já que Nick e ele eram praticamente idênticos e sorriu intrigado antes de dar-lhe as costas e olhar para seu irmão divertindo-se.

- Quer se divertir hoje?- perguntou em um sussurro.

Seth deixou Nick no chão já que começava a se revirar em seus braços e olhou para seu irmão com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- O que está planejando sua mente pervertida?- perguntou cruzando os braços.

- Esse cara que está atrás de mim... não te lembra alguém?- perguntou.

Seth o olhou e seu corpo tencionou no mesmo instante, um rosnado começou a se formar em seu peito e os músculos de seus braços tencionaram.

- Calma- sussurrou Jake batendo em suas costas- vamos nos divertir.

- Como?- perguntou com voz ameaçadora sem afastar o olhar de Edward.

- Já vai ver- disse sorrindo amplamente.

...

Renée Dwyer desceu do carro que ela e seu marido Phill haviam alugado no aeroporto, tinham chegado na noite anterior e ficaram em um hotel de Port Angeles. Avançou com passos decididos até a porta da que foi sua casa em Forks durante pouco mais de um ano e suspirou com nostalgia. Não se arrependia de ter se divorciado de Charlie Swan há alguns anos, mas ainda poderia pensar que as coisas teriam sido bem diferentes se isso não tivesse acontecido.

Umas risadas infantis chamaram sua atenção e ela procurou com o olhar, encontrando com um menino que brincava de carrinho e um homem ao seu lado, o reconheceu de imediato, já que o reconhecia de algumas visitas a Forks e sorriu ao ver a cumplicidade que havia entre ambos.

- Olá Edward- disse com voz alegre.

O citado levantou a cabeça e sorriu nervosamente ao vê-la.

- Renée... olá- gaguejou.

Ela se aproximou de onde estava e acariciou o rebelde cabelo de Nick sorrindo com ternura.

- Não sabia que tinha um filho- sussurrou a mulher- e lindo e se parece muito com você.

Edward sorriu com orgulho.

- Obrigado- disse sem perder o sorriso.

- Minha filha está lá dentro?

- Sim... Alice a está torturando com os saltos- disse com uma risadinha.

Renée o acompanhou e depois entrou na casa. Bella estava no piso superior, enfiada em um vestido azul noite, enquanto Alice arrumava algumas mechas de seus cabelos. De seu quarto podia ouvir como Seth e Jacob discutiam desde o piso inferior e estava desejando que sua amiga a liberasse para poder estar com eles e, dar-lhes outra bronca para que se comportassem, de vez em quando eram mais crianças que Nick.

Umas batidas na porta fizeram com que Alice fosse até lá para abri-la, tempo que Bella aproveitou para arrumar o vestido do jeito que ela gostava e não como Alice insistia. Se fosse por ela teria ficado com o jeans e o suéter que estava há uns minutos, mas chamaria muita atenção ao lado de seu pai com seu smoking preto.

- Renée!- gritou Alice ao abrir a porta.

Bella tencionou, por um momento tinha esquecido que sua mãe também viria ao casamento, e por tanto teria que contar para ela também sobre Nick e toda a história.

- Onde está a ingrata da minha filha? Faz meses que não me liga!-a acusou com os olhos semicerrados.

- Estava ocupada mamãe- o trabalho, a universidade... - disse Bella.

- E Nick- acrescentou Alice ficando paralisada, uns segundos depois por ter metido a pata.

- Quem é Nick?-perguntou sua mãe entusiasmada, sentando- se na cama e puxando o de Bella para que caísse sentada ao seu lado no colchão- É bonito? Alto? Loiro? Em que trabalha? Te trata bem? Me conta! Conta! Conta!

- Mamãe... não é o que você pensa- disse Bella negando com a cabeça.

A porta se entreabriu e o narizinho de Nick apareceu por ela.

-Bolita... o vovô falou para se apressar- sussurrou sorrindo.

Bella entrecerrou os olhos e olhou para seu filho ameaçadoramente.

- Vou matar o Seth- resmungou entre dentes.

Alice soltou uma risadinha e se levantou saindo do quarto.

- Bolita? Seth?- perguntou Renée levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Uma longa história mamãe- falou sem importância.

Nick arregalou os olhos e correu até Bella com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Ela é sua mãe?- perguntou apontando com o dedo.

Renée assentiu sorrindo também e voltou a acariciar o cabelo do menino.

- Sua mãe deve estar cansada de tentar te pentear... como vai fazer?- perguntou para si mesma.

- É complicado- sussurrou Bella distraidamente- tem o mesmo cabelo indomável de Edward.

- Sim... por isso deduzi que era seu filho- riu Renée.

- Quando iremos?- perguntou Nick impaciente.

- Agora querido, vai com a tia Alice para que te arrume- disse girando sobre si mesma e dando- lhe um beijo na cabeça.

Renée sorriu olhando sua filha.

- Nunca deixará de ser a babá de seus filhos ainda que esteja a quilômetros de distância- disse sorrindo.

Bella a olhou e forçou um sorriso.

-Nick... vá com Alice agora- disse o empurrando para a porta.

Nick se remexia e ria.

-Mamãe... ele está fazendo cosquinhas- ria divertido.

Bella fechou a porta e apoiou sua cabeça nela.

- Mamãe?- perguntou Renée em um sussurro.

Bella se manteve imóvel em sua posição, procurando coragem para se mover e enfrentar sua mãe.

- Ele é o Nick que Alice falava?- Renée perguntou de novo- Isabella olhe pra mim e me explique o que está acontecendo.

Bella engoliu em seco e respirou fundo, não passou despercebido o fato de que a chamou por seu nome completo, só fazia isso quando estava realmente irritada. Girou lentamente e viu sua mãe atrás dela, em pé e com os braços cruzados sobre seu peito.

- É uma longa história mamãe... e está tarde- disse com a voz trêmula.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? Eu tenho um neto e não o conheço?- perguntou Renée com ironia, mas a cara de sua filha falou muito mais que qualquer palavra.

Bella sentiu como seus joelhos fraquejaram. Contar a Charlie tinha sido mais fácil, não suspeitava nem de longe da reação de Renée, sabia que estava atordoada, mas também recordava suas muitas conversas quando a aconselhava que levasse as coisas com calma e que nunca se precipitasse nos relacionamentos. De que pouco haviam servido...

- Mamãe... - sussurrou sem saber muito bem o que dizer.

- Só responda essa pergunta? É meu neto ou só te chamou de mamãe porque gosta muito de você?- perguntou olhando- a fixamente.

- É seu neto... - disse com um fio de voz- Nick é meu filho.

Renée respirou pesadamente e depois de tomar uma grande quantidade de ar antes de voltar a falar.

- Com Edward Cullen?-perguntou franzindo o cenho- Admito que esse homem é muito atraente, mas... não é muito mais velho que você? E quando aconteceu isso? Por que não me contou nada? Teria te aconselhado querida, você... Deus! Mas se esse menino tem três anos e só tem vinte e um, mas filha...

- Mamãe- a cortou- não há tempo para conversar neste momento, papai vai se casar. Só te direi que amo Nick, é a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida e não mudaria nenhuma das minhas atitudes que me levaram a ele. Edward... sim, é mais velho, mas é um bom pai e um bom homem. Então, deixe as coisas como estão e conversaremos detalhadamente em outro momento.

Sem esperar resposta saiu do quarto e se apoiou na parede para tentar controlar o tremor de suas pernas.

- Mamãe... está bem?- perguntou uma vozinha.

Ela baixou o olhar e encontrou Nick vestido com um terno azul marinho, lutando com a gravata. Seu cabelo estava úmido e repleto de gel, sinal de que Alice tinha tentado penteá-lo, mas tinha sido impossível. Um nó se formou em sua garganta ao ver que era tão igual a Edward, não poderia negar nunca que era seu filho, era tão perfeito como ele.

- Estou bem querido- disse recuperando a compostura- Vamos que o vovô Charlie nos espera.

Renée observou ambos descerem as escadas com uma opressão em seu peito. Nunca havia suspeitado que sua filha tinha estado em uma situação dessas, lhe doía ver seus mesmos erros nela e se culpou por não ter estado ao seu lado quando precisou. Charlie cuidou bem dela, mas não soube educa-la para que fosse responsável e isso foi a causa da sua gravidez na adolescência e sua posterior fuga para Phoenix sem contar nada a ninguém.

Bella chegou ao piso inferior e procurou seu pai com o olhar. Estava na sala de estar, caminhando de um lado para o outro e brincando com as abotoaduras de suas mangas diante do olhar divertido de Seth e Jacob, que estavam em silêncio e contendo um sorriso.

-Nós já vamos?- perguntou Bella chamando a atenção de todos.

- Sim por favor...- sussurrou Charlie saindo a toda velocidade para o exterior da casa.

Todos o olharam sorrindo.

- Bolita eu te levo- disse Seth se aproximando dela.

- Não tio... vamos com Emma- disse Nick com um sorriso.

- Quem é Emma- perguntou Jacob com um sorriso.

- Uma loira de olhos azuis- disse Bella divertindo-se, os olhos de Jake brilharam de antecipação- mas tem sete anos.

O ânimo de Jacob caiu, mas depois sorriu amplamente ao ver como Edward se dirigia a eles.

- Sempre posso ir com você- disse passando um braço pelos ombros de Bella- me deve uma dança querida.

Bella rolou os olhos e lhe deu uma cotovelada nas costelas.

- Guarde a pistola vaqueiro- disse ela sorrindo.

- Bella, Emma quer ir com você- disse de repente Edward com o cenho franzido.

Bella o olhou com interrogação.

- De acordo... - disse confusa- Vamos Nick.

Antes de sair, Edward olhou ameaçadoramente para Seth e Jacob, que quando o perderam de vista caíram na gargalhada.

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** Gente o que aconteceu? Não estão gostando mais da fic? A reviews caíram consideravelmente. Tô Tisti. Bjs, LU.


	15. Chapter 15

****Disclaimer:** **Está fanfic pertence a _Naobi Chan_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _LucianaM_ só cabe a tradução para o português. _Lary Reede _é a beta desta tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>Presente<strong>

-Está bem?- perguntou Edward com o cenho franzido enquanto iam para a capela onde celebrariam o casamento de Charlie.

Bella, que olhava de forma ausente pela janela, o observou por uns segundos.

- Sim...- sussurrou não muito convencida.

Edward suspirou, fazia muito tempo que realmente não via Bella, mas ainda se lembrava dos longos meses que passou em sua casa cuidando de sua filha, ainda que Alice assegurasse o contrário, poderia dizer que a conhecia, ou ao menos conhecia a Bella adolescente que foi um dia.

- Não me engana... Algo te preocupa?- perguntou franzindo os lábios.

Ela suspirou e olhou suas mãos entrelaçadas em seu colo.

- Estacione no acostamento- disse com um fio de voz.

Edward, confuso, fez o que ela pediu e desligou o carro olhando para ela interrogativamente. Bella se virou em seu assento e olhou Emma e Nick sentados em suas cadeirinhas, confusos pois não entendiam o que acontecia, depois olhou para Edward e um nó em seu estômago se apertou provocando que um tremor percorresse suas costas.

Devemos contar... Agora. - Disse Bella cravando os olhos nela.

- A quem?- perguntou Edward levantando as sobrancelhas de forma interrogativa- E o que?

- Às crianças, e o que você sabe- espetou.

Edward bufou e passou a mão pelo cabelo com nervosismo, havia esperado esse momento desde que soube que Nick era seu filho, mas agora que estava diante dele não sabia o que fazer e nem dizer.

- Por que agora?- perguntou com nervosismo.

Bella o olhou por uns segundos e depois desviou o olhar.

- Vamos ao casamento do meu pai e ali estará praticamente toda a acidade, da forma como Nick é parecido com você é mais que evidente, Alice deduziu sem que eu lhe dissesse nada. Acha que ninguém mais se dará conta?- perguntou voltando a olhá-lo de novo por uns segundos.- Não quero que ninguém o machuque intencionalmente ou com algum comentário prejudicial, nem a ele e nem a Emma.

Edward pensou em suas palavras durante alguns segundos e teve que dar-lhe razão.

- Concordo... Não tinha pensado nisso- sussurrou.

Ambos se soltaram dos cintos de segurança e se viraram para enfrentar a cara de seus filhos, Edward engoliu seco ao ver os olhos interrogantes de Emma, esperava que a notícia não a afetasse, agora que quase havia recuperado sua pequena não estava disposto a vê-la destruída de novo. Bella olhou para Nick e sorriu com ternura, ganhado outro sorriso da parte dele.

- Querido- ela sussurrou para ele com voz doce- Lembra-se do que te contei sobre seu papai?

Nick ampliou seu sorriso e olhou para sua mãe com felicidade e orgulho.

- Sim, ele está cuidando de uma princesa, por isso está longe- disse com voz segura. Emma o observou com atenção e depois olhou para Bella , sem entender aonde queria chegar com isso.

- Emma é a princesa- disse Bella com um fio de voz- Edward estava cuidando dela esse tempo todo que você e eu ficamos longe.

Emma arregalou os olhos e olhou para seu pai com a boca entreaberta. Nick franziu seu pequeno cenho sem compreender tudo o que queriam lhe explicar.

- Mamãe...- disse com seriedade- Emma é uma princesa? Onde está meu papai?

Bella engoliu seco enquanto concordava e olhou para Edward como se pedisse em silêncio que intercedesse, ele também deveria falar.

- Eu sou seu papai, campeão- Disse Edward com voz estrangulada.

Nick olhou para Edward durante uns segundos e depois sorriu amplamente.

- Você é meu papai?- perguntou emocionado.

Edward assentiu com um sorriso tímido e depois o menino olhou para sua mãe como se também buscasse uma resposta.

- Sim querido...- sussurrou.

Emma entrecerrou os olhos e cruzou os braços, olhou Edward e depois Bella atentamente.

- Se você é papai dele... O que ele é meu- perguntou a menina levantando a sobrancelha.

- É seu irmão- respondeu Edward.

- Mas a mamãe não é mamãe dele- contestou Emma como se fosse óbvio.

- Não, sua mamãe é Bella- assegurou Edward.

Emma ficou em silêncio olhando para seus pés e depois sorriu amplamente.

- Você vai casar com Bella?- perguntou iludida.

Edward sorriu e Bella baixou o olhar enquanto suas bochechas ficavam rosadas.

- Não, Bella não...- ia dizer que ela não queria, mas depois pensou melhor e ficou em silêncio.

- Mas os papais e as mamães se casam- disse Nick interrompendo.

Edward e Bella se olharam sem saber muito bem como responder.

- Já sei! – gritou Emma- Tem quem dar-lhe um anel, por isso não vai se casar, compre um anel para ela papai.

- Essa conversa acaba aqui...- disse Edward coçando a nuca- Já... é continuaremos em outro momento.

- Adultos- bufou Emma.

...

- Onde demônios estão?- perguntou Jacob com nervosismo enquanto caminhava em frente à porta da capela com suas mãos no bolso.

- Acha que Bella já contou para ele?- perguntou Seth ignorando completamente seu irmão.

- Se encostar um dedo nela vou mata-lo- resmungou Jacob.

- Com certeza agora quer que os dois fiquem aqui na "Marciaonlandia"- disse Seth com relutância.

- Marcianolandia?- perguntou Jacob com a sobrancelha levantada.

- Não reparou que tudo que nos cerca é verde?- perguntou Seth abrindo muito os braços e apontando ao redor.

Jake riu e deu um tapa em seu irmão.

-Marte é vermelho, não verde- disse o mais obvio.

- Que seja- espetou- não vou deixar que Bella fique aqui, deve voltar para Phoenix. Tem que voltar conosco.

- Si quiser ficar não poderá obriga-la- sussurrou Jacob.

- Do que lado você está?- perguntou Seth irritado- esse cara não a merece.

- Você merece?- ele perguntou desconfiado.

Seth o olhou de boca aberta.

- Sabe que nunca pensei nela desse jeito- disse entre dentes e com a mandíbula apertada.

- Então qual é o problema? Se ela está apaixonada, o que está, tem que deixar que seja feliz ainda que o cara seja um babaca.

- Não pode ser feliz mais perto de Phoenix?- perguntou Seth com tristeza.

-Finalmente chegaram!- gritou Jacob exasperado enquanto o volvo prateado de Edward estacionava.

- Você! Vem aqui!- gritou Alice olhando Jacob ameaçadoramente.

Ele sorriu de lado e se aproximou dela com movimentos felinos. Mas não contava com que um tipo alto e loiro a segurasse pela cintura possessivamente, então chegou diante dela com um gesto confuso e um pouco titubeante.

- O que foi?- perguntou relutante.

- Sei o que quer oferecer a Edward e tenho algo a dizer- disse Alice com o cenho franzido.

Jake entortou a cabeça e a olhou sorrindo.

- Só vou me divertir um pouco, ele não sofrerá... Muito.- disse a última palavra em um sussurro.

- Não me importo... Ele já sofre por ser estúpido- disse Alice com um movimento de sua mão.- Só queria te dizer que não seja tão sutil, seja um pouco mais evidente pois Edward é muito lento.

Jacob deu uma risadinha e concordou com a cabeça. Viu quando Bella descia do carro e abria a porta traseira para tirar Nick, ele se aproximou dela em silêncio e a segurou pela cintura fazendo cosquinhas e provocando de forma que desse um pulo acompanhado de um gritinho.

- O que está fazendo?- perguntou Bella dando-lhe um soco no braço.

- Só te cumprimentando... Princesa- sussurrou bem próximo do seu rosto.

Os olhos de Bella piscaram com raiva e antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Jacob beijou a bochecha dela e saiu correndo em busca de seu irmão, que os olhava como se a qualquer minuto fosse saltar sobre Edward e lhe morder a jugular.

- O que acontece entre esse vira lata e você?- Edward perguntou entre dentes por trás dela.

Bella se virou confusa e o olhou. Até esse momento não tinha reparado em sua roupa. Edward usava uma calça de tecido cinza escura com um terno, acompanhado de uma camisa azul com alguns botões abertos e sem gravata. Seu cabelo, assim como o de Nick, tinha restos de gel, mas estavam tão rebeldes e despenteados como de costume.

Bella prendeu o ar diante do arrepio que a percorreu quando se deu conta do quão atraente estava. Os três anos que estava sem vê-lo lhe haviam caído bem... Mas que bem.

- Jacob é só um amigo- disse em um sussurro levando Nick pela mão e começando a caminhar.

- Amigo- resmungou Edward também pegando Emma pela mão e caminhando atrás dela.

Enquanto fazia isso, não pode evitar reparar na mulher que caminhava na frente dele. Bella, dentro daquele vestido azul que abraçava seu corpo, não era mais que um pecado sobre pernas. Suas curvas, que a maturidade e a gravidez ressaltaram, seu cabelo solto e caindo em cascata sobre suas costas, esses saltos em seus pés que provocavam com que ela caminhasse movendo as cadeiras tão sugestivamente... Teve que engolir saliva e desviar o olhar antes que seu escrutínio fosse mais evidente.

Com a sua passagem vários murmúrios cresceram, mas Bella caminhava com a cabeça erguida até que ele entrou na capela e sentou-se o mais próximo do altar possível, para estar ao lado de seu pai. Edward se sentou ao seu lado, ainda que Emma estivesse sentada entre eles, ela olhava para Bella intermitentemente com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- O que você está planejando mocinha?- Perguntou Edward em um sussurro.

Emma olhou para ele com seus grandes olhos azuis e piscou inocentemente.

- Nada papai... é um casamento, vou me comportar bem - disse com uma voz doce.

Bella olhou para Edward interrogativamente e ele apenas balançou a cabeça com desdém.

- Bella- sussurrou Emma poucos minutos depois, ela se colocou a sua altura e olhou para cima esperando a continuar- Você acha que o vestido que Sue está usando ficará bem em você?

Bella franziu a testa.

- Por que você pergunta?- Disse confusa.

- Eu sei que você não gosta de comprar coisas desnecessárias e você pode usá-lo para o seu casamento com o papai - disse Emma, sorrindo.

Bella ficou pálida e continuou como se não tivesse ouvido nada.

A cerimônia foi curta e emocionante, o casal eram os únicos protagonistas e estavam mais do que felizes. Bella também estava feliz com o brilho de alegria que brilhava nos olhos de seu pai. Antes que pudesse perceber estava no único salão de festa da cidade. Em sua mesa estavam Edward e Emma, e, claro, também Seth e Jacob, que ainda que apareceram inesperadamente, Charlie se encarregou de convidá-los em agradecimento por cuidar tão bem de sua filha.

A comida ainda estava um pouco pesada. Jake e Seth pareciam ter concordado em incomodar Bella, chamando ela de "Bolita" e "Princesa" a deixando com os nervos à flor da pele e faltava muito pouco para tirar um sapato e bater na cabeça deles. Edward não se comportava melhor, chamava a sua atenção constantemente a dizer disparates, e suspeitava que fosse para que lhe desse mais atenção a ele que a seus amigos que estavam visitando.

- Experimente esta- Jake disse entregando-lhe um pedaço de bolo com sua colher.

Bella olhou para ele com um olhar severo.

- É o mesmo bolo que eu tenho Jake- ela disse condescendente.

- Mas o meu é melhor- insistiu o garoto.

Bella revirou os olhos e comeu o que ele ofereceu, depois de ter mastigado e engolido, o olhou e sorriu divertida.

-Estava igual o meu-disse sorrindo.

- Eu sei... -Jake respondeu, encolhendo os ombros,- mas agora posso provar seus lábios.

Bella sentiu como a mesa tremia e como Seth dissimulava um sorriso. Procurou com o olhar e Edward tinha seu punho cerrado e cara de poucos amigos, parecia que a qualquer momento a veia em sua testa iria explodir.

- Você está bem?- Perguntou em um sussurro perto de sua orelha.

Edward fechou os olhos com força e levantou-se abruptamente. Olhou para Jacob e Seth de forma desafiadora e, em seguida, estendeu a mão para Bella.

- Você dança?- Ele perguntou, suavizando a sua voz, mas não pôde evitar notar uma borda afiada em seu tom.

Bella hesitou alguns segundos, mas depois pegou a mão dele com firmeza, era um de seus sonhos não realizados compartilhar uma dança com Edward. Ele os encaminhou para o centro da pista , onde tinha alguns casais dançando, passou a mão por sua cintura e puxou seu pequeno corpo contra o dele.

- Seus amiguinhos vão me deixar louco- sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Bella escondeu um calafrio que a percorreu quando sua respiração bateu em sua pele, mas que não foi perdida por Edward.

- O que você quer dizer?- Ela perguntou.

- Sempre se comportam assim com você?- Ele perguntou com uma careta.

- A verdade é que eles estão um pouco estranhos... Eu não sei que pernilongo lhes mordeu.- respondeu confusa.

- Pelo menos me da razão, Alice disse que eu estou paranoico- novamente sussurrou Edward- esse tal Jacob me cai como um chute na canela.

Bella riu e procurou seu amigo com os olhos, encontrou-o tentando flertar com Lauren Malory... Além de Casanova também era tolo o suficiente para tentar se vincular a puta oficial. Revirou os olhos e balançou a cabeça.

- O que é isso? -Edward perguntou afastando-se um pouco dela e olhando em seus olhos.

- Jacob está tentando flertar com Malory - disse com raiva.

- Isso te incomoda? -Ele perguntou, desconfiado.

- Ele merece uma garota melhor- Bella murmurou.

- Alguém como você? Você está com ciúmes?- Edward perguntou, sua voz afiada.

Bella parou e deu um passo para longe de Edward.

- Eu não tenho nenhuma razão para ter ciúmes... Você está com ciúmes dela?- Ela perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Não... pelo menos não da Malory,- ele disse em um sussurro, voltando a trazer Bella para seu corpo e rodeando sua cintura com as duas mãos possessivamente, olhando Jacob por cima do ombro que o observava maliciosamente enquanto passava o braço em torno dos ombros de Lauren.

* * *

><p><strong>NT**: Por favor people me mandem review para me animar, pufavô!


	16. Chapter 16

****Disclaimer:** **Está fanfic pertence a _Naobi Chan_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _LucianaM_ só cabe a tradução para o português. _Lary Reede _é a beta desta tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>Presente<strong>

- Bella ... podemos conversar?- perguntou Renée.

Ela suspirou.

- Não é o momento mamãe, é o casamento do papai e não quero falar disso aqui.

- Vai me deixar assim? Sem me explicar nada?- perguntou em um murmúrio, com voz dura.

- Fale com ela, eu cuido de Nick- sussurrou Edward sentado ao seu lado.

Bella bufou e se levantou, começou a caminhar até o exterior do salão e se sentou em num banco um pouco afastado da porta, para que ninguém pudesse escutar o que elas conversavam.

-Está bem...- disse com voz cansada- o que quer saber?

Renée se sentou ao seu lado e tomou uma de suas mãos entre as suas.

- Edward Cullen?- perguntou em um sussurro.

Bella riu nervosamente e negou com a cabeça.

- O que tem Edward que surpreende tanto a todos?- perguntou com ironia- É um grande homem, está cuidando sozinho de sua filha por três anos e o está fazendo muito bem.

- Não nego que seja um bom homem- refutou Renée- é só que é...

- Mais velho – Bella terminou a frase para ela- Hoje é mais velho que eu, mas quando eu tiver cinquenta e ele sessenta e dois, continuará parecendo mais velho? Além do mais... O que importa? Se a única coisa que nos une é Nick, não temos nenhuma relação.

- Não?- Renée perguntou confusa.

-Não... Nós dormimos juntos há três anos e daí nasceu Nick, mas não aconteceu nada mais- afirmou.

- Eu juraria que... Bella, está apaixonada por ele, se nota... E ele...

- Ele vive por e para sua filha, agora Nick também começa a formar parte dessa equação, mas eu não- a cortou- e agora que está mais calma, vamos para dentro.

- Tem mais uma coisa que quero saber- disse Renée com voz nervosa.

Bella suspirou pesadamente e negou com a cabeça.

- Edward não abusou de mim, transamos voluntariamente- disse Bella com voz irritada.

- Não era isso que eu queria saber- respondeu sua mãe com o cenho franzido.

- Não?- perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Não... Eu...eu...gostaria- gaguejou a mulher.

-Solta logo mamãe...- insistiu.

- Poderia me apresentar Nick oficialmente? Gostaria de ser sua avó- disse Renée um pouco envergonhada.

Bella sorriu e abraçou sua mãe...

- Claro mamãe... Ou deveria dizer vovó Renée?- disse divertida.

- Sou vovó!- exclamou Renée com a voz embargada.- Não posso acreditar...Phill também pode ser seu avô?- perguntou entusiasmada.

...

Emmett observava a pista de dança em silêncio, enquanto Rosalie ao seu lado falava com Esme amimadamente sobre o que teriam que comprar para a chegada da nova Cullen, tinha escutado essa conversa milhares de vezes e ainda que estivesse entusiasmado com a chegada de sua filha, estava cansado de ouvir falar de fraldas, chupetas e outras coisas de bebês que não lhe interessavam. Só esperava poder abraçar sua filha deixar o resto para quem entendesse, pois teria tempo de aprender depois.

Olhou para a pista de dança e Edward e Bella voltavam a dançar juntos e riam às gargalhadas. Não era preciso ser adivinho nem prever o futuro para saber que havia algo ali. Já havia há alguns anos e continuava havendo. Alem do mais, tinha aquele menino, que ainda que não tenha se atrevido a falar em voz alta para não meter a pata, era igualzinho a Edward, isso não podia negar.

- Vamos tomar um bebida?- lhe perguntou Edward de repente.

Emmett piscou surpreso, não o tinha visto chegar e quase se assustou. Dissimulou sua perturbação e assentiu antes de beijar a cabeça de sua mulher e ficar de pé para seguir seu irmão até o balcão de bebidas.

- Tem alguma coisa que queira me contar?- perguntou Emmett uma vez que tinham suas bebidas diante deles.

Edward passou uma mão pelo cabelo com nervosismo e olhou para seu irmão de rabo de olho.

- Já não sei como se faz... Perdi a prática- disse em um murmúrio quase inaudível.

- Não sabe como confiar em seu irmão mais velho?- perguntou Emmett como cenho franzido- Só me conte o que te preocupa eu acho que sei o que acontece.

- Sério?- perguntou Edward alçando uma sobrancelha de forma divertida.

- Tem algo a ver com uma certa morena e um menino de cabelos cor de cobre?- disse lhe dando uma leve cotovelada.

Edward esboçou um leve sorriso e concordou.

- Quando pensava em me dizer que tenho um sobrinho?-perguntou erguendo a voz- Por que é meu sobrinho não é?- perguntou depois em um sussurro.

- É seu sobrinho...- confirmou Edward- e eu nem sequer sabia até alguns dias...

- Mas...

- Ela foi embora quando viu que estava gravida...- disse Edward cravando o olhar em seu copo de uísque- Por Tanya, porque estávamos casados, foi embora por causa dela...

-Que estupidez... Tanya não merecia- resmungou Emmett.

- Mas esse não é o ponto- disse Edward.

- Não? E o que é que está acontecendo?

- Bella vai voltar a ir embora e levará Nick, não quero voltar a perde-los - negou com a cabeça.

- O que você pensou?- perguntou Emmett olhando como Bella agora dançava com Emma.

- Pedi que se casasse comigo e ela recusou- confessou.

Emmett começou a gargalhar e se não tivesse se agarrado ao balcão,teria caído no chão.

- Você... Mas cara... Como pode?- perguntou ficando sério de repente- Homem... Tenha um pouco mais de tato! Já estou imaginando você fazendo a proposta, sem o anel, nem uma cena romântica, nem nada parecido...

- Emma disse o mesmo- sussurrou envergonhado.

Emmett voltou a rir e deu palmadinhas nas suas costas.

- Até sua filha é mais preparada que você- disse negando com a cabaça – mas... como foi?- perguntou Emmett de repente.

- Como foi o que?- respondeu Edward, confuso.

- Como a deixou grávida? Suponho que ela não seja a virgem Maria- brincou.

- Acho que não devo te explicar como que uma mulher fica grávida...- espetou Edward.

- Falo do momento...- Emmett bebeu o resto do seu como em um só gole- nunca me disse que tinha dormido com ela.

- Porque não sabia... - confessou- estava bêbado, foi no dia que Tanya foi embora e demorou mais de um mês para voltar... Bella estava ali cuidando da Emma...

- E terminou cuidando de você- terminou Emmett entre risos- Mas cara... Se não se lembrava disso, o que você...

- Não fale isso!- o repreendeu Edward em um sussurro- Já te falei que fazem anos, não quero que ninguém saiba. Além do mais, só estava enrabichado por ela.

- Pois esse enrabichamento agora tem duas perninhas e se chama Nick- continuou Emmett, divertido, Edward rosnou e pediu outro copo- O que te preocupa? Te conheço e não é só o fato de eles irem embora em alguns dias.

- Ela é diferente agora- sussurrou Edward- está... Linda. Ainda que sempre tenha sido, mas os anos a fizeram muito bem. E também mudou tanto por dentro...- negou com a cabeça- é mais forte, mais decidida, seguiu adiante com Nick, sozinha, trabalhando e estudando... O pior é que agora não sei o que ela sente, além do mais... Me rejeitou.

-Rejeitou o seu pobre pedido de casamento, não a você- Emmett o contradisse- Então... Gosta dela?

- Mais do que gosto, Alice me ajudou a ver que sim... E esse par de cães de guarda também- rosnou de novo, provocando risos em Emmett.

- Não pode reclamar o que não é seu, irmão - pontuou Emmett.- Conquiste-a, ela sentia algo, pode ser que ainda continue ai, enterrado, mas aí.

- Não sei... Não sei como fazer... Sabe que eu nunca me dei bem em paquerar e com os anos perdi a pouca manhã que tinha - confessou Edward corando levemente.

Emmett voltou a gargalhar e quase morre engasgado com sua própria saliva.

- Deixe que seu irmão mais velho te dê conselhos... Lembra que Rose foi um osso duro de roer- ele disse passando um braço por seus ombros.

...

- Que tal a festa?- perguntou Esme sentando ao lado de seu filho.

Edward e Bella, que agora voltavam a sentar um do lado do outro, a olharam e sorriram.

- Genial- responderam juntos.

- Bella- Esme a chamou em um sussurro- vamos levar Emma para dormir em casa, me perguntava se... Se não te incomodaria se levássemos Nicholas também.

- Nick? – perguntou surpresa.

O menino sentado em seu colo se remexeu e olhou para sua mãe fazendo um bico.

- Eu quero dormir com Emma- disse num sussurro.

Edward deu uma risadinha diante da chantagem emocional que o menino estava usando e como funcionava bem,já que se via pelo olhar de Bella como ia cedendo pouco a pouco.

- Está bem- disse Bella rindo por fim- mas tem que se comportar bem com os avós.

Esme e Edward esboçaram um sorriso deslumbrante, Nick abriu muito seus olhos e Bella corou.

- Sinto muito... Saiu sem pensar... Eu não- gaguejou.

- Não se preocupe- sussurrou Edward em seu ouvido- você deixou Esme um pouco eufórica, mas não chateada.

- São meus avós?- perguntou Nick surpreso.

- Sim- respondeu Edward- ela é minha mãe e esse senhor é meu pai- disse apontando Carlisle de pé, atrás da cadeira que ocupava sua mulher- E tem que se comportar muito bem com eles.

- Oi...- disse Nick chamando a atenção de Edward e fazendo um gesto com o dedo para que inclinasse sua cabeça até ele- Posso te chamar de papai, como Emma?- perguntou em um sussurro.

Bella sentiu que seu coração se encolhia no peito ao escutar essa pergunta e pelo contrário, o de Edward explodiu de felicidade. Desde que soube que era pai de Nick, desejava que o chamasse assim.

- Se você quiser assim…- respondeu Edward com a voz embargada- eu gostaria.

- _De acodo_- disse o menino com desdém.- Serei bom mamãe- disse olhando para sua mãe- prometo- levantou sua mão e sorriu com doçura- Também te prometo… papai.

- Está bem campeão- o interrompeu Bella antes que as lágrimas saltassem de seus olhos- vá se despedir de Sue e do vovô Charlie antes de ir.

- Eu te acompanho- disse Carlisle estendendo-lhe a mão.

Os dois se afastaram e Bella suspirou enquanto os via caminhar.

- Obrigada- sussurrou Esme emocionada segurando com força uma de suas mãos.

Ela só assentiu enquanto sentia um nó apertando sua garganta.

Estou cansada…- se queixou Bella pena enésima vez, sem resultado, obvio- Alice, não sinto meus pés, estou o dia todo dando voltas com esses malditos saltos, não quero ir para Port Angeles agora.

- Não proteste… espetou sua amiga- estou há três anos sem te ver e vou aproveitar cada segundo que possa ao seu lado.

Diante disso Bella não teve nada a dizer, se sentia culpada com sua amiga por ter ido embora sem dizer nada. Então a tinha ali, pilhada, e não sabia como evitar essa saída para o clube da moda em Port Angeles, aonde iriam todos os convidados do casamento. Mas a ameaça de Alice foi só uma desculpa, já que quando atravessaram as portas do local, pendurou no pescoço de seu namorado Jasper e ignorou todo mundo ao seu redor.

Bella bufou vendo- os dançar juntos e cruzou os braços.

- Algo te incomoda?- perguntou Edward colocando-se na frente dela e lhe estendendo uma taça.

- Não sabia que tinha vindo- sussurrou Bella pegando a taça que ele oferecia.

- Não estava com vontade de ir para casa… quando Emma não está, não durmo bem.- confessou desviando o olhar – E você, o que faz aqui? Nunca gostou de sair.

- Também não gostava dos saltos e está vendo- disse apontando seus pés, Edward deteve o olhar neles mais do que o recomendável- Alice me convenceu- continuou Bella para chamar sua atenção.

- Essa demônio sempre consegue tudo o que quer- disse divertido.

- E o pior é que agora está me ignorando e está comendo a boca de Jasper- se queixou.

Edward começou a rir.

- Sempre é assim… não se separam, talvez se tentarmos com água quente… como com cachorros…- divagou em voz alta.

Bella riu e provou um gole de sua taça, cuspindo logo em seguida.

- Tem álcool?- perguntou e Edward assentiu.

-Sinto muito… se desculpou envergonhado- como já tem idade imaginei…

- Não importa…- o cortou- não está tão ruim, é só que não esperava.

- Dança?- perguntou Edward de repente.

Bella piscou surpresa. Não esperava que Edward lhe desse tanta atenção, ainda que fosse internamente, estava totalmente agradecida e saltava de felicidade, exteriormente sentia medo, não queria pensar que isso acontecia realmente, quando uns dias depois passasse a noite só e em sua fria e vazia cama de Phoenix, lamentaria esses momentos por ter criado ilusões com algo que nunca poderia ter.

- Concordo- disse ausentemente. Ainda que seu inconsciente falou por ela sem fazer nada para evitar.

Edward sorriu de lado e deixou sua taça sobre uma mesa e lhe estendeu a mão, ela a tomou hesitante, realizar um de seus sonhos duas vezes em um mesmo dia não estava em seus planos. Avançaram até o centro da pista e uma música alegre fazia com que todos movessem seus pés e suas cadeiras no ritmo. Edward começou a mover-se diante de Bella e ela, ainda que um pouco envergonhada, também o fez.

Do nada a música mudou e Bella estava aponto de cair de bunda e começar a babar como uma louca.

(Música Nick Carter - Miss America)

Edward começou a se mover diante dela de um modo que pensou que deveria ser proibido. Ficou paralisada e sem saber muito bem o que fazer.

- Bells… só aproveite- disse Alice em seu ouvido dando-lhe um empurrão que a levou a cair nos braços de Edward.

Suas bochechas começaram a ficar em um tom de vermelho quase impossível, mas luz do local evitava que isso fosse evidente.

- Dance comigo- Edward fez um bico e Bella esboçou um sorriso nervoso.

Começou a se mexer torpemente, envergonhada. Edward deu uma risadinha e se colocou atrás dela colocando as mãos em sua cintura.

- Venha...sei que pode fazer melhor... Deixe-se levar pela música- disse muito próximo de seu ouvido.

O frescor de seu hálito batendo contra a pele de seu pescoço fez seu coração começar a bater desenfreadamente, as mãos começaram a suar e achou que seus joelhos não poderiam suporta seu peso, cairia tonta no chão. Mas fechou os olhos e obrigou-se a não ser tão débil... Era só uma dança... Nada mais que isso.

Edward aspirou profundamente pelo nariz e o aroma de morangos de seu cabelo chegou até seus pulmões fazendo com que sorrisse. Suas mãos pareciam tão bem em sua estreita cintura. Bella começou a mover-se com timidez e ele se aventurou a colar mais seu corpo ao dela enquanto dançava, para que ela seguisse seus movimentos. Isso pareceu funcionar, ela começou a dançar com mais segurança, seus quadris se moviam ao ritmo da música fazendo com que Edward perdesse mais o controle. Suas mãos deslizaram lentamente pela sua cintura até seus quadris e Bella teve que prender o ar. Edward estava tão próximo que a pele exposta de suas costas chocava com seu peito, podia sentir seu cheiro envolvendo-a e suas mãos fortes agarrando-a pelas cadeiras.

Fechou os olhos e se deixou levar pela música como ele pedia. Mas com o que não contava era que ao tê- lo tão perto, as recordações assaltassem sua mente e aquela noite de anos atrás, começou a repetir-se segundo por segundo em sua cabeça como se fosse um filme. Ao princípio se negou a vê- lo e voltou a abrir os olhos, mas quando Edward exalou sobre seu ombro nu, seus olhos de fecharam de novo involuntariamente e as imagens voltaram. Quase podia sentir suas mãos de novo em sua pele, acariciando-a e arrancando-lhe gemidos. Podia saborear o uísque em seus lábios, podia sentir o suor cobrindo sua pela, inclusive sua voz sussurrando seu nome entre as investidas.

Edward não estava em melhor estado, sentia que sua calça ficava mais apertada a cada segundo. Sempre tinha gostado dessa menina, mas sempre se negou a admitir, era só uma criança quando a conheceu, era depravado pensar nela de outro modo que não fosse como babá de sua filha. Mas agora tudo tinha mudado, Bella já não era mais uma adolescente, já não era a babá de sua filha e tinham um filho em comum. Além do mais... Sua personalidade o enfeitiçava, esses poucos dias que havia compartilhado com ela desde sua volta haviam marcado um antes e um depois, estava se apaixonando... Estava se apaixonando pela mãe do seu filho. E nesse momento, tê-la dançando na frente dele, com seu cabelo solto roçando suas bochechas, com seu perfume o aturdindo mais, com suas próprias mãos em seus quadris marcando cada um de seus movimentos. Isso era tortura... Achava que poderia suportar mais.

- Vamos sair daqui- disse Edward de repente arrastando-a pela mão.

Bella, aturdida, se deixou levar, até que o ar frio a golpeou fazendo que se encolhesse. Edward tirou seu casaco e passou pelos ombros dela, ela o agradeceu em silêncio.

- Onde está seu carro?- ela perguntou em um sussurro.

- Rua abaixo- respondeu Edward, olhando para ela de rabo de olho.

Bella tropeçou e teve que se segurar no braço de Edward para não cair no chão. Ele deu uma risadinha e parou na frente dela dando-lhe as costas.

- Sobe- disse sorrindo.

- Que? Tá louco?- rio nervosamente.

-Vamos Bella, se não, não chegaremos nunca... Sobe nas minhas costas- a estimulou.

Bella começou a rir e colocou suas mãos no ombro dele, deu um salto e as mãos de Edward rodearam suas coxas enviando uma corrente elétrica por todo seu corpo. Edward começou a correr rua abaixo e Bella não pode evitar rir como uma criança. Nunca tinha imaginado experimentar com ele, algo parecido e agora o estava fazendo.

- Corre cavalinho!- gritou Bella.

Edward explodiu em gargalhadas e deu um salto como se estivesse trotando, algo que fez com que Bella estalasse em gargalhadas. Edward se deteve em seco ao lado do seu volvo e ela teve que segurar- se com força em seu pescoço para não cair.

- Chegamos- disse simplesmente.

Bella desceu torpemente de suas costas e quase caiu no chão, se não fosse pelo braço de Edward segurando em sua cintura.

- Está bem?- perguntou ele em um sussurro.

Ela assentiu enquanto sentia que se perdia no olhar de Edward, seus olhos sempre haviam lhe parecido, enigmáticos e profundos... Estava caindo novamente, estava deixando que seus sentimentos por esse homem, adormecido pelo tempo e distância que ela mesma se obrigou a manter, saíssem de novo à superfície. Sentia como pouco a pouco caísse o muro que havia levantado ao seu redor, como se com cada pedra que caísse estivesse cada vez mais louca por ele e isso a assustava, ainda olhando-o nos olhos e sentindo a adrenalina por suas veias isso não tinha importância. Só pensava em se deixar cair, não se importava se havia uma rede abaixo para segurá-la, só queria sentir.

Edward estava na beira do abismo também, seus lábios o chamavam, o convidavam ao pecado e não sabia se poderia resistir. Bella suspirou e essa foi sua perdição, como da vez anterior o odor do seu hálito, desta vez misturado com um pouco de álcool, nublou seus sentidos. O fez perder o rumo e correr para beijá-la uma vez mais.

Bella enredou seus dedos em seu cabelo ao primeiro roçar de seus lábios, sentiu a pele arder sob seu toque, seus lábios queimavam por voltar a senti-lo e não se fez esperar, voltou a beijá-la e sentir como pouco a pouco ela se rendia entre seus braços e se deixava levar, como a Bella adolescente que se entregou a ele uma vez, estava disposta a voltar a fazê-lo e isso o deteve. Não queria que isso acontecesse assim, não queria que Bella se entregasse a ele uma vez mais sem uma promessa no meio. Queria fazê-la sua, mas em todos os sentidos, com um anel no dedo e a promessa de fazê-la feliz até o último dia de sua vida.

Fazendo uso de toda sua força de vontade ele se afastou dela e sorriu.

- Vou te levar para casa- sussurrou contra seus lábios.

- De... De acordo...- respondeu Bella aturdida.

* * *

><p><strong>NT**: **Mais um capítulo na mesma semana, estão felizes? Me deixem também. Obrigada Juliana, Daia Matos, Chuva Fina, Gabriela 333, Kahh-c2 e Eduarda Lazzaroni, que mesmo com FF trollando os reviews,fizeram o esforço e deixaram os seus para me alegrar. VALEU!**

As coisas estão começando a ficar quentes. Será que vai rolar um revivel? Mereço reviews?


	17. Chapter 17

****Disclaimer:** **Está fanfic pertence a _Naobi Chan_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _LucianaM_ só cabe a tradução para o português. _Lary Reede _é a beta desta tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>Mais um capítulo quentinho peolple e quando digo quentinho é porque é quente mesmo.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Presente<strong>

_"Te levarei para casa."_

Repetiu mais uma vez em sua mente.

E Bella se auto repreendeu mais uma vez... Como tinha sido tão estúpida? Tinha voltado a cair, Edward a tinha beijado e ela tinha caído como uma criança que ele achava que ela era...

_"Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida."_

Repetia sem cessar, se estivesse sozinha estaria dando cabeçadas contra alguma coisa, mas ainda estava em seu carro, com ele... Rumo a Forks de novo.

O olhou de rabo de olho, desde que havia entrado em seu carro não tinha aberto a boca, bem, sim, lhe perguntou se estava bem e quando ela lhe respondeu com um cortante "Sim" ele não voltou a dizer nada por medo de meter a pata, ainda que não tivesse nem ideia do que tinha feito... Não tinha gostado que a beijara? Já não sentia nada por ele? Talvez agora estivesse apaixonada de um de seus cães de guarda e já era muito tarde para eles.

Quando passaram pelo cartaz de boas vindas à Forks, Bela suspirou... Seu tempo acabou, sua noite como cinderela tinha chegado ao fim, sua carruagem se converteria em abóbora e seu príncipe em um sapo com verrugas. Edward tossiu para limpar a garganta e respirou fundo para tomar coragem.

- Ficará sozinha em casa essa noite?- perguntou baixinho.

Ela desviou o olhar da janela, onde o tinha desde que entrou no carro e cravou seus olhos nele. Sentiu uma pontada no peito... Nada de sapos verruguentos, Edward era o perfeito príncipe de um conto e ela... Não aspirava nem se quer ser uma das irmãs malvadas da borralheira, quando muito... Sua prima, uma pirralha pequena e insossa ao seu lado.

- Sim... Nick está com seus pais e Charlie e Sue dormirão em um hotel em Port Angeles... Ao menos quero pensar que vão dormir e não fazer... - se estremeceu só de pensar, provocando uma gargalhada de Edward.

- Se quiser pode dormir na minha casa... Não gostaria que passasse a noite sozinha- disse um pouco envergonhado enquanto a observava de canto, para captar sua reação.

Bella franziu o cenho... Repassou mentalmente os acontecimentos da noite.

Primeiro a chamou para dançar durante o casamento e não se separou dela tentando captar sua atenção mais que Jake e Seth.

Depois dançou com ela, de uma forma pouco casta e a arrastou desse clube.

Uma vez longe da pista de dança a beija e se afasta dela como se tivesse uma doença.

E agora não queria que passasse a noite sozinha.

Dito em outras palavras "É uma criança para mim".

Depois de analisar durante um longo minuto, bufou indignada.

_"Estúpido você e estúpida eu por criar ilusões"._

- O que foi?- perguntou Edward, confuso.

- Me leve para minha casa- rebateu cruzando os braços.

Edward piscou surpreso, e na esquina da rua onde morava o chefe Swan, seguiu em frente e continuou indo para o rio, onde ele morava.

- Edward... Eu te falei que quero ir para minha casa- disse entre dentes.

Edward a olhou por uns segundos e depois se virou para a estrada, sabia muito bem que Bella era teimosa, mas não estava disposto a deixar que ela passasse a noite sozinha. Era um comportamento talvez autoritário e machista já que ela não concordava, mas não podia evitar, não podia pensar em que se algo acontecesse nem seu pai e nem ninguém poderia fazer nada para protegê-la.

Quando parou o carro Bella desceu e bateu a porta, ele se encolheu no assento, amava seu carro e não suportava que o tratassem assim, ainda que sua atenção estivesse nela, já que não tinha por que estar tão chateada.

Ela tirou os sapatos para liberar seus pés doloridos e silvou ao sentir o chão frio de Forks debaixo de seus pés, mas não se importou, não ia passar mais nem um segundo ao seu lado. Iria até sua casa andando se fosse preciso, mas não a humilharia mais do que já tinha feito.

- Bella... Aonde você vai?- perguntou Edward indo atrás dela.

- Para minha casa... E me deixe em paz Cullen!- disse furiosa.

Edward começou a correr até chegar até ela e se colocou à sua frente para detê-la.

- Hey, espera- disse segurando-a pelos braços- É tarde, está frio e esta descalça... Não pode ficar em minha casa por essa noite?

As mãos de Bella se fecharam em punhos e sua respiração ficou entrecortada.

'"Maldito filho da..." se deteve porque pensou em Esme e ela não merecia tal insulto, mas ele... Edward era outra história, se pudesse teria fincado um desses saltos em seu traseiro.

- Sei me cuidar sozinha- resmungou entre dentes esquivando-se dele e voltando a caminhar.

- Bella- a chamou, uns passos atrás dela- Bella, volta! Prometo que não tocarei em você!

Ela ficou paralisada e sua boca se abriu em surpresa. Presa em sua raiva, se virou sobre seus calcanhares e olhou para Edward semicerrando os olhos. "Fincar em seu traseiro não, mas dar- lhe uma boa pancada na cabeça com um desses saltos..." agarrou um de seus sapatos e o atirou com toda força, Edward se esquivou dizendo um palavrão e Bella, frustrada atirou o outro sapato acertando- o na barriga e tirando o ar de seus pulmões, ele se encolheu sobre si mesmo e começou a tossir.

- Esqueça que eu existo Cullen!- gritou dando a volta.

- Bella – disse com o pouco de ar que conseguiu recuperar – Espera! Pode me explicar o que é que está acontecendo?- perguntou se endireitando um pouco e dando passos para frente.

- Você é o que acontece!- voltou a gritar o enfrentando- Acha que pode me beijar e depois fazer como se nada tivesse acontecido? Não sou uma criança! Sei muito bem o que quero e o que não quero! E não quero voltar a ser a substituta enquanto você ainda chora por ela!

- De quem você está falando?- Edward perguntou surpreso.

-Da sua maravilhosa Tanya... Acha que não sei que só transou comigo há três anos porque ela não estava?- perguntou com suas mãos em garras sobre os quadris.

Edward esboçou um sorriso de incredulidade e negou com a cabeça, só Bella poderia chegar a ter uma conclusão semelhante. Depois de tanto tempo conhecendo-a ainda não entendia como seu cérebro funcionava.

- Bella nunca...

-Não minta pra mim!- o interrompeu- Já não sou a adolescente que fugiu chorando para Phoenix, Edward... posso tomar minhas próprias decisões.

- E não sabe como eu gosto disso- disse ele com um sorriso.

- Não tente me dar lições de... O que?- perguntou estupefata ante ao que tinha ouvido.

- Que eu adoro o fato de que seja mais madura e autossuficiente, acha que eu não percebi?- perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha – Soube cuidar de Nick e de você mesma todo esse tempo e voltou toda mulher- seu olhar a mediu de cima abaixo e ela sentiu como se ele a estivesse despindo com os olhos- Ma não quero me precipitar com você, quero fazer as coisas direito. É a mãe do meu filho e não quero usar você dessa forma, você é mais do que uma garota de uma noite só, quero mais que isso com você.

- Que?- voltou a perguntar, aturdida.

- Morro pra te levar para minha casa e arrancar esse vestido aos pedaços... mas você merece mais que isso Bella- sussurrou Edward, dando um passo até ela.

- Que?- perguntou mais uma vez.

- Não imagina o quanto está me custando não te jogar sobre meus ombros e sair correndo com você- Edward se colocou na frente dela e apoiou sua testa contra a dela- me deixa louco... Não sabe o quanto- sussurrou com os olhos fechados.

Bella engoliu saliva e seu lábio inferior tremeu ligeiramente.

- Fala alguma coisa Bella- suplicou.

- Que?- disse como uma retardada mental.

Edward deu uma risadinha e se afastou um pouco para olha-la nos olhos.

-Minha Bella... – ele sussurrou levantando seu queixo com um de seus dedos- Pode parar de falar "que" para que eu possa te beijar?

Bella pensou em abrir a boca para sussurrar um "que?" porque não acreditava que tudo o que tinha ouvido de Edward fosse verdade, mas não pode fazê-lo porque os lábios de Edward estavam sobre os seus. Seus joelhos tremeram e teve que segurar com força nos ombros dele para não cair, ele passou seus braços por sua cintura e a levantou um pouco para que ficassem da mesma altura. As curvas de Bella se encaixavam perfeitamente com seu corpo, era como se tivesse sido criada só para ele.

As recordações daquele sonho que teve dias atrás e que resultou em ser real lhe saltaram à mente, desejava poder sentir o corpo dela contra o seu e ser dono de seus cinco sentidos para poder aproveitar esse momento mágico e único, mas não podia, respeitava muito a Bella para fazer isso. Ainda que estivesse lhe custando reprimir-se... Muito.

Sua língua esfregando-se contra a sua era incentivo suficiente para arrancar seu vestido e fazê-la sua ali mesmo, sobre a grama úmida e fria na metade da noite, não chegaria a se resfriar, ele mesmo se encarregaria de dar-lhe o calor suficiente para mantê-la na temperatura adequada... Mas não podia... Não devia. Afastou-se dela frustrado, ele mesmo estava se impondo essa frustração, mas tinha que fazer as coisas direito.

- Não, não, não se afaste... - sussurrou Bella, buscando seus lábios.

Edward riu e voltou a beijá-la, mas desta vez sem chegar a aprofundar, algo que fez com que ela rosnasse e enfiasse os dedos em seu cabelo, tentando aproximá-lo de si. Sentiu suas bochechas arderem em seus peitos vários sentimentos se encontravam...

- Está frio Bella- disse Edward contra seus lábios- vamos entrar.

Ela concordou automaticamente. Poderia lhe dizer que as vacas voavam que ela acreditaria de pés juntos. Estava atordoada, como se seu corpo não lhe pertencesse. Edward a deixou sobre seus pés e foi procurar os sapatos, depois a pegou nos braços e a levou para dentro de casa correndo. A deixou sobre o sofá e a cobriu com uma manta como se fosse uma lagarta dentro de seu casulo.

- Deveria tomar um banho... está gelada- disse beijando sua testa.

- Não tenho roupa para me trocar- protestou ela- se tivesse me deixado em casa...

- Agora está aqui e não vai fugir- a interrompeu e depois beijou a ponta de seu nariz- Vou buscar algo que possa te servir e já volto. Não saia daí.

Edward saiu correndo escada a cima e entrou em seu quarto para procurar algo em seu armário, encontrou uma camiseta e uma calça de moletom e desceu a toda velocidade, para encontrar Bella diante da lareira olhando as fotos que haviam sobre ela. Colocou-se atrás dela e beijou um de seus ombros desnudos, passando as mãos por sua cintura.

- Esme também não tem fotos atuais de Emma- sussurrou Bella deslizando o dedo por um porta retrato prateado que tinha uma foto da menina quando tinha dois anos- é... É como se nesses últimos três anos, Emma não tivesse existido...

- Teoricamente não existiu... Quando você fugiu, foi como se tivesse levado um pedaço dela- disse Edward no mesmo tom de voz.

- Não deveria ter ido... - disse Bella em Tom pesaroso, abaixando mais cabeça- criei mais problemas do que resolvi.

- Não diga isso... - Edward a girou em seus braços e beijou sua testa de novo- não te direi que me agrada o fato de você ter ido, se eu soubesse o motivo real da sua fuga não teria deixado que você desse nem um passo. Mas isso a tornou a mulher que é hoje e nos deixou justo onde estamos agora.

Bella suspirou e baixou o olhar.

- Sinto muito... - sussurrou uma vez mais.

-Não sinta sua boba... Sussurrou sorrindo- agora vá tomar um banho se não vai se resfriar.

Bella pegou a roupa que ele trouxe e subiu para o andar de cima para tomar um banho. Enquanto estava diante do espelho e tirava sua roupa não pode evitar se fixar em seu reflexo. Suas bochechas estavam acesas, seu cabelo bagunçado e seus lábios agora estavam inchados e vermelhos. Mas o que realmente chamava sua atenção eram seus olhos, a cor chocolate de sua íris já não estava apagada, brilhava e parecia um pouco mais clara. Riu de si mesma e terminou de tirar a roupa para se enfiar debaixo do jato de água quente.

Edward preparava um chocolate quente enquanto esperava que ela terminasse. Tinha ido se trocar e agora usava uma calça de pano e uma fina camiseta de algodão. Ouviu ruído na escada e se apressou a encher as canecas e colocar um pouco de açúcar dentro delas, como recordava que Bella gostava.

Quando chegou à porta carregando uma bandeja com as canecas de chocolate, ficou paralisado e quase deixou cair tudo de suas mãos. Bella estava só com sua camiseta e seu cabelo solto e úmido caia por seus ombros.

- O moletom ficou muito grande- sussurrou envergonhada.

- Não... Não... Não tem problema- conseguiu gaguejar.

Bella se sentou no sofá e tampou suas pernas com a mesma manta que Edward usou minutos antes, ele se sentou ao seu lado e lhe estendeu a caneca. Mantiveram-se em silêncio durante uns minutos mais, até que ela decidiu a rompê-lo, totalmente incômoda.

- Então... - sussurrou sem saber muito bem o que dizer.

- Então o que?- perguntou Edward com o cenho franzido.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa interessante em Forks nos últimos anos?- perguntou a primeira coisa que lhe ocorreu.

- Bem... - Edward pensou por alguns segundos e sorriu antes de falar- O chefe Swan acabou de se casar e sua filha voltou de Phoenix com uma surpresa debaixo do braço.

- Espero que tenha sido uma surpresa boa- disse de olhos bem abertos.

Edward riu, deixou sua caneca sobre a mesa e pegou a de Bella para fazer o mesmo. Aproximou-se lentamente até que pode rodeá-la com seus braços e suspirou contra seu cabelo.

- Foi uma surpresa maravilhosa- sussurrou contendo a emoção.

Bella o olhou através de seus cílios e não pode evitar rir. O Edward que estava diante dela era tão diferente do que ela recordava... Este estava sorrindo e seus olhos verdes brilhavam com luz própria, como se fosse feliz, como se sua chegada e a de Nick lhe agradassem de verdade. Sentiu como seu coração bombeava pesadamente durante uma batida, informando-lhe que estava a ponto, a ponto de cair... Mas não lhe importava ainda que soubesse que seria uma viajem sem volta.

Endireitou-se um pouco e buscou seus lábios, Edward também se aproximou dela e por fim, se encontraram. Começaram a dançar lentamente e acariciar-se com essa sensível parte de seu corpo. Bella suspirava e enredava as mãos em seus cabelos, estava tão macio e rebelde que era inevitável que seus dedos se enredassem entre essas mechas acobreadas. Edward a segurava pela cintura e a trazia mais para ele, sentia seu sabor a intoxicando, como se fosse uma droga da qual ela não poderia parar de consumir.

Pouco a pouco Bella foi se inclinando para trás até ficar completamente deitada, com Edward sobre ela. Sorriu diante da ironia da situação, voltavam a estar como anos atrás, sobre esse sofá e a ponto de...

Edward se afastou dela ofegante e tentou incorporar-se, mas Bella foi mais rápida e rodeou sua cintura com uma se suas pernas, ele gemeu e fechou os olhos com força.

- Não pare- sussurrou Bella- por favor...

Edward engolia em seco e abriu os olhos para se encontrar o olhar de Bella, seus olhos lhe pediam aos gritos para que continuasse e, bem ele estava disposto sim a fazê-lo, mas não podia... Ele devia respeitá-la, não podia... Não...

-Por favor- sussurrou em seu ouvido antes de morder o lóbulo de sua orelha.

Um rosnado se formou em seu peito e suas mãos foram diretamente para seu traseiro a colando mais a seu corpo, Bella gemeu e Edward se sentiu extasiado, não podia acreditar que tudo isso estivesse acontecendo. Ela se esfregou mais contra ele e Edward teve que prender o ar para não gritar.

- Bella... Se você não parar... não vou poder parar ...- ofegou.

- Não pare... - sussurrou ela de novo.

Edward segurou uma de suas bochechas e a obrigou a olha-lo nos olhos.

- Tem certeza?- perguntou em um sussurro.

- Sim... Por favor- quase suplicou.

Sem pensar mais ele voltou a beijá-la e inconscientemente suas mãos acabaram em suas coxas subindo lentamente a camiseta que cobria seu corpo precariamente. Nunca tinha se sentido tão excitado, Bella com um só olhar tinha sabido despertar a besta que se escondia nele. Nem em seus anos da adolescência tinha se sentido tão sem limite, parar nesse momento seria a pior das torturas.

-Você disse a verdade?- perguntou Edward de repente, mordendo seu pescoço.

- O que?- perguntou confusa.

- Que não tinha dormido com mais ninguém... Só fui eu. - disse olhando agora em seus olhos.

Bella esboçou um sorriso e suas bochechas coraram.

- Só foi com você... - confirmou com um fio de voz.

E pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida Edward se sentiu poderoso, sentiu que ela o desejava tanto quanto ele estava desejando, ou talvez só fossem sentimentos que nunca deixou florescer e agora o estava fazendo em todo o seu resplendor.

As mãos que estava em suas coxas subiram lentamente até seu traseiro, onde uma descoberta o deixou paralisado e com todo o sangue do seu corpo batendo dolorosamente em um só lugar.

- Não está com roupa íntima?- perguntou aturdido.

Bella riu baixinho.

- Marcava com o vestido... Alice não deixou usar- disse fazendo uma careta envergonhada.

- Me lembre de agradecer Alice amanhã- disse antes de capturar seu lábio inferior entre seus dentes e enterrar uma de suas mãos entre suas pernas.

Bella tremeu e um gemido saiu de seus lábios quando Edward a acariciou lentamente nessa zona tão sensível. Sentiu as batidas de seu coração em seus ouvidos e acreditou que entraria em autocombustão a qualquer momento. Nenhuma lembrança lhe fazia jus à realidade, preferia mil vezes isso a seus sonhos úmidos, na sua cama vazia.

- Edward... Por favor- suplicou com um fio de voz.

Ele não pareceu escutá-la e tirou a camiseta com fúria fazendo o mesmo com a sua logo depois. Depois a pegou nos braços e a tombou sobre o fofo tapete branco que havia diante da lareira, que se encarregou de acender minutos antes.

A imagem diante dela a deixou sem ar. Bella era tão linda que quase doía olhá-la. E ali, neste instante, completamente nua, com seu cabelo esparramado, formando um leque ao lado da sua cabeça... Parecia a mesma deusa Afrodite que havia descido do Olimpo para realizar suas mais obscuras fantasias.

- Bella... - sussurrou acariciando seu rosto e descendo lentamente por seu pescoço até chegar a seus peitos, onde se deteve para acariciar seus mamilos eretos provocando que ela fechasse os olhos e respirasse extasiada.

- Não... Não me torture... - sussurrou Bella.

Edward tirou sua calça junto com a boxes cinza que usava e se colocou entre suas pernas. Segurou seu rosto entre suas mãos e a olhou nos olhos enquanto entrava nela lentamente. Bella fechou os olhos com força e esboçou um débil sorriso quando sentiu essa intromissão em seu corpo. Tinha estado tanto tempo desejando sentir-se sua, voltar a fundir-se com ele como estava fazendo neste momento.

Edward começou a se mover em seu interior lentamente. Os suspiros e gemidos de ambos inundaram o ambiente e só eram conscientes do que um fazia o outro sentir, estavam na terra do nunca de novo. Voando sem se preocupar com o que aconteceria depois, não lhes importava se caíssem de mil pés de altitude, suportariam heroicamente só para poder voltar a sentir um momento como aquele.

De repente Edward parou e olhou para Bella com os olhos arregalados.

- O que. Que aconteceu?- perguntou assustada.

- Sinto muito, sinto... Sinto muito- sussurrou envergonhado- Não tenho proteção... Deus Bella!- maldisse.

Bella riu suavemente e enrolou suas pernas em sua cintura atraindo mais seu corpo contra o seu. Edward estremeceu e seu corpo inteiro tremeu. Enterrou seu rosto em seu cabelo e bufou com força.

- Bella... Pare... Não posso... Eu não- gaguejou incompreensivelmente.

- Não se preocupe... Estou me cuidando- disse ela com um sorriso.

- Mas?- Bella o calou com um beijo.

- Perguntas depois... Agora continue... Por favor- sussurrou.

Edward respirou fundo e voltou a mover-se no mesmo ritmo de segundos atrás, ela estava tão apertada e o rodeava de uma maneira que o fazia perder o sentido. Preferiu não pensar no que ela havia lhe dito e centrou em simplesmente sentir, e fazê-la sentir. Bella era tão extraordinária que não era capaz de suportar a ideia de separa seu corpo do dela mais que uns poucos milímetros.

Bella gemeu muito forte quando sentiu seu orgasmo se aproximando, Edward sentiu que suas paredes se apertavam quase dolorosamente arrastando-o com ela, sem poder fazer nada para evitar.

Ambos ficaram ofegantes e com o coração batendo a uma velocidade escandalosa. Edward tentou retirar-se, mas ela o abraçou com força, pelas costas, para impedi-lo.

-Espera- suplicou em um sussurro.

Edward girou sobre si mesmo levando- a com ele, e sem sair de dentro dela a colocou sobre seu corpo. Beijou seu cabelo e suspirou satisfeito.

- Tinha que ter sido assim a primeira vez- sussurrou contra seu corpo.

Bella beijou seu pescoço.

- O que?- perguntou em um sussurro também.

-Nossa primeira vez... tinha que ter sido como essa- explicou.

Bella sorriu e voltou a beijar seu peito.

-Faremos com se a outra nunca tivesse existido, essa será nossa primeira vez- disse sem perder o sorriso.

- Pois então pode me dizer de onde tirou o Nick- disse divertido.

- Tonto- disse entre risos.

- Te amo Bella- murmurou.

Bella sentiu como se seu coração tivesse explodido de felicidade e seus lábios se esticaram em um sorriso involuntário. Sentia vontade de colocar-se de pé e começar a dançar como uma louca, mas não era o momento.

- Eu também te amo... - respondeu o mais tranquilamente possível.

* * *

><p><strong>NT**: Todo mundo suspirou purpurina com esse momento deles? Eu sim. Mereço review? Bom Carnaval para todos e JUÍZO!


	18. Chapter 18

****Disclaimer:** **Está fanfic pertence a _Naobi Chan_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _LucianaM_ só cabe a tradução para o português. _Lary Reede _é a beta desta tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>Presente<strong>

Edward acordou na manhã seguinte, quando olhou atrás dele, a imagem de Bella dormindo muito colada a seu corpo o deixou paralisado. Não que tivesse esquecido o que aconteceu na noite anterior, mas por uns segundos acreditou que tivesse sido produto de sua imaginação. Ajeitou-se cuidadosamente para vê-la melhor e não pode evitar acariciar uma de suas bochechas, bela parecia tão inocente quando dormia... Inclusive assim, completamente nua e apenas coberta com os lençóis, parecia só uma menina.

Mas era sua menina...

Quando recordava suas palavras enquanto faziam amor várias vezes durante a noite, quando fechava os olhos era como se voltasse a sentir suas carícias. Podia parecer doentio ou até mesmo repulsivo, ela era só uma menina ao lado dele, mas se sentia completamente atraído por ela, tinha sentido isso a anos atrás e nesse momento, quando ela era mais madura e mais mulher, essa atração era completamente inevitável.

Levantou-se da cama com cuidado para não acordá-la e desceu até a cozinha para preparar o desjejum, algo não muito elaborado, não queria demorar muito para voltar ao seu lado, não tinha certeza do que aconteceria de agora em diante e tinha medo de que voltasse a ser como antes.

Bella acordou e rolou sobre si mesma procurando uma nova posição para continuar dormindo, mas quando enterrou seu nariz em seu travesseiro o cheiro invadiu seus pulmões. Sorriu com os olhos ainda fechados, seu sonho tinha sido tão real... Era um desses muitos sonhos que havia tido anteriormente, mas nesta ocasião havia algo diferente, ainda estando completamente acordada podia sentir as mãos de Edward em sua pele.

Abriu os olhos de repente quando algo quente e úmido começou a percorrer suas costas dando-lhe leves beijos e carícias. Endireitou-se de golpe e se encontrou com os olhos divertidos de Edward, que brilhavam inexplicavelmente e fizeram que seu coração pulasse uma batida.

- Bom dia- sussurrou com sua voz aveludada.

Bella franziu o cenho e neste momento se deu conta de sua nudez, agarrou com força a borda do lençol e a apertou a seu peito, o que fez com que Edward arrebentasse em gargalhadas e se deitasse ao seu lado, passando um braço por sua cintura e a trazendo até seu corpo.

- Na noite passada não era tão vergonhosa- disse divertido.

- Noite passada?- perguntou confusa.

E então suas bochechas coraram gradualmente quando se deu conta do que achava que tinha sido mais um de seus sonhos, tinha acontecido de verdade.

- Te trouxe o café da manhã- disse Edward com o nariz em seu pescoço, roçando sua pele com os lábios, ao falar- espero que goste de ovos mexidos.

- Gosto- respondeu Bella aturdida.

-Você está bem?- perguntou Edward com um quê de preocupação, afastando-se um pouco dela para ver seus olhos.

- Sim... é só que...não consigo acreditar nisso- disse assinalando à ambos.

- Pode acreditar nisso- disse aproximando-se dela – estamos aqui... Você... E eu... e te amo.- Sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Bella teve que fechar os olhos ante a pontada que assolou seu peito... Isso era melhor que qualquer dos seus sonhos. Sorriu ainda com os olhos fechados e depois os abriu lentamente. Edward estava diante dela, com seus lábios a poucos centímetros dos seus, só teria que inclinar-se um pouco para frente e já entrariam em contato. Era tão tentador...

Não pode suportar mais e se aventurou a beijá-lo, foi muito melhor do que se lembrava, seu sabor, a suavidade de seus lábios, o modo em que os movia contra os seus... quando Edward se afastou dela, estava ofegando vergonhosamente.

- Tome seu café da manhã... Precisa se alimentar- disse Edward em um sussurro.

Bella assentiu ausentemente e pegou uma das torradas da bandeja que Edward a mostrava, deu uma mordidinha e olhou para Edward de canto de olho. Tinha o cenho franzido e remexia sua xícara de café sem olhar para um ponto certo.

- Algo acontece?- lhe perguntou em um murmúrio.

Edward levantou o olhar e seus olhos se cruzaram, franziu os lábios e depois suspirou.

- Me responde uma pergunta?- disse sério, Bella assentiu. – Por que toma anticoncepcionais?

Bella sorriu e deu um gole em seu copo de suco que também estava na bandeja.

- Foi depois de Nick nascer- começou a explicar- já deve saber que uma gravidez descontrola totalmente os hormônios de uma mulher. Minha menstruação ficou dolorosa e fui ao médico, me receitou e esse é o fim da história.

Edward virou ligeiramente sua cabeça e entrecerrou os olhos.

- Não há nenhum outro motivo?- perguntou com um fio de voz.

-Não- Bella negou com a cabeça- quando te disse que era o único, não estava mentindo e tão pouco suspeitei que isso- os apontou de novo- pudesse chegar a acontecer.

Edward sorriu e se aproximou de novo dela para beijar seus lábios, Bella o recebeu sem objeções, depois de tudo era Edward, seu sonho se tornando realidade.

...

- Tenho que ir em casa pegar alguma coisa para vestir- disse Bella enquanto recolocava o vestido diante do espelho da sala.

Edward que passava atrás dela se deteve por uns segundos e a olhou de cima a abaixo, sorrindo.

- Eu preferia nua- disse antes de beijar seu pescoço e desaparecer pela porta da cozinha.

-Bom dia!- gritou Emmett entrando pela porta do jardim.

Edward estacou e o olhou com os olhos semicerrados.

-Colocarei uma fechadura nova nessa porta- resmungou entre dentes.

- Sabe que não adiantaria nada... - contestou encolhendo os ombros e começando a servir-se de café.

- Que aconteceria se me encontrasse em uma situação comprometedora?- perguntou Edward de novo, golpeando levemente seu peito.

Emmett levantou as sobrancelhas com incredulidade e um sorriso dissimulado deslizou por seus lábios.

- Como te encontrar tentando metendo a mão nessa estátua feia que tem na sala...

- Tenho vida social! Ainda que não queira ver. - protestou Edward cruzando os braços.

- Sim?- perguntou Emmett em tom de brincadeira- As amiguinhas de Emma acho que são um pouco novas para você.

- Pervertido- resmungou sorrindo.

- Vamos Edward- continuou Emmett- está há anos sem milhar, não venha agora com essa de que estou invadindo sua intimidade porque já não lembra mais o que é isso...

-Edward?- perguntou Bella timidamente, apontando a cabeça pela porta da cozinha, suas bochechas tremendamente vermelhas- Devo ir em casa buscar... isso.

Emmett abriu a boca surpreso e Edward coçou a nuca envergonhado.

- Eh... Sim... Eu te levo agora mesmo e depois te levo para ver o Nick- disse baixinho- e você. Vá para sua casa- grunhiu o último olhando para seu irmão.

- É que Rose está de mal humor... Disse-me que não queria me ver o resto do dia... Não quero contradizê-la... Não é recomendável, acredite- explicou com os olhos bem abertos.

Bella sorriu e Edward deu uma risadinha.

-Vamos Bella- disse Edward girando sobre seus pés- saia Emmett.

- Fere meus sentimentos... Nem meu próprio irmão me quer por perto- fingiu limpar uma lágrima imaginária.

- Compre bombons para Rose- disse Bella piscando um olho.

- Bombons?- perguntou confuso- Boa ideia.

...

- Olá Bella- disse Jacob com um sorriso.

-O...

-Onde passou a noite?- interrompeu Seth antes que ela pudesse sequer começar a falar.

- Por aí... - respondeu simplesmente- Vou tomar um banho, tentarei não vazar pelo ralo...- brincou piscando um olho para seu amigo.

Bella subiu as escadas descalças e com os sapatos nas mãos e um sorriso marcando seu rosto.

- Você viu?- perguntou Seth com os olhos arregalados.

- Sim... Estava radiante, e quero o mesmo que ela teve- disse com voz sugestiva.

- Jacob!- se queixou com um grito- Pode deixar seus hormônios acelerados fora da conversa?

- E você pode pensar um pouco no que está acontecendo? Às vezes parece tonto- o recriminou seu irmão saindo para o exterior da casa.

- O que quer dizer?- o seguiu Seth.

- Ela está apaixonada... Não é evidente?

- Mas ele...

- Ele também esta... - o interrompeu- Não reparou como a olha? Amadureça Seth, Bella já não precisa mais de você.

-Mas...

- Sim, sim... não pensa nela desse jeito- voltou a interrompê-lo rolando os olhos.- Ela é feliz aqui, mas do que nunca poderia ser em Phoenix... Deixe que ela decida o que quer sem impor sua vontade.

- Não quero perde-la- disse Seth com um fio de voz.

- Idiota- disse Jake em uma bufada- você, melhor do que ninguém sabe como é Bella e como é importante para ela... Nunca a perderá, será sua amiga vivendo em Phoenix, em Forks ou na Índia.

- Você acha?- perguntou elevando um pouco a voz.

- Idiota- negou com a cabeça- tenho total certeza.

A buzina do carro fez com que Bella desse um pulo no sofá e saísse correndo para a porta.

- É Nick?- perguntou Charlie saindo da cozinha com um sorriso- Queria me despedir antes de ir para o aeroporto.

- Acho que sim- disse com um sorriso.

Saiu e encontrou Edward apoiado em seu carro com Emma e Nick brincando no jardim.

- Oi- sussurrou colocando-se ao lado de Edward.

- Oi- respondeu ele, passando o braço por seus ombros e a trazendo até ele para beijar seu pescoço.

- Se comportou bem?- Bella perguntou a Nick.

O menino levantou o olhar dos jogos com Emma e sorriu para sua mãe.

- Sim... O vovô Car... Carlis... Carl... Bom, o "vovô" colocou um filme de tubarões- disse com voz alegre.

- E você princesa?- perguntou Bella ajoelhando-se ao lado de Emma- Se divertiu com Nick?

- Sim –respondeu alegremente- mas é um bebê- disse dissimulando um sorriso.

- Vou completar três- disse o menino com o cenho franzido, mostrando os três dedos.

- É um bebê- disse Emma com suficiência.

- Emma- disse Edward energicamente- deixe de irritar seu... Seu irmão- sorriu- e se despeça, que a tia Rose está te esperando.

- Até logo Bella- disse a menina com um sorriso.

- Até logo princesa, se comporte com seu pai- sussurrou em seu ouvido enquanto a abraçava.

- Eh... te ligo depois?- perguntou Edward com um sorriso incômodo.

Bella sorriu enquanto suas bochechas coravam.

-Certo... - sussurrou timidamente.

Edward se aproximou lentamente e depositou em beijo casto em seus lábios, mas ela passou a mão por seu pescoço e o segurou por uns segundos mais.

- Logo te ligo- assegurou sorrindo e acariciando uma de suas bochechas.

Bella assentiu e pegando Nick pela mão entro na casa para encontrar-se com um olhar acusador.

- O que foi isso?- perguntou Charlie com um rosnado.

- O que foi o que?- perguntou Bella deixando Nick sobre os joelhos de Seth, sentado no sofá da sala, e caminhou até a cozinha.

- A experiência não te serviu de nada?- perguntou Charlie incrédulo.

- Não sei de que está falando?- respondeu confusa.

- Eu te vi beijando o Cullen e posso apostar que não foi a primeira vez- seu pai rosnou de novo.

Bella suspirou.

- Papai sou suficientemente grande para tomar minhas decisões- disse com voz cansada.

- Bella só me preocupo com você- disse Charlie em tom condescendente- O Cullen é...

- Mais velho - o interrompeu- já sei, tem doze anos a mais que eu, acha que me esqueci? É impossível já que todo o mundo se encarrega de me lembrar!

- Então?- perguntou Charlie com o cenho franzido.

- Como então? Papai é minha vida... São minhas decisões, sejam equivocadas ou não eu enfrentarei as consequências- disse Bella caminhando até as escadas.

- Bella!- chamou com um grito- essa conversa não terminou.

- Para mim sim- disse subindo o primeiro degrau.

- Sim fuja- rosnou Charlie- Nunca enfrenta as consequências, foge... sempre foge!

- Não estou fugindo- protestou.

- Amadureça Bella- espetou ele- ficou grávida e fugiu para Phoenix, agora tento falar com você e vai para o seu quarto... Não está fugindo?

- Quer saber papai? Por isso mesmo é que fui embora de Forks... E eu sim enfrentei meus problemas com maturidade! Mas todos se empenham e me ver como uma menina. Fiquei grávida com dezoito anos, qualquer outra garota no meu lugar teria abortado e esquecido o assunto. Fui embora de Forks para não quebrar um casamento, qualquer outra não teria se importado com nenhuma merda desde que estivesse bem? Continuo parecendo imatura?

- Bella eu... – Charlie tentou se desculpar.

- Não papai... Deixa. Tenha uma feliz lua de mel-disse com um sorriso forçado- Seth... Pode cuidar de Nick? Preciso ficar sozinha.

- Não se preocupe- sussurrou o garoto.

Sem esperar mais, saiu batendo a porta.

- Acho... Que fiz bobagem- sussurrou Charlie franzindo os lábios.

- Um pouquinho... Sim- confirmou Jacob com um pouco de graça, batendo em suas costas.

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** Sabe tenho tentado postar mais frequentemente, mas como as reviews diminuirão e as leitoras aumentaram, meio que fico desanimada. Comentem, please...

Como serão as coisas daqui em diante? Como se portará Bella? E Seth? Palpites?


	19. Chapter 19

******Disclaimer:** ****Está fanfic pertence a _Naobi Chan_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _LucianaM_ só cabe a tradução para o português. _Lary Reede _é a beta desta tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>Eba! Olha eu aqui de novo com mais um capítulo para vocês. Quero agradecer a Daia Matos, Gabi(),Juliana, Chuva Fina, Viviane e ás pessoas que colocaram a fic em alerta ou a favoritaram, mesmo que não tenham deixado seu comentário. Obrigada.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Presente<strong>

Bella passeava pelas ruas de Forks com o olhar no chão, estava tão farta de que todos a tratassem como a menina que não era, porque na realidade teve muito pouco tempo para ser criança, seus pais se separaram quando ela era um bebê e permaneceu com seu pai desde então. Ele trabalha muito e quase nunca estava por isso havia crescido quase que praticamente sozinha, tinha aprendido a se desenvolver e resolver seus próprios problemas sem ajuda de ninguém. Então não suportava que a tachassem de imatura quando ela mesma estava segura que poderia ser qualquer coisa, menos isso.

Sem perceber chegou ao parque de Forks, onde as crianças brincavam e riam, lembranças de sua infância nesse lugar chegaram à sua mente e não pode evitar sorrir com nostalgia. As tardes que havia passado ali com Alice, tentando evitar Mike Newtons, para que não lhe dissesse qualquer baboseira. Também a Jéssica Stanley e sua inveja, já que não suportava que Mike prestasse mais atenção nela que em Jéssica.

Agora os problemas de sua pré-adolescência lhe pareciam bobos e insubstanciais. Sua vida havia dado um giro de cento e oitenta graus no dia que dormiu com Edward Cullen pela primeira vez, já não voltaria a ser essa menina que se afastava de Mike e Jéssica com um sorriso de superioridade, tão pouco voltaria a sentir-se incomoda com os comentários fora de lugar do garoto, por que sabia como enfrenta-los e deixa-lo com um palmo de nariz se fosse necessário.

Já não era uma criança.

E não entendia por que todos se empenhavam e continuar vendo nela essa criança que foi um dia. A tratavam com condescendência e atuavam como se suas ações tivessem sido equivocadas. Pode ser que sim, admitia, podia ter errado ao tomar decisões tão apressadas, mas estava disposta a enfrentar as consequências do que tinha feito, ainda que esperasse que isso não afetasse Nick de forma alguma.

Sentou-se em um banco do parque e observou como as crianças brincavam, lhe parecia tão distante aquela época em que ela era uma criança, brincando nesses mesmos balanços ou escorregando nesse tobogã.

Suspirou.

Fechou os olhos e deixou que os poucos raios de sol que passavam entre as nuvens batessem em seu rosto.

Estava com raiva, não só de seu pai, também dela mesma. Depois de tudo, não tinha sabido mostrar a imagem da Bella que realmente era. Ela era forte, decidida, tinha enfrentado problemas como achou que fosse o melhor no momento, mas isso não a fazia imatura, pelo contrário.

Sentiu como se alguém se sentasse ao seu lado, mas não prestou atenção, não estava com humor para aguentar ninguém, fosse quem fosse se cansaria de esperar e iria embora.

- Não vai abrir os olhos?- perguntaram em seu ouvido.

Bella estremeceu e a pele de seus braços se arrepiou. Reconheceria essa voz ainda que se passassem milhões de anos. Abriu os olhos lentamente e ali estava, tão lindo e perfeito como sempre. Seus lábios se estiraram em um sorriso e suas bochechas ficaram rosadas.

- OI- sussurrou a meia voz.

Edward levantou uma mão e acariciou uma de suas bochechas com a ponta de seus dedos.

- Adoro isso- disse referindo-se a seu rubor e fazendo com que aumentasse o tom- O que faz aqui tão sozinha?- perguntou depois.

- Estou farta- sussurrou cruzando os braços.

- De que? O que aconteceu?- perguntou preocupado.

- Charlie... Só me vê como uma criança... Questiona todas as minhas decisões e depois me chama de imatura por ter ido para Phoenix, passar minha gravidez sozinha- bufou- tinha que vê-lo lidar sozinho com um bebê.

- Eu entendo- sussurrou Edward- sua mãe não se foi quando você era um bebê?

- Sim, mas minha avó Marie o ajudava sempre, nunca esteve sozinho- enfatizou.

- Você tão pouco... Teve esses seus cães de guarda todo esse tempo- resmungou.

- Meus o que?- perguntou divertindo-se elevando uma sobrancelha.

- Seth? Não se acha assim? E o outro... Que não quero nem saber como se chama- disse um pouco incômodo.

- Por acaso está com ciúmes?- perguntou rindo.

- Já te disse que sim... Te amo Bella- sussurrou olhando em seus olhos- e deve ter um pouco de paciência com seu pai.

- Por que me pede isso?- franziu o cenho.

- Sou pai e acho que sei como deve se sentir- pontuou- Você se foi sendo praticamente uma criança e agora lhe custa ver que cresceu e não precisa dele. Ele só tenta ajudar ainda que errando.

- Falou a voz da experiência- disse Bella agravando seu tom de voz.

- Não tire sarro... - disse Edward fazendo- lhe cosquinhas em sua barriga- tem que me escutar pro que sou mais velho que você...

- Muito mais velho talvez?- perguntou fazendo cara de circunstancia.

- O suficiente para que me respeite e a minhas opiniões- sussurrou aproximando-se dela.

- Obrigada Edward- sussurrou Bella, séria de repente- me fez bem falar com você.

- Como nos velhos tempos... - disse com nostalgia- me lembro que recorria a mim sempre que podia.

- Só era porque gostava do brilho dos seus olhos quando estava me explicando algo. - disse piscando um olho.

- Você é muito difícil... É continua sendo- se aproximou e beijou sua testa.

- Interrompo?- perguntou Rosalie diante deles.

Bella ruborizou e Edward deu uma risadinha. Rosalie se sentou ao lado de Bella e acariciou sua barriga com carinho.

- Falta muito para dar a luz?- perguntou Bella.

- Dois meses, mas essa pequena é muito rebelde, não para de mexer- disse Rosalie com um sorriso terno.

- Os genes Cullen- disse Edward rindo- Me lembro de que Emma não parava de se mexer também, Tanya se irritava tanto... Nick...?- olhou para Bella e deixou a pergunta no ar.

Bella se remexeu incômoda.

-Também se mexia muito- disse em um sussurro, olhando para o chão- Seth às vezes o acordava dando-me alguns toque na barriga e logo passava um bom tempo me chutando.

- O conheci essa manhã Bella, é um garoto adorável- disse Rose com um sorriso- Mas Bella... Por que não me disse nada na outra noite no Lodge? Ou melhor, quando tudo isso aconteceu? Achei que confiava em mim, Emmett e eu poderíamos ter te ajudado.

- Não foi algo que pensei muito- disse com um fio de voz e cenho franzido.

-Foi muito valente... Eu não sei o que teria feito no seu lugar- disse Rose negando com a cabeça- Foi algo muito maduro.

Bella sorriu e olhou para Rose de canto de olho.

- Vê?- sussurrou Edward dando-lhe um toquezinho no ombro.

- Onde está Nick agora?- Perguntou Rose olhando para os lados.

- Com Seth, na casa do meu pai.

Edward rosnou e Bella começou a rir.

- Esses são os genes Cullen... Ciumentos, possessivos... - disse Rosalie entre risadas- Vou ver Emma- disse ficando de pé e deixando-os sozinhos de novo.

- Não sabia que Emma estava aqui... - sussurrou Bella olhando para os brinquedos e procurando- a com o olhar.

- O que eu faria em um parque? Perguntou Edward.

Ambos riram e Edward passou um braço por sua cintura aproximando-a de seu corpo.

- Charlie vai sair tarde em lua de mel... Certo?- perguntou em seu ouvido. Bella assentiu ausentemente, mordendo seu lábio inferior- Poderia... Bem, você e Nick, poderiam ficar dormindo em minha casa... Digo... Não sei... É só uma opção, não é obrigada.

Bella engoliu saliva e olhou Edward nos olhos...

-Ehm... Por mim não tem problema- sussurrou corando- Mas terei que perguntar a Nick, talvez queira passar um tempo com seus tios.

- Depois te ligo e eu mesmo lhe pergunto... Parece bom?- perguntou.

- Perfeito- sorriu.

- Outra coisa- beijou sua testa e ficou sério- amanhã os papéis estarão prontos para registrar Nick como meu filho... Continua de acordo com isso?

- Claro... - disse com um sorriso- Nick é um Cullen, não posso negar ainda que queira.

Edward sorriu também e a beijou docemente nos lábios, Bella o segurou pelo colarinho, impedindo que se afastasse e tentou aprofundar o beijo, mas Edward se afastou sorrindo.

- Estamos rodeados de crianças- disse sorrindo- não quero perverte-los.

- Frustrador- rosnou Bella.

- Essa palavra existe?- perguntou divertido.

- Se não existe é melhor... assim será só para definir você- mostrou a língua- O colocarão no dicionário, ao lado "Frustrador" aparecerá veja também Edward Cullen, com certeza muitas o comprarão só para te ver- Edward rompeu em gargalhadas e voltou a beijá-la fugazmente.

- Bella... Podemos conversar?

Bella levantou o olhar e encontrou com os olhos de Charlie olhando-a envergonhado. Ela só suspirou e assentiu com a cabeça.

- Em... particular, por favor...- sussurrou olhando para Edward fixamente.

- Irei ver Emma... Logo te ligo- disse Edward ficando de pé e deixando sua cabeça- Chefe Swan- cumprimentou antes de ir.

- Você dirá... - disse Bella um pouco incômoda.

- Será rápido, chegarei tarde ao aeroporto- sorriu forçado. Sentou-se ao seu lado e a girou segurando-a pelos ombros. - Queria me desculpar pelo que te disse- sussurrou, olhando –a fixamente- Não é o que realmente penso, é só que... É difícil aceitar que você cresceu. Sei que é adulta e foi muito bem com Nick, é um menino surpreendente, mas tente me entender. Apresentou-me meu neto e não pode esperar que aceite isso e que o pai desse menino é doze anos mais velho que você.

- É que se empenha em colocar Edward como culpado, quando ele sabia do assunto tanto quanto você- reprovou Bella- Edward não tinha nem ideia de que eu estava grávida quando fui embora, e mais, nem se quer se lembrava de ter dormido comigo.

- Que?- perguntou Charlie surpreso.

- Tinha bebido e não estava muito consciente, só poderia dizer que a que se aproveitou da situação fui eu- confessou envergonhada.

-Bella – disse Charlie em tom condescendente.

- Eu sei, eu sei... - o interrompeu- Nessa ocasião admito que agi como uma criança. Mas enfrentei as circunstâncias do ocorrido.

Charlie suspirou e brincou com seus dedos enquanto o olhava fixamente.

- Façamos um trato?- perguntou de repente olhando-a de canto de olho.

- Que tipo de trato?- perguntou Bella.

- Você não me esconde nada nunca mais e eu... eu tentarei aceitar o Cullen como pai do meu neto.- disse Charlie- e também com seu... Isto... Casal- resmungou na última palavra.

Bella deu uma risadinha.

- Está bem... - admitiu por fim.

- Temos um trato?- perguntou com um sorriso e estendendo sua mão.

- Temos um trato... - repetiu ela pegando sua mão.

Charlie a puxou e a apertou em seus braços.

- Suponho que quando voltar já tenha ido de volta para Phoenix... - disse desanimado.

- Não sei... Vou ficar uns dias mais aproveitando as férias de fim de semestre da Universidade. - E seu chefe está de acordo?- perguntou com o cenho franzido.

- Não lhe perguntei, mas suponho que sim...

- Eh?- disse confuso.

- Meu chefe é Jacob... - disse com um sorriso- Sei como convencê-lo, consigo um encontro com uma garota bonita e assunto resolvido.

- Esse... Garoto é seu chefe?- perguntou surpreso.

- Sim... Harry, o dono da empresa, é seu pai e Jake agora é meu superior.

- T e diria boa sorte em seu trabalho, mas creio que ficará aquém... é capaz de conduzir uma companhia? Se mal pode cuidar de si mesmo... - disse incrédulo.

- Papai... Tenha fé, Jake é um bom garoto- o defendeu.

- Mais tem a sua idade... - deixou cair.

- Papai... Não comece...

- Certo, certo- levantou, mas mãos em inocência- Já vou ou Sue terá uma úlcera nervosa, é a primeira vez que anda de avião.

- Aproveite bem a Califórnia- disse sorrindo calorosamente.

- Quando formos a Hollywood trarei um autógrafo para você desse garoto que tanto gostava- disse Charlie sorrindo- _Robert Parkinson_?- perguntou.

Bella abafou uma gargalhada.

- _Robert Pattinson_ papai..._ Pattinson_.

- Como seja- resmungou, dando-lhe um abraço. Te amo pequena.

- Também te amo papai. - sussurrou abraçando-o com força.

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** Sou só eu ou todas estão achando que cada dia fica mais interessante? Mereço review? Amei essa do Robert Parkinson rsrsrrsrsrs.


	20. Chapter 20

******Disclaimer:** ****Está fanfic pertence a _Naobi Chan_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _LucianaM_ só cabe a tradução para o português. _Lary Reede _é a beta desta tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>Presente<strong>

Bella dançava pela cozinha da casa de seu pai com um sorriso em seus lábios, Seth, sentado em uma cadeira a olhava carrancudo. Tinha que admitir que nunca a tinha visto tão feliz, mas não gostava do motivo dessa felicidade.

Tinha medo. O deixava apavorado a ideia de afastar-se dela, se ela decidisse ficar em Forks, não sabia como agir. Mas o que mais o assustava era que Edward Cullen a machucasse, já o tinha feito no passado, involuntariamente, mas Bella sofreu por sua culpa. Isso sim não poderia suportar, ver Bella sofrendo estava na categoria de catarse mundial para ele, não sabia como lidar com isso.

Ela deixou o que estava fazendo e olhou para Seth por entre seus cílios, franziu o cenho ao notar quão absorto estava e a ruga de preocupação que aparecia em sua testa. Esse não era o Seth que costumava ver em Phoenix, não era seu Seth...

- Está acontecendo alguma coisa?- perguntou olhando-o fixamente.

Seth piscou e a olhou aturdido.

- Ahh?- perguntou confuso.

- O que está acontecendo?- repetiu.

Seth suspirou e passou a mão por seus cabelos compridos. Mordeu seu lábio inferior com nervosismo e olhou para Bella antes de desviar o olhar envergonhado.

- Escutei sua conversa com Jake- sussurrou- Vai ficar muito tempo? Para sempre? Quando pensava em me dizer?

Bella suspirou também e avançou até ficar de frente para ele onde se colocou de joelhos entre suas pernas abertas.

- Ia te contar agora mesmo- disse buscando seus olhos, mas ele desviava o olhar- Seth... Olha pra mim, por favor.

- O que quer de mim Bella? Minha benção?- perguntou levantando a voz- Não imagina como estou assustado por perder você... De que Cullen te tire do meu lado e leve o Nick com você.

- Seth... – Bella sussurrou com lágrimas irritando seus olhos.

- Não me prometa que isso não vai acontecer porque você não sabe- ele cuspiu com raiva.

- Você sempre será meu irmão mais novo- disse Bella pegando suas mãos com força- Sempre será o tio Seth para Nick.

- Isso é uma despedida?- perguntou com voz ácida, colocando-se de pé e afastando-se dela.

-Só vou ficar uns dias... Por Emma, por Edward e por Nick- explicou Bella ainda de joelhos no chão, com voz abafada- Tem direito de conhecer sua família.

- Também por você?- perguntou amargamente- Acha que não sei que está com ele?

- Seth... - sussurrou colocando-se de pé.

- Esta escrito na sua testa, maldito seja!- cuspiu- Fui eu que estive ao seu lado em cada enjoo, com cada chutinho, nos ultrassons e quando tinha as contrações- disse com voz rouca e suportando as lágrimas com duras penas.

Bella não podia suportar e elas já rolavam por suas bochechas.

- Nunca me esqueci disso- sussurrou ela, com um gemido.

- Mas prefere ele- explodiu em um soluço.

- Seth... - Bella avançou até ele e se abraçou a sua cintura, enterrando seu rosto em seu peito.

- Não me interprete mal- ele se esforçou para explicar- sabe muito bem que eu nunca pensei em você dessa forma, mas sinto que está se esquecendo de mim, que já não tenho importância para você.

- Não diga estupidez... Você quer?- ela disse furiosa agora, se afastando um pouco para olhá-lo.

- Bella... - tentou falar.

- Não!- o interrompeu- Agora fique calado e me escute! Não vou te substituir porque você não tem uma substituição possível, te amo Seth, sempre esteve aqui quando precisei e meu deu muito mais do que merecia. Nunca, escute bem, nunca poderei esquecer-me de você e muito menos te substituir. Mas Edward é o pai do Nick, tem direito que lhe deem seu lugar, que possa desfrutar de seus direitos e assumir suas obrigações.

- E onde entra que você que você tenha que se apaixonar por ele?- sua pergunta soou como uma queixa infantil.

Bella sorriu e ficou na ponta dos pés para beijar suas bochechas.

- Que bobo... Você sempre será meu irmão, diante de Edward e de qualquer pessoa- disse convencida.

- Sempre?- perguntou em um sussurro.

- Sempre, bobo... - sussurrou Bella voltando a abraça-lo e ficando nessa posição por um longo minuto.

- Oh que macacos!- exclamou Jacob entrando na cozinha neste momento- Abraço em grupo!- rodeou Bella com seus braços até chegar às costas de Seth que bateu com mais força que a necessária.

- Porque você não pode amadurecer?- perguntou Seth com um rosnado.

Bella riu entre as lágrimas e tentou desfazer-se do abraço de seus "irmãos".

- Podem me soltar?- perguntou em um sussurro- tá difícil respirar.

- Como você é mole- protestou Jake, depois de soltá-la.

Bella golpeou sua barriga fazendo com que se dobrasse e começasse a rir.

- Crianças... - disse negando dramaticamente com a cabeça e saindo da cozinha.

- Bella- chamou Seth.

Ela se virou e esperou que continuasse falando.

- Me alegro de que esteja feliz... ou ao menos que tente- disse com um sorriso envergonhado.

Bella respondeu com um sorriso e com um gesto de mão saiu do local.

- Vamos ver quando vai procurar uma namorada e deixar de ser tão manhoso- disse Jacob com a boca cheia de algo que tirou da geladeira.

Seth negou com a cabeça e saiu da cozinha também.

...

- Você já vai?- perguntou Seth com uma careta estranha.

- Sim... Edward chegará a qualquer momento- sussurrou Bella.

- Se precisar de algo, já sabe que...

- Sim, sem... Te ligo e ira nos buscar- ela continuou sua frase- ainda que não saiba nem onde fica o rio- disse baixinho.

- Te escutei- rosnou carrancudo.

Uma buzina soou do lado de fora.

- O papai já chegou! O papai já chegou!- gritou Nick entusiasmado.

- Ei pulga! Seth o chamou- Não vai se despedir de mim?

Nick sorriu envergonhado e se jogou nos braços abertos de seu tio, que o esperavam para jogá-lo no ar como sempre fazia.

- Boa noite tio Seth, que sonhe coisas bonitas- disse beijando suas duas bochechas.

Seth sorriu amplamente e depois o deixou no chão bagunçando seus cabelos.

- Até amanhã tio Seth- disse Bella sorrindo.

- Até amanhã mamãe Bella- brincou ele com seu humor de sempre.

Quando ela saiu, Nick já estava sentado em sua cadeirinha de segurança e a porta do passageiro do volvo aberta, esperando por ela. Entrou nele sem vacilar e sorriu enquanto olhava para Edward, sentado atrás do volante, com um sorriso tão grande quanto o seu.

Chegaram à casa do rio muito antes do que esperavam e Nick correu para porta esperando poder dormir de novo na mesma cama de Emma, como dias atrás. Emma subiu as escadas na velocidade de um raio e desceu segundos depois com algo escondido em suas costas.

- Bella- a chamou em um sussurro- tenho que te contar algo- disse envergonhada.

Bella franziu o cenho e seguiu a pequena até o sofá da sala, onde se sentou e baixou o olhar.

- Sinto muito... - choramingou.

- Querida... O que foi?- perguntou preocupada.

Emma tirou o que tinha em suas costas e mostrou para Bella que custou a reconhecer o que era, em um primeiro momento. Mas depois viu que era o livro que ela tinha escrito e encadernado para dar de presente à Emma, quando fez três anos. Só que estava cheio de cortes e rabiscos, completamente destroçado e quase irreconhecível.

- Mas... - sussurrou confusa.

- Fui eu- admitiu a pequena com um fio de voz- estava com raiva de você porque não gostava de mim.

- Princesa... Não... Não se preocupe- disse ainda passando as páginas daquele livro- Faremos um novo, inventaremos novas histórias de princesas e dragões, além do mais, agora você mesma poderá lê-las, já que está mais velha- forçou um sorriso.

- Não ficou com raiva?- perguntou a menina, olhando para Bella, enquanto fazia um biquinho.

- Não querida... mas... Ainda que estivesse brava comigo não está certo destruir as coisas- lhe explicou- O livro não era o culpado do que você pensava, da próxima vez tente falar com alguém. Certo?

Emma assentiu com um pequeno sorriso.

- Amanhã começaremos a fazer o livro novo?- perguntou iludida.

- Claro, iremos para minha casa buscar tudo o que for necessário, acho que ainda tenho algumas coisas... Se não tiver, iremos comprar. E também podemos fazer um para Nick.

- Você é a melhor Bella!- gritou Emma envolvendo seu pescoço com os braços.

Bella devolveu o abraço com um sorriso e segundos depois a menina desapareceu levando seu irmão com ela. Ela suspirou e ficou olhando fixamente o livro em suas mãos.

Edward, que tinha escutado toda a conversa desde o umbral da porta, sorriu contente. Bella era exatamente o que sua filha precisava, uma mulher carinhosa que soubesse repreender, mas sem ser muito dura. Também tinha que admitir que era justamente o que necessitava, a mistura exata de inocência e maturidade, inteligência e falta de jeito que a faziam única e sem repetição.

- Para mim também é a melhor- sussurrou em sue ouvido.

Bella deu um pulo assustada e depois sorriu ao ver Edward.

- Emma te adora- sussurrou maravilhado- não gosta de ninguém como gosta de você.

Bella ruborizou e desviou o olhar.

- Eu também gosto dela- sussurrou a meia voz.

Edward sorriu e a arremessou pelas costas colando-a a seu corpo, respirou em seu pescoço absorvendo seu perfume e fazendo com que Bella estremecesse.

- Fico feliz que tenha vindo passar a noite comigo- sussurrou.

Bella girou entre seus braços e sorriu enquanto olhava em seus olhos. Esses olhos nos quais se perdia sem controle e não era capaz de sair à superfície.

- Eu também fico feliz por ter vindo- sussurrou aturdida.

Edward se aproximou lentamente dela até que seus lábios roçaram e ambos suspiraram em uníssono... Até esse momento não tinha percebido o quanto sentiam falta um do outro.

- Soarei egoísta talvez- sussurrou Edward- mas não vá... Fique aqui até que seu pai volte, passe as noites comigo. Amei acordar ao seu lado essa manhã e quero repetir.

- Edward...

- Não responda agora- a silenciou com um beijo- me deixa te convencer, posso ser muito persuasivo- sorriu de lado.

- Ah sim?- perguntou ela levantando uma sobrancelha. Quais são suas técnicas de persuasão?

- Uhm... - pensou por uns segundos- tenho uma que é infalível, mas... a deixaremos para outra ocasião.

- Qual é?- Bella perguntou com curiosidade.

- Não vou falar pequena curiosa... Agora farei o jantar para você e depois... Bem, quando as crianças dormirem, te darei a sobremesa- disse piscando um olho e beijando seus lábios fugazmente.

Indo para a cozinha.

- Frustrador- disse entre dentes.

Escutou suas risadas desde a cozinha e sentiu vontade e jogar-lhe uma almofada, mas isso não serviria de nada.

...

- Papai está muito gostoso- disse Emma com as bochechas cheias de molho de tomate.

- Emma... É só macarrão, já comeu mil vezes- disse rindo.

- Mas está muito gostoso – enfatizou com os olhos muito abertos.

- É um jantar de cinco garfos brincou Bella- eu não poderia preparar nada melhor.

- Não brinque com meus dotes culinários- disse Edward, fingindo indignação.

Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha e depois negou com a cabeça.

- Amanhã eu cozinharei- disse sorrindo.

Os olhos de Edward cintilaram diante da promessa de outro jantar juntos no dia seguinte e Bella, notando também, sorriu diante de sua reação.

- Tomo sua palavra- sussurrou olhando fixamente para ela.

- Podemos ver um filme?- perguntou Nick esfregando seus olhos demonstrando evidente sono.

-Podemos?- perguntou Emma também, fazendo um biquinho.

Edward olhou seus pratos praticamente vazios e logo olhou para eles.

- Certo, mas em meia hora os quero na cama com os dentes escovados e as luzes apagadas- sentenciou seriamente.

- Certo!- gritaram as duas crianças em coro, saltando de suas cadeiras e desaparecendo pela porta.

Edward riu ao vê-los e Bella sentiu um aperto no peito.

- Que foi?- perguntou notando-a demasiadamente séria.

- Se parecem tanto... Quase assusta... nunca estiveram juntas e contudo...- negou com a cabeça.

- São irmãos, é lógico- minimizou Edward.

- Suponho- Bella remexeu a comida em seu prato e depois sorriu.

- E agora o que passa por essa sua cabecinha?

Ela suspirou e o olhou de canto de olho.

- Falei com Jacob essa tarde, ele me disse para tirar o tempo que eu precisar, para voltar ao trabalho- disse com um sorriso.

- E isso é um problema?- Edward perguntou confuso.

- Não... Mas me preocupo com Seth... Não aceitou bem- sussurrou voltando a atenção para sua comida.

- Mas tem que entender... Não tem obrigação de dar-lhe explicações- cuspiu.

Bella sorriu ironicamente.

- Pode deixar seu ciúme de lado, por favor?- Perguntou divertida.

- Ciúmes?- Perguntou Edward, de olhos bem abertos.

- Sim, você me disse que estava com ciúmes de Seth, e não tem motivos, é como meu irmão- explicou mais uma vez.

- Para você sim... Mas o que me diz dele?- reclamou.

Bella começou a rir.

- Tem horas que você é tão absurdo- negou com a cabeça.

- Te pareço absurdo?- inquiriu Edward franzindo o cenho. Bella assentiu. Ele deixou seu talher sobre a mesa e segurou a cadeira onde Bella estava sentada a puxando aproximando- a mais à seu corpo, se aproximou lentamente e mordeu seu pescoço- Ainda vou parecer absurdo quando te fizer gemer meu nome.

Bella sentiu um arrepio que nasceu na parte baixa de sua espinha e recorreu todo seu corpo, fazendo que seu rosto corasse mais uma vez.

- Ed... Edward... As... Crianças- conseguiu gaguejar.

- Jante rápido... Se não a sobremesa ira esfriar- sussurrou em seu ouvido antes de mordiscar o lóbulo de sua orelha, fazendo com que ela gemesse baixinho.

* * *

><p><strong>NT**: Fala que eu não sou maravilhosa, fala! Dois capítulos em um só dia. Vamos combinar assim se eu receber 35 reviews, volto com um capítulo novo ainda essa semana. Pode ser?

Confio em vocês. Bjs e boa semana .


	21. Chapter 21

******Disclaimer:** ****Está fanfic pertence a _Naobi Chan_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _LucianaM_ só cabe a tradução para o português. _Lary Reede _é a beta desta tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>Presente<strong>

Era cedo, talvez demasiadamente cedo, quando umas batidinhas tímidas na porta fizeram com que Bella abrisse um olho sonolenta. Recordou de onde estava e porque, na noite anterior Edward havia lhe dado sua "sobremesa", algumas porções, nem mais nem menos, e tinha fechado a porta com segurança, para evitar que as crianças pudessem entrar e descobri-los no meio... da degustação.

As batidas voltaram a ser ouvidas e percebeu que vinham da porta, pensou que deveria ser uma das crianças. Endireitou-se de repente na cama e sua cabeça deu voltas, mas de um salto se colocou de pé e começou a procurar por suas roupas espalhadas pelo quarto. Edward abriu um olho e se assustou ao vê-la tão nervosa, dando voltas ao seu redor, completamente nua.

- Oque foi?- perguntou com voz rouca.

- As crianças, me verão aqui e. - disse em um sussurro.

- E... O que?- perguntou Edward esfregando os olhos.

- Que não acho que seja adequado que nos encontrem nessa situação.

- Oh- respondeu Edward antes que Bella lhe jogasse sua boxer na cara e se trancando no banheiro, sussurrando um "abra a porta".

Edward obedeceu, colocou a roupa interior, caminhou até a porta e a abriu enquanto esfregava os olhos e na metade de um bocejo. Quando o fez, dos borrões se colocaram entre suas pernas e foram a toda velocidade para a cama onde começaram a pular como loucos.

De repente Emma se deteve e ficou olhando fixamente para Edward e franziu seu pequeno cenho.

-Onde está Bella?- perguntou.

- Eh... Já vem- respondeu em um sussurro.

- Achei que tinha dormido contigo- continuou com seu cenho franzido, agregando seus braços cruzados sobre o peito.

- Por que achou isso?- perguntou Edward com curiosidade.

-Rose e Emmett dormem juntos, os avós também... Achei que você e Bella... - disse deixando-se cair sentada sobre o colchão.

Nick, alheio à conversa, continuava pulando no colchão enquanto segurava com força um gatinho de pelúcia, dos muitos que Emma tinha em seu quarto.

Bella saiu do banheiro usando a roupa do dia anterior, tentando domar as ondas de seu cabelo, ainda que parecesse impossível. Nick levantou o olhar e um enorme sorriso sulcou seus lábios.

- Bom dia mamãe!- gritou pulando em seus braços.

-Bella!- gritou Emma – Estava pensando... No lugar de fazer o livro poderemos jogar bola? Hoje não está chovendo e parece que fará um pouco de sol- disse piscando e cravando seus olhos azuis nos seus.

Bella não ia negar, tão pouco é como se tivesse opção, tal como seu pai, o poder do olhar de Emma, causava estragos nela, ainda que de um modo totalmente diferente.

Assim foi, um par de horas depois, os quatro estavam jogando bola no jardim. Os sorrisos, as brincadeiras... Tudo parecia tão natural que se os olhassem de fora, pareceria que era o normal de cada dia, mas em contrapartida, era algo especial.

- Não vai trabalhar hoje?- Bella perguntou a Edward levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Irei daqui apouco... - contestou encolhendo os ombros- prefiro desfrutar um dia em família.

- Papai- Emma o chamou- sua vez de jogar.

Edward esboçou um sorriso e beijou a testa de Bella antes de afastar-se correndo para onde estavam seus filhos. Bella ficou observando de longe, parecia tão incrível que isso estivesse acontecendo. As últimas palavras que Edward tinha dito não paravam de se repetir em sua mente.

_"Prefiro desfrutar o dia em família"._

Com Nick entendia, era seu filho, mas... ela? A considerava como sua família? Um sorriso involuntário apareceu em seus lábios e sentiu um calorzinho inexplicável no peito.

Esperança...

Sentia esperança de que isso fosse assim, que formassem uma família e isso era tão ruim quanto bom. Bom porque Edward sempre havia sido o homem pelo qual esteve apaixonada, a pessoa com a qual queria compartilhar cada dia de sua vida. Mas ruim porque se algo saísse mal... A destruiria, não queria nem pensar, voltar a sofrer por estar sozinha e agora com a carga adicional de Nick também sofrer e seria por sua culpa.

-Mamãe!- gritou Nick com toda a potência de sua voz, Bella levantou o olhar ainda sorrindo e olhou na direção de seu filho, mas a única coisa que viu foi a bola indo em sua direção. Ampliou mais seu sorriso e deu um passo para o lado para pegá-la no ar, mas tropeçou com um tronco caído e tropeçando para trás até que se sentiu caindo.

Isso não seria tão ruim se o que estivesse atrás dela fosse terra firme, já não pedia um colchão de plumas macio e suave, se conformava com algo sólido, não com a água fria do Rio Calawah. Fechou seus olhos com força e a seguinte coisa que sentiu foi o impacto da água fria contra seu corpo. Chutou com força e voltou à superfície ofegante em busca de ar, não que fosse um rio muito fundo, a água chegava à altura da cintura, e tão pouco era a primeira vez que fazia uma visita ao fundo, para colaborar sua falta de jeito não tinha limites.

Edward se aproximou dela correndo, uma vez comprovado que se encontrava perfeitamente bem, teve que segurar heroicamente a vontade de rir. Não queria ter falta de consideração, sabia como a irritava no passado que rissem por suas costas e não queria fazê-la senti-se mal, mas a situação tinha sido tão cômica. Ele viu tudo como se fosse, em câmera lenta, percebeu como centímetro a centímetro Bella estava mais próxima da água, até que desapareceu abaixo da superfície.

Estendeu-lhe a mão e com os lábios apertados para não rir, a ajudou a sair dali. Bella bufou e sacudiu a água energicamente com as mãos. Seu cabelo estava ensopado e colado à pele de seu rosto, seus sapatos faziam um som gracioso quando caminhava sobre a grama e como tinha tanto frio, começava a tremer. Edward estava à beira das lágrimas, considerando assim, mas não sabia se poderia aguentar muito mais a gargalhada que lutava para sair de sua garganta.

- Está bem- disse Bella rolando os olhos- pode rir... Não vou ficar irritada.

Edward negou com a cabeça, mas as comissuras de seus lábios levantaram levemente, tremendo pela força que faziam.

- Va... vá tomar um banho- disse como pode, com a voz abafada.

Bella entre cerrou os olhos e fulminou com o olhar as crianças que rolavam no chão, segurando suas barrigas de tanto rir. Procurando a pouca autoestima e orgulho que lhe restavam, ergueu o queixo e entrou na casa enquanto seus sapatos continuavam a fazer o _chirp chirp_ que faziam Emma e Nick não conseguirem parar de rir. Enquanto a figura de Bella entrava na casa a gargalhada de Edward foi tão forte que perdeu o equilíbrio enquanto seus olhos se banhavam de lágrimas.

...

- Volta pra cama- a repreendeu Edward.

- Já estou melhor- se queixou Bella fazendo bico.

Edward rodou os olhos e a jogou em seu ombro, subindo as escadas com ela, até o segundo piso e a metendo em sua cama.

- Carlisle disse que deveria ficar na cama até pelo menos amanhã- lhe recordou com um sorriso enquanto a cobria.

- Carlisle não sabe o que fala- resmungou.

-Quem é o médico aqui?- perguntou Edward olhando- a com fingida superioridade.

- Falou o Sr. Advogado- ela brincou com um sorriso.

- Bella sério- sussurrou Edward aproximando-se dela- deve ficar na cama, assim o antibiótico que meu pai receitou fará efeito mais rápido. Não quer ficar resfriada pelo resto da semana?

Bella concordou derrotada.

- Mas aqui sinto que perco tempo, com o tanto de coisas que poderia estar fazendo e tenho que ficar aqui sem fazer nada- se queixou fazendo bico.

Edward sorriu e se aproximou dela lentamente até que pousou seus lábios sobre os dela.

- Sei de algo que poderia fazer para te entreter- sussurrou contra seus lábios.

Bella sorriu e negou com a cabeça.

-As crianças... - protestou.

- Estão com a vovó Esme tão felizes... Não se preocupe com eles- explicou Edward, voltando a se aproximar.

Até que de novo seus lábios se uniram e Bella levantou suas mãos para enterrá-las em seus cabelos. O beijo ia muito bem, até uma garganta arranhando os interrompeu. Bella sentiu suas bochechas arderem quando viu Esme na porta, olhando-os com um sorriso deslumbrante, mas olhando Edward com nervosismo.

-Sinto incomodar- disse envergonhada- mas... Edward tem visitas.

-Quem é?- perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- É melhor que desça e fale com eles- disse Esme com um gesto tenso.

Edward beijou Bella uma vez mais e saiu do quarto, Esme se aproximou da cama e sentou ao lado de Bella recolocando uma mecha de seu cabelo, atrás da orelha.

- Como está querida?- perguntou docemente.

Esme sempre tinha esse tom de voz e esse olhar terno em seus olhos. Ao princípio isso incomodava Bella, a fazia recordar da mãe que nunca teve, mas desde que havia regressado essas atenções também eram dirigidas à Nick e lhe agradava que tivesse essa atitude com ele. Era um menino muito esperto e carinhoso, e adorava as demonstrações de afeto, algo que Esme aproveitava, beijando-o e acariciando-o em cada ocasião que podia.

- Estou bem, mas Edward não deixa que eu saia da cama- reclamou de novo.

Esme riu e ela não demorou muito a acompanhá-la, era tão simples interagir com os Cullen que ás vezes surpreendia a si mesma sendo mais extrovertida que o normal.

- Escute Edward... Não tem que se preocupar com nada- Esme ficou em silêncio e parecia se debater consigo mesma internamente, até que deixou sair um suspiro e olhou Bella nos olhos. - Querida, queria te agradecer. Edward me contou que assinou os papéis e Nick já é um Cullen- sua voz se quebrou ao final por causa das lágrimas.

- Esme- Bella disse em um sussurro- é... É lógico, ele é seu pai.

- Mas devo te agradecer- assegurou- as circunstâncias do que aconteceu não foram muito normais. Foi muito nobre da sua parte permitir que Edward exerça seu papel de pai com Nick.

- Não tem nada que agradecer- insistiu Bella.

Quando Esme ia refutar de novo, uns golpes suaves na porta a interromperam. O cabelo preto e o sorriso branco de Jacob apareceram pelo vão da porta entreaberta justo debaixo da de Seth e Bella não pode evitar cair na gargalhada e negar com a cabeça.

- Podemos?- perguntou Jacob em um sussurro.

Bella fez um movimento com sua mão e ambos entraram no quarto um pouco inseguros, como se entrassem na guarita do inimigo.

- Os deixo sozinhos- disse Esme, saindo do quarto.

Os irmãos caíram com Bella na cama, cada um de um lado e a abraçaram com força até que ela gemeu dolorida.

-Querem me matar?- perguntou em um gemido.

- Não... Só queríamos te ver, mas não sabiamos se o branquelo do seu namorado nos deixaria entrar. - disse Jake.

- Branquelo?- perguntou Bella deixando de lado a sensação de formigamento em seu estômago ante a menção da palavra "namorado" para definir o que Edward era para ela.

- Você viu como está branco? Até poderia dizer que tem alergia ao sol ou algo assim... - disse com uma careta estranha.

Bela negou com a cabeça de novo e golpeou seu braço de forma brincalhona. Depois olhou para Seth, que se mantinha em silêncio e com olhar baixo.

- Seth... - o chamou em um sussurro- o que acontece?

Ele suspirou e a olhou com um sorriso terno.

- Em três horas sai nosso voo- disse com um fio de voz.

Bella sentiu uma pontada de culpa, eles tinham viajado até Forks para estar com ela e ela havia passado os últimos três dias, grudada em Edward como se fosse sua sombra.

- Sinto... Não ter compartilhado mais tempo com vocês- disse com um sussurro.

- Não importa- respondeu Seth, dando de ombros- quando voltar a Phoenix, faremos algo juntos e, me sentirei recompensado- sorriu amplamente.

E ela sentiu outra pontada de culpa, a cada segundo que passava sentia que gostava mais de Forks, ainda que também lhe doesse deixar sua vida no Arizona.

- De acordo- respondeu com um sussurro.

Seth se aproximou dela e a abraçou com força de novo.

- Vou te ligar todos os dias, não deixarei de me lembrar de vocês e se quando voltar não me avisar, irei à sua casa e te torturarei com tantas cosquinhas que não poderá respirar- disse em seu ouvido com voz ameaçadora.

Bella soltou uma gargalhada, ainda que sentisse como um nó de apertava em sua garganta. Ainda que fosse só uma despedida temporal, tinha o gosto amargo de uma despedida na qual não sabia quando seria o retorno definitivo e isso a fazia sentir-se mais culpada ainda por dar esperanças à Seth sem saber se finalmente voltaria ou não.

-Irei me despedir da minha pulga- disse afastando-se e bagunçando seu cabelo- Você seja uma boa menina e sentir minha falta, já sabe onde estou. Até logo Bolita- beijou sua testa e saiu do quarto com um sorriso triste.

Bella olhou Jake e este lhe dedicou um sorriso cálido, como sempre eram seus sorrisos.

- O entenderá com o tempo- sussurrou sentando-se melhor ao seu lado. - quando se apaixonar e sentir o mesmo que você sente, saberá como agir sem ser tão... Como posso dizer? Possessivo.

Bella olhou para seu amigo com admiração, dentro de seu comportamento adolescente e suas brincadeiras pesadas e inclusive absurdas às vezes, Jake era muito maduro. Parecia saber exatamente o que dizer no momento certo e sempre falava a verdade ainda que doesse e cravasse desgarrado em seu peito.

- Não quero machuca-lo- disse Bella com um fio de voz.

- Entenderá, acredite- sentenciou- eu queria te dizer algo antes de ir-me, por isso pedi a Seth que nos deixasse sozinhos.

- Diga- pediu Bella, prestando toda a atenção.

- Manterei seu cargo pelo tempo que precisar, um par de semanas, um par de meses... Dois anos- tomou sua mão.

- O que quer me dizer com isso?- perguntou ela confusa.

- Que se decidir ficar permanentemente em Forks, entenderei.

-Jake... - tentou falar, mas ele não permitiu.

- Ainda não acabei- riu- Mas se ficar aqui e algo, por qualquer circunstância, vá mal, terá uma casa e uma família em Phoenix que te receberá de braços abertos. Te devolverei seu cargo ou um de maior responsabilidade se estiver qualificada.

Bella sentiu como o nó de sua garganta se apertava mais e mais que quase deixou de respirar e soluçou com força. Jake a abraçou e ela enterrou seu rosto em seu peito. Não podia acreditar que tivesse tanta sorte de ter tão bons amigos, se acreditava que Seth era seu anjo da guarda, Jake não se distanciava muito desta definição. Ambos eram perfeitos no papel que desempenharam na vida de Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>NT-** O que vocês estão achando dessa despedida. Fiquei com peninha do Seth. Como as coisas acontecerão agora? Pena que vocêsnão estão deixando reviews.*suspira*.Bjs,Lu

Vocês sabem como me fazer postar mais cedo,não é? Só clicar nas letrinhas azuis aqui embaixo.


	22. Chapter 22

******Disclaimer:** ****Está fanfic pertence a _Naobi Chan_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _LucianaM_ só cabe a tradução para o português. _Lary Reede _é a beta desta tradução.

* * *

><p>Temos novidades importantes nesse capítulo, aproveitem.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Presente<strong>

Bella suspirou uma vez quando a mão de Edward deslizou lentamente por suas costas. Ela estava deitada de barriga para baixo no colchão de sua cama, completamente nua e esgotada... Edward estava ao seu lado e também nu, com seu cabelo bagunçado e a marca de uma mordida em seu pescoço, mas ninguém lhe tirava esse sorriso de felicidade que parecia estar tatuado em seu rosto.

-Sabe? Acabo de me lembrar de algo- ele sussurrou com sua voz aveludada.

Bella girou sua cabeça para olhá-lo e o encontrou apoiado em um de seus cotovelos a olhando intensamente, enquanto sua mão continuava fazendo desenhos invisíveis em suas costas. - O que?- perguntou com voz rouca.

- Um dia, quando voltava do trabalho te encontrei quase chorando na beira do rio, não sei por que me lembro dessa conversa como se fosse ontem- ele balançou a cabeça- Você me disse que estava apaixonada, mas que o cara tinha outra.

- Também me lembro- Bella sorriu.

- Me senti tão mal por você nesse dia... E também, devo admitir, invejei um pouco aquele cara, tinha conseguido te fazer apaixonada, ter seu amor e... – ele ficou calado de repente.

- Ter meu amor e... o que?- Bella perguntou com o cenho franzido.

- Era algo que eu tinha bloqueado, pensar em você dessa forma- Edward negou com a cabeça- Eu mesmo me obriguei a te ver como algo inalcançável para não sentir nada por você. Nesse dia cheguei em casa chateado e descontei discutindo com Tanya.

- Isso não era novidade- brincou Bella.

Edward rolou os olhos.

- Mas o fato de eu começar a briga, sim- esclareceu- Não sabe a vontade que tive de procurar esse palhaço e partir a cara dele por não ver o quão especial você era e prestar atenção em outra garota.

Bella riu.

- O que é tão engraçado?- perguntou chateado.

- Que é muito bonito e inteligente para partir sua própria cara- ela disse entre risos.

- Quer dizer que...?- ele perguntou com olhos brilhantes.

- Sempre foi você Edward... sempre- disse Bella com voz doce.

Edward se aproximou dela sorrindo e a beijou.

- Sabe o que pensei também?- Ele sussurrou começando a beijar suas costas.

-Me diga- disse Bella sufocando um gemido quando acariciou a lateral de seus peitos o a ponta de seus dedos.

- Quando começa a universidade?- Ele perguntou.

- Em duas semanas- Ela respondeu com a pouca coerência que lhe restava.

- Acha que?...- Ele mordeu seu ombro- Poderia fazer uma transferência de matrícula para Seattle?

Bella ficou paralisada, de repente milhares de ideias diferentes cruzaram por sua cabeça. A mais importante: Nick, a mudança cairia sobre ele também. Também tinha Edward, vê-lo todos os dias, quase todas as horas... era muito tentador. Depois tinha ela, estar perto de Edward e ver seu filho feliz... E Emma, essa menina que adorava e recebia o mesmo carinho de sua parte. E por fim, partindo seu peito em dois, tinha Seth, seu melhor amigo, seu irmão e quase chegou a pensar algumas vezes que o teve como um pai, apesar dela ser mais velha que ele. Se ela deixasse Phoenix para sempre, o machucaria, afastaria Nick dele, ela pensou com amargura nos sobre os últimos três anos e ele foi sua única referência paterna.

- Não tem que responder agora- Disse Edward ao ver seu rosto- Só quero que pense... Tem tempo- Ele sorriu de lado e de novo se aproximou para beijá-la.

...

Bella meteu mais um par de coisas em sua bolsa e a jogou sobre os ombros, nesse momento Edward entrou no quarto e a olhou de cara feia.

-Aonde vai?- Ele perguntou confuso.

Bela girou sobre si mesma e o olhou sorrindo.

- Meu pai me ligou essa manhã, chegará em algumas horas e vou buscá-lo no aeroporto- explicou.

- Ah- Edward sorriu sentindo-se mais tranquilo, por um momento havia temido o pior.

Quando falou com ela a alguns dias pedindo que ficasse em Seattle, o fez com o coração apertado, esperava com toda a sua alma que cedesse. Não podia pensar em separar-se dela, tão pouco de Nick, esse pequeno diabinho havia chegado para colocar todo o seu mundo de cabeça para baixo, mas o adorava. Adorava a desordem que deixava por onde passava, as gargalhadas que arrancava de Emma quando escutava ele pronunciar mal alguma palavra. Adorava quando depois de um longo dia, apoiava a cabeça em seu ombro e adormecia. Mas acima de tudo, adorava quando o chamava de papai e seu peito se inchava de orgulho. Era seu pai... E ele era seu filho.

- Pode ficar com Nick?- Perguntou Bella tirando-o de suas divagações.

- Sim... Sem problema- Ele respondeu sorrindo- Sabe que nos damos muito bem.

Bella também sorriu e se aproximou dele para beijá-lo, Edward passou as mãos por sua cintura e ela enterrou seus dedos em seus cabelos enquanto seus lábios se moviam no compasso, beijar Edward sempre tinha sido a melhor experiência de sua vida. Já não podia imaginar-se um só dia sem seus beijos e isso a assustava muito. Separou-se dele um pouco reticente, se fosse por ela, passaria o resto de sua vida pegada a ele, como um apêndice. Mas eram duas pessoas independentes, deveriam se separar em algum momento para que quem os visse, não pensasse que eram siameses.

- Me liga quando chegar em Seattle, para saber que chegou bem- Edward disse quando a viu se afastar.

Bella se virou e avançou alguns passos, de costas, enquanto sorria.

- Sem problemas... Te quero - Ele disse voltando a dar as costas e caminhando para o exterior da casa.

- Eu também te quero!- Gritou Edward para que ela escutasse.

...

Bella estacionou o carro de Sue no estacionamento do aeroporto, desceu dele e se assegurou de fechar bem as portas. Enquanto caminhava até a entrada principal procurou seu celular no bolso e discou o número de Edward, tocou várias vezes até que atenderam do outro lado.

- Rose?- Ela perguntou surpresa- Onde o Edward está?

- Teve que sair por causa de uma emergência, me pediu para ficar com as crianças e não me explicou mais nada- Ela respondeu.

- Certo- disse uma Bella não muito convencida- Se ele ligar, diga que cheguei bem.

- Certo.

- Um beijo Rose.

Ela desligou e ficou olhando seu telefone ainda com o cenho franzido. Não entendia porque Edward havia ficado com Nick quando sabia que teria que trabalhar. Decidiu não pensar mais nisso, o faria quando chegasse e lhe perguntasse o que tinha acontecido.

Um par de horas depois estava entrando de volta em Forks. No banco traseiro ia seu pai, roncando pesadamente enquanto no assento do co-piloto ia Sue tentando explicar a Bella como tinha sido sua viagem a Los Angeles, por cima do barulho dos roncos de Charlie, mas isso parecia missão impossível.

- O melhor foi quando seu pai parou o Taylor Lautner- Disse Sue entre risos- Ele se aproximou para pedir um autógrafo com a desculpa de que era para você, para sua adorável filha e com um gesto mais sério do que possa imaginar ele, o pergunta: "Daria um autógrafo para a minha filha? Ela se chama Charlie". Eu não sabia se ria ou chorava.

Bella caiu na gargalhada e por sorte já estava estacionando na casa de seu pai. Desceu do carro e depois de ajudar com as malas se despediu para deixá-los descansar.

- Aonde vai?- Perguntou Charlie com o cenho franzido.

- Vou para... a casa de Edward- ela respondeu algo envergonhada.

Charlie respirou fundo para acalmar-se e fingiu seu melhor sorriso.

- Depois irá trazer Nick pra que o veja?- Perguntou com o tom mais neutro que pode conseguir.

Bella concordou e foi caminhando até a casa junto ao rio. Pelo caminho se deteve pensando na decisão que teria que tomar. Seattle ou Phoenix, ambas eram universidades muito boas. A única diferença de fato era que em uma, Seth a esperava e na outra era Edward e o resto de sua família. Suspirou pesadamente e se sentou à beira do rio onde o havia feito tantas vezes. Ali podia pensar com clareza, se desafogava e era mais fácil encontrar a solução de seus dilemas.

Com o olhar preso em algumas rochas, onde a água borbulhava ao passar, teve uma revelação. Só de imaginar se separando mais uma vez de Edward seu peito doeu e não só por ela, Nick o adorava, tanto a ele quanto a Emma, arrancá-lo de seu lado nesse momento seria mais prejudicial que dizer-lhe que só veria a seu tio Seth em datas marcadas. E a Seth doeria no começo, tanto a ele como a ela mesma, mas com o tempo entenderia... Teria que entender. Sua felicidade e a de Nick estavam em Forks, ao lado de Edward e Emma, quando Seth se apaixonasse, poderia entender o que Bella sentia e lhe daria razão, tal e qual disse Jacob.

Com energias renovadas se colocou de pé e continuou seu caminho. Se sentia mais leve, como se tivesse tirado um peso das costas, tomar uma decisão firme e com bons fundamentos a fez sentir-se bem, agora estava mais tranquila e por que não reconhecer? Mais feliz... Pensar em estar perto de Edward, Emma, Charlie e inclusive Emmett e Rose, Carlisle e Esme... Este sempre tinha sido seu lugar, ela tinha conseguido seguir a diante em Phoenix, mas nunca sentiu que seria completamente feliz ali, pois não era seu verdadeiro lugar.

Quando avistou a casa, de longe, um sorriso se expandiu por seu rosto, Edward já havia chegado, seu volvo estava estacionado ali. Apressou o passo, estava desejando chegar e se jogar em seus braços para gritar aos quatro ventos o que queria, que ficaria ao seu lado por Nick e por Emma, mas também por ela mesma, para se dar uma oportunidade e tentar ter algo juntos. Mas quando pôs o pé no caminho de pedra que conduzia até a entrada da casa, sentiu como seu corpo se elevasse do solo e ela fosse transportada a toda velocidade até a parte traseira do jardim. Demorou muito pouco para perceber o que se passava, estava sobre o ombro de Emmett, que a carregava como se fosse um saco de batatas e pesasse pouco mais que uma pluma.

- Chega Emmett !- Ela gritava entre risos enquanto batia debilmente em suas costas- Emmett, por favor!

- Não, não – disse ele negando com a cabeça- Diga as palavras mágicas e será liberada, por agora será minha refém.

- Emmett, não seja infantil e me coloque no chão- Ela pediu tentando soar dura, mas uma gargalhada no final da frase levou por terra sua tentativa.

- As palavras mágicas- insistiu.

Bella riu e negou com a cabeça.

- Oh Emmett! Deus dos videogames e das cervejas importadas! Poderia fazer o favor de liberar essa pobre camponesa com cara de tomate?

Emmett caiu na gargalhada e deixou Bella de pé.

- É um idiota, sabia?- cutucou Bella.

- E você uma cara de tomate- Brincou Emmett, Bella corou de raiva e Emmett voltou a rir- Vê como é uma cara de tomate?

Bella grunhiu e caminhou a passos largos em direção a casa, mas Emmett se colocou a sua frente e a abraçou, levantando-a do chão.

- Bellita... Sabe que estava brincando, certo?- Disse em seu ouvido- É como uma irmãzinha que sempre quis ter.

- É um tonto... É tonto e pesado- O recriminou Bella, rindo.

- Já me conhece- ele a deixou sobre seus pés e ela rodou os olhos. Emmett levantou o olhar por sobre a cabeça de Bella e franziu o cenho. - O que está fazendo aqui a bruxa do norte?- Perguntou confuso.

Bella girou para ver de quem se tratava e se não fosse porque Emmett ainda a segurar, haveria caído no chão. Ali estava Edward, falando com Tanya... Tanya! Que diabos essa mulher fazia aqui? Como se atrevia a voltar depois de todo o que havia acontecido? Como era capaz de ter a desfaçatez de aparecer por ali depois de três anos?

Bella sentiu raiva, ira... e tudo dirigido a ela, a mulher pela qual havia estado separada de Edward tanto tempo, sem motivos, se ela pensava em ir embora depois... Para que voltou? Por que fez com que se afastasse de Forks se ela não o queria?

Depois da debilidade inicial, Bella se sentiu renascer. Já não era uma menina, já poderia defender-se sozinha e defender a Nick, se fosse necessário, também o faria com Emma, essa mulher não voltaria a machucá-los, a nenhuma das pessoas que amava. Enquadrou seus ombros e esboçou um sorriso irônico.

-A bruxa do norte?- Perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha em direção a Emmett – Qual o seu papel nisso então? Homem de lata?

Emmett franziu o cenho e a olhou irritado.

- Não... o leão covarde isso sim... o homem de lata seria Edward, está mais magro- resmungou entre dentes.

- Você? Covarde? Por que?- Perguntou especulativa.

- Rose me dá medo. - Sussurrou como se fosse segredo.

Bella negou com a cabeça e com sua auto-estima intacta e toda a decisão que possuía, começou a avançar em direção à casa.

- Siga as pedras amarelas, Dorothi!- gritou Emmett- Bata seu sapato três vezes e voltará para casa!

Bella continuou avançando e ignorando os comentários de Emmett, ás vezes chegava a ser tão criança quanto Emma. Mas não podia negar que suas brincadeiras estavam ajudando ela a manter a compostura e não sair correndo, pegar Nick e desaparecer com ele outra vez. Chegou onde Edward estava falando com Tanya e ele lhe dedicou um olhar assustado, com uma desculpa claramente refletida em seus olhos.

- Nick? – Ela perguntou ignorando Tanya por completo.

- Está lá dentro... - Sussurrou Edward, quando abriu a boca para continuar falando, seu celular começou a tocar e maldisse entre dentes- Devo atender, é importante, trabalho...- Disso olhando apenas para Bella.

Edward se afastou dali, Bella respirou fundo e começou a avançar, mas uma voz a deteve.

- Achei que você havia ido embora de Forks... - Disse Tanya- O que menos esperava era te encontrar aqui e cuidando dos filhos de Edward.

Bella girou e a olhou incrédula.

- Filhos?- perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Sim... O menininho, esse, que é uma cópia exata dele- disse com desdém, fazendo um gesto com sua mão- Não me disse ainda, mas se vê de longe que é filho dele. Continua cuidando deles?

Bella riu secamente e olhou para seus pés para não assassiná-la com o olhar.

-Algo assim- resmungou.

- Não posso acreditar que Edward esteve com outra mulher... - Tanya negou com a cabeça- Você conhece... Sabe quem é ela?

Bella teve que fazer uso de todo seu autocontrole para não saltar em cima dela e arrancar os cabelos loiros que adornavam sua cabeça perfeita.

- A conheço... Mas se Edward não te diz quem é, eu tão pouco o farei- Disse em um murmúrio para que não notasse nada de seu estado, em sua voz.

- Ah! Vamos! Por que a protege?- Perguntou docemente- Sei muito bem que morria pelo Edward, deve ter sido muito duro para você ver, enquanto ele tinha um filho com outra.

- Foi... - admitiu Bella em um sussurro, mas referindo –se a Emma, não a Nick- Ainda lamento o dia que Edward foi tão burro para te deixar grávida.

Tanya ficou de boca aberta e olhou Bella com desprezo.

- O que está tentando dizer?- Disse com voz ameaçadora.

Bella deu um passo à frente, disposta a contestar as quatro verdades que havia calado durante tantos anos. Estava disposta a deixar sair toda essa fúria que tinha contra ela e por fim libertar-se. Mas uma voz vinda de dentro da casa, a deteve.

-Mamãe?- Chamou Nick- Mamãe já chegou?

Bella respirou fundo e girou sobre seus calcanhares para abraçar seu filho que vinha correndo até ela.

- Mamãe!- Gritou feliz- O vovô Chali já chegou? Vamos vê-lo?

- Agora vamos querido, pegue sua mochila com suas coisas e iremos agora mesmo- Bella deixou o menino no chão de novo e esse saiu correndo.

Tanya se aproximou dela e começou a aplaudir, Bella a olhou de cara feia, não suportava essa mulher, nunca suportou enquanto trabalhava cuidando de Emma, mas a suportava para não afastar-se dela ... E de Edward. Mas agora era diferente, Bella agora era alguém nessa casa, Nick era tão Cullen quanto Emma e se sentia com autoridade para fazer essa mulher ver que não poderia pisoteá-la.

- Se saiu bem fedelha... - disse Tanya sorrindo maliciosamente- Se meteu em sua cama e ficou grávida... Sempre pensei que fosse mais tonta- Negou com a cabeça.

-O que está querendo dizer?- Perguntou Bella com um murmúrio, entrecerrando os olhos.

- Que com esse... Bastardozinho, você tem uma parte da fortuna de Edward garantida- Seus olhos azuis brilharam- Foi difícil se enfiar em seus lençóis?

- Não sabe do que está falando- rosnou entre dentes.

- Claro que sei querida... Acha que eu não pensei o mesmo? Só não esperava que Edward me prendesse nesse lugar podre que vocês chamam de cidade.

- Algum problema?- Perguntou Edward entrando na sala com o cenho franzido. Colocou-se ao lado de Bella e tomou sua mão entre as dele. Ela apenas foi consciente desse pequeno contato, mas Tanya sim, e olhou suas mãos entrelaçadas como se estivesse vendo a coisa mais horrível do mundo.

- Qual será meu quarto Edward? – Perguntou Tanya, aguentando toda sua ira.

Sem mais, Bella se soltou de Edward e subiu para o andar de cima, onde Nick metia seu casaco em sua mochila disposto a visitar o vovô Charlie depois de sua viajem. Mas Bella pensou melhor e começou a guardar todas as suas coisas na pequena mala que tinha trazido da casa de seu pai, dias atrás.

- O que está fazendo?- Perguntou Edward, da porta.

- Se essa mulher fica aqui eu não posso compartilhar o mesmo teto que ela- Disse enquanto caminhava pelo corredor até o quarto de Edward onde também começou a recolher suas coisas.

- Por que? Bella, ela é a mãe de Emma, tem direito de estar aqui- Disse Edward exasperado- Por que acha que atendi essa ligação? Era meu advogado, não posso separá-la de Emma, legalmente tenho sua guarda, mas Tanya tem direito a visitas periódicas.

- Mas não de ficar em sua casa- Rebateu fechando sua mala com toda força.

- Bella... – Ele se aproximou dela e a segurou pelos ombros- Em Forks não tem nenhum hotel e não tem carro para vir de Port Angeles diariamente.

- Quantos dias vai querer ficar?- Ela perguntou entre dentes, desviando o olhar.

- Quatro, pelo menos disse isso. -Sussurrou ele.

- Estaremos na casa de Charlie, se quiser ver Nick não tem horário, mas não o quero perto dela- Disse afastando-se dele.

A segurou pelo braço e a girou para encará-la- As coisas não mudaram- Disse olhando-a nos olhos- Te quero, ela já não é nada para mim, só a mãe de Emma, nem se quer isso, é a pessoa que a trouxe ao mundo, mas só você se comportou com ela como uma mãe faria.

- Edward- Ela sussurrou, mas ele não a deixou falar e uniu seus lábios aos dela enquanto a envolvia em seus braços.

- Não vá... - sSussurrou contra seus lábios.

- Não... Não posso ficar Edward... - Gaguejou- não quero que machuque Nick, não quero que viva com ela.

Edward deixou cair seus braços ao lado de seu corpo, derrotado. Suspirou pedadamente e olhou Bella nos olhos.

- Não posso te obrigar a ficar... - Sussurrou abatido- Mas lembre-se que ter quero... Mais que isso- Seus olhos brilharam com força e agarrou o rosto de Bella colocando suas mãos em suas bochechas- Te amo.

Bella sentiu suas pernas virarem gelatina e piscou surpreendida. Mas Edward não lhe deu trégua e voltou a beijá-la para demonstrar que o que dizia era certo, tão certo como que necessitavam de oxigênio para sobreviver.

- Eu te levo- Disse assim que se separou dela.

* * *

><p><strong>NT**: Tem mais alguém aí emocionada? O que será que a Tanya está querendo? Palpites? Sabe desisti de pedir review porque fica chato ficar implorando, então... nos vemos esses dias. Bjs, LU.

Eu sei que demorei e peço minhas humildes desculpas, mas estou ajudando em algumas outras traduções e o tem é cuuuuuurto. Se tiverem tempo, deem uma olhadinha nessa fic http:/ www . fanfiction . net / s / 7702414 / 1 / Songbird_by_SidneyAlice ( retirem os espaços).


	23. Chapter 23

******Disclaimer:** ****Está fanfic pertence a _Naobi Chan_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _LucianaM_ só cabe a tradução para o português. _Lary Reede _é a beta desta tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>Presente<strong>

Quando Edward deixou Bella em frente à casa de seu pai, se despediu dando um profundo beijo nela. Ela lhe respondeu como sempre fazia, mas algo dentro de seu peito lhe dizia que tudo poderia mudar muito rápido, que as coisas não seriam tão fáceis nem tão bonitas como estavam sendo até o momento.

Ela desceu do carro e Nick saiu correndo para os braços de Charlie que saiu à porta para recebê-los. Bella se despediu de novo de Edward com a mão e caminhou pesarosa para dentro da casa, arrastando sua mala.

- O que está fazendo?- Perguntou uma voz atrás dela quando ela havia dado apenas dois passos.

Bella se virou e encontrou o olhar interrogante de Alice.

Alice... Sua amiga de alma, a que sempre havia estado ali e com quem ela havia falhado quando se foi. Sentiu que suas forças fraquejavam, que a segurança que mostrou diante de Edward e Tanya se desmoronava pouco a pouco. Ela era frágil, não podia suportar a pressão, já que não seria a única atacada no caso de algo acontecer, Nick também estaria implicado e agora já era um Cullen, não podia afastá-los assim como ela mesma fez anos atrás.

Suas mãos tremeram e a mala deslizou de seus dedos fazendo um barulho surdo contra o chão. Seu queixo também tremeu por causa do esforço de controlar as lagrimas. Alice avançou até ficar diante dela e envolve-la entre seus braços. Bella se deixou cair, chorou como não fazia há tempos, pelo medo de perder Edward e machucar Nick... Uma parte dela queria voltar para Phoenix, ali era dona de sua vida, se sentia segura e protegida. Em Forks era vulnerável, sobre tudo desde a chegada de Tanya.

Alice a levou até o jardim e se sentaram sobre a grama, Bella se desafogou durante alguns minutos. Quando se tranquilizou, Alice a olhou nos olhos, só com o olhar que dispensava perguntas, pois Bella já sabia o que ela queria saber.

- Ela voltou – sussurrou com a voz quebrada.

Alice franziu o cenho e a olhou fixamente.

- Quem voltou?- Inquiriu.

- Tanya... Edward a está hospedando em sua casa- ela explicou.

- O que?- Perguntou Alice com os olhos muito abertos. Depois disso uma sequência de palavrões e maldições contra Tanya e até mesmo a Edward, foram saindo de seus lábios, enquanto Bella a observava divertida por sua reação, ainda que o que menos tinha vontade era de rir nesse momento- O que pensa em fazer? Porque não ficará de braços cruzados Isabella. - Saí da casa de Edward – sussurrou.

- Por que? Está deixando o caminho livre para essa lagarta! Tem que voltar- disse energicamente.

- Não vou fazer isso Alice... - negou com a cabeça- essa mulher destila veneno em cada palavra, não quero que se aproxime de Nick, não quero nem que o olhe, nem de longe...

- Nisso te entendo, mas tem que marcar seu território, não pode deixar que essazinha chegue e destroce o pouco que construiu com Edward... Deus Bella! Parecia tão feliz...

- Ia ficar em Forks- disse Bella com um sorriso irônico.

- O que?

- Tinha decidido ficar, Edward me propôs e eu estava pensando, em ficar aqui e estudar em Seattle- Explicou.

- Mudou de opinião?- Perguntou Alice com voz triste.

- Não sei... Se Tanya for embora em quatro dias como prometeu e não causar nenhum problema, suponho que sim, que ficarei... - Respondeu encolhendo os ombros.

- Bella... Sinto tanto- disse Alice voltando a abraça-la.

...

Edward estava deitado em sua cama olhando para o teto, se olhasse para o lado na cama poderia imaginar o corpo de Bella enrolado enquanto ela dormindo placidamente. Sentia saudades dela, era algo que não podia negar. Desde que tinha voltado não tinha feito outra coisa além de pensar nela e depois de senti-la tão sua não era capaz de suportar um só dia sem vê-la.

Seu telefone começou a tocar e o pegou com um sorriso pensando que era Bella, mas não teve sorte, era James Tanner, seu advogado. Com um suspiro resignado apertou o botão de atender, depois de tudo, poderiam ser boas notícias.

- James- disse sem vontade.

- _Edward tenho boas notícias, ou acho que são_- disse seu advogado e companheiro de trabalho.

- De que se trata?- perguntou com um pouco mais de alegria.

- _Mandei investigar Tanya nos últimos meses como pediu, e tenho algo muito suculento- _disse James com um sorriso_. - Agora não te direi nada por telefone, amanhã venha ao meu escritório assim que chegar no trabalho, só adianto que se a levar ao tribunal poderiam tirar o direito dela de ver amenina por ser uma má influência._

- Má influência? Não me assuste, pois a tenho em casa- disse com voz tremula.

- _Tente não deixa-la sozinha com a menina, não seria bom, mas sim é bom que esteja, Emma terá que fazer uma consulta com um psicólogo. Tem algum de confiança?_

- Jasper Whitlock. Conhece?

- _Ele é dos melhores... Boa ideia- riu- Amanhã passe na minha sala e conversamos. Não fale disso com ninguém, se ela está por perto poderia ficar sabendo e não seria bom._

- Concordo, obrigado James- Se despediu Edward.

Voltou a deitar-se na cama e se sentiu um pouco mais tranquilo, ainda que o buraco em seu peito, pela ausência de Bella e Nick na casa, continuasse ali.

Sentiu sede e desceu ao andar de baixo para pegar água, levou seu telefone com ele caso Bella ligasse. Deixou seu telefone sobre a mesa e enquanto se servia de um copo de água, sentiu um ruído em suas costas, se virou sorrindo, pensando ser Emma, mas seu sorriso congelou em seus lábios ao ver Tanya ali, praticamente nua e com um sorriso estúpido.

- O que quer?- perguntou com voz fria.

- Não posso dormir- respondeu em um murmúrio.

Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha e não disse nada, só pegou seu como com água e se dispôs a abandonar a cozinha, mas Tanya foi mais rápida e se colocou à sua frente na porta.

- Poderíamos conversar?- perguntou Tanya com a voz doce.

Edward suspirou e apertou com força a ponte do nariz.

-Só vou falar contigo sobre Emma, e já o fizemos esta tarde... então os assuntos são muitos limitados- Contestou com voz cansada.

- Gostaria que falássemos sobre nós – Tanya o olhou entre seus cílios e mordeu o lábio inferior na tentativa de parecer provocativa.

Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas surpreso e deu um passo para trás.

- Não há um nós, você se encarregou de deixar bem claro antes de ir embora- retrucou com fúria.

- As pessoas cometem erros, te deixar foi o meu... - sussurrou.

Edward bufou e coçou a nuca com nervosismo.

- O meu foi casar com você- disse antes de coloca-la de lado e passar para sair dali.

- Ela nunca te dará o que eu dou- disse Tanya presunçosamente- é só uma menina brincando de ser adulta.

Edward se virou e a olhou sorrindo.

- Tem razão, ela não me dará o que você dá... Me dará muito mais- disse enfatizando cada palavra.

Tanya voltou a avançar até ele e passou um dedo por seu peito coberto por uma fina camiseta. Edward rosnou e retrocedeu para afastar-se dela.

- Só quer seu dinheiro- sussurrou muito baixinho- É uma interesseira que só engravidou para te enganar.

- Não sabe do que está falando- disse Edward divertido.

- É evidente Edward... Está contigo para poder levar o nível de vida que você e sua família podem dar-lhe. - Continuou Tanya- Ela com certeza está há anos com a historinha de que é uma adolescente grávida, tirando de você tudo o que quer.

-Guarde seu veneno para quem interessar, não tem nem ideia do que está falando, mas não vou te dar explicações, não as merece- Edward voltou a se virar para sair, mas Tanya o segurou pelo braço e o obrigou a encará-la.

- Sou a mãe de sua filha e mereço mais que isso- disse entre dentes.

- Não me faça rir- rebateu Edward com sarcasmo- A palavra mãe fica muito grande para você, só foi a pessoa que a trouxe ao mundo, nem se quer isso, foi sua incubadora. Emma é a única coisa boa que tive de você.

- Não pode falar assim comigo- rosnou.

-Falo como quiser, se lembra que está na MINHA casa e te aconselharia que esquecesse de Emma como fez até agora, era feliz sem você- Edward não esperou mais e foi para seu quarto fechando a porta atrás dele. Apoiou suas costas sobre a madeira e se deixou cair até o chão, segurando a cabeça com força.

Não entendia porque isso estava acontecendo... Emma já não tinha sofrido o suficiente? Essa raposa tinha que voltar e destruir tudo o que estava custando tanto esforço para manter? Agora que Emma falava, sorria, seus olhos voltavam a brilhar com ilusão e suas gargalhadas enchiam a casa... Tinha que aparecer essa bruxa e jogar tudo por terra.

Não tinha passado nem um minuto quando golpes suaves na porta fizeram com que se levantasse de um salto e abrisse a porta de uma vez.

- Papai- sussurrou Emma dando um passo para trás.

- Querida... - disse Edward envergonhado por seu ímpeto- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Tive um sonho ruim... - balbuciou abraçando-se a si mesma e tremendo levemente- Posso dormir contigo?

- Claro princesa... Entre- Edward se afastou e Emma entrou em seu quarto correndo e se escondeu debaixo do cobertor.

Edward correu para o seu lado e se cobriu junto com ela, a olhou de canto de olho e Emma apontou os olhos debaixo do cobertor que a tampava até o nariz.

- O que aconteceu?- perguntou Edward sorrindo.

- Quando Bella volta? - Sua voz soou amortizada pelas cobertas.

Edward sorriu com tristeza e acomodou seu braço debaixo da cabeça da menina.

- Espero que volte logo.

- Se tivesse lhe dado o anel como eu te disse, não teria ido- Protestou franzindo o cenho.

Edward abafou uma gargalhada e beijou a testa de sua filha.

- Não é tão simples como lhe dar um anel, Bella vive em Phoenix agora e...

- Ela vai embora de novo?- A menina o interrompeu se incorporando de repente.

- Não sei- respondeu com sinceridade.

- Eu não quero que Bella vá embora- disse fazendo bico- ela e Nick têm que ficar.

- Querida... Isso não depende de nós. Eu lhe pedi que ficasse, mas ela ainda não me respondeu- confessou.

- Temos que fazer com que fique... de qualquer jeito papai- disse Emma com cara de dor .

- Farei tudo o que puder... agora durma minha vida – Edward a trouxe para perto de seu corpo e a abraçou beijando seu cabelo.

Cumpriria sua promessa, faria todo o possível para que Bella não fosse embora.

Tanya rangeu seus dentes quando Edward subiu as escadas e desapareceu. As coisas não estavam tão fáceis com achou que seriam. Não esperava encontrar Isabella vivendo em sua casa e muito menos com um filho de Edward, isso era um grande problema.

Ela pretendia enganar de novo a Edward, passar uma temporada com ele e arrancar tudo o que pudesse mais uma vez, mas se Bella estivesse no meio, estragaria seus planos. Além do mais, sua filha nem sequer tinha falado com ela, quando se aproximou dela fingindo que estava feliz por voltar a vê-la, Emma de virou e se trancou no quarto. Essa fedelha também não facilitaria as coisas.

Ela suspirou pesadamente e pegou a caixa de leite fechando a porta da geladeira com um golpe. Estava furiosa, não sabia o que poderia fazer para que as coisas saíssem bem. Se sentou à mesa e serviu um copo de leite... Enquanto bebia um barulho a interrompeu. Procurou com o olhar ao seu redor e encontrou o celular de Edward, o reconheceu na mesma hora e ao olhar o identificador o nome de Bella estava piscando. Sorriu com maldade, aproveitaria...

Apertou a tecla de atender e moveu o telefone energicamente para provocar interferências e depois disso começou a gemer como louca como se estivesse tendo um orgasmo.

- Ummm... Edward... Desliga o telefone- gemeu com um sorriso diabólico.

A chamada foi encerrada em seguida Tanya rompeu em gargalhadas.

...

* * *

><p><strong>NT**: Parece que Tanya não vai ser tão fácil assim, não é? Como Bella irá reagir a isso? Review = postagem mais rápida.


	24. Chapter 24

******Disclaimer:** ****Está fanfic pertence a _Naobi Chan_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _LucianaM_ só cabe a tradução para o português. _Lary Reede _é a beta desta tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>Presente<strong>

Bella desligou o telefone e sentiu o sangue ferver. Por um momento passou por sua cabeça matar Tanya com suas próprias mãos para deixar claro que não poderia contra ela, mas não queria passar o resto de sua vida trancada na prisão por fazer um favor ao mundo e matar essa víbora. Então respirou fundo e tratou de se acalmar.

Alice, que para dar apoio moral a sua amiga, tinha ficado para dormir com ela essa noite, abriu aporta do quarto de Bella e percebeu que ela estava mais nervosa que o normal. Não é como se sua amiga tivesse passado um tarde boa pensando no que a harpia da Tanya poderia fazer, mas nesse momento estava mais alterada do que o que tinha estado nas últimas horas.

- O que foi?- Perguntou intrigada.

Bella rosnou e tampou o rosto com uma almofada para abafar um grito. Afastou a almofada de uma vez e olhou um ponto fixo na parede com os olhos semicerrados. Alice, assustada, se colocou na frente dela e moveu seus ombros energicamente para chamar sua atenção, mas ela parecia não reagir.

Sem mais, Bella se levantou e tirou o pijama com violência, rasgando uma das alças da sua camisa, mas não se importou. Alice dava voltas ao seu redor sem saber o que fazer, nunca havia visto sua amiga nesse estado e não reconhecia o motivo de seus atos.

Bella começou a se vestir, colocou a mesma roupa que tinha usado o resto do dia. Prendeu o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e calçou seus tênis amarrando os cadarços com movimentos bruscos.

- Bella... - Alice a chamou mais uma vez- O que está acontecendo?

Bella só rosnou em resposta.

Desceu as escadas a toda velocidade e se meteu na cozinha sem saber direito o que fazer. Não podia ficar parada, se o fizesse começaria a chorar e a xingar em todos os idiomas que sabia, só era um, mas o suficiente para deixar Tanya com uma boa dor de cabeça se chegasse a escutá-la. Alice continuava a dar voltas ao seu redor, parecia sua sombra controlando cada um de seus movimentos. Bella se virou bruscamente para ela e deu um pulo, um grito saiu de seus lábios pelo susto.

- Pode cuidar de Nick?- Perguntou com um rosnado.

- Sim... - Titubeou Alice- Mas aonde você vai?

- Me desfazer da bruxa do norte- Rosnou de novo.

Uma risadinha nervosa escapou de Alice, mas depois começou a negar com a cabeça.

- Não sei do que está falando... - Sussurrou- Quer que chame Jasper pode ser que se acalme falando com ele?

Jasper... Pensou Bella com ironia, se não tinha uma arma debaixo de seu travesseiro e a fosse deixar usar, falar com Jasper não adiantaria nada.

-Diga que vá preparando uns papéis falando que sofro de alienação mental transitória... Precisarei. - Resmungou Bella entre dentes para a porta da frente.

- Bella- Alice a deteve colocando-se na sua frente- Vai me contar o que está acontecendo de uma vez?- Era uma ordem, mas o tremor em sua voz fez soar como uma pergunta.

- Vou caminhar... Aqui dentro está... Me sufocando- disse com voz rouca.

Sem mais, Bella saiu de casa e deixou Alice paralisada na frente da porta, vendo como sua imagem se perdia entre as sombras da noite.

Bella caminhou sem rumo fixo, ou isso ela achava, mas seus pés irremediavelmente a levaram à casa branca junto ao rio. Quando a avistou ao longe, sentiu seu coração se encolher ao não ver nenhuma luz acesa, isso poderia ser bom ou ruim.

As palavras e os gemidos de Tanya ao telefone não deixavam de se repetir uma e outra vez em sua cabeça, perfurando sua mente, não sabia o que pensar. Por um lado confiava que Edward não seria capaz de dormir com ela, a odiava, tinha machucado Emma, mas por outro, um homem sempre seria um homem e Tanya era muito bonita.

Sentiu uma pontada de culpa por desconfiar dele, talvez Tanya só estivesse fazendo uma de suas traquinagens para se dar bem e fazê-la desaparecer do mapa. Mas não permitiria, ainda não sabia se seria capaz de se colocar diante dela e jogar as verdades na sua cara, ainda que merecer, merecia e muito mais.

Avançou temerosa até a casa e subiu os três degraus da varanda com seus joelhos mais moles do que o normal, acreditava que cairia no chão a qualquer hora se não se agarrasse a algo. Olhou a fechadura receosa, mas se aventurou a girá-la só para comprovar que estava fechada com chave. Rodou os olhos... Era lógico. Quem em sua sã consciência deixaria a porta de entrada aberta? Mas de repente se lembrou de algo... Ou melhor, de alguém: Emmett. Ele sempre entrava pela porta da cozinha porque Edward sempre a deixava aberta.

Quase foi voando até a porta de trás da casa, tropeçou em um dos brinquedos de Nick, mas em seguida se levantou e foi até a porta para girar a fechadura e voilá! Estava aberta. Um sorriso brotou em seu rosto e entrou lentamente. Tudo estava muito escuro, mas com a pouca penumbra que havia conseguia distinguir a silhueta dos móveis e banquetas para não bater em um deles.

Chegou até as escadas e subiu lentamente, seu coração batia forte no peito, podia contar sem dificuldade as batidas que ecoavam em sua cabeça. Tinha a respiração levemente acelerada, mas era só a ansiedade do que poderia encontrar no andar de cima. Avançou até o quarto de Edward e girou a fechadura lentamente, aporta se abriu sem nenhuma dificuldade e graças à cortina aberta, pode ver a silhueta do homem que amava debaixo dos lençóis, um nó se formou em sua garganta ao ver que havia outra silhueta ao seu lado, mas ao dar mais um passo, percebeu que se tratava de Emma.

Um suspiro de alívio abandonou seus lábios... Nesse momento se sentiu estúpida... Estúpida e uma pessoa má por desconfiar de Edward. Estava mais que claro que ali não tinha acontecido nada, ela melhor que ninguém sabia o aspecto de Edward após uma sessão de sexo, seu cabelo mais bagunçado que o normal, suas bochechas coradas, seus lábios inchados... Edward não parecia assim, ainda com apouca luz que entrava pela janela, pode comprovar.

Emma se remexeu inquieta e gaguejou algumas palavras incoerentes, isso fez Edward abrir os olhos e a ajeitou um pouco antes de voltar a fechá-los e continuar dormindo. Bella esboçou um sorriso ao presenciar isso, nunca havia duvidado do bom pai que Edward era, mas cenas como essas só confirmavam mais uma vez.

Girou-se sobre seus calcanhares, disposta a ir embora, saiu no corredor e fechou a porta com cuidado para não fazer barulho. Caminhou até as escadas e uma porta se abriu atrás dela. Virou-se para encará-la, sabia exatamente quem era e o que diria.

- Sonhos molhados com seu ex-marido?- Perguntou Bella para Tanya, inocentemente com um sorriso.

Tanya se enrijeceu e olhou Bella com ódio.

- O que está fazendo aqui? Como entrou?- Rosnou.

-Tenho chave- Mentiu dando de ombros.

-É uma descarada!- Latiu Tanya se aproximando dela ameaçadoramente- Como se atreve a aparecer aqui a essa hora da noite?

- Como se atreve a atender uma ligação que não era para você?- Perguntou de volta Bella.

-Edward estava aproveitando bastante e você nos interrompeu, reconheça o óbvio- Disse com suficiência.

Bella riu secamente e negou com a cabeça.

- Não acha patético ter que recorrer a jogos tão sujos para conseguir o que quer?- Perguntou erguendo um pouco a voz- Você foi embora há anos, esqueceu sua filha e seu marido... Com que direito, volta reclamando seu lugar?

- Isso não importa para você- Resmungou entre dentes- O que acontece entre Edward e eu não te diz respeito.

- Entre você eu não acontece nada Tanya... Nem acontecerá- Disse Edward da porta do seu quarto- Bella, pode ir à biblioteca? Quero falar com você.

Bella assentiu e começou a avançar até o fundo do corredor, onde estava a biblioteca.

- Agora vai te colocar no seu lugar... vagabunda.- Murmurou Tanya quando passou ao seu lado.

Bella só a olhou com desprezo e sorriu de lado mostrando que não tinha medo, que suas palavras não a afetavam. Entrou na biblioteca e Edward o fez atrás dela fechando a porta, sem lhe dar tempo se lançou sobre os lábios de Bella e a beijou com urgência. Ela tentou rir, mas a insistência de Edward em aprofundar o beijo não permitiu e só pode entreabrir os lábios para deixar que sua língua entrasse por sua boca e batalhasse com a dela.

Seus joelhos tremeram e teve que se agarrar nos ombros de Edward para não perder o equilíbrio, e Edward se afastou dela rindo entre dentes.

- Me explica o que estava acontecendo ali fora... Por favor?- Perguntou com voz acelerada e sua testa apoiada na de Bella.

- Te liguei antes- Bella parou para organizar suas ideias, o beijo as tinha deixado deslocadas- Tanya atendeu e fingiu estar fazendo sexo com você.

- Que?- Perguntou se afastando dela.

-Agora não importa... - Disse Bella ficando de pontinha de pé e beijando sua mandíbula- só vem aqui, quero te demonstrar como estou arrependida.

- Por que está arrependida?- Perguntou Edward arfando quando Bella mordeu seu pescoço.

- Vim aqui na metade da noite. Disposta a arrancar a cabeça da Tanya... - Sussurrou de novo.

- Calada- Disse Edward trazendo-a até seu corpo e beijando-a profundamente.

Bella gemeu quando a excitação de Edward bateu em seu baixo ventre. Edward não lhe deu trégua e começou a tirar o suéter e a camiseta que tinha por baixo, rosnou quando percebeu que ela estava sem sutiã. Bella meteu a mão nas calças de dormir de Edward e apertou seu membro, mas que excitado, ganhando outro rosnado da parte dele.

Edward a fez girar sobre seu corpo e acariciou seu peito lentamente descendo por seu abdômen até chegar aos jeans onde o abriu e os deslizou por seus quadris acompanhados de sua roupa íntima, enquanto a estava beijando e mordiscando a pele de seu pescoço fazendo com que Bella gemesse audivelmente.

Voltou a vira-la e a sentou sobre a mesa e tirou completamente suas calças. Aproximou-se dela novamente, a beijou fazendo com que sua língua entrasse novamente em na boca de Bella, explorando cada centímetro da mesma.

Não esperou as preliminares... Bella segurou seu membro e o levou até a entrada de seu sexo. Edward não pensou e a penetrou de uma vez, fazendo com que ambos gemessem o nome um do outro. Edward se manteve imóvel uns segundos, se acostumando à sua estreita cavidade. Depois começou a mover-se lentamente, incrementando o ritmo pouco a pouco, até que sentiu como as paredes de Bella de fechavam em torno dele. A apertou com força pela cintura quando o primeiro espasmo de seu orgasmo a atingiu sem piedade. Abafou um grito na boca de Edward e este rosnou enquanto seu orgasmo também se aproximava. Sentiu como seu ventre se apertava e se liberava enviando milhares de descargas elétricas ao longo do seu corpo e por fim se derramou deixando cair seus braços flácidos aos lados de seu corpo.

Ambos acabaram com a respiração entrecortada. Depois de uns segundos sorriram começando a darem beijos leves enquanto não deixavam de se olhar nos olhos.

Uns minutos depois Bella saia da biblioteca completamente vestida com seu cabelo um pouco bagunçado e os lábios inchados e avermelhados. Entrou no quarto de Edward e cobriu Emma, dando-lhe um beijo na testa. Saiu ao corredor e Edward a estava esperando para beijá-la mais uma vez.

- Tem certeza que não que ficar?- Perguntou em um sussurro contra a pele de seu pescoço.

Bella estremeceu e sorriu.

- Nick está na casa do meu pai e não quero que acorde sozinho- Disse com a voz entrecortada- Além do mais tem um pacotinho na sua cama.

Edward deu uma risadinha e voltou a beijá-la profundamente. Bella se afastou depois de uns segundos e sorriu.

- Até amanhã- Ela ficou na pontinha dos pés para beijar seus lábios de forma fugaz e saiu correndo escadas abaixo.

Ao chegar ao andar de baixo Tanya estava sentada no sofá da entrada, com os olhos semicerrados e bufando pelo nariz como um touro nervoso. Bella sorriu com desconfiança.

- Adeus senhora Cullen... ups sinto muito... - Tampou a boca com a mão inocentemente- Ex senhora Cullen. Que tenha uma boa noite.

* * *

><p><strong>NT**: Feliz Páscoa para todas vocês! Gostaram de como Bella reagiu? Ela não é mais uma garotinha bobinha.


	25. Chapter 25

********Disclaimer:** ******Está fanfic pertence a _Naobi Chan_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _LucianaM_ só cabe a tradução para o português. _Lary Reede _é a beta desta tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>Presente<strong>

- James?- Perguntou Edward, surpreso, ao abrir a porta.

- Sinto muito- Se desculpou- Vou sair de viagem daqui algumas horas e achei que queria falar disso antes que viajasse.

- Oh... Sim claro- Respondeu Edward, confuso- Vamos a... Dar uma volta, estaremos mais tranquilos.

Edward começou a caminhar até o rio e James o seguiu. Quando já haviam se afastado o suficiente da casa, Edward se virou e olhou para seu companheiro de trabalho com a sobrancelha levantada.

- Fala- Pediu em um sussurro.

- Festas até o amanhecer, litros de álcool, drogas a escolher... - Enumerou James- Tenho provas de tudo, é um caso claro de comportamento indecoroso, alguém com esse estilo de vida não é boa influência para uma menor. O pior é que acho que até se prostitui e está há anos fazendo isso...

Bella que nesse momento estava indo para a casa de Edward o viu de longe, não chamou a atenção para não interromper, então diminuiu o passo.

- O que fará com essa informação?- Perguntou James.

- Denunciá-la- Respondeu Edward sem duvidar- Não a quero perto de Emma, nem de Nick.

- Mas está bem com boa cara- brincou James.

Bella chegou a escutar isso e enrijeceu.

- É só um brinquedinho... ninguém a levaria a sério- Disse Edward- Eu mesmo nunca a levei a sério.

- Mas é muito forte denunciá-la por algo assim, é a mãe de seus filhos- James franziu o cenho.

- Só de um deles- especificou Edward- E é culpa dela, poderia ter me confessado tudo há anos e tentaria ajudá-la, mas foi embora e não soube nada dela até agora.

Bella estremeceu quando ouviu a voz de Edward destilando tanto ódio. Algo se rompeu dentro de seu peito ao imaginar que falava dela.

- Mas ela sempre será a mãe... - Sussurrou James.

- Não será mais, a quero bem longe de minha vida, longe de Forks- Rosnou Edward.

- Vai tirar dela o direito de ver seu filho crescer?

- Ela o ganhou a pulso, escondendo de mim durante todos esses anos- Contestou Edward.

Bella levou a mão à boca, seu corpo tremia incontrolavelmente, quase não tinha consciência do que a rodeava. As últimas palavras de Edward ressoavam em sua cabeça. Queria lhe tirar Nick, queria tirar dela o único motivo que tinha para continuar viva.

Isso não poderia ser possível, ele não poderia ser tão ruim... Ou sim? Era normal que estivesse ressentido por ter escondido sua existência durante tanto tempo, mas tanto a ponto de querer arrancá-lo dela?

- Farei os trâmites da denúncia, me dê seu nome completo- Disse James.

- Tanya Eleanor Denali, acho que voltou a mudar seu sobrenome após o divórcio.

- O manterei informado- James se despediu.

Mas Bella não chegou a escutar a última parte da conversa, algo em seu peito doía, seu coração batia com tanta velocidade e com tanta força que só era capaz de escutar suas próprias batidas. Levantou-se, já que havia caído de joelhos no chão pela impressão, com movimentos torpes e automáticos caminhou sem rumo fixo. As lágrimas desciam por seu rosto incontrolavelmente, nunca poderia imaginar que Edward tentaria lhe tirar Nick, se soubesse nunca teria dito que era seu filho, nunca teria deixado que o registrasse como seu... nem se quer teria vindo até Forks para o expor assim.

A culpa era sua por confiar, achava que Edward era um bom homem e agora estava demonstrando que só se importava consigo mesmo. Queria machucá-la, queria lhe tirar a coisa mais importante de sua vida...

Sem saber muito bem como chegou em casa, por sorte Nick estava com Alice e Jasper e não teria que dissimular na frente dele. Sue e Leah estavam na cozinha quando ela chegou, mas não parou para cumprimentá-las e simplesmente subiu para seu quarto e se trancou para continuar chorando.

Chorar e chorar... Era a única coisa que podia fazer nesse momento. Era a única coisa que seu corpo conseguia processar sem se partir em dois, na tentativa. Agachou-se em um canto de seu quarto, abraçada com seus joelhos e desfazendo-se em pranto. Não era consciente do tempo que havia passado ali, trancada, só sabia que alguém tinha batido à porta algumas vezes, mas não era capaz de se mover. Continuava agachada no canto, cobrindo a cabeça com ambas as mãos e chorando em silêncio...

Mas de repente algo fez click em sua cabeça...

Deveria colocar distância entre eles, Edward empreenderia ações legais, mas ele não sabia que ela sabia. Tomaria à dianteira, ela mesma iria a Phoenix e começaria com os trâmites para a custódia de Nick, assim, quando Edward tentasse algo, encontraria com tudo começado muito antes do que ele havia planejado.

Pegou seu telefone e ligou para o aeroporto para reservar as passagens para o próximo voo para o Arizona, não podia perder mais tempo. Enquanto falava e deixava tudo pronto com a moça da agência, começou a guardar todas as suas coisas e as de Nick em suas malas, não era consciente do que colocava e o que deixava de fora, não importava.

-Mamãe- Ouviu a voz de seu filho, vindo do piso inferior.

Deixou tudo o que estava fazendo e correu escada à baixo, para abraça-lo como se fizesse anos que não o via.

- Despeça de Alice e Jasper querido, que já estamos indo- Disse com um sorriso fingido.

- Amanhã iremos ao Zoológico de Port Angeles... Não e verdade, pequeno?- Perguntou Jasper com voz alegre.

Bella engoliu em seco e olhou sua melhor amiga nos olhos.

- Não haverá amanhã... Estamos indo essa tarde.

Sem esperar resposta, levou Nick para seu quarto e trocou sua roupa.

- Bella!- Gritou Alice- Posso saber o que está acontecendo? Por que está indo agora? Por que está indo... Assim?

- Está fugindo de novo?- perguntou Alice, de braços cruzados.

- Estou protegendo Nick, não estou fugindo- Disse pegando o menino no colo e descendo para o piso inferior.

- Vai me dizer o que está acontecendo cedo ou tarde- Disse Alice descendo suas malas- Mas nem pense que se livrará de mim facilmente desta vez. Sou capaz de ir até Phoenix, já sabe.

Bella sorriu com tristeza e abraçou sua amiga.

- Obrigada Ali. - Sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Eu os levo ao aeroporto- Disse Jasper atrás delas.

- Papai e Emma onde estão?- Perguntou Nick.

Bella sentiu que seu coração se rompia de novo... Não havia pensado em Emma, mas primeiro era seu filho, não por ser egoísta, mas não permitiria que a afastassem dele... Nunca.

- Ligaremos para ela quando chegarmos em casa- Disse recompondo seu semblante.

-Em casa?- Perguntou a voz de Edward, da porta- Onde está indo?

Bella engoliu toda a raiva que sentia, seu primeiro impulso foi de ir até ele e o esbofetear até se cansar, o segundo foi beijá-lo até ficar sem ar. Mas nenhuma dessas cenas era apropriada para que seu filho presenciasse, assim, só levantou seu queixo com orgulho e manteve seu olhar frio.

- Estamos indo para Phoenix- Disse energicamente.

- Agora?- Perguntou atônito- E minha proposta? Já... Já não ficará- Confirmou em um sussurro.

- Tenho assuntos para resolver lá- Contestou brevemente.

Edward assentiu e a olhou nos olhos, pode ver algo diferente nela, e esse algo que havia visto o assustou.

-Podemos conversar um segundo?- Perguntou com a voz embargada- A sós... Por favor.

Bella assentiu e caminhou até o jardim, Edward a seguiu.

- Por que está indo?- Perguntou.

- Já te disse, tenho assuntos para resolver em Phoenix- Respondeu sem olhá-lo nos olhos.

- E eu? E Emma? Está indo assim do nada... Voltará algum dia ou devo esperar três anos para voltar a ver meu filho?- Perguntou com acidez.

-Você sempre será o pai de Nick, viremos a Forks e poderá ir a Phoenix sempre que quiser- Contestou com os dentes apertados.

- Bella o que acontecerá conosco? Com a gente?- Perguntou em um murmúrio- Eu te amo.

_"É só uma brincadeira... ninguém a leva a sério, eu mesmo nunca a levei a sério."_

As palavras de Edward se repetiam uma e outra vez em sua mente, ela fechou os punhos com força.

-Superará- Cuspiu.

Edward piscou surpreso e sentiu como se uma espada atravessasse seu corpo em um só estante, suas pernas fraquejaram, mas se recompôs depois de alguns segundos.

- O que, você está brincando?- Edward perguntou alucinado- Vem aqui, me diz que tenho um filho, começamos algo fantástico e de repente me diz que está indo embora...? Para que você veio Bella?

- Para o casamento do meu pai.

- Sabia que eu estaria aqui... Não viria me ver?- Perguntou com voz afiada.

Bella piscou surpresa e o olhou pela primeira vez desde que começaram a conversar, tentou reconhecer o Edward que amava nesse homem diante dela, mas não conseguiu, o que estava ali não poderia ser seu Edward...

- Sim, Tanya tinha razão... - Edward murmurou para si mesmo.

- Em que exatamente?- Perguntou Bella se sentindo atacada de repente, mais atacada ainda.

- Você só queria meu dinheiro, só queria ter algo a ver com os Cullen para conseguir o que queria... - Cuspiu Edward- Se meteu na minha cama em um momento de fragilidade com a intenção de engravidar para tirar tudo o que quisesse de mim...

- Pense o que quiser... - Bella negou com a cabeça- Faça caso a essa harpia que você teve como mulher.

- O ladrão acha que todos são como ele- Resmungou Edward- Acabou seu jogo Isabella, não vai sair como quer.

- Aqui o único que está brincando é você! Eu não sou seu brinquedo!- Gritou furiosa- Nick é meu filho e sempre será e nem você e nem ninguém poderá tirá-lo de mim. Lutei durante anos para seguir adiante sem sua ajuda e poderei continuar a fazer. Sempre serei sua mãe por mais que pese pra você. Denuncie-me se quiser, mas nunca terá Nick! Agora sim terá que me levar a sério.

Bella se virou e entrou em casa para levar Nick. Edward ficou paralisado diante de suas últimas palavras, não entendia o que estava acontecendo até esse momento, mas todas as peças se encaixaram com essa última frase. A conversa com James... Mas como tinha chegado a seus ouvidos e como tinha distorcido tudo?

- Bella... A chamou quando avançava para o carro de Jasper, mas ela o ignorou- Bella me deixe explicar... Bella por favor! Foi tudo um mal entendido, um erro!

Bella se virou em seus calcanhares.

- Meu erro é te amar como amo- Disse com tristeza. E sem esperar mais entrou no carro e pediu a Jasper que arrancasse.

Edward ficou ali, olhando como o carro se afastava rua abaixo sem poder fazer nada para evitar.

...

- Onde estão Bella e Nick?- Perguntou Emma com uma mochila sobre os ombros esperando para poder ir à praia.

Edward sentiu uma pontada no peito, mas dissimulou diante de sua filha e tentou sorrir.

- Tiveram uma urgência e tiveram que ir- Respondeu com um fio de voz.

Emma olhou para seu pai sem entender.

- Mas virão amanhã?- perguntou esperançosa.

Edward negou com a cabeça e engoliu as lágrimas que há minutos lutavam para sair de seus olhos, enfrentar Emma estava se mostrando mais difícil do que esperava.

- Foram para Phoenix querida, não sei quando voltarão. - Sussurrou desviando os olhos do olhar triste de sua filha.

- Mas... Voltarão... Não é?- Seu queijo tremeu e apertou os lábios com força para não começar a chorar- Algum dia?

- Não sei- Confessou deixando cair sua cabeça entre suas mãos.

- Foi culpa sua!- Gritou Emma entre lágrimas- Bella se foi por que não lhe deu um anel como de falei, agora fiquei sem mãe de novo.

- Eu sou sua mãe, princesa- Disse Tanya com voz doce, aparecendo no quarto.

Emma apertou suas mãos em pequenos punhos e atravessou Tanya com seu olhar.

- Você não é minha mãe- Disse entre dentes- E eu não sou sua princesa!

- Emma querida... Tem que entender, são coisas de adultos- Edward tentou explicar.

- Você não gosta da Bella nem do Nick... Por isso se foram- O acusou a pequena.

- Claro que gosto deles... De onde tirou essa semelhante estupidez?- Perguntou Edward, à beira de um colapso.

- Ela disse!- Emma apontou Tanya, acusadoramente -Disse que ficaria aqui para sempre e que Bella e Nick iriam embora, que você falou pra ela. É um mentiroso!

Edward dirigiu um olhar frio à Tanya, mas ela já não estava no quarto nesse momento... Covarde!

- Emma eu nunca disse isso- Tentou se desculpar.

- Quero que Bella volte! Gritou furiosa.

- Emma me escute- Suplicou.

- Não!- saiu correndo escada acima e se trancou em seu quarto batendo a porta.

Edward suspirou e ficou olhando um ponto fixo por uns segundos para controlar suas lágrimas, não podia fraquejar agora. Se colocou de pé e procurou Tanya, freneticamente por toda a casa, a encontrou na biblioteca... Se escondendo como a rata que era.

- Quem você acha que é?- Perguntou com um rosnado.

-Sou a mãe de Emma, não poderia permitir que essa vagabunda ocupasse meu lugar- Respondeu Tanya com altivez.

- Você nunca foi mãe dela- Cuspiu Edward.

- Claro que sou!- Gritou- Eu suportei tê-la dentro de mim por nove meses.

- Com muito custo... Saia da minha vista e da minha vida antes que me arrependa de não te matar- Rosnou Edward.

- Não irei Edward, Emma é minha filha.

- Ela não gosta de você, eu nunca gostei de você e você tão pouco gostou de nós, nenhum dos dois... Que diabos está querendo aqui? Dinheiro?- Perguntou exasperado.

- Meu lugar... Eu sou uma Cullen!- Disse com orgulho.

- É e sempre será uma Denali, isso se não encontrar outro estúpido que acredite em suas mentiras. Tanya saia da minha casa e da minha vida.

- Isso não vai ficar assim Edward. - Disse antes de caminhar até a porta.

- Claro que não ficará assim Tanya. - Disse Edward com um sorriso antes que se fosse.- Terá notícias de meu advogado, espero que tenha se comportado bem para não ter com o que te acusar.

Tanya só empalideceu e se apressou a sair do quarto.

Depois de escutar a porta da entrada ser batida, um gemido escapou de seus lábios... Em que momento sua vida tinha se despedaçado tanto? À noite foi tão feliz fazendo amor com Bella e agora... Ela não estava, Nick tampouco, sua ex-mulher era uma harpia e sua filha o odiava... Que mais poderia dar errado?

Deixou-se cair ao chão e se encolheu enquanto as lágrimas escorregavam, por fim, de seus olhos. Desejava morrer antes de sentir toda essa dor que lhe oprimia o peito. Mas teria que ser forte, Emma voltava a precisar dele como nunca, além do mais, deveria falar com Bella e tentar solucionar tudo.

* * *

><p><strong>NT**: Esse capítulo foi mesmo tenso, não foi? Porque temos essa mania de tirarmos conclusões precipitadas? Será que ele irá atrás dela? Ela irá escutá-lo? Nos vemos no próximo capítulo que chegará mais rápido de acordo com as reviews. *pisca*.

Quero agradecer a todas que deixaram suas reviews e especialmente a LaysaMelo que leu todos os capítulos essa semana e foi deixando suas reviews e ainda me mandou PMs lindas. Sintam- se à vontade para falar comigo por PM ou twitter lumichelutti. Preparem os lenços pois esse capítulo está de doer.


	26. Chapter 26

********Disclaimer:** ******Está fanfic pertence a _Naobi Chan_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _LucianaM_ só cabe a tradução para o português. _Lary Reede _é a beta desta tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>Presente<strong>

Bella olhava pela janela do carro de Jasper, Forks ficava cada vez mais para trás e com isso, tudo que esteve sonhando nos últimos dias: Viver com Edward.

Não podia pensar com clareza, sua mente estava nublada pela dor, se sentia traída por Edward, sentia que ele só estava brincando com ela para lhe tirar Nick, para machuca-la. Ainda não compreendia o motivo.

Quando Jasper parou o carro no estacionamento do aeroporto, Bella desceu dele quase se obrigando a fazê-lo, subir nesse avião era ratificar que se negava a continuar lutando, que se conformara em perder Edward e não havia volta. Mas quando olhou seu filho encontrou a força que necessitava, não deixaria que o tirassem dela, antes teriam que mata-la.

- Ligue para Alice quando chegar- disse Jasper, a abraçando- Se não, ela me deixará louco.

Bella sorriu tristemente... Sentiria uma terrível saudade de sua amiga.

- Ligarei- sussurrou- Cuide bem dela que estarei te vigiando.

Jasper sorriu e a observou em silêncio enquanto via como se afastava da mão de Nick. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo, mas tinha visto o rosto de Edward quando deixaram Forks, e agora via o de Bella se afastando. Ambos estavam sofrendo.

...

A campainha da porta tocava insistentemente, mas Edward não se sentia com forças para se mover. Ainda estava agachado sobre o tapete da biblioteca, chorando amargamente e se culpando por não tê-la parado, por não ter reagido a tempo e impedido que se fosse tão rapidamente. Tinha que ter lhe explicado tudo antes que se fosse, tinha que... Suspirou quando a porta de sua biblioteca abriu de repente.

- O que diabos você está achando?- Perguntou Alice, com um grito- Não sei o que é que você fez para Bella, mas já está demorando, para fazer algo para tê-la de volta o quanto antes.

- Já não tem sentido Alice... ela me odeia, Emma me odeia... Do que adianta tudo?- Ele perguntou em um murmúrio.

Alice se abaixou na altura de sua cabeça e começou a acariciar seu cabelo como se fosse um cachorro.

- Edward entendo, que agora vê tudo negro- Começou a falar- Mas conheço Bella, e quanto mais demorar a agir, mas chateada ficará... Sabe por que ela se foi?

- Acha que vou tirar Nick dela- Resmungou.

- Por que acha isso?- Perguntou Alice, franzindo o cenho.

- Me escutou falando com meu advogado, não sei como, mas escutou- Edward começou a aumentar a velocidade de suas palavras- Mas eu estava falando de Tanya... Maldita seja! E Bella achou que falava dela. Não sei o que vou fazer agora... – Ele agarrou umas mechas de seu cabelo com suas mãos e começou a puxá-los, em frustração.

- Bella é tão tonta quanto você- Espetou Alice.

- E agora Emma me odeia por deixa-la ir sem fazer nada- Gemeu.

- Ai Edward- Alice suspirou- O que você vai fazer agora mesmo é se colocar de pé, tomar um banho e colocar quatro coisas em uma mala enquanto eu ligo para o aeroporto para te conseguir um bilhete de avião para o Arizona. E!- Gritou quando viu que ia interrompê-la- Primeiro ponto: Eu cuidarei de Emma enquanto não esteja. Segundo ponto: Tenho meus contatos para descobrir o endereço de seu trabalho, de seu apartamento e até o horário de suas aulas na universidade, se necessário. E terceiro ponto... – Ela parou e sorriu angelicalmente- Se não se colocar de pé, me encarregarei pessoalmente de que não possa mais ter filhos e nem voltar a usar seu amiguinho pelo resto de sua patética vida sem Bella.

Edward engoliu em seco e se, pôs de pé em um salto, saiu da biblioteca a toda velocidade e se trancou no banheiro. Alice sorriu complacente enquanto tirava seu telefone do bolso de trás de seus jeans e marcava o número do aeroporto.

...

- Mamãe... Emma virá nos ver?- Perguntou Nick, com cara de menino bom quando já estavam sentados no avião.

Bella desviou o olhar, nervosa, não sabia o que responder. Sempre se vangloriou de não mentir para seu filho, mas também não queria destroçar sua ilusão contando a verdade. Suspirou sonoramente e olhou para seu filho com seu melhor sorriso fingido, esse de comercial de pasta de dente.

- Quando chegarmos em casa ligaremos para ela e perguntaremos- Contestou tentando fingindo alegria.

- E o papai também virá?

Seu coração deu um salto e teve que usar todo seu alto controle para não romper em choro.

- Vamos ver... - Quando pequena odiava quando seu pai a respondia com essas palavras, era um claro "não" mas, com o tempo havia descoberto que em algumas ocasiões te livrava de uma explicação para o que não estava prepara.

Nick adormeceu uns minutos depois, apoiou sua cabeça pequenina contra o braço de Bella, ela o rodeou pelas costas e o trouxe a seu peito. Pensou de novo em Edward, e no que tentava fazer... só de se imaginar longe de Nick sua alma se partia. Mas agora, depois de ter pensado sobre o assunto e com os nervos um pouco mais calmos, via a solução de outro ponto de vista.

Talvez tivesse interpretado mal a conversa, talvez tudo tivesse sido fruto de sua imaginação, talvez...

Negou com a cabeça energicamente e se obrigou a fechar os olhos e dormir, para não pensar. Teria tempo de se arrepender se fosse necessário.

...

Quando desceu do avião olhava quase que com ansiedade para todos os lados, procurando seu rosto, procurando poder se sentir segura entre seus braços. Encontrou seu cabelo negro na multidão, depois seus olhos escuros a procurando com tanta intensidade quanto à dela. Apertou o corpo adormecido de Nick mais contra seu corpo e avançou apressando o passo em sua direção. Quando esteve só a dois passos sentiu uma lágrima escorrer por sua bochecha e um sorriso triste em seus lábios. Atirou-se em seus braços abertos com cuidado para não molestar Nick e, sem pensar mais, enterrou seu rosto em seu peito para chorar com mais força.

-Já chega pequena... chega.- Sussurrou abraçando-a.

- Jake... – Ela gemeu com a voz embargada.

- Vamos para casa... - Sussurrou ele, pegando Nick com um de seus enormes braços e passando o outro por seu ombro.

...

-Certeza que esse é seu endereço?- Perguntou Edward pela décima vez nos últimos cinco minutos.

Alice bufou e entrecerrou os olhos, olhando feio para ele.

- Se voltar a perguntar te bato... Não me tente que sabe que não estou brincando- Resmungou.

- Como está violenta- Edward soltou uma risadinha nervosa e passou uma mão por seu cabelo.

- Sabe o que tem que dizer para Bella quando a ver?- Perguntou Alice.

- Sinceramente não... Só estou indo porque você me obrigou, mas não tenho nem ideia do que devo fazer.

Alice rodou os olhos e o golpeou no peito.

- É que é tão tolo... Tão, mas tão lento. Não vou te bater não- Assegurou quando o viu afastar-se dois passos e se encolher amedrontado- Se te bater, talvez fique mais tonto do que já está.

- Alice... Não seja tão dura com ele- Disse seu noivo ao ouvi-la- Não conhece Bella, nem as mulheres em geral como você.

Alice sorriu e olhou seu noivo com adoração.

- Agora você- Pedaço de inútil, escute bem o que vou te dizer- Disse Alice, de repente, com voz dura- Não, melhor anotar para que não se esqueça.

Edward rosnou e rodou os olhos.

- Ah, antes de mais nada- Alice sorriu- Posso falar com Tanya se aparecer de novo em Forks?- Piscou inocentemente.

- Não creio que seja boa ideia... - Edward negou com a cabeça.

- Chato- Resmungou.

...

Bella chegou ao que fora seu apartamento nos últimos três anos, Jake entrou atrás dela e deixou Nick em seu quarto ainda dormindo. Ela foi até a cozinha e começou a preparar um chá.

- Não entendo nada do que me contou- Disse Jake com perspicácia, falando do problema que Bella lhe havia explicado ao logo de sua viagem desde o aeroporto- Tem certeza que Edward falava de você?

- De quem mais?- Contradisse Bella- Falava da mãe de seu filho, que havia escondido algo durante anos... Mais claro que água, Jake.

- Não vejo... - Negou com a cabeça e ocultou um sorriso- Vi como te olhava, como cuidava de você... Isso não se pode fingir, ainda que seja o melhor ator do mundo.

-Jake... – ela se queixou com um gemido- Podemos falar de outra coisa? Onde está o Seth?

Ele começou a rir e sentou em um banquinho, Bella se sentou do seu lado.

- Acreditaria se te dissesse que não sentiu sua falta?- perguntou divertido.

-Que?- Perguntou confusa.

- No voo de volta de Forks, algo mudou em sua vida... Algo que mudou seu ponto de vista das coisas- Explicou Jake.

Bella sorriu e negou com a cabeça.

- Como se chama?- Perguntou divertida.

- Mia... É alta, ruiva, olhos azuis... A garota está pra lhe fazer alguns favores- Mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou para o teto- É todo um...

-Jake!- Ela o parou Bella com um rosnado- É a namorada de seu irmão... Você é impossível- Bella negou com a cabeça.

-Só sou sincero... Sabe que as garotas de Seth são intocáveis... Você está sã e salva- levantou as sobrancelhas com um gesto apreciativo.

- Tá certo... Reconheço... Mas agora já te vejo como meu irmão, estar com você seria como incesto- Ele se estremeceu- Não... vai...- Murmurou balançando a cabeça em negação.

- Melhor... Não quero te dar mais foras*- Brincou ela.

- Está melhor?- perguntou Jake beijando sua cabeça.

- Um pouco... Estar aqui, falar contigo... Me ajuda a não pensar- Explicou com voz triste.

- Continuo dizendo que está julgando ele mal- Repetiu Jake.

- Desde quando é defensor do Cullen? Até duas semanas era seu arque-inimigo – Ela inquiriu.

- O conheci, o vi interagir contigo... É evidente que há... Um mal entendido- Encolheu os ombros.

Bella bufou e mudou de assunto.

- E como anda o Casanova? Os dias afastado da civilização baixaram seu cachê?- Perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Jake baixou o olhar e sorriu timidamente.

-Acreditaria se te dissesse que não saí desde que voltamos?- Ele disse em um sussurro.

- Não!- Gritou Bella- Você caiu? Não posso acreditar!

- Bella... Não faça um escândalo... Não é para tanto- Sua pele avermelhada o dissimulava muito bem, mas tinha um leve rubor nas bochechas.

- Como? Onde? Quando? Quem é?- Perguntou Bella de forma atropelada.

- Não vou te dar explicações- Rosnou.

-Vamos Jake... Sou sua irmãzinha... Talvez possa te ajudar- Ela fez um gracioso bico.

- A me relacionar? Permita-me duvidar... – Disse zombando.

-Você será um mestre em se ligar... Mas para fazer uma garota se apaixonar faz falta, mais do que duas frases bonitas.

Jacob rosnou, lhe dando razão.

- Vanessa... –Ele resmungou. Bella o olhou de forma interrogativa, sem entender. - Se chama Vanessa, é a companheira de quarto de sua irmã.

- Da minha o que?- Perguntou Bella, assustada.

- Da sua irmã, afilha da mulher que se casou com seu pai... Explicou coçando a cabeça- é que não me lembro do seu nome... Noah?

- Leah... - Pronunciou Bella- E não é minha irmã, é a filha da Sue.

- O que seja... - Falou sem dar importância.

-Então com a... Vanessa... - Disse de forma apreciativa- Em que nível está?

Jake só voltou a desviar o olhar de novo.

- Só temos conversado- disse envergonhado- Sei que é estudante de direito por tradição familiar... E pouco mais.

- Estudante de direito?- perguntou Bella com um sorriso.

- Nem pense em meter o nariz nisso, Bella- Disse Jake, reconhecendo esse sorriso na mesma hora.

Bella não o escutou, tirou o telefone do bolso e discou o número de sua "irmã".

-Leah? Oi... Sim, já sei que papai está histérico, lhe diga que estou bem e que ligarei pra ele quando se acalmar... Não, era pra outra coisa... Preciso de sua ajuda com algo... Fiquei sabendo que tem uma amiga sua que é estudante de direito e preciso de assessoria legal... Nada importante, é por um assunto de trabalho... Sério? Me diga que já anoto... -Bella procurou um papel e uma caneta em uma das gavetas da cozinha e anotou os números com um sorriso- Obrigada, Leah, mande beijos a todos.

Depois escreveu o nome Vanessa, com letras enormes e desenhou um coração atravessado por uma flecha.

- Ai... - Suspirou- Não sei o que farei com esse número- Disse de forma teatral- Quem gostaria dele?

- Bella... - Advertiu Jake.

- Você sabe que poderia precisar dele?- Perguntou piscando várias vezes.

O celular de Jake vibrou e olhou a mensagem de texto enquanto um sorriso se desenhava em seus lábios.

- Tenho que ir- Disse do nada- Amanhã virei... Não, melhor, te ligo- Sorriu e beijou sua testa.

-Não quer isso?- Ela moveu o papel na frente do seu rosto e ele o tomou de suas mãos em um movimento rápido.

- Obrigada... Bolita- disse ele se divertindo e começando a correr, fugindo da caneta que Bella havia jogado nele.

Depois que ouviu a porta principal se fechando, Bella deu um suspiro e olhou ao seu redor. Não podia acreditar que tanto Jake, quanto Seth houvessem encontrado, por fim, uma garota de quem gostassem, de verdade. Alegrava-se por eles, mas uma parte de seu coração os invejava, invejava as borboletas no estômago, os nervos e as mãos úmidas quando você vê a pessoa que ama se aproximando... Ela só sentia dor por sua perda... Angustia por não poder ter o que mais precisava.

Obrigou-se a si mesma a não pensar assim, eles eram seus amigos e devia se alegrar, mereciam ser felizes ainda que este sentimento estivesse vetado para ela.

A campainha da porta a fez dar um pulo e sorriu ao supor que Jake havia esquecido algo, ou talvez Seth tinha vindo vê-la. Caminhou até a porta de entrada, parando uns segundos no quarto de Nick para se assegurar de que ainda estava dormindo e depois foi até a porta. Tinha um ligeiro sorriso nos lábios, não de felicidade extrema, mas de tranquilidade, segurou a maçaneta e abriu lentamente, para encontrar-se com um de seus "irmãos" e seus olhos pre... Verdes?

- Edward?- Perguntou surpresa, em um fio de voz.

- Te disse que nunca voltaria a ficar sozinha- Sussurrou com sua voz sedosa.

* * *

><p><strong>NT**: AAAAAA! Quem aí está feliz com essa última frase? Alice sempre dando seus empurrõezinhos, não é mesmo? Graças a Deus ela colocou Edward pra frente. Como será essa conversa? Jake bem percebeu que algo estava errado. Nos vemos no próximo fim de semana. Deixem suas reviews, pois tem me deixado MUITO FELIZ. Lu.

Era para ter postado ontem, mas com visitas, não teve como, mas aqui está. Me contem tudo o que acham. Beixos. Obrigada às novas leitoras, FilipaGouveia,Mylla Lino, daia Matos,lina2000,Naniiinha,IvyPL, minne,Raffa,Tatianne Beward e outras. OBRIGADA.


	27. Chapter 27

********Disclaimer:** ****Está fanfic pertence a _Naobi Chan_ e os personagens são de _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _LucianaM_ só cabe a tradução para o português. _Lary Reede _é a beta desta tradução.**

* * *

><p><strong>Presente<strong>

Bella sentiu que todo seu mundo vinha abaixo. Nem por um momento imaginou que Edward pudesse viajar até Phoenix. E agora, vendo-o diante dela, já não via nenhum motivo para ter ido embora de Forks tão apressadamente. Tudo havia sido esquecido em um só segundo.

- O que faz aqui?- perguntou apertando a maçaneta com todas as suas forças, lutando interiormente para não saltar em cima dele e beijá-lo.

- Tenho que falar contigo, não quis me escutar e tive que correr atrás de você- respondeu Edward mudando o peso de uma perna para a outra, com nervosismo.

- Veio correndo desde Forks?- perguntou Bella com um sorriso nervoso.

Edward rodou os olhos e também sorriu com nervosismo.

-Posso entrar?- perguntou cravando seus olhos verdes nos dela.

Bella se debateu interiormente com o que deveria fazer.

Medo...

Tinha muito medo de que Edward só tivesse vindo até aqui para tomar Nick, mas era Edward... Seu Edward, o Edward que amava e era capaz de desarmá-la com um só olhar. Mas de repente se lembrou quando ele disse que tudo o que ela tinha sentido tinha sido mentira, que ela só tinha dormido com ele por interesse, lhe disse que Nick era só fruto da ganância. Endureceu o gesto diante dessa lembrança... Não podia permitir que pensasse isso, não podia acreditar que ele duvidasse dela dessa forma.

Naquele momento, anos atrás, não era mais que uma menina de dezoito anos que estava descobrindo o amor pela primeira vez, o que achava que tinha acontecido era mais justificado em alguém como Tanya, não com ela.

- Se quer falar sobre a custódia de Nick está perdendo tempo- rosnou- Amanhã falarei com meu advogado e fará o que for melhor para ele.

Edward suspirou e negou com a cabeça.

-Não vim falar sobre Nick, bem, sim... - especificou com evidente demonstração de nervosismo- Mas não só sobre Nick, também sobre nós, sobre o que você acha que eu disse.

- Eu não acho Edward, eu escutei- disse com voz firme.

-Não falava de você... Por Deus, Bella!- levantou a voz quando ela bufou incrédula- É tão difícil para você acreditar quando digo que te amo? Era Tanya... Tanya!

Bella girou sobre seus calcanhares e se meteu na sala de estar, Edward foi atrás dela, titubeante porque não conhecia a casa, mas fechou a porta e se colocou a uns passos dela.

- Disse que tinha te escondido algo durante anos, que tinha ido... eu fiz isso! O que foi que ela te escondeu? – Bella fechou suas mãos em punho.

- Tanya me escondeu muitas coisas quando se foi- explicou Edward- Desde então está levando uma vida pouco decorosa e tem problemas de dinheiro, isso é o que me escondeu. Eu achava que a amava e a havia ajudado sem pensar, mas agora já é tarde.

- Por que deveria crer em você?- perguntou com voz tremida.

-Porque me olhou nos olhos enquanto te dizia que te amava, porque cada vez que faço amor contigo, sinto que morro e volto a renascer... É uma das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida... Sem você não posso continuar- as palavras saíram de sua boca quase sem pensar.

Bella engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar.

- O amor não é suficiente... Não no nosso caso- disse com um fio de voz.

- O quer dizer?- perguntou Edward com a voz tremida.

- Eu desconfiei de você na mínima ocasião e você... - sorriu ironicamente- Você me acusou de ter ficado grávida para te tirar dinheiro.

- Estava ofuscado- se apressou a explicar- Estava me dizendo que iriam embora sem me dar mais explicações. Tanya tentou me envenenar, mas não conseguiu, mas quando me disse que estava indo embora... Perdi o controle, não sabia o que estava falando, só queria que ficasse.

- E pensou que me acusando de algo como isso, eu ficaria?- perguntou ela com o cenho franzido.

- Não sei o que pensei... Realmente não pensava- Edward negou com a cabeça.

- Eu demonstrei não confiar em ti... Você tampouco o fez comigo. Isso é a base de toda relação- disse Bella cravando os olhos no chão. Sentia-se incapaz de erguer o olhar e olhar nos olhos dele, sabia que fraquejaria quando o fizesse.

- Podemos superar isso... Por nós, pelas crianças... por favor Bella- suplicou na borda do desespero- Não pode me dizer que não, você me ama - se colocou na frente dela e tomando seu rosto com ambas as mãos e a obrigou a olhá-lo- enquanto você me amar, poderemos lutar.

- Edward... - gemeu.

Ele pode ver em seus olhos outra negativa, mas se recusou a aceitá-la.

- Não... Não pode deixar assim... Não- negava com a cabeça a toda velocidade.

-E o que pretende?- perguntou Bella afastando dele- Que volte para Forks e faça como se nada tivesse acontecido? Não posso Edward, todos os dias, estarei esperando que esses pensamentos absurdos voltem a sua cabeça quando perder o controle.

- Não vai acontecer se estiver ao meu lado- Edward voltou a se aproximar dela e a encurralou contra a parede- Bella olha pra mim... - sussurrou. Ela ergueu o olhar e seus olhos se conectaram- Não voltarei a te machucar, cada dia será um desafio para te fazer mais feliz, por favor... - sua voz era como um bálsamo, uma carícia em suas feridas. Era como a melodia de uma sereia que a enfeitiçava e a fazia cair.

Inconscientemente seu corpo foi se aproximando mais ao de Edward, tanto que já era capaz de perceber o cheiro de seu corpo, tanto que seu hálito golpeava em uma de suas bochechas e odor adocicado a embriagava.

- Edward... - tentou negar, soar firme para que ele se afastasse, mas sua voz soou como um gemido.

Edward tomou isso como um convite e aproximou seu corpo mais ao dela, tanto que Bella podia sentir cada forte músculo de seu peito tocando no dela. Sua consciência ficou muda, surda e cega nesse mesmo instante. Sua vontade de sair correndo caiu por terra e só seu instinto, isso que lutava para sair de suas entranhas, assumiu o controle.

Seus olhos e os de Edward se conectaram mais uma vez e as palavras já não fizeram falta. Ele, muito seguro de si mesmo, aproximou seu rosto ao de Bella até que suas respirações se misturaram , estavam tão próximos um do outro que podiam sentir a batida desenfreada de seus corações, batiam em uníssono... na mesma velocidade, até nisso estavam conectados.

Passaram alguns segundos torturantemente lentos, ainda que para eles fosse como se o tempo tivesse realmente parado, até que seus lábios se uniram definitivamente. Começou como um beijo terno, doce, como se estivessem se reconhecendo, como se fossem dois amantes que estivessem muito tempo separados e estivessem começando de novo. Pouco a pouco a intensidade do beijo foi aumentando, igual que o ritmo de suas respirações. Edward pegou Bella pela cintura e a trouxe para seu corpo, ela gemeu fechando os olhos com força e prendeu seus dedos nos cabelos dele.

Seus lábios se entreabriram e suas línguas se encontraram. Começaram a dançar intensamente, uma dança que elas já sabiam quase décor, mas que os emocionava no mesmo nível que do primeiro dia.

Bela estava em um universo à parte, nesse momento nada lhe importava mais que ele, Edward, pegado a seu corpo, beijando-a, a fazendo sua com seus lábios, obrigando-a a repetir seu nome uma e outra vez, ainda que fosse só mentalmente. Ele não estava em melhor estado, tinha esquecido o momento, o lugar, só Bella era dona de suas emoções, seu coração só batia por ela, seus pulmões só se enchiam para respirar sua essência.

Ela voltou a gemer e Edward perdeu o controle, a levantou uns centímetros e ela envolveu as pernas na cintura dele, suspirando com a sensação quando seus sexos se tocaram. Afastaram-se uns segundos, sorrindo, tendo certeza de que aquilo acontecia realmente. E então foi quando Bella se deteve... Edward a olhou intensamente tentando decifrar os pensamentos que passavam por sua cabeça.

- Nick... - sussurrou ela ausentemente.

-Que...?- ia perguntar Edward.

- Está em seu quarto... Não deve nos encontrar assim- respondeu antes que Edward acabasse de pronunciar sua pergunta.

Edward sorriu de lado, fazendo com que Bella molhasse sua roupa interior pela antecipação, devia ser proibido que ele a olhasse assim, não deveria permitir que fosse tão influente sobre ela, deveria dizer-lhe que se controlasse, que ela não podia estar todos os dias fantasiando com esses lábios sobre sua pele e fazendo-a gemer seu nome.

-Onde...?- Edward voltou a deixar a pergunta sem conclusão e Bella sorriu despertando de seu monólogo interno.

- Ao fundo, a segunda à direita- disse com um suspiro quando ele mordiscou seu pescoço.

Edward se apressou em avançar para lá com Bella ainda enrolada em seu corpo, mas na metade do caminho ela começou a mordiscar o lóbulo da orelha dele e teve que parar se não quisesse que ela caísse de seus braços diante do que esse simples contato o fez sentir.

-Bella!- rosnou.

Ela deu uma risadinha e se moveu fazendo com que seus sexos voltassem a rocar-se. Edward gemeu e fechou os olhos com força, apoiou Bella contra a parede e investiu rudemente contra seu corpo. Ela perdeu todo o ar de seus pulmões e teve que agarrar-se com unhas no ombro dele para não sair voando pela sensação. Como Edward era capaz de fazê-la sentir-se assim era um mistério, um mistério do qual nesse momento não queria saber a razão, preferia desfrutá-lo ao máximo.

- Nick... - suspirou Bella quando Edward voltou a investir nela.

Edward a olhou e voltou a avançar com ela ainda enrolada nele. Por sorte a porta a onde se dirigiam estava encostada e com uma leve empurrada poderia abrir. Estava anoitecendo e a luz do crepúsculo entrava pela janela, em Phoenix quase sempre brilhava o sol, e nesse momento cobria tudo com matizes vermelhas e douradas, criando um ambiente quase magico no quarto de Bella. Edward a deixou sobre a cama, sua pele clara e seu cabelo escuro contrastavam com o cobertor que com essa luz parecia um rosa apagado. Vendo-a um pouco de longe e com esses flashes dourados ao seu redor, Bella era como um sonho, um sonho feito realidade e só para ele. Maravilhou-se com a textura de sua pele quando acariciou sua bochecha e desceu lentamente por seu pescoço. Apreciou como seus olhos iam se escurecendo lentamente pelo desejo que estava despertando nela. Ele a conhecia, ele sabia como fazê-la tremer, como fazer com que gritasse seu nome. Seus lábios se estenderam em um sorriso ao dar-se conta de que ele era o único que sabia despertar isso tudo em Bella, que ele era o único que a havia tocado e beijado desse modo. Ele era o primeiro, e faria tudo o possível para ser também o último.

Bella sorriu e puxou a camisa de Edward, trazendo-o até ela, ele se deixou cair lentamente sobre seu corpo. Seus lábios voltaram a se encontrar e entre beijos e gemidos afogados, as roupas começaram a ser um impedimento para as carícias que desejavam fazer. As peças foram desaparecendo, deixando atrás delas, só a pele, pele necessitada de atenção, pele que só com um leve roce se estremecia e reagia de modo mais inesperado.

Bella olhou Edward nos olhos enquanto ele adentrava pouco apouco nela, quando o sentiu por completo, invadindo sua intimidade, fechou os olhos e suspirou satisfeita. Queria recordar esse momento eternamente, queria gravar seu rosto em sua memória, o brilho de seus olhos enquanto a fazia dele, o cheiro de sua pele coberta de suor, a textura de seus lábios fundindo-se com os dela.

Começou um vai e vem lento e às vezes desenfreado. Os "Te amo" se confundiam com os "te quero" e os gemidos e suspiros de satisfação. Era impossível para ambos dizerem onde começava seu corpo e onde terminava o de seu companheiro. Nesse momento eram um e se sentiam como tal, como se nada mais importasse, como se todo mais desaparecesse ao seu redor e o mundo acabasse.

Nada importava enquanto estivessem juntos, unidos, amando-se.

Suas respirações se mesclavam e suas mãos já não tinham um só centímetro de pele que não haviam acariciado. Tudo estava sendo único e impossível de se repetir. Não pensavam, só sentiam e agiam baseados em seus sentimentos.

Bella se estremeceu dos pés à cabeça com uma das estocadas mais profundas, suas paredes se apertaram e Edward gemeu em resposta sentindo-se prisioneiro no corpo dela, mas um prisioneiro voluntário e disposto a sê-lo pelo resto de sua vida. Bella se agarrou a seu cabelo e exalou com força na próxima investida, Edward sentiu um redemoinho de emoções em seu interior, um par de investidas mais e ambos estalaram, fizeram sua viagem sem retorno ao paraíso, onde ambos ficaram em silêncio, ofegantes, abraçados e mais unidos do que nunca haviam estado.

Bella fechou seus olhos e suspirou, nesse momento estava consciente do que tinha acontecido, do que tinha feito. Havia caído novamente em seus braços e isso só demonstrava como era fraca. Necessitava manter distância, pelo menos para poder pensar no que havia acontecido e tentou se mover, mas os braços de Edward se fecharam em torno dela.

-Só essa noite- sussurrou ele, choramingando em seu ouvido.

Bella relaxou os músculos de seu corpo com o simples som de sua voz e se deixou vencer pelo sonho, enquanto os braços de Edward a rodeavam.

* * *

><p><strong>NT**: Será que esses dois não irão se acertar? Eles realmente precisam se conhecer melhor, confiarem no que sentem, pois se a cada problema eles duvidarem um do outro e ficarem trocando ofensas, não funciona, não acham? Nos vemos no próximo fim de semana. Aguardo seus comentários.


	28. Chapter 28

********Disclaimer:** ******Está fanfic pertence a _Naobi Chan_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _LucianaM_ só cabe a tradução para o português. _Lary Reede _é a beta desta tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>Me perdoem, sei que demorei, mas as coisas estão atribuladas. Sei que estou atrasadinha, mas realmente não tive como postar antes. que aproveitem o capítulo.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>22 de fevere<strong>**iro de 2006- Forks, Washington**

_Grávida..._

_Grávida..._

_Grávida_...

Bella estava sentada no banheiro, olhando o teste de gravidez, como se fosse uma bomba a ponto de explodir. Estava grávida esse estúpido, palitinho a havia confirmado o que mais temia e o que esperava que não fosse.

Edward havia se esquecido, daquilo, Edward era muito mais velho que ela e não gostaria de cuidar dele.

Ela se golpeou mentalmente por pensar assim.

Edward era um homem e não um adolescente caprichoso era responsável e amava sua filha ainda que sua mãe fosse uma víbora... Sim ela lhe diria o que havia acontecido e que estava grávida, e ele lhe diria que se encarregaria das consequências, tinha certeza.

Mas essa segurança não a ajudou a se colocar de pé e se dirigir à casa do rio. Continuou ali, sentada abraçando seus joelhos, chorando em silêncio por algo que havia procurado por si só.

Não tinha consciência do tempo que havia passado quando umas batidas na porta a fizeram saltar.

- Bells... Está há muito tempo aí dentro... Está bem?- perguntou Charlie.

-Já vou- sussurrou.

Bella colocou uma mão no peito e respirou fundo para tranquilizar-se . Colocou-se de pé e se olhou no espelho. Seus olhos estavam brilhantes e um pouco vermelhos pelo choro, mas com uma cortina de cabelo poderia esconder isso de Charlie. Ficou de lado e comprovou seu ventre passando a mão em círculos varias vezes por ele. Bufou, era absurdo pensar que já se notaria, mas não queira que Charlie suspeitasse de nada... ao menos por agora.

Colocou o teste no bolso de trás de seus jeans e com um suspiro saiu do banheiro e correu para seu quarto antes que Charlie se cruzasse com ela. Se jogou na cama e olhou para o teto.

Algo a incomodou em seu bum bum e se lembrou do maldito teste. O pegou com suas mãos temerosas e olhou de novo por uns segundos.

Tinha que dizer-lhe...

Suspirou e se colocou de pé. Já era hora de ir à casa do rio.

**Presente**

Bella se remexeu intranquila entre os lençóis depois de sonhar aquilo, tentou buscar uma nova posição e sentiu um peso em sua cintura. Sem mais, outro corpo se pegou ao seu por suas costas e alguém exalou um hálito em seu pescoço, fazendo-a tremer.

Os sucessos da noite de ontem a golpearam de repente...

Edward em sua casa...

Edward suplicando perdão...

Edward beijando-a...

Edward tocando-a...

Edward fazendo amor com ela...

Se deteve quando sentiu suas bochechas ardendo e tentou se safar do braço de Edward que a mantinha prisioneira. De repente a porta se abriu e a pequena figura de Nick entrou no quarto, esfregando os seus preciosos olhos verdes.

- Já _tamos_ em casa e tenho fome mamãe- sussurrou enquanto avançava com pequenos passinhos até a cama. Colocou-se a lado de Bella e subiu na cama com um certo grau de dificuldade, depois se cobriu com as mantas e se embolou ao seu lado.

Bella nesse momento estava paralisada, não sabia o que fazer. Rogava a quem quer que fosse que Nick continuasse a dormir, assim, poderia sair da cama e colocar alguma roupa, já que estava completamente nua e não sabia como explicar isso a seu filho. Mas Nick não pareia ter muito sono, por que começou a cantar a música de Bob Esponja aos gritos.

Edward grunhiu baixinho e tampou a cabeça com o travesseiro, ao ver que os gritos não cessavam se remexeu de novo e apertou Bella mais contra seu corpo. De repente os gritos pararam.

-Mamãe...- disse Nick com o cenho franzido- por que tem uma mão peluda na cama?

Bella se reincorporou de golpe , com cuidado de tampar seus peitos no processo, acomodou o cabelo com uma mão e olhou para seu filho ansioso, sem saber muito bem o que falar.

-Nick...- sussurrou com pouca energia.

- Papai?- perguntou Nick com os olhos bem abertos, reconhecendo a pulseira que Edward sempre usava em seu pulso- Papai veio- ele se colocou de pé e começou a dar saltos no colchão com os braços levantados e as mãos fechadas em punhos.

- O que está acontecendo?- perguntou Edward em um grunhido.

-Papai!- gritou Nick pulando em seus braços.

Edward o recebeu meio adormecido no início, mas quando ficou consciente do que acontecia o abraçou de volta e sorriu genuinamente. Bella os observou em silêncio, não sabia o que pensar, ver Edward interagir com Nick derrubava todas as suas defesas. Assim não podia odiá-lo e muito menos desconfiar dele...

-Mamãe... Estou com fome- Disse Nick separando-se um pouco de seu pai.

- Sim...- disse Bella aturdida, ia se colocar de pé, mas lembrou-se de sua nudez e suas bochechas coraram.

Edward levantou uma mão para acaricia-la e sorriu com complacência ao ver que suas bochechas coraram ainda mais. Esticou um braço e alcançou sua camisa que estava enrugada no chão e a estendeu para Bella. Ela a colocou em um segundo e saltou da cama, saindo do quarto como se algo estivesse queimando lá fora.

Muitos minutos depois os três estavam sentados à mesa da cozinha, tomando um silencioso café da manhã, Bella olhava sua xícara de cereais como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo. Edward olhava de tempos em tempos entre seu café e Bella e sorria inconscientemente quando recordava o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior. Nick olhava a ambos e sorria também... Estava feliz de ter seus pais juntos, mas ainda estava faltando algo para ser completamente feliz.

-Onde está Emma?- perguntou com cenho franzido.

Bella engasgou e começou a tossir e Edward lhe sorriu e bagunçou seu cabelo.

- Está em Forks, logo verá ela- contestou sorrindo.

Bella levantou os olhos com esse comentário e perfurou Edward com o olhar, mas ele só encolheu os ombros e a ignorou.

...

-O que é que pretende?- lhe perguntou Bella em um sussurro enquanto se colocava os sapatos para irem dar um passeio pela cidade, Edward fazia o mesmo e a olhou sorrindo.

- Pretendo passar um dia tranquilo com meu filho e a mulher que amo- contestou com sinceridade.

Bella bufou e negou com a cabeça.

-O que aconteceu ontem à noite...

-Vai me dizer que foi um erro?- Perguntou Edward com os olhos entrecerrados.

-Não ia dizer isso- resmungou entre dentes- ia dizer que o acontecido não muda as coisas, continuo pensando que nós, não podemos ficar juntos. Não... Não temos confiança um no outro.

Edward negou com a cabeça e se colocou de pé, saindo do quarto.

O dia passou muito rápido para Nick, que desfrutava cada passo que dava para mostrar a seu pai onde vivia, o que sabia fazer cada dia para se divertir e todos os lugares divertidos aos que sua mãe e seus tios o levavam.

- E o tio Jake me subiu em seus ombros e eu gritei com muita força- Nick relatava uma de suas muitas batalhinhas.

O nome Jake fez com que Bella franzisse o cenho e bufasse irritada... Esse menino estúpido... A pagaria. Ele sabia que Edward viria, por isso o defendia. Sabia que ele tinha chegado ao edifício por que se foi justamente antes que Edward chegasse à sua porta... E aquela mensagem em seu celular. Cerrou seus punhos e tentou respirar lentamente para se tranquilizar.

- O que foi?- perguntou Edward preocupado.

-Vou matar Jake lenta e tortuosamente – sussurrou com voz sepulcral.

Edward deu uma risadinha e beijou seu cabelo deixando-a paralisada por uns momentos, surpresa pelo gesto.

- Foi ideia de Alice, não o faça pagar todas as acusações- disse Edward antes de afastar-se com Nick que puxava seu braço para que fossem para uns dos balanços do parque.

"_Anãzinha saltadora...- pensou Bella- vai conhecer quem é Bella Swan. Vou queimar todos os seus sapatos, vou depilar sua virilha lentamente, vou amassar todos os seus vestidos, vou..."_

-Umm... Bella está irritada - perguntou uma voz sussurrante ao seu ouvido.

Bella se virou de uma vez e esqueceu todos os seus instintos assassinos para sua melhor amiga e para Jake quando o viu. Jogou-se em seus braços e Seth não teve dúvidas de abraça-la e girar com ela.

- Tentei ir ao aeroporto ontem, para buscá-la, mas Jake ameaçou raspar minha cabeça enquanto dormia se aparecesse lá.- disse Seth afastando-se um pouco dela.

-Vou matar Jake... Importa-se em ser filho único?- perguntou com os olhos entre cerrados.

-Ai Bolita... Não sabe como senti saudades... - disse voltando a abraça-la.

- Não foi para tanto... acho que você andou entretido com... Essa... Como era? ... Mia?- perguntou sorrindo de novo.

As bochechas de Seth coraram e ele desviou o olhar envergonhado.

- Eu te ajudo a matar o Jake- rosnou- Linguarudo... - negou com a cabeça- por certo... Onde está minha pulga?

Bella sorriu um pouco, envergonhada e apontou os balanços, com o dedo. Seth entrecerrou os olhos quando viu Edward brincando animadamente com o menino.

- Por isso Jake não deixava eu me aproximar do aeroporto- resmungou irritado.

- Ele não veio conosco- esclareceu Bella- apareceu à noite na porta de casa.

- E você o acolheu como boa anfitriã. - bufou.

- Seth, Edward é o pai de Nick por mais que te pese... E é um bom pai- defendeu Bella.

- Vai te afastar daqui- gemeu por fim, confessando seus medos.

- Seth... – ela o abraçou pela cintura e enterrou o nariz em seu pescoço.

- Agora vem Bolita... - a puxou até um banco e a obrigou a sentar-se - Vamos conversar enquanto _papi_ Eddie ganha o céu por um dia.

- Seth- rosnou, mas ela a ignorou e só lhe piscou um olho com cumplicidade.

...

Já havia anoitecido e Nick havia adormecido no sofá enquanto via um filme no colo de seu pai e Bella estava na cozinha, cozinhando algum doce para tentar não pensar, quando algo a extrapolava sua única saída era cozinhar, por isso se trancava na cozinha e fazia mais e mais sobremesa que logo se encarregava de dividir com Seth, Jacob e alguns outros companheiros de trabalho e da universidade.

- Cheira muito bem- sussurrou Edward, entrando na cozinha.

Bella levantou o olhar da torta que estava tentando decorar com chocolate , mas tudo ficava feio e não gostava resultado.

- Vai me explicar a lei do silêncio?- perguntou Edward ao ver que não respondia e se sentou em um banco de frente para ela.

- Não tenho nada a dizer- murmurou.

Edward passou a mão pelo cabelo e soltou o ar lentamente, fazendo ruído.

- Achei que... Depois de ontem à noite você e eu...

- Já te falei que o que aconteceu ontem à noite não mudaria as coisas- o interrompeu Bella, deixando a colher que sustentava na mão de lado-. Desconfiou de mim, achou que eu só tive Nick para te tirar dinheiro quando, na minha vida, não te pedi nem um só centavo... nem sequer quando trabalhava para você! Na maioria das vezes ia sem cobrar e você sabe!

- Eu sei Bella- tentou falar-, mas deixe-me...

- Não pode querer chegar aqui- continuou ela sem dar-lhe trégua-, fazer amor comigo até quase perder os sentidos e que eu te perdoe como se nada tivesse acontecido... Eu não sou tão fácil de mudar de opinião e...

Teve que deixar de falar porque os lábios de Edward estavam sobre os dela e se moviam insistentemente, sentiu que seus joelhos tremiam e se não fosse porque ele a estava sustentando pela cintura seu traseiro já haveria tocado o chão segundos atrás.

- Fala demais quando está irritada- sussurrou Edward afastando-se um pouco dela.

- E você é... - tentou protestar, mas Edward não permitiu voltando a beijá-la com insistência.

- Vai me deixar explicar agora? – ela só assentiu- Não queria pedir teu perdão imediato, sabia que me custaria mais que isso. Te conheço melhor do que você pensa.

-Então? -perguntou ela sem entender.

- Te amo, já te disse e fui totalmente sincero com isso- disse olhando- a nos olhos- Não quero te tirar Nick, nunca nem sequer pensei nisso. Tampouco nunca achei que estivesse comigo só por interesse econômico e entendo o que disse da confiança.

- O que entende?- perguntou mais confusa ainda.

- Iremos devagar.. .- assegurou acariciando sua bochecha- a verdade é que pode ser que tenhamos nos precipitado um pouco, temos que nos conhecer melhor.

- O que propõe?- perguntou Bella, aturdida.

- Não vou te pedir que vá para Forks, sei que seria muito egoísta e um erro porque nos precipitaríamos outra vez e quero fazer as coisas direito com você.

- Não te entendo- Bella franziu o cenho.

- Você aqui, eu em Forks... - disse com uma careta estranha - nos veremos pelo menos duas vezes por mês, falaremos diariamente... Se pudermos superar por um semestre, poderemos ter certeza de que funcionaremos.

- Pare ai... - sussurrou ela- Está me propondo uma relação à distância?

- Sei que será complicado, sobretudo no começo- assegurou Edward- mas isso nos ensinará a confiar um no outro. O que me diz?

- Que será complicado - negou com a cabeça.

Bella suspirou e olhou nos olhos de Edward... Estar com ele, poder confiar, poder beijá-lo ainda que fossem só duas vezes por mês... Era melhor que nada... Melhor que uma vida sem ele.

-Está bem... - disse sem muita convicção.

- Te amo- sorriu Edward abraçando-a e enterrando seu rosto no pescoço dela.- Agora... Poderia me fazer um favor?- sua pergunta soou amortizada pela pele dela.

- O que foi? Perguntou Bella, se afastando um pouco dela.

- Você poderia- ele se remexeu envergonhado- ligar para Emma e dizer-lhe que me perdoou para que ela também me perdoe?

- O que fez a ela?- perguntou fingindo irritação e esforçando-se para ocultar um sorriso divertido.

- Nada! Irritou-se porque você foi embora- se defendeu Edward- tinha que ver como te defendeu na frente de Tanya... Ela também te ama.

Bella sentiu um aperto no peito, mas desta vez de felicidade. Sorriu para Edward e pegou o telefone que ele lhe estendia. Esperava com toda a vontade que a decisão que acabara de tomar funcionasse e pudessem chegar a serem felizes juntos.

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** Awnnnnn esse capítulo foi emocionante, não foi? Parece que Edward está amadurecendo, pensando antes de agir. Concordam comigo? Agora é ver se vai funcionar. Todos torcem.

Ando muito assoberbada esses dias, então, de coração, não posso prometer quando estarei postando, mas será o mais breve possível. Obrigada. Deixem review, please.

Agradeço a todas as que deixaram review nesse último capítulo, depois estarei deixando os nomes de vocês aqui.


	29. Chapter 29

********Disclaimer:** ****Está fanfic pertence a _Naobi Chan_ e os personagens são de _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _LucianaM_ só cabe a tradução para o português. _Lary Reede _é a beta desta tradução.**

* * *

><p><strong>22 de junho de 2006- Phoenix, Arizona.<strong>

- Seth... - Bella se remexeu incômoda entre seus braços enquanto a carregava até seu quarto.

- Você adormeceu... Te levo pra cama- sussurrou o garoto com um sorriso terno nos lábios.

Bella bocejou e se agarrou a seu pescoço com ambas as mãos enquanto enterrava o nariz em seu pescoço, ele a deixou na cama e como estava uma noite quente, Bella ficou sobre o cobertor. Se aproximou dela e beijou sua testa em forma de despedida, mas Bella o segurou pela mão, impedindo que se fosse.

- Não vá- disse em um sussurro- não quero ficar sozinha.

- Bella... Não há outra cama além da sua- disse Seth, ocultando um sorriso- e estou morrendo de sono também.

Bella chegou para o lado do colchão, dando-lhe espaço. Seth negou com a cabeça, mas deitou ao seu lado. Ela demorou muito pouco em aproximar seu corpo ao dele e finalmente adormeceram abraçados.

Quando o sol despontou no horizonte Bella abriu os olhos, meio adormecida, olhou ao seu redor e sorriu com ternura ao ver Seth dormindo ao seu lado. Sentiu a imperiosa necessidade de recolocar uma mecha que caía sobre sua testa e ao fazê-lo, Seth abriu os olhos lentamente e sorriu.

- Bom dia- disse com voz pastosa.

- Bom dia- sussurrou Bella.

Ficaram deitados um do lado do outro, em silêncio, olhando o teto. Seth começou a acariciar a barriga de Bella, sua gravidez já era notável, estava de cinco meses e parecia que tinha engolido uma bola a mantendo em sua barriga.

- Parece uma bolinha... É redonda como uma bolinha- brincou Seth.

Bella riu e ele não tardou em acompanhá-la. De repente algo se moveu, dentro de sua barriga e ambos ficaram tensos. Seth sorria amplamente e Bella tinha os olhos bem abertos que pareciam que iam sair de suas órbitas.

- É a primeira vez:- perguntou Seth entusiasmado, voltando a passar a mão lentamente pela barriga de Bella, esperando que acontecesse de novo.

- Sim... - sussurrou Bella ainda aturdida.

Outro movimento debaixo da mão de Seth fez com que ambos rissem e eles continuaram um bom tempo, sentindo essa coisa tão única.

**Presente**

- Ligarei para você assim que chegar- disse Edward antes de beijá-la.

Bella respondeu ao beijo, não sabia quanto teria que esperar para voltar a sentir seus lábios, já que estava ponto de ir-se e estavam se despedindo no aeroporto.

- Diga a Emma que gosto muito dela- disse Bella olhando-o nos olhos.

-Ela sabe- disse Edward, se virou um pouco e pegou Nick em seus braços – E você campeão, te deixo no comando, é o homem da casa, cuida da Mamãe e se comporte bem.

Nick envolveu o pescoço de seu pai com seus pequenos braços e o apertou com força.

- Claro papai... já sabe que sou grande, tenho q três- Nick se afastou um pouco e mostrou quatro dedos. Bella sorriu e escondeu um, piscando pra ele.

- Quando é seu aniversário?- perguntou Edward com o cenho franzido, olhando para Bella.

- Quatro de outubro- sussurrou ela.

- Isso nos dá... Dois meses, suponho que a tia Alice te preparará uma grande festa- Edward bagunçou o cabelo de Nick e voltou a deixá-lo no chão- Em suas semanas nos vemos em Forks- sussurrou contra os lábios de Bella antes de voltar a beijá-la.

- Ahá- disse ela ausentemente, deixando-se ser beijada.

...

A partir desse momento os dias passavam lentamente. Bella voltou a sua rotina de trabalho e estudos, combinando tudo magistralmente para não deixar Nick desatendido em nenhum momento. Toda noite, quando se deitava, ligava para Edward e conversavam por vários minutos. Sua vida continuava sendo a mesma que antes de sua viajem a Forks, mas no fundo era totalmente diferente. Lembrava que antes de tomar aquele avião, cada noite, dormia entre lágrimas e suspiros, nunca tinha esquecido Edward, nem o que sentia por ele. Agora, ainda dormia entre suspiros, mas com recordação ainda fresca da voz de Edward sussurrando o quanto a amava.

- Bom dia- cumprimentou com um bocejo ao entrar no escritório.

- Olá Bella- Kate, sua companheira de trabalho a cumprimentou animadamente.

Ela se sentou em sua mesa e começou seu trabalho, mas sentia sono demasiado, a noite não tinha sido muito boa, Nick tinha tido um par de pesadelos e não a havia deixado dormir as horas que precisava.

- Bolita- preciso de você no meu escritório- ela ouviu a voz de Jake pelo interfone que estava em sua mesa.

Kate riu dissimuladamente e Bella rosnou, ainda não tinha perdoado Jake por seu truque com Edward, ele o tinha ajudado, não negava, mas não perdoava ter agido por suas costas. Se levantou de má vontade e a passos largos chegou no escritório de Jake e entrou sem bater. Encontrou Jake nervoso, andando de um lado para o outro diante de sua mesa, estalando os dedos continuamente. Fechou a porta atrás de si e caminhou até ficar de frente para ele, para que ele parasse. Ao usar salto em seu trabalho, ficava um pouco mais alta do que o habitual e seus olhares se conectaram, pode ler o medo no de Jake, o que também provocou no dela.

- O que está acontecendo?- Perguntou em um sussurro. Tinha os braços caindo ao lado do seu corpo, com os punhos cerrados fortemente e visivelmente em tensão- O que está acontecendo Jake?- Insistiu ao ver que ele não respondia.

- Quando vai para Forks?- perguntou em um gemido.

Bella franziu mais o cenho.

-Em dois dias... - respondeu confusa e apertou os olhos em fenda- Por que?

- Posso ir contigo?- Perguntou desviando o olhar, envergonhado.

Bella ficou em silêncio uns segundos e depois suspirou.

- Não preciso de uma babá... sei me cuidar sozinha, além do mais, Charlie estará lá, Alice... Não estarei sozinha- relatou com voz cansada.

- Eu não irei a Forks, ficarei em Seattle- Jake voltou a olhá-la com suas bochechas coradas.

Os lábios de Bella formaram um perfeito O e demorou muito pouco para compreender o que isso significava. Sorriu amplamente e puxou Jake pela mão arrastando ele até deixa-lo sentando de frente para ela no sofá que havia junto à porta.

- Comece a me contar tudo... Já!- exigiu com voz ansiosa.

Jacob suspirou e passou a mão por seu curto cabelo, o havia cortado uns dias antes, em um ato de loucura, já não era um menino para ir sempre desgrenhado e com cara de vagabundo.

- Tenho falado com ela ao longo dessas semanas- começou a relatar em um sussurro-, mas não avança como eu queria. Por isso pensei em ir vê-la.

- Hum... - sussurrou Bella- O que ela acha da sua "viajem"?

- Não sabe de nada, será surpresa- respondeu com um sorriso.

-Você gosta de verdade dela... - afirmou Bella em um sussurro. - Não posso acreditar, que o pior Casanova de Phoenix caiu diante dos encantos de uma garota- disse sorrindo- Espero que ela dificulte as coisas, você merece por ser um babaca.

Jake rosnou irritado.

- E você se diz amiga?- Bufou- Deveria me ajudar como eu fiz com você quando ajudei Edward a chegar em sua casa.

Agora foi a vez de Bella rosnar.

- Eu não penso em te perdoar por isso... Quem você acha que é para se meter na minha relação com ele?- Perguntou irritada.

- Me meter na sua relação?- Gritou- Bella, estava te ajudando, fugiu de Forks novamente, na primeira vez foi algo compreensivo, mas desta... Fugiu do que sentia e não sei por quê. Só tentava te ajudar, te fazer ver que estava errada.

- Não é tão simples como isso- resmungou.

- Menina boba- a abraçou e beijou seu cabelo- Sei que tem medo, tudo isso é muito novo para você, mas vi Edward contigo, falei com ele e além do mais está advertido- Riu- Só seja feliz, não importa o que aconteça. Lute por você, por Nick e pelo que sente.

- Jake... Estávamos falando de Vanessa... O que Edward tem a ver com tudo isso?- Ele tentou desviar o assunto, para não dar razão a ele.

Ele deu uma risadinha captando a mensagem do momento: "mudar o tema para não admitir que estava equivocada".

- Vai me ajudar com a Ness?- Perguntou olhando-a nos olhos.

- Ness?- perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Ela gosta que a chame assim... - Jake ruborizou – Ness, Nessie...é um apelido carinhoso.

- Não sei o que acontece com os Clearwater e apelidos carinhosos- Bella disse irritada de novo-, Se algum dos dois voltar a me chamar de "Bolita" arrebento um na parede.

Jake voltou a rir e a abraça-la.

- Sabe que o amor te afeta muito?- perguntou divertido- Está virando bipolar, num momento é um ursinho de pelúcia e no seguinte mostra as garras. Parece mais uma gatinha que uma bolita... Além do mais, agora está muito magra.

Bella semicerrou os olhos e o atravessou com o olhar.

- Me chame de gatinha uma vez só e não viverá para contar- disse com voz ameaçadora- e mais te vale se comportar bem em Seattle por que sei como entrar em contato com "Nessie"- disse seu nome com excessiva doçura, de brincadeira- E poderia contá-la um par de segredos seus que não te deixariam muito bem... Eh tigre?

- Às suas ordens gati... Bella- sorriu angelicalmente- Agora vai me dar um par de conselhos para falar com Nessie?- perguntou fazendo bico.

...

-Bella!- gritou Emma do outro lado do telefone, tanto que ela teve que afastar o auricular de seu ouvido, para não ficar surda- papai disse que viria em dois dias... É verdade? Ficará em casa conosco? Vai trazer Nick? Vamos de novo à praia? Vai me trazer algo de Phoenix? Quanto tempo vai ficar?

- Calma princesa- Bella riu com doçura- uma pergunta de cada vez.

- Certo- disse parando- Mas é verdade? Virá? Virão?

- Sim querida, já temos as passagens para amanhã- chegaremos no meio da tarde.

Um grito de júbilo se ouviu do outro lado, seguido de uma gargalhada de Edward.

- Temos que ir para a praia de novo, além do mais... Nessa noite, os Quileutes vão fazer uma fogueira enorme e vão contar histórias, o Embry que me disse- disse atropeladamente.

- Quem é Embry? – perguntou Edward ao fundo com uma leve irritação na voz.

Bella riu disfarçada.

- É um menino da reserva, desde que fecharam seu colégio, ele vem a Forks e brincamos juntos- explicou com tranquilidade, ignorando por completo o estado de ciúmes de seu pai.

- Querida, melhor não falar muito para o papai sobre Embry- disse Bella divertida.

- Por que? É muito bonito... Se parece com Seth e Jacob- Disse Emma, inocentemente, provocando outro rosnado de Edward. - Eu quero ir e escutar essas histórias, falam de lobisomens e vampiros, Embry disse que...

- Emma!- resmungou Edward, interrompendo-a – Não iremos à praia amanhã.

- Não se preocupe princesa- sussurrou Bella- eu o convenço para que nos leve.

- Sabe que te amo muito?- Perguntou Emma com voz melosa.

- Tanto quanto eu amo você?- perguntou Bella, enquanto seu coração se derretia.

-Eu acho que um pouquinho mais- Brincou Emma.

- Amanhã comprovaremos- sentenciou com um sorriso que a pequena não pode ver. - Me passa para o papai?

- Sim... Mas não lhe diga besteiras.

- Emma!- a repreenderam Edward e Bella ao mesmo tempo.

- É o que diz o tio Emm, diz que como não podem se ver, dizem besteiras pelo telefone- explicou amenina, inocentemente.

As bochechas de Bella se tingiram de vermelho quase que instantaneamente e Edward desejou ter Emmett pela frente e uma marreta em sua mão...

- Bella?- sussurrou Edward ao telefone.

- Olá- ela disse em um suspiro.

- Então quer dizer que... Chega amanhã?- Perguntou com um sorriso e um tom de voz que fez Bella desejar tê-lo na sua frente para devorar seus lábios. Ruborizou de novo por seu próprio pensamento, ultimamente estava virando bipolar, Jake tinha razão.

- Sim... Chegaremos no meio da tarde- Confirmou com um sussurro, ainda aturdida pelo poder da voz de Edward, inclusive por telefone.

- Iremos busca-los no aeroporto.

- Certo- sussurrou sorrindo- Por certo, creio que Jake irá, mas ficará em Seattle.

- Por que?- Perguntou Edward, confuso.

- Ele conheceu uma garota no casamento de Charlie e bem, já pode imaginar. O que me lembra... Quando você falou com Jake?- inquiriu impacientemente.

Edward se remexeu impacientemente, não gostava de lembrar dessa conversa, ainda que tenha se mostrado amável e colaborador, não gostou de se mostrar submisso diante dele, mas o havia feito por ela e não se arrependia.

- Foi no dia que fui a Phoenix, mas não quero falar disso- Resmungou.

- Por que não?- Bella franziu o cenho.

- Porque não gosto de ter que admitir que esse garotinho ameaçou quebrar minhas pernas se voltasse a chorar por minha culpa- Rosnou- O pior que me deixei ser ameaçado sem objetar nada, tem que me agradecer por isso.

- O Jake fez o que?- Perguntou Bella atônita.

- Vamos, não fique chateada com ele, só está preocupado com você- Tentou defende-lo.

Só conseguiu com que Bella resmungasse quatro palavras incoerentes. - Te vejo amanhã, te amo- Disse Bella, antes de desligar.

Edward ficou olhando o telefone e negando com a cabeça, enquanto um sorriso surgia em seus lábios, Bella sempre conseguia surpreendê-lo.

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** Sei que atrasei, mas não vou dar desculpa. Só não deu tempo.

Semana que vem vou estar viajando e com isso não vai ter como postar, ou traduzir, mas prometo que recompenso vocês. Aproveitem para deixarem seus comentários. Leio todos com muito carinho. Bj, Lu.

Ei! Que tal? 35 reviews e posto mais um capítulo antes de viajar. O que acham?


	30. Chapter 30

**Merecer, não merecem, mas eu postei assim mesmo, em homenagem a Robsten kkkkkkk. Divirta- se.**

**********Disclaimer:** ****Está fanfic pertence a _Naobi Chan_ e os personagens são de _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _LucianaM_ só cabe a tradução para o português. _Lary Reede _é a beta desta tradução.****

* * *

><p><strong>30 de junho de 2006- Phoenix, Arizona.<strong>

- Seth- Bella o chamou em um sussurro.

O citado levantou o olhar de seus livros da universidade e a olhou com um sorriso.

- O que deseja agora?- perguntou em tom de brincadeira.

As bochechas de Bella se acenderam e ela baixou o olhar, envergonhada.

- Chocolate... Com amêndoas- disse com um fio de voz.

Seth olhou seu relógio, passavam das dez da noite, mas com certeza deveria haver alguma loja 24h em algum lugar da cidade, ou uma máquina de chocolate... Não podia ser tão difícil.

- Voltarei o mais cedo possível- se aproximou dela e beijou sua cabeça antes de sair pela porta.

Vinte minutos depois voltou com dois tabletes de chocolate e um sorriso em seus lábios.

- Espero que goste desses- disse estendendo- as.

Bella arregalou os olhos e arrancou o chocolate das mãos de Seth começando a devorá-los em questão de segundos. Seth começou a rir baixo e se sentou ao seu lado, vendo-a comer.

- Obrigada Seth- disse Bella de boca cheia- É o melhor.

**Presente**

- Jake, se não parar de se mexer, chamarei a aeromoça e pedirei que te faça engolir o travesseiro- disse Bella com os olhos fechados e a cabeça apoiada no encosto de cabeça de seu assento.

-Se tivesse me deixado comprar as passagens na primeira classe não me moveria tanto, os assentos são mais cômodos- resmungou entre dentes.

-Viva o desperdício dos Clearwater- ironizou ela- O avião chegará ao mesmo lugar, independente da classe em que você se sente.

- Mas na primeira classe Nick não estaria encolhido como se fosse um ratinho assustado- disse apontando o menino adormecido ao lado de sua mãe.

Bella abriu um olho e olhou para seu filho, depois olhou para Jake e voltou a fechar o olho.

- Sabe que Nick sempre dorme assim sem importar o espaço que tenha para se estirar- disse com voz monótona.

Jake bufou e tentou encontrar uma nova posição, algo que não conseguiu, claro.

-Jacob- Rosnou Bella quando recebeu uma cotovelada.

- Oh como estamos ultimamente!- Se queixou ele- Não faz outra coisa que não seja reclamar de tudo, está ficando muito resmungona.

- Os que me rodeiam são muito irritantes- cuspiu.

Jake fez um beicinho e ficou calado o resto da viagem, tempo que Bella aproveitou para dormir.

Quando desceram do avião Jacob ainda continuava chateado com Bella, não entendia por que estava assim tão irritada com ele, já tinha alguns dias, praticamente desde sua volta a Phoenix, tempo no qual era impossível manter uma conversa com ela, sem que rosnasse, protestasse ou o ameaçasse de algum modo. Tudo era sem fundamento, já que minutos despois Bella estava como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas ele não entendia essas mudanças drásticas de humor.

Apesar de tudo a acompanhou até que avistasse Edward, um enorme sorriso se estendeu pelos lábios de Bella e apressou o passo até que se fundiram em um abraço. Edward beijou seu rosto por repetidas vezes, enquanto Bella enterrava seu nariz no pescoço dele e aspirava com força, haviam sido muitos dias longe dele.

- Senti muitas saudades suas- Sussurrou Bella com a voz contida, suportando torpemente as traiçoeiras lágrimas- foram muitos dias sem ele.

-Mas já está aqui- respondeu Edward apertando-a mais ao seu corpo.

Uma tosse os obrigou a se separarem e ao olhar, encontraram Jake e Nick de braços cruzados e olhando- os com cara de poucos amigos.

- Olá campeão- Edward se agachou para ficar da altura de Nick e o menino demorou muito pouco para se atirar em seus braços e abraça-lo com força.

- Eu já estou indo, se me apresso, talvez encontre Nessie na saída de sua aula- levantou a sobrancelha repetidas vezes, sugestivamente, com um sorriso radiante.

Bella bufou.

- Espero que te trate como merece- Resmungou irritada.

- Cara- Disse Jake dando tapinhas nas costas de Edward- Vajamos se consegue tirar o azedume... Ultimamente não tem quem a aguente.

- Estou te escutando Jake, estou aqui. - Rosnou ela.

- Espero isso... Vejamos se nossa Bella volta- sem mais, beijou Nick em uma de suas bochechas e se despediu com um movimento de sua mão.

- O que está acontecendo?- Perguntou Edward com o cenho franzido.

- Nada... Desde que se apaixonou tudo parece errado- Encerrou o assunto- Vamos? Quero ver Emma...

- Aonde quiser... - sussurrou Edward com um sorriso.

...

- O que está dando de comer para Emma ultimamente?- Perguntou Bella bocejando.

Edward deu uma risadinha e a abraçou pelas costas.

- Cansada?- Perguntou em um sussurro fazendo com que seu hálito batesse contra o pescoço dela.

- Um pouco... sua filha tem muita energia- disse com voz fraca.

- Não há nada que... O que quer fazer agora no lugar de dormir?- Perguntou mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha de Bella.

Bella gemeu e aproximou seu trazeiro em direção aos quadris de Edward, sentindo como seu membro endurecia quase instantaneamente.

- Me oferece algo interessante?- Perguntou com voz tentadora.

- Uhm- Gemeu Edward quando seu trazeiro voltou a tocar seu membro já quase ereto por completo- Senti muito a sua falta... as noites eram muito frias e longas sem você ao meu lado.

Bella se virou entre seus braços e capturou seus lábios em um beijo profundo e passional. Edward sentiu como cada pelo de seu corpo se arrepiava e como seu membro crescia ainda mais, ao imaginar o que aconteceria depois.

- Por que não se cala e age mais- Não foi uma pergunta, só uma sugestão. Edward ao escutá-la não pensou mais e a arrastou para a cama arrancando-lhe a roupa pelo caminho. Quando a teve completamente nua se afastou um pouco dela e a olhou de cima abaixo.

- É como um sonho feito realidade- sussurrou capturando um de seus mamilos entre seus dentes- Cada vez que te tenho assim, me custa acreditar que isso está acontecendo de verdade e não é por que esteja dormindo.

Bella arqueou suas costas e Edward rosnou ao escutar o gemido rouco que saiu dos lábios de Bella.

- Edward- seu nome saia de seus lábios entre suspiros entrecortados e suspiros.

Edward a deitou sobre o colchão e se posicionou sobre ela rastejando pela cama. Ela se sentiu morrer quando os lábios dele começaram a descer por seu pescoço, seu peito, brincaram por seu ventre e finalmente chegaram a sua intimidade. Prendeu o ar tudo o que pôde até que um grito abafado saiu de sua garganta. Edward sorriu contra seu sexo ao ser capaz de provocar esse tipo de reações nela, seu maior prazer era vê-la desfrutar e estava conseguindo.

Bella teve que se agarrar aos lençóis com ambas as mãos e todas as suas forças, quando um dos dedos longos e estilizados de Edward adentrou em seu sexo e começou a bombear lentamente enquanto sua língua se enrolava em seu clitóris. Os gemidos inundavam o quarto e Edward em alguns momentos chegou a temer que as crianças acordassem, mas outro gemido de Bella o tirou de seus pensamentos e ele esqueceu completamente de tudo o que estava se passando para se centrar nela de novo.

- Para... Para por favor- suplicou Bella puxando-o para cima por seus cabelos.

Edward se afastou dela um pouco confuso e com seus lábios brilhantes por causa de seus sucos, sorriu ao olhá-la nos olhos esperando uma explicação. Bella não disse nada, só se endireitou na cama e obrigando-o a girar, se sentou montada sobre ele, Edward gemeu quando viu os seios de Bella na frente de seu rosto, cheios, com seus mamilos eretos e apontando diretamente para ele. Não pode pensar, só agiu e os beliscou e mordiscou como se fossem o melhor manjar do mundo.

Bella, entretanto, se desfez da camisa de Edward tentando desabotoar todos os botões, mas desistindo quando na metade do caminho a arrancou pela cabeça, ansiosamente. Edward deu uma risadinha e depois a girou, ficando novamente sobre ela. Afastou-se e desabotoou as calças desfazendo-se delas junto com a boxer. Ficaram ambos na mesma, pele com pele.

Bella o obrigou a girar-se de novo, e voltou a se sentar montada sobre ele, mas dessa vez, dando-lhe as costas. Edward massageou seus seios por trás, beliscando-os insistentemente, fazendo com que Bella perdesse o fio de seus pensamentos.

Ela começou a se mover lentamente, fazendo que seu sexo roçasse com o de Edward e arrancando gemidos e assobios incontroláveis de ambos. Edward se deixou cair para trás e Bella aproveitou o momento, começou a deslizar seus quadris para trás até deixar seu sexo na altura do rosto de Edward, e o dele a altura de sua boca, não tinha experiência, mas queria provar, queria que Edward fosse o primeiro em tudo.

Edward apertou os dentes com força para calar o grito que começava a nascer em seu peito.

-Bella!- Soltou com um gemido.

Quando por fim conseguiu se sentar um pouco, começou a atacar o sexo de Bella de novo, com sua língua e seus dedos. Ela gemeu com a dureza de Edward dentro de sua boca, o que provocou que ele exalasse com força contra seu clitóris fazendo com que ela voltasse a gemer.

- Assim não... - conseguiu dizer Edward ao se dar conta de que faltava muito pouco para chegar a sua liberação e não queria que fosse assim.

Bella se virou novamente e ainda montada sobre ele, introduziu, de golpe, o membro dele em seu sexo, ambos gemeram juntos. Ela ficou imóvel por uns segundo, acoplando-se lentamente a ele, ao seu tamanho. Depois começou a se mover, lentamente no início e acelerando o ritmo pouco a pouco. Edward a segurou pelo quadril ajudando-a a manter o ritmo e quando seus olhos se cruzaram esboçou um sorriso de lado que fez com que uma chicotada de excitação atingisse seu baixo vente.

- Onde... Aprendeu... A se mover assim? – perguntou Edward entre suspiros.

-Internet é muito ilustrativa- Sussurrou Bella.

- Tem estado vendo pornô pela internet?- Perguntou surpreso.

- Só um pouquinho... Queria estar à altura.

- Você viu... Sozinha?- perguntou Edward erguendo o quadril enquanto Bella descia, fazendo com que a penetração fosse mais profunda.

Bella fechou os olhos com força e gemeu baixinho.

- Se quiser, na próxima vez, me acompanhe- Sussurrou perto dos lábios de Edward.

- É uma pervertida- Edward riu e girou para deixa-la com as costas contra o colchão e ele entre suas pernas.

- É culpa sua- Espetou com os olhos fechados ao sentir como o membro de Edward abandonava seu corpo por completo.

- Se fosse por minha culpa, não só seria uma pervertida... Sussurrou Edward com a voz rouca, colocando as pernas de Bella sobre seus ombros. - Continuaria a ser uma senhorita com todos, mas uma puta só para mim na cama.

Bela gemeu tão alto que poderia ter sido ouvido por toda a casa, não sabia se seu gemido havia sido porque Edward a penetrou de golpe em um ângulo que nunca haviam provado, o porquê suas palavras sujas a fizeram ficar mais excitada, se é que isso fosse possível.

- Mais... - Gemeu- Mais Edward, mais...

- Mais o que Bella? Quer mais forte?- perguntou em um rosnado enterrando-se completamente nela- Ou que fale mais sujo?

- Mais... - disse simplesmente, incapaz de conectar seus pensamentos coerentes diante da magnitude do prazer.

- Gostaria de ser minha putinha?- Sussurrou perto do ouvido dela.

Bella gemeu e se agarrou aos lençóis com todas as suas forças ao sentir o primeiro espasmo em sua coluna.

- Mais... - Quase gritou.

Edward empurrou seus quadris com força contra os dela e a cama rachou, mas nenhum dos dois percebeu isso.

- Amor... Me responde- insistiu Edward- Quer ser minha putinha?

Bella fechou os olhos e abriu a boca para responder, mas outro espasmo em suas costas e suas paredes se fechando em torno do membro de Edward a fizeram gritar.

- Sim!- disse com todas as suas forças- sim!

Segundos depois chegou a um orgasmo tão forte que seu corpo ficou flácido sobre o colchão, Edward investiu duas vezes mais e se descarregou dentro dela com outro grito gutural. Depois se deixou cair ao seu lado e ambos se abraçaram. Bella deixou sua cabeça descansar sobre o peito de Edward e beijou este, na altura do coração.

- Te amo- Sussurrou.

Edward sorriu, era a primeira vez que ela lhe dizia que o amava, não porque não sentisse, ele o sabia, Bella tinha medo e era compreensível em sua situação. Por isso, para ele, esse "Te amo" tinha o dobro do significado.

- Eu também te amo- a apertou contra o corpo dele e beijou seu cabelo- E sinto muito... - Sussurrou no final.

Bella se endireitou para poder olhá-lo nos olhos.

- O que é que você sente muito?- perguntou confusa.

- Falar com você assim- explicou envergonhado- Não sei o que me passou.

Bella começou a rir e beijou seu peito de novo.

- Não se preocupe... Eu gostei- um bocejo a interrompeu enquanto falava, o que fez com que Edward risse.

- Durma amor... Está esgotada. - sussurrou beijando de novo seu cabelo.

**N/Beta:** Se a Bella não estiver grávida sou a Hebe Camargo u-u. _Lary Reeden_


	31. Chapter 31

**********Olha eu de volta. meninas que maravilha que é a Holanda, Praga também é linda. Se puderem, vão conhecer. Divirtam- se com o capítulo.**********

**********Disclaimer:** ****Está fanfic pertence a _Naobi Chan_ e os personagens são de _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _LucianaM_ só cabe a tradução para o português. _Lary Reede _é a beta desta tradução.****

* * *

><p><strong>Presente<strong>

- Dorminhoca- sussurrou Edward em seu ouvido- Bella, acorda- insistiu ao ver que não conseguia acordá-la, ela se remexeu e abriu um olho- Vou trabalhar, Nick e Emma ainda estão dormindo- A beijou docemente nos lábios e saiu.

Bella voltou a dormir por mais uns minutos e depois a porta se abriu e duas pessoinhas se colocaram debaixo dos cobertores.

- Mamãe está dormindo- sussurrou Nick.

- Ela teve pesadelos de noite e a ouvi gritar- respondeu Emma.

- Pesadelos?- Perguntou Nick, de olhos arregalados.

- Sim, papai teve que acordá-la gritando seu nome.

-Crianças... Vamos... Tomar café da manhã- disse Bella completamente acordada e com a cara de uma cor vermelha intensa.

...

- Bom dia!

- Emmett... Ainda entra sem bater?- perguntou Bella, erguendo uma sobrancelha, divertida.

- Queria irritar o Ed... Mas como ele não está irrito você... Que tal o reencontro?- Perguntou movendo as sobrancelhas, sugestivamente.

-Emmett!- Se queixou com um gemido.

-Por isso deduzo que tenha sido uma noite muito longa- Rompeu em gargalhadas.

-Bella teve um pesadelo- Explicou Emma, inocentemente- Passou a noite gritando.

- Oh Bella... Quem te fazia gritar?- Perguntou ele, fingindo preocupação.

-Como está Rose?- Ela desviou o tema.

-Insuportável... Nem os bombons funcionam mais- Ele pegou uma torrada na mesa e deu uma mordida.

- Está grávida... É normal.

- Você também ficou de mau humor durante sua gravidez?- Perguntou de cenho franzido.

- Um pouco... mas é normal- Explicou enquanto recolhia a mesa- Tem uma pessoa dentro de você, consumindo sua energia, te fazendo vomitar e dormir mais que o normal e se isso não é o bastante, ele ainda te chuta e não te deixa dormir... além do mais, você sabe que terá que tirá-lo do meio das suas pernas, inteiro! Não peça por peça, como um quebra-cabeças.

-Olhando assim...- Resmungou Emmett.

- Tenha paciência... só falta um mês- Consolou Bella, batendo em seu ombro.

-Um mês...- sussurrou sem vontade.

...

- Vamos papai... chegaremos tarde- Gritava Emma, parada ao lado do volvo de Edward.

- Já vou...- Resmungou entre dentes.

Bella ocultou um sorriso e pegou Nick no colo.

- Não é para tanto- Sussurrou acariciando seu rosto, Edward fechou os olhos e suspirou.

- "Embry falou, Embry faz, Embry tem, Embry vai..."- imitou a voz de sua filha- Esse Embry me tira do sério e nem sequer o conheço.

- É um pai superprotetor, Emma só tem sete anos, não vai se apaixonar e nem te abandonar ainda...

- Você disse ..."ainda"- Ressaltou irritado.

Ela negou com a cabeça e foi para o carro.

A noite passou entre risos e caras feias de Edward, que, ainda que se esmerasse em demonstrar o contrário, desfrutou como um anãozinho das histórias legendárias dos Quileutes sobre lobisomens e os frios. Nick adormeceu nos braços de sua mãe logo depois de chegarem, mas Emma escutou atentamente cada uma das histórias com os olhos bem abertos e segurando com força a mão de seu amigo Embry.

...

- Certeza que está bem?- Perguntou Edward acariciando sua bochecha.

- Sim... só me sinto um pouco cansada, foi um longo dia- Respondeu com um sorriso.

- Mal comeu, se continuar assim vai ficar doente. Poderia ir amanhã de manhã ver meu pai para que ele faça alguns exames.

- Não vou desperdiçar minhas últimas horas aqui, fechada em hospital, irei quando chegar em Phoenix- protestou.

- Queria que falássemos sobre isso...- disse Edward nervoso.

- Sobre Phoenix?

- Sim... veja eu...- Edward parou quando sentiu os dentes de Bella em seu pescoço- Bella...- ele gemeu.

- Não grite... as crianças nos escutaram à noite- Sussurrou Bella, voltando a morder a suave pele de Edward- Temos que ter um pouco mais de cuidado desta vez.

- Sério?- Perguntou aturdido- E a que conclusão chegaram?

- Pesadelos... tive uns pesadelos horríveis e você me acordou gritando meu nome.

- Bendita inocência mesclada com imaginação... – Disse Edward teatralmente- Mas... pode esperar um segundo? O que quero dizer é importante.

- Edward... preciso de você agora, fiquei muitos dias sem você- insistiu mordiscando agora, o lóbulo da orelha dele.

Edward suspirou e suas mãos se apertaram na cintura de Bella, atraindo-a até ele. A girou sobre si mesma e a colocou no colchão, de barriga para baixo... deslizou suas mãos pelas costas dela até chegar a seu traseiro, onde se dedicou a subir sua camiseta que agora cobria o corpo de Bella, deixando descoberto seu bumbum. Edward rosnou ao comprovar que estava sem roupa inferior, essa mulher queria mata-lo de ataque do coração.

Continuou subindo a camiseta até tirá-la por completo, deixando-a totalmente nua diante dele. Suas mãos acariciaram toda a extensão de suas costas até chegar de novo a seu bumbum, onde o massageou de forma circular, ganhando vários gemidos de parte de Bella.

Nunca te disse o quão bonita que você é...- sussurrou extasiado, beijando a pele branca de seu traseiro.

- Disse sim- Sussurrou Bella em um suspiro.

- Não o suficiente- Edward deslizou a mão entre suas pernas e chegou a seu sexo, que já estava úmido e perfeitamente preparado para ele. Introduziu um dedo e Bella gemeu- Não grite, não vai querer ter outro pesadelo- disse divertido.

Bella sorriu e voltou a gemer quando Edward bombeou dentro dela com um pouco mais de força.

- Edward- Ela gemeu quando este elevou seu quadril até deixa-la apoiada em seus joelhos, deixando totalmente exposta sua intimidade.

Edward se colocou atrás dela e continuou massageando seu centro e penetrando-a lentamente para tortura de Bella, que movia seu quadril tentando acelerar o ritmo, mas ele não permitia.

- Tem vontade de brincar?- perguntou Edward com a voz rouca.

- Brincar de que?- perguntou confusa.

- Faria o que eu te pedisse? Só confie em mim...

- Está bem...- respondeu Bella a meia voz.

Edward sorriu e espalmou seu traseiro suavemente, fazendo com que Bella desse um salto, sobressaltada.

-Por agora só desfrute, querida- sussurrou Edward com voz rouca.

Bella ficou imóvel, de quatro sobre o colchão enquanto Edward estava atrás dela.

Edward deslizou de novo a mão entre suas pregas e introduziu dois dedos dentro dela, estava embriagado pelo odor de sua excitação, pela umidade de seu sexo que se estendia por seus dedos, pelos gemidos e suspiros que saiam incontroláveis entre os lábios de Bella. Começou a beijar suas nádegas de novo, sentia como o corpo de Bella estremecia ante seu toque, como sua pele se arrepiava e como seus braços às vezes perdiam as forças e ela quase caía sobre o colchão.

Gostava de ser o homem que a estava ensinando a ela sobre sexo, gostava de ser o primeiro dela e de descobrir os prazeres que seu corpo escondia. Bella era sua de corpo e alma e isso o fazia se sentir poderoso, além de feliz e amado. Era sua no mesmo nível que ele era dela.

Nesse momento no lugar de beijar a suave pele de suas nádegas, deslizava sua língua por ela, enquanto sua mão ainda se perdia por seu sexo. Bella apertava os dentes e se agarrava ao travesseiro para não gritar, Edward estava fazendo com que ela esquecesse seu pedido, que era não fazer barulho para que as crianças não ouvissem.

Edward deslizou a língua até seu ânus e o umedeceu intensamente, Bella suspirou e mordeu o travesseiro quando um dos dedos de Edward abandonou seu sexo e começou a massagear esse estreito orifício, em círculos. Edward investia lentamente, a última coisa que queria era machuca-la, então introduziu a ponta de um de seus dedos e sentiu como Bella tremia de prazer. Continuou trabalhando nessa zona até que dois dos seus dedos entravam perfeitamente e Bella estava quase desfalecida.

- Edward... - gemeu seu nome- Não posso mais.

Edward sorriu e se colocou de joelhos atrás dela.

- Se te machucar só me diga que eu paro- sussurrou.

Bella assentiu e Edward se preparou. Tirou os dedos de seu interior e os substituiu por seu membro. No primeiro momento lhe custou, era muito estreito e oferecia um pouco de resistência, mas pouco a pouco foi entrando nela. Bella tencionou, nunca havia pensado que se podia fazer isso, não era mais que uma menina descobrindo sexo e para ela isso era um pouco novo e também prazeroso.

- Dói?- perguntou Edward quando a ouviu gemer.

- Sim... -choramingou- Mas continue por favor- pediu ela em um sussurro.

Bella sentiu um leve incômodo, mas desapareceu quando Edward se manteve imóvel por alguns segundos. Bella moveu seus quadris para trás, indicando que estava pronta. Edward entendeu e começou a investir lentamente para não machucar.

A cabeça de Bella começou a dar voltas, nunca havia se sentido assim, nunca imaginou que pudesse existir tanto prazer concentrado em um mesmo lugar. Estava tão perto de seu orgasmo que podia tocá-lo com a ponta de seus dedos, mas não chegava, cada vez que se aproximava, o sentia ir-se e afastar-se irremediavelmente. E ele sentia que estava em êxtase, não podia negar que nunca havia imaginado fazer algo assim com Bella, também era sua primeira vez nessa estranha prática e ainda que levasse a situação com calma, para ele era tão novo como para ela. Só estava improvisando, fazendo o que achava que deveria fazer. Não estava de todo seguro, mas o prazer que o mesmo sentia e os gemidos de Bella lhe davam o indício que não estava fazendo de tudo errado.

Mas estava próximo... Demoniacamente próximo. Sentia-se na borda do abismo, em cada investida o orifício de Bella se tonava mais estreito, apertando-o, fazendo-o prisioneiro.

- Mais... - pedia Bella entre gemidos.

- Assim Bella- sussurrou quase indo- gosta do cachorrinho? Gosta de ser meinha cachorrinha?

- Sim... - gemeu uma vez mais- Mais Edward, mais forte.

Edward aumentou o ritmo, mas não podia mais, se sentia na borda, no ponto. Jogou-se para frente e segurou uma das mãos de Bella, a levou até seu sexo e a ajudou a massagear o clitóris enquanto continuava a investir por trás.

Bela escolheu em seguida o ritmo que mais gostava, sentia uma grande bola empurrando em seu ventre, pronta para sair. Um espasmo percorreu suas costas e seu outro braço perdeu a força a fazendo cair sobre a cama. Edward agarrou com força seus quadris fazendo com que as investidas fossem mais profundas, diante do primeiro espasmo de Bella o mesmo se tencionou e um calafrio recorreu sua coluna fazendo com que começasse a explodir lenta e tortuosamente.

Bella apertou seu rosto contra o travesseiro e gritou com todas as suas forças quando seu potente orgasmo a atingiu e ao mesmo tempo sentia como Edward se derramava dentro dela.

Ambos se deixaram cair contra o colchão... Ofegante, seu coração a ponto de sair do peito e um sorriso tatuado em seus rostos. Bella se arrastou sem forças até ficar ao lado de Edward e ele girou para apoiar a cabeça em seu peito, escutando o acelerado ritmo de seu coração. Nessa posição adormeceram, depois de um longo dia e de uma noite ainda mais longa.

* * *

><p><strong>NT**: Essa semana não vou garantir a postagem pois tenho que colocar as coisas em dia, feriado, família que virá visitar e por aí vai. Mas vocês sabem que as reviews sempre me empolgam. Hahahahahhahaha.


	32. Chapter 32

************Disclaimer:** ****Está fanfic pertence a _Naobi Chan_ e os personagens são de _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _LucianaM_ só cabe a tradução para o português. _Lary Reede _é a beta desta tradução.******

* * *

><p><strong>Presente<strong>

Bella abriu os olhos e piscou várias vezes para se acostumar com a luz, se moveu um pouco e sentiu o peso do braço de Edward em sua cintura e sorriu. As lembranças da noite anterior assolaram sua mente e suas bochechas coraram... não podia imaginar que com Edward nesse tipo de situações se desinibisse dessa forma. Ela era a pessoa mais tímida e insegura que havia, mas se transformava completamente quando estava na cama com o homem que amava.

- Se não te ouvisse respirar, acreditaria que estava morta- sussurrou Edward, divertido, enquanto brincava com uma mecha do cabelo dela.

- Por quê?- perguntou ela com voz rouca.

- Tentei te acordar, mas não fui capaz, mas agora não importa- Se colocou sobre ela e começou a beijar seu pescoço.

- Edward... - Se queixou ela, ainda que mais parecesse um gemido.

-Preciso de você agora mesmo, Bella- Repetiu suas palavras da noite anterior.

Os beijos de Edward começaram a descer até seus seitos, quando umas batidinhas na porta os interromperam.

- Bom dia papai- Cantarolou Bella em um sussurro.

-Sim... Além de tudo você ainda ri de mim... - Choramingou- Irei tomar uma ducha... Fria! Você arruma o café para eles?

- As crianças?- Perguntou Edward sentando-se ao seu lado no sofá.

- Com Alice... No jardim- explicou Bella apoiando a cabeça no ombro dele- Ei, o que é que queria me contar ontem à noite?

- Aquilo que eu queria falar quando você não me deixou dizer nenhuma palavra?- perguntou divertido, Bella assentiu um pouco envergonhada- Disso vinha te falar.

- Você dirá... -o provocou ao ver que ficou em silêncio por uns segundos.

Edward se remexeu intranquilo, não sabia como reagiria diante de tudo o que teria que dizer a ela.

- Bom, verás... - titubeou- estive pensando.

- Isso não é saudável... Dói muito?- Brincou Bella.

- Não me interrompa- disse com um leve sorriso, Bella fez como se trancasse seus lábios e prestou toda a atenção- Estive pensando sobre nós e o trato que chegamos em Phoenix e sobre Phoenix em si.

- Que trato?- Perguntou Bella com o cenho franzido.

Uns golpes na porta os interromperam e Edward maldisse entre dentes.

- Falaremos depois, mas temos que ir antes que arrombem- disse colocando-se de pé.

Caminhou até a porta e a abriu enquanto olhava Bella de canto de olho, que tinha o cenho franzido pensando no que seria isso que Edward teria que contar-lhe. Edward olhou por fim a porta e abriu os olhos surpreso.

- O que faz aqui?- perguntou em um rosnado.

- Preciso falar contigo, é importante- Edward bufou.

Mas se afastou e a deixou passar. Tanya entrou com o queixo erguido e muita confiança em si mesma, mas ficou boquiaberta quando viu Bella sentada no sofá, sorrindo de forma debochada.

- No meu escritório- resmungou Edward olhando de cara feia para Tanya por alguns segundos- Amor lembre-se da nossa conversa. - disse piscando um olho para Bella e ganhando um olhar de ódio de sua ex mulher.

Edward se sentou atrás de sua mesa do escritório e Tanya o fez na frente dele, se sentou ainda com o queixo erguido, mostrando orgulho, mas ele estava seguro do que aconteceria nessa conversa, James, seu companheiro de trabalho, havia deixado tudo preparado, esperando por esse momento, já que Tanya, mas que irritar, lhe estava fazendo um favor agilizando os trâmites que ele queria finalizar.

- Você falava... - disse Edward em um tom duro e distante.

- Vou tomar medidas legais, quero que Emma viva comigo.

Edward piscou confuso.

- Só vim te informar, logo terá notícias de meu advogado- continuou Tanya diante do silêncio de seu ex-marido.

- Quanto você quer?- perguntou Edward em um rosnado, procurando seu talão de cheques em uma gaveta, Tanya o olhou em silêncio, sorrindo- Não voltarei a repetir a pergunta, quanto você quer?

- Cinquenta mil- disse Tanya com um sorriso deslumbrante.

Edward riu ironicamente e escreveu uma quantidade no cheque, depois de assinar o estendeu a Tanya e esperou sua reação. Que não se fez esperar, quando leu a quantidade, seu sorriso se borrou.

- Disse cinquenta, aqui colocou quarenta- protestou com o cenho franzido.

- E não verá nem um centavo mais do meu bolso, então que pode dar graças- respondeu Edward com superioridade.

- Esse não é o trato que chegamos há alguns minutos, continuarei com o processo pela custódia de Emma- sentenciou Tanya, deixando o cheque sobre a mesa.

- Não o fará- Edward sorriu.

- Parece muito seguro disso... Acha que vou deixar que essa mosquinha morta fique com o que é meu? Está muito equivocado- espetou com fúria.

Edward começou a rir e metendo a mão em uma das gavetas, pegou uns papéis que entregou a Tanya.

- Esses papéis cedem a custódia total de Emma a seu pai, quer dizer, eu mesmo, Edward Anthony Cullen. E também certificam que você, Tanya Eleanor Denali, renuncia totalmente à custódia de Emma e tudo o relacionado a ela... Para sempre- ressaltou as duas últimas palavras- Só falta sua assinatura, a minha e do tabelião já estão.

- O que te faz pensar que assinarei isso?- perguntou Tanya, estupefata.

- O fará- Edward sorriu de lado e se inclinou um pouco para frente- lembre- se que está falando com um Cullen, nada é impossível para mim. Tenho motivos mais que de sobra para que você assine isso voluntariamente.

- Me dê só um- contestou Tanya com segurança.

Edward voltou a meter a mão na gaveta e tirou um monte de fotografias.

- Festas- disse estendendo uma das fotos na mesa, nela estava Tanya, muito pouco vestida e dançando- Álcool, drogas- estendeu outra foto. O semblante de Tanya estava cada vez mais lívido- Quer que continue Tanya? Ou são razões suficientes?

Edward esperou uma resposta, mas ao não recebeu, voltou a estender o contrato para Tanya e lhe estendeu uma caneta.

- Esse cheque não terá fundo se não assinar este papel, e pelo que te mostrei, se formos a juízo, tem muito mais a perder do que poderia ganhar. Sua vida não se considera a de uma "mãe exemplar"- disse com deboche.

- A mosca morta ganha a batalha essa vez- resmungou Tanya entre dentes, enquanto assinava o documento.

- Não é uma guerra Tanya- espetou Edward, furioso- Estamos falando da vida de uma pessoa, de sua filha.

- Que te faz pensar que também é sua?- inquiriu Tanya.

Edward começou a rir e negou com a cabeça.

- Quando Emma fez três anos, fiz exame de paternidade... Por aí, não vai me assustar- disse divertido- E ainda que esses exames dessem negativo, continuaria sendo minha filha, porque eu, sim que me preocupei com ela desde o primeiro momento de usa existência, não como sua mãe de biológica.

- Sabe que isso não ficará assim- resmungou enquanto guardava o cheque na sua bolsa e se levantava.

- Lembre-se que está falando com um Cullem querida... - sussurrou Edward com um sorriso- Te acompanho na saída?

Tanya só deu meia volta e saiu do escritório com a alma de quem leva o diabo. Edward desceu atrás dela com um sorriso em seus lábios e sorriu mais quando Tanya abandonou a vivenda, dando um portaço.

- Que aconteceu?- perguntou Bella confusa.

Edward se aproximou dela com movimentos felinos e rodeou a cintura dela com suas mãos, trazendo-a a seu corpo.

- Tanya não será um problema nunca mais- sussurrou contra os lábios de Bella, antes de beijá-la.

- Por que não?- inquiriu Bella em um sussurro.

- Digamos que... Assinou um documento voluntariamente no qual renunciava a todos seus direitos sobre Emma.

- Como conseguiu isso?- perguntou surpreendida.

- Tenho meus métodos de convencimento- se aproximou de seu pescoço e começou a beijá-lo lentamente- Creio que fazendo uso de todo meu potencial, poderia convencer a qualquer pessoa de qualquer coisa- sussurrou golpeando com seu hálito a pele de Bella.

- Espero que não tenha usado esses métodos com Tanya- sussurrou aturdida.

- Não... Para ela tenho uns um pouco mais agressivos- riu divertido- Acabo de me lembrar que temos uma conversa pendente- se afastou dela e se sentou no sofá onde estavam minutos antes.

Bella rosnou frustrada e se sentou ao seu lado, de braços cruzados.

- O que foi?- perguntou Edward, confuso.

- Não sei para que acende o fogo se depois o vai apagar- bufou.

Edward riu de novo e a apertou entre seus braços.

- Já haverá tempo para isso... O que quero que conversemos é importante- sussurrou com o nariz enterrado nos cabelos dela.

- Está bem- resmungou- Era sobre Phoenix e nosso "trato"... O que foi?

- Não sei de poderei suportar te ver partir outra vez?- admitiu olhando-a nos olhos.

- Que?

- Sei que a ideia de que tivéssemos uma relação à distância foi minha... – continuou Edward- Mas não sei se poderei suportar os cinco meses que faltam.

- E que propõe?- perguntou Bella de cenho franzido.

- Há duas opções- sorriu- Uma delas já te propus uma vez, que fique, que mude de universidade. A outra é que Emma e eu iremos para Phoenix com vocês.

- Que?- exclamou atônita.

- Já estive fazendo alguns trâmites- continuou explicando- só tem que ligar para sua universidade para confirmar e começarão a transferência. Ou se não, só terei que ligar para uma imobiliária de Phoenix onde já quase tenho uma pequena casinha nas redondezas, caberemos os quatro perfeitamente.

Bella piscou várias vezes e olhou suas mãos entrelaçadas em seu colo. Respirou fundo um par de vezes para tranquilizar-se e olhou Edward nos olhos.

- Quanto tempo leva planejando tudo isso?- perguntou em um murmúrio, sem poder acreditar de tudo no que estava escutando.

- Praticamente desde que voltei de Phoenix há duas semanas- contestou com um sorriso.

- E me diz hoje por que... - deixou a freasse sem conclusão esperando que ele a completasse.

- Era uma surpresa- explicou ao ver por onde iam os pensamentos de Bella- se já tivesse te dito algo, já deixaria de ser.

- Tomou decisões sem me consultar... - Bella negou com a cabeça- pressupôs que aceitaria sem saber se eu estava de acordo com algo assim.

- Bella, nos queremos, temos uma família juntos. É normal que queira viver contigo e você comigo- explicou Edward, como se fosse o mais óbvio.

- Mas normal ou não, não levou em conta minha opinião sobre algo que afetava meu futuro e o de Nick- disse em tom neutro.

- Nick também é meu filho.

- E eu não nego Edward, nunca neguei. Mas não pode decidir por nós assim. Que aconteceria se tivéssemos outros planos? Que aconteceria se tivesse algo em Phoenix que nos impeça de vir viver em Phoenix? Não é tão fácil como preparar-me uma surpresa e esperar que salte de alegria.

- Bella...

- Não- o interrompeu- Somos dois Edward, dois! As decisões importantes como essas devem ser tomadas juntos, não preparando uma surpresa.

- Por que é tão egoísta e teimosa?- Perguntou Edward- Estou te oferecendo um futuro juntos, uma estabilidade para os quatro e recusa por orgulho, só porque não contei contigo para decidir.

- Está se escutando?- Perguntou atônita- Soa exatamente igual a quando me pediu em casamento, um homem das cavernas ao seu lado, é um ser evoluído.

Edward bufou.

- Perderemos o avião se não formos agora- disse Bella se colocando de pé- Mas não se preocupe- Pedirei a Alice que nos leve ao aeroporto.

- Pronto? Me deixará assim?- perguntou erguendo os braços.

- Preciso pensar... Tomaremos uma decisão, mas agora preciso pensar nas coisas friamente, Edward.

- Pensar- resmungou irritado- De acordo... Pense o tempo que quiser, mas quando se decidir, talvez as opções já não estejam disponíveis.

Bella se aproximou dele e ficou de pontinha de pé para beijar seus lábios, ainda que irritada, não poderia negar que sentiria saudades dele, nesses dias afastados.

- Te amo- sussurrou antes de dar a volta e desaparecer pela porta do jardim, deixando Edward estupefato, olhando para o lugar por onde ela havia desaparecido.

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** Não sei vocês, mas eu estou aqui querendo bater nessa Bella teimosa desse tanto. Como que pode?

Quero agradecer a GABI, Mayarah, Dinda Cullen,PriscylaCatryne, Nanaiiinha, MiliYLJJ, FelipaGouveia, Bruna, Samara, Nathalia White, Bee, Theslenn Urils, Snow White, Katharyna, Inaclara, Laysa Melo, Chuva Fina, ImHotAndCold e Katryna Greenleaf que além de deixarem review e elogiarem, ainda me desejaram boa viagem.

Valeu meninas.

Também agradecer a paciente beta, lary_reeden que me ajuda bastante, corrigindo minha baguncinha.


	33. Chapter 33

**********Disclaimer:** ******Está fanfic pertence a _Naobi Chan_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _LucianaM_ só cabe a tradução para o português. _Lary Reede _é a beta desta tradução.**

**Presente**

Bella olhava por sua janela ausentemente, sua cabeça estava a mil por hora, estava confusa, assustada e não sabia o que fazer.

Edward havia ligado infinitas vezes desde que tinha voltado a Phoenix, mas ela não queria atender suas chamadas e muito menos nesse momento. Sentia-se assustada... doente... não sabia como enfrentar tudo o que estava acontecendo. Realmente decidir que estava assustada era pouco, sentia necessidade de ir correndo para sua casa e se meter debaixo da cama, como fazia quando pequena e tinha pesadelos, Charlie sempre a encontrava adormecida sobre o chão frio, abraçada a sua mantinha verde.

Sentiu um aperto em seu peito ao pensar em Charlie... o que ele diria? Deus! Estava ficando louca.

- Bella...

Ela deu um salto e gritou assustada. Jake se aproximou dela com o cenho franzido.

- Estava chorando?- Perguntou preocupado.

- Não é nada. - Falou sem dar importância - Vai passar... em uns meses - Ela mesma riu de sua própria brincadeira repetida, Seth havia pego na mosca, Jake era mais lento para essas coisas.

- Isso chegou para você- Disse estendendo um ramo de flores... outro ramo de flores.

Bella estendeu suas mãos tremendo, recolheu as rosas brancas e procurou o cartão da companhia freneticamente.

"Sinto muito. Atenda minhas chamadas, por favor, preciso escutar sua voz. Te amo, E.C".

- Quinze ramos de flores nos últimos quatro dias... ou ele meteu a pata fundo ou você é demasiadamente orgulhosa- Disse Jake divertido. - Mas te conhecendo, acredito que se trata da segunda.

-Pode ser que sim - Admitiu em um sussurro- Não sei como admitir que me equivoquei.

- Quer falar disso?- Perguntou Jake em um sussurro.

- Não... melhor falarmos de você... preciso me distrair... Como vai "Nessie"?- Perguntou com um sorriso débil.

- Bem... acho... quer que sejamos só amigos- Admitiu baixando o olhar.

Bella deu uma risadinha e golpeou sua barriga.

- Você merece... - Sussurrou divertida.

- Já sei, já sei... o playboy precisava encontrar-se com a forma de seu sapato- Resmungou irritado- Eh! Está bem?- perguntou ao ver como o rosto de Bella perdia toda a cor.

- Sim... só... só preciso ir ao banheiro. - Respondeu com voz débil.

Colocou-se de pé e uma tontura a fez perder o equilíbrio e cair nos braços de Jake. Ele a levou de novo até sua cadeira e a ajudou a sentar-se.

- O que está acontecendo? Foi ao médico? Deveria ir porque isso não é normal? Bella está me escutando?- Perguntou irritado.

Bella estava sentada na cadeira, inclinando-se para frente, com os cotovelos nos joelhos e a cabeça apoiada nas mãos. Sorriu ao escutar Jake e levantou um pouco a cabeça para olhá-lo.

- Estou bem... - murmurou.

- Não, não está bem, não pode estar bem quando cai pelas esquinas e. - Parou de falar e ficou olhando-a com os olhos bem arregalados. Bella me diga que não é o que estou pensando- Suplicou com voz tremida.

- Não sei o que está pensando, não leio mentes- Brincou.

- Bella... - A advertiu.

- É o que está pensando- Reconheceu baixando o olhar.

Jake se colocou de pé como se impulsionado por uma mola e começou a das voltas pela sala enquanto resmungava coisas sem sentido. Depois se colocou de joelhos diante dela e a tomou pelas mãos.

- O que vai fazer?- Perguntou em um fio de voz.

Bella suspirou e uma lágrima desceu por sua bochecha.

- Não sei- Admitiu- Estou morta de medo. Discuti com Edward antes de vir embora de Forks, agora não sei como vou voltar e admitir que me equivoquei e depois lhe contar isso.

- Tem direito de saber, sabe que com Nick sempre reprovei que não houvesse dito nada- Lhe recordou ele.

- Eu seu Jake... vou dizer, só estou pensando em como fazer, estou me preparando mentalmente.

- Por que discutiram?- Perguntou Jake com o cenho franzido.

- Por minha culpa... sou estúpida e demasiadamente orgulhosa - Admitiu com um sorriso irônico - Preparou tudo para que eu e Nick nos mudássemos para Forks, ou para que ele e Emma viessem para Phoenix, eu só teria que decidir qual cidade.

- E o que aconteceu?

- Me agitei... já sabe minhas mudanças de humor e tudo isso- Rodou os olhos- Lhe disse que havia passado os limites tomando sozinho uma decisão que dependia dos dois.

- É tonta... - Jacob riu- Sempre tem que se assustar pelo que não deve.

- Me dá medo meter a pata com o que temos, não quero sofrer, não seria suficientemente forte para enfrentar algo como isso- Sussurrou Bella.

- Eu conheço uma mulher muito valente- Disse Jake com voz sonhadora- Essa mulher que diante do maior problema de sua vida, deixou tudo pra trás, saiu à luta, sozinha e seguiu à diante com uma pessoinha maravilhosa. - Bella neste momento estava chorando rios – Seja como for Bella, você se empenha em decidir que é fraca e que tem medo. Tem medo de ser normal, mas é a pessoa mais forte que conheço.

- Não Jake- Negou com a cabeça.

- Sim Bella... então vai deixar de chorar- Secou as lágrimas de suas bochechas e beijou sua testa- Vai ligar para o aeroporto e vai reservar dois bilhetes para Seattle no próximo avião. E quanto estiver com Edward na sua frente vai pegar toda a coragem que possui e vai falar com ele, deixando todas as cartas na mesa.

- Tenho medo Jake- Disse com a voz tremida.

- Deveria ter- Brincou- Mas lembre que Seth e eu estaremos aqui para o que você, Nick e... o bebê, precisarem de acordo?

- De acordo- assentiu em um sussurro.

- Desde quando já sabe?- inquiriu Jake.

- Desde esta manhã... fui fazer uns exames e me deram os resultados há um par de horas.

- Bella... como aconteceu? Não me interprete mal, não quero como... se não que por que... achei que já deveria ter experiência nesse tipo de coisas.

- O doutor me explicou, anticoncepcionais e antibióticos... não são compatíveis.

- Ah não?- Perguntou surpreso, bela negou com a cabeça, Jake engoliu a seco e coçou a nuca.- Que bom saber- Estremeceu- E agora... Bolita- Piscou. - Sabe o que tem que fazer.

Um soluço saiu dos lábios de Bella e Jake a abraçou com força. Depois se afastou dela e estendeu seu telefone, ela só sorriu e pegou, com segurança.

...

- Pode ficar quieto? Faz uma maçã*- resmungou Alice.

*algum ditado.

- Não atende minhas chamadas, se até amanhã não conseguir falar com ela, irei a Phoenix- rosnou Edward.

Alice se levantou e se colocou diante dele.

- Estamos falando da mesma Bella Swan?- Perguntou com ironia- Se aparecer assim na casa dela, é capaz de te expulsar a vassouradas.

- Seria muito típico dela- Riu Edward- Mas é que não posso com essa angustia. Acho que dessa fez fiz as coisas direito.

- Sabe como é a Bella- Alice deu de ombros- Tem seu próprio modo de ver as coisas. Acertar com ela é difícil.

Edward suspirou e se deixou cair no sofá.

- Já passaram quatro dias... nem se quer me agradeceu pelas flores que não deixo de enviar- Sussurrou com o olhar cravado no chão.

- Cedo ou tarde dará sinal de vida... é a Bella - Deu de ombros.

-Tem certeza do que está falando- Edward entrecerrou os olhos- Sabe algo que eu não saiba?- Perguntou com o cenho franzido.

Alice se afastou irritada e o olhou com os olhos em fenda.

- O que eu sei ou não é assunto meu, Bella é minha melhor amida e não a trairia se soubesse de algo- Espetou furiosa.

- Isso significa que sabe de algo que eu deveria saber?- Perguntou ficando de pé.

- Isso significa que meus lábios continuarão fechados, sabendo algo ou não - Concluiu.

- Vou dar uma volta... preciso de ar. - Disse Edward em um sussurro.

Alice o segurou pelo braço e o obrigou a sentar-se de novo.

- Você não se mova daqui- O ameaçou com um dedo.

- O que está acontecendo com você?- Perguntou Edward com um rosnado.

- Não... o que acontece com você?- Perguntou Alice levantando a voz- Tem 33 anos ou 17? Você é o adulto, e o mais maduro da relação, sabe como Bella é, sabe por tudo o que teve que passar e pelo que ainda está passando, tenha mais paciência com ela. Porra!

- Quer que eu tenha mais paciência?- Perguntou ele no mesmo tom de voz- Tenho paciência Alice, isso tenho de sobra, mas não entendo como funciona sua cabeça, disse que me ama, mas não quer viver comigo, disse que quer que seja o pai de Nick, mas ambos vivem a quilômetros e não quer remediar. Dei-lhe as opções para escolher, as duas boas, mas ela se irritou porque não contei com sua opinião, maldita seja! Pensei nela enquanto preparava isso tudo, a deixei escolher o que ela quisesse, pensasse o que fosse melhor. Mas não! Seu orgulho teve que dar as caras de novo.

- Sinto muito- Se ouviu uma voz na porta da biblioteca onde Alice e Edward estavam conversando. Ambos giraram juntos e a olharam de olhos bem abertos- Sinto incomodar, virei mais tarde.

- Não Bella... Emma está me esperando há um tempo para que a leve para jantar na casa de seus avós- Disse Alice com um sorriso- Levarei Nick também. Está lá em baixo? – Perguntou e Bella assentiu.

- Obrigada por segurá-lo- Sussurrou Bella em seu ouvido quando a abraçou.

- Achei que não chegaria, quase me comeu- Sussurrou Alice também, em tom de brincadeira.

Alice saiu da sala e os deixou a sós. Edward não podia tirar o olhar de Bella, ela estava... Ela estava simplesmente linda. Ainda que parecesse cansada, já que tinha os olhos um pouco avermelhados e as olheiras muito marcadas. Além do mais que tinha o cabelo bagunçado, preso em um rabo despreocupado e vestia roupa casual. Mais ainda assim Bella estava preciosa e adorável. Teve que fazer uso de todo seu autocontrole para não cruzar a sala e apertá-la em seus braços, tanto que meteu as mãos nos bolsos pra segurar a vontade de fazê-lo.

-Queria falar contigo- Disse Bella com um fio de voz.

- Não parece... não respondeu nenhuma de minhas ligações- Protestou Edward.

- Já que temos que conversar é melhor que seja cara a cara.

- Veio de Phoenix só para que conversemos cara a cara?- Perguntou Edward, surpreso.

- Sim... - Bella assentiu.

- De acordo. - Edward se rendeu e se sentou em um sofá assinalando com sua mão a poltrona a sua frente para que ela também se sentasse.- Estou escutando- disse quando ela se colocou diante dele e deixou sua bolsa no chão.

- Não sei por onde começar- murmurou para si mesma. Fechou os olhos com força e suspirou.

- Você está bem?- Perguntou Edward, ao ver que estava um pouco mais pálida que o normal.

- Estou bem... não se preocupe- murmurou com o cenho franzido- Edward eu... - parou por uns segundos e tomou ar lentamente.- Sinto muito, sei que meu comportamento tem sido um pouco infantil, não deveria ter me irritado só porque se preocupou que estejamos bem, Nick e eu estivéssemos por perto e eu não soube ver que na verdade o fazia por nós, é só que...

Edward suspirou e um meio sorriso se somou a seus lábios.

- Só preciso saber o porquê... - Pediu Edward, olhando-a fixamente.

Bella lhe devolveu o olhar e depois a baixou, envergonhada.

- Tenho medo Edward... - reconheceu em um tom de voz quase inaudível, enquanto olhava suas mãos- Tudo está acontecendo muito rapidamente, há três meses e eu nem sequer pensava em voltar a te ver e agora me pede que vivamos juntos... moro de vontade de fazê-lo! Mas me assusta, no fundo não sou tão madura quanto demonstro e sou só uma garotinha assustada.

- Bella, olha pra mim- Lhe pediu Edward, com voz rouca.

Ela ergueu o olhar lentamente para encontrar com os olhos verdes de Edward, a olhando intensamente, se perdeu neles por uns instantes até que ele sorriu totalmente consciente do que provocava nela.

- Só tem algo que me importa realmente... - Disse Edward, aproximando-se dela lentamente e colocando-se de joelhos diante dela.- Você me ama?

- Sim... - Contestou Bella firmemente.- Não posso negar, ainda que queira.

Edward sorriu e se aproximou mais dela, pra abraça-la. Bella suspirou extasiada quando se sentiu rodeada pelos braços de Edward, esses quatro dias afastada dele, física e emocionalmente, há haviam custado e sentia uma saudade terrível.

- Minha menina boba- Sussurrou Edward beijando seu cabelo- Na próxima vez tente conversar comigo, não fuja... por favor.

Bella se afastou dele um pouco, para olhá-lo e suas bochechas coraram.

- Prometo- Disse convencida.

Edward sorriu de novo e se aproximou dela lentamente até que seus lábios se uniram em um beijo lento e profundo. Suas respirações começaram a se acelerar pouco a pouco e suas mãos acariciavam ávidas, cada centímetro de pele que poderiam alcançar, até que Bella se afastou de Edward lentamente e o olhou nos olhos enquanto ambos ofegavam em busca de ar.

- O que foi?- Perguntou Edward confuso- As crianças não estão...

- Eu sei... - Sussurrou Bella procurando algo em seu bolso- Mas tem mais uma coisa...- Lhe estendeu um envelope branco e Edward o pegou titubeante- Espera!- O deteve quando foi abri-lo. - Melhor estar sentado quando fizer isso.

- De acordo- Edward se levantou e tomando Bella pela mão a levou com ele e a sentou em seu colo. - Agora posso abri-lo?- Inquiriu impacientemente, Bella assentiu.

Edward rasgou o papel, já sem paciência, para saber o que era que continha esse envelope, estendeu um documento que parecia ser exames médicos com o nome de Bella, mas Edward não entendia nada. Só foi capaz de perceber que em um dos resultados estava marcado com tinta fluorescente pra que ressaltasse sobre os outros.

"HCG- 560 mUI/ml"

Edward franziu o cenho.

- O que significa isso?- Perguntou confuso- Amor... não entendo nadinha de assuntos médicos. Está doente? Está acontecendo algo? Que posso fazer?- Perguntou em um murmúrio com a voz trêmula.

- Não- Bella negou com a cabeça- Não estou doente, mas algo está acontecendo- Nesse momento uma lágrima desceu por sua bochecha e Edward a secou com seu polegar.

- Diga-me o que precisa que você terá... o que desejar- Pediu Edward em um sussurro.

- Só preciso de você ao meu lado- Sorriu entre lágrimas.

- Já me tem sua boba... - Beijou seu cabelo- Mas me explique mais, por favor... estou morrendo de angustia.

Bella o olhou nos olhos e tomou um bocado de ar, soltando-o lentamente depois.

-Estou grávida- Disse desviando o olhar no mesmo instante.

- O que?- Perguntou atônito- Bella... está falando sério? Mas... como aconteceu? Você estava se cuidando, eu te vi tomar os comprimidos, Bella eu... não entendo nada.

- Meu resfriado, lembra?- Edward assentiu ainda confuso- Os antibióticos interferem no anticoncepcional. Eu não sabia de nada, o médico me explicou esta manhã, eu sinto muito Edward, queria que...

Edward a calou colocando um dedo sobre seus lábios.

- Ficou sabendo essa manhã?- Perguntou surpreso- E veio me dizer. - Confirmou com um sorriso. Veio me contar assim que soube- Seu sorriso era deslumbrante.

Bella franziu o cenho.

- Sou o primeiro a saber?- Perguntou ainda maravilhado.

- Praticamente. - sussurrou Bella.

- Vamos ter um filho... - Sussurrou pra si mesmo, sem deixar de sorrir- Emma e Nick terão um irmãozinho.

- Ou irmãzinha- disse Bella emocionada.

- Te amo Bella... te amo tanto- Sussurrou colando sua testa na dela.- Não imagina como me faz feliz... Vamos ter um filho!- Gargalhou enquanto a abraçava- Agora si, não poderá se livrar de mim- Disse sorrindo- Colocarei um anel nesse dedo ainda que seja a última coisa que faça, tem que ser a senhora Cullen.

- Edward... - Se queixou Bella a meia voz.

- Eu sei... pouco a pouco, não quero te assustar... mas algum dia acontecerá, será minha mulher, só minha. - Sussurrou contra os lábios dela antes de beijá-la enquanto acariciava lentamente seu ventre ainda plano.


	34. Chapter 34

************Disclaimer:** ****Está fanfic pertence a _Naobi Chan_ e os personagens são de _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _LucianaM_ só cabe a tradução para o português. _Lary Reede _é a beta desta tradução.******

Só faltam mais 3 capítulos e o epílogo. estamos na reta final. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Presente<strong>

Dois corpos...

Penumbra...

Carícias...

Beijos...

Gemidos...

Um te quero...

Outro gemido...

Bella abriu os olhos despertando de seu sonho e só encontrou diante dela o outro lado do colchão, completamente vazio... gemeu frustrada e tampou a cabeça com o lençol, tentando voltar a dormir para continuar sonhando, mas a luz que entrava pela janela era muito forte e não permitia. Remexeu-se buscando uma nova posição e se cobriu com o travesseiro... suspirou... escuridão por fim.

Mas sua tranquilidade durou muito pouco, uma retorcida em seu estômago a fez franzir o cenho, sua boca se encheu de saliva e começou a sentir um formigamento muito característico no estômago... só tinha um dia sabendo que estava grávida, ainda não tinha começado com os sintomas severos, só alguma náusea ocasional. Achava, ou melhor, esperava se livrar das náuseas, mas pelo que parece, não seria assim.

Em questão de segundos estava dobrada sobre a privada esvaziando o conteúdo de seu estômago. Sua testa de cobriu de suor e suas pernas tremeram, quase perde o equilíbrio, mas fortes braços a rodearam antes de sequer começar a cair.

- Edward... -sussurrou.

Ele só sorriu e a ajudou a chegar ao lavabo para lavar os dentes, depois a carregou nos braços e a deitou sobre a cama.

- Já começou com os sintomas- afirmou com um sorriso enquanto colocava uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás de sua orelha, Bella assentiu debilmente- Precisa de algo?

- Suco de laranja... com Nick me ajudava - sussurrou olhando-o nos olhos.

- Tem algum desejo?-perguntou sentando-se ao seu lado, Bella negou com a cabeça enquanto pegava o copo de suco e o bebeu em pequenos goles- Na gravidez de Nick, o que era mais frequente?

- De tudo um pouco... chocolate, sorvete... nada fora do normal- deu de ombros.

- Tanya nunca me disse nada... para ela a gravidez nunca foi importante- disse com um sorriso triste.- Gostaria de ter estado com você durante a gravidez de Nick, teria te tratado como uma rainha.

Bella engoliu seco e se sentiu mal por um momento.

- Sinto muito- disse com voz embargada.

- Por que? Querida... o que foi?- Perguntou preocupado por vê-la chorar.

- Te tirei Nick- Gemeu entre lágrimas- Perdeu minha gravidez, seu primeiro banho, as noites em claro quando seus dentes nasciam... seus primeiros passos... comportei-me de forma terrível com você.

- Menina boba- disse Edward abraçando-a- Te disse que não estou feliz com o que aconteceu, mas isso nos levou a onde estamos agora, eu não mudaria nada... você mudaria?

Bella sorriu contra seu peito e se afastou secando suas lágrimas.

- Não- disse com segurança.

- Agora, menina boba- sussurrou contra seus lábios, - Termine de tomar seu café da manhã e coloque uma roupa- Deslizou um dedo por um de seus peitos nus- Esme irá trazer as crianças em uns minutos e não acho que queira recebe-la... assim.- terminou com voz rouca.

As bochechas de Bella coraram e Edward a acariciou delicadamente antes de se afastar para se trancar no banheiro.

...

- Mamãe!- ouviu quando Nick gritava.

- Bella!- gritou Emma também.

- Mamãe!

-Bella!

Ela sorriu e deixou o pente sobre o lavabo onde estava terminando de se arrumar. Saiu a toda velocidade do quarto de Edward e se dirigiu até as escadas, mas na metade do caminho uns braços a detiveram. Virou-se de cara feia para encontrar-se com o olhar sério de Edward e seu cenho também franzido.

- Que?- Espetou indignada- Só vou cumprimentar os meninos.

- Não faça recordar sua pouca estabilidade... por favor, não corra, tenha um pouco de cuidado- Edward colocou um dedo sobre seus lábios a silenciando quando ia começar a falar- só estou preocupado, não quero que aconteça nada.

O gesto de Bella foi suavizando até que se converteu em um sorriso tímido acompanhada de um leve rubor.

- Sinto muito- disse a meia voz- Terei mais cuidado.

- Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella!- gritou Emma saltando em seus braços quando Bella já estava no piso inferior- Por que veio sem avisar? Quantos dias vai ficar? Por que vai ficar, não vai? Eu não quero que você vá embora, papai tem uma surpresa para você, tem dois dias trancado preparando-a, não lhe diga que eu lhe disse, prometi que não diria nada se ficar sabendo ficará irritado comigo. Não lhe dizer nada, não é?

Bella deu uma risadinha e abraçou de novo a pequena.

- Querida... o que te dão de comer?- perguntou Esme sorrindo enquanto olhava para sua neta.

- Eu me pergunto o mesmo- disse Bella divertida.

- Olá querida- a abraçou Esma- espero que sua visita imprevista não traga más notícias.

- Trouxe as melhores mamãe- disse Edward radiante- Mas ainda não é o momento de dizer nada. Bella te darei sua surpresa já que um passarinho cantou... venha- estendeu seus braços até ela- Nick nos acompanhe, a surpresa é para você também.

Nick sorriu e foi correndo até seu pai que o carregou no colo, Bella não duvidou e também tomou sua mão com firmeza, Edward os conduziu até o piso superior sendo seguidos por Esme e Emma que cochichavam entre elas. Edward se deteve frente a uma porta e a abriu lentamente deixando ver um quarto perfeitamente decorado. Bella entrou nele com os olhos arregalados, Nick simplesmente ficou estático na porta.

- Não quero que se sinta coagida a ficar em Forks depois disso- começou a falar Edward- Está será sempre nossa casa, a conservaremos ainda que seja para vir passar algumas temporadas. Só queria que Nick tivesse seu espaço.

Bella olhava as paredes pintadas em azul céu como se aquilo parecesse impossível, no centro do quarto havia uma cama simulando um barco pirata, e as paredes também estavam decoradas com motivos marítimos, tubarões, polvos gigantes... não cabia em seu assombramento. Na lateral inclusive havia uma rede de um barco de verdade, cheia de brinquedos, todos eles para Nick.

- É perfeita- sussurrou Bella olhando em todas as direções ao mesmo tempo e sentindo um nó na garganta.

- Falei com Nick algumas vezes e me disse que gostava de piratas, por isso pensei em decorar seu quarto assim- falou Esme agora.

- Obrigada Esme- disse Bella começando a chorar.

Edward deu uma risadinha e a abraçou pelas costas, ela se girou e escondeu seu rosto no peito dele, envergonhada.

- Está tudo bem amor, não tem nada- disse Edward divertido- E o que o pirata achou- disse agora referindo-se a Nick- Gostou?

O menino piscou surpreso e olhou para seu pai enquanto seus lábios se curvavam em um sorriso enorme.

- Está legal- disse com indiferença.

- É para você- disse Esme sussurrando no ouvido dele.

- Só para mim?- perguntou surpreso, Edward assentiu- E o que acontece com minha cama de Phoenix?- franziu o cenho.

Bella suspirou de afastando de Edward e se aproximou de seu filho.

- Sua cama de Phoenix sempre estará te esperando, tenho certeza que tio Seth e tio Jake a guardarão para você- remexeu seu cabelo e o menino sorriu.

- E posso domi aqui?- perguntou timidamente, apontando a cama.

- Sim pirata... - Edward limpou a garganta e se aproximou deles- Acha, capitão, que essa cama servirá para dormir?- disse com voz grave, colocando um chapéu de marinheiro.

Nick abriu sua boca desmesuradamente e seguindo Emma foi correndo até o canto onde estavam os brinquedos e começou a brincar.

- Por certo mamãe- disse Edward timidamente- Mas as surpresas que falta terá que cancelar... mudança de planos.

- Aconteceu algo?- Esme franziu o cenho e o olhou interrogativamente.

- Precisaremos desse quarto para outra coisa- seu sorriso se alargou.

- Não entendo- sussurrou a mulher.

- Eu tão pouco. - se queixou Bella.

- Ia fazer um estúdio para você, ali poderia ter suas coisas como se fosse um escritório ou algo assim- explicou Edward- Mas... seria no quarto ao lado do quarto principal, acho que ali teremos que colocar outro tipo de móveis- piscou para Bella e ela corou.

- Eu continuo sem entender- Esme fez um biquinho e os olhou com os olhos em fenda.

- Tudo há seu tempo- disse Edward rindo e beijando os cabelos de Bella.

...

-Bolita!- gritou Seth ao telefone- Onde está?

- Em Forks- respondeu com um nó na garganta.

- Aconteceu algo? Por que foi sem me dizer nada?- Perguntou preocupado.

- Não aconteceu nada grave, só tinha que esclarecer um par de coisas com Edward...

- Está tudo bem?- Se interessou.

-Perfeitamente... - Sorriu- Como está a Mia?

- Genial!- Quase gritou- À noite me armei de coragem e falei com ela... estamos juntos... pode acreditar? Mas juntos... juntos...

- Fico muito feliz por você Seth... sabe disso- Disse com alegria.

- Sei... e queria falar contigo sobre uma coisa que está me consumindo... quando volta?

- Vamos ficar uns dias... - sussurrou.

- Bolita vamos... sou eu, Seth! Pode me dizer- a estimulou imaginando que ela estava escondendo algo.

Bella suspirou.

- Edward me fez duas propostas, que Nick e eu fiquemos em Forks, ou que ele e Emma se mudem para Phoenix.

- E o que vai fazer?- perguntou em um tom de voz neutro.

Bella piscou confusa... onde estavam seus xingamentos? Sempre que falava em abandonar Phoenix, Seth montava em cólera ou dizia frases que a desmontavam e lhe faziam recordar tudo o que lhe devia e porque não podia se afastar dele.

- Seu lugar está em Forks- murmurou Seth ao ver que ela não respondia.

- Seth... - gemeu Bella voltando a se emocionar.

- Queria esperar para lhe dizer isso cara a cara, mas temo que isso não possa acontecer em um tempo- Seth coçou a nuca, nervoso- Sinto muito... fui um pouco egoísta com tudo isso de Forks e Edward. Sei que seu lugar é ao seu lado, ainda que isso implique ficar longe de mim.

Bella sentiu um aperto no peito e as lágrimas transbordaram por seus olhos.

- Deus Seth... eu... - Passou uma mão por seu cabelo e suspirou- Não sei o que vou fazer, ainda não decidi.

- O que é que tem que decidir? Em Phoenix sempre terá uma casa e amigos que te adoram, mas em Forks está seu lugar... as pessoas que te amam, te amam... não tem o que pensar, está tudo claro.

- Eu...

- Está chorando?- perguntou com o cenho franzido- Ei Bolita... já tem alguns dias que você está muito estranha... - riu- Ontem quando estava pensando nisso me lembrei de quando estava grávida de minha pulga e tudo te fazia chorar.

- Seth eu...

- Não me diga!- gritou assustando Bella que deu um salto- Faz dias que suspeito, mas prefiro comprovar por mim mesmo quando voltar a ficar redonda, será minha Bolita de novo... mas desta vez terei que dividir você - enrugou o nariz amuado.

Bella riu entre lágrimas e fungou o nariz.

- Te adoro Seth... isso não muda nada- disse com voz embargada.

- Vejamos, vejamos... isso parece uma despedida e não é!- Enfatizou as últimas palavras- Nos veremos logo, ainda que fique na marcianolândia.

- Marciano o que?- Perguntou ela entre risos.

- Aí tudo é verde... tudo o que deveria ter cor, está coberto de um manto espesso e verde... quando fomos com Charlie ver a reserva, essa coisa verde também era viscosa- estremeceu- Se não fosse matematicamente impossível, poderia acreditar que Forks é de outra dimensão. De um momento para o outro sairão homenzinhos verdes com pés planos e antenas.

- Está louco- Bella negou teatralmente com a cabeça.

- Mas ainda assim ama esse louco... - disse em tom sedutor, Bella até pode imaginá-lo movendo as sobrancelhas sugestivamente- Ainda que este louco esteja apaixonado por outra e você tenha que se conformar com o insosso Cullen.

- Seth... não é nada insosso, isso posso te garantir.

- Já, já... não entre em detalhes- voltou a estremecer- Não quero nem imaginar como ficou grávida... e duas vezes! Esse homem onde põe o olho... põe a bala. E você, filha... o vê em roupa interior e já está pronta.

- É um idiota- riu.

- Gosto de te escutar rir, ainda que para isso tenha que dizer baboseiras- deu de ombros- Nunca me esqueça Bells.

- Nunca poderia ainda que quisesse... é meu irmão caçula- ambos riram.

- Falarei com Charlie... talvez queira me adotar- brincou- Tenho que desligar... chegarei tarde para buscar Mia... ligue quando quiser, a qualquer hora.

- E se precisar de chocolate às três da manhã?- perguntou Bella com perspicácia.

- Pode dar uma cotovelada nas costelas do sou- um garanhão- Cullen e que mova sua bunda- respondeu entre risos.

-É impossível, seja feliz Seth.

- Você também Bolita... você também.

Quando desligou o telefone Bella ficou olhando ausentemente, falar com Seth sempre a tranquilizava e a ajudava a tomar decisões com mais facilidade.

- Tudo bem?- perguntou Edward entrando na biblioteca onde Bella estava.

- Sim... falei com Seth- respondeu movendo o telefone ainda na sua mão.

- O que te disse o cão de guarda?- perguntou.

Bella o golpeou no peito e ele se encolheu fingindo dor.

- Desligou porque teria um encontro com sua namorada- riu ante a cara de perplexidade de Edward.

- Nada mais?

- Me pediu que fosse feliz... - sussurrou olhando-o nos olhos.

- O fará?- perguntou se aproximando dela lentamente.

- Enquanto te tenha por perto será fácil- ela encurtou a pouca distância que os separava e se fundiram em um doce e apaixonado beijo.

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** Contentes com a surpresa? Apareci um dia mais cedo, não foi? Já estamos perto do final. Mais uns três capítulos e o epílogo. O que estão achando do rumo que as coisas estão tomando? Esse Seth é pura fofura, não é? Quero ele pra mim. **Lu.**

**N/B –** Ela não apareceu tão rápido pq eu demorei horrores pra entregar o capítulo -.-

Mas devolvo o 35 rapidinho. Beijos pessoinhas. Comentem

**Lary Reeden**


	35. Chapter 35

**********Disclaimer:** ****Está fanfic pertence a _Naobi Chan_ e os personagens são de _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _LucianaM_ só cabe a tradução para o português. _Lary Reede _é a beta desta tradução.****

* * *

><p><strong>24 de Agosto de 2007- Phoenix, Arizona.<strong>

- Bom dia!- Bella cumprimentou seu chefe- Emily Wolfe te ligou, tem uma reunião com Uley em duas horas, Quill Ateara também ligou, disse que precisava dos balancetes dos últimos três meses.

- É uma excelente assistente Bella - sorriu Jake.

- E você um fala mansa... Não vou jantar com você - respondeu ela com um sorriso.

- Nunca deixarei de tentar- piscou para ela- Por certo, gostaria de te falar algo.

Bella se sentou diante de sua mesa quando Jacob lhe pediu e franziu o cenho diante de seu semblante sério.

- Aconteceu algo? Algum problema?- perguntou preocupada.

- Não há nenhum problema, só quero falar com você- a tranquilizou Jake- É algo pessoal.

- Estou escutndo- confirmou Bella.

- Vejamos... Nunca... Você nunca- titubeou - Nunca fala do pai de Nick.

Bella baixou o olhar e sentiu como se algo em seu peito se comprimisse... Seu coração, apesar de estar há mais de um ano longe de Forks não havia esquecido Edward e tudo o que ele a fazia sentir.

- Não há muito, o que contar- disse com voz embargada.

- Ele te abandonou?- perguntou em tom sério, Bella negou com a cabeça e sorriu amargamente- Então o que aconteceu?

- Não gosto de falar dele- baixou o olhar.

- Seth me pediu que te ajudasse e estou fazendo, só quero saber mais, poder te ajudar de outro modo, mais do que te dando um trabalho- disse suplicante.

Bella suspirou e recolocou o cabelo atrás da orelha, sem levantar o olhar.

- Ed... Edw... Cullen- seu nome saiu de seus lábios quase em um gemido- Ele está casado, não me abandonou, nem se quer sabe que estava grávida... Não sabe sequer, que dormiu comigo.

Jake levantou uma sobrancelha e a olhou com um sorriso.

- Querida, acredite ele se lembra, ninguém pode esquecer algo assim- disse divertido.

- Ele não lembra... Estava bêbado quando aconteceu, no dia seguinte agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Uma coisa... Você disse que está casado?- perguntou surpreso- Não posso acreditar que você se meteu com alguém que está casado.

- É mais simples do que você pensa- Bella sorriu- Ele e Tanya faz tempo que tinham problemas, Tanya o abandonou e eu... Bem...

- Você o consolou em um momento de crise... - bufou- E ele muito idiota não se lembra- negou com a cabeça- Por que não exigiu nada dele? Ele é o pai de seu filho e tem obrigações a cumprir.

- Tanya voltou, agora são uma família feliz, com sua filha... Não posso estragar isso- sussurrou baixando o olhar.

- Mas tem outro filho?- perguntou assustado de novo.

- Jake... Já estou falando demais... E isso dói- suplicou.

- Vai contar a ele?- perguntou ele.

- Ao Cullen?- Jacob assentiu- Não sei... Talvez algum dia- deu de ombros.

Jake sorriu tristemente.

- Bella, eu adoro Nick- a olhou com ternura- É só um girino e já o adoro... - sorriu- Se realmente fosse meu filho o que sentiria por ele seria impressionante. Não acho justo que prive a esse tal Cullen de ter um filho, ele tem o direito de saber, é seu sangue, uma parte dele. E se tem uma irmã... Suponho que Seth te contou minha história- Bella assentiu- O adoro muito... É meu irmão cem por cento ainda que só compartilhemos a mãe.

-Destroçarei uma família... - se defendeu Bella.

- Ou a fará maior- refutou Jake.

**Presente**

Bella observou com ternura, com Edward, Emma e Nick compartilharem brinquedos no jardim. Bella estava sentada na varanda com um livro nas mãos, ainda que fizesse um tempo que deixou de ler aquele livro chato sobre administração de empresas, que precisava para sua carreira, e estava olhando atentamente como brincava sua família.

_Sua família..._

Só de pensar se arrepiava, já estava há duas semanas em Forks depois de contar a Edward que estava grávida, e cada dia que passou em sua casa, ele e todos que a rodeavam, se encarregaram de demonstrar-lhe que já eram uma família. Que Emma e Nick se adoravam, que Emma a adorava, que ela amava Emma e que Edward era sua outra metade.

Suspirou pesadamente e sorriu quando viu como Emma tentava pentear Nick tal como ela mesma fazia. Sentiu como a poltrona afundava ao seu lado e girou o rosto lentamente para ver de quem se tratava.

- Olá papai... Não te ouvi chegar- disse com um sorriso.

- Tenho que vir à casa dos Cullen para ver minha própria filha... - negou divertido- Estudando?- perguntou apontando o livro que ela tinha nas mãos.

- Sinto muito... Mas já dou o semestre por perdido- deu de ombros- Restam só quatro meses e muitas provas para fazer.

- Poderá fazê-lo... - a animou- Queria te perguntar algo...- se remexeu incômodo.

- Diga...

- Vai ficar?- disse a toda velocidade.

Bella riu e negou com a cabeça.

- O que te faz pensar isso?- perguntou Bella de volta.

- Te vi mais nesses últimos dois meses que nos três anos anteriores- explicou brevemente.

- Edward me propôs há algumas semanas- deu de ombros- Ainda não lhe comuniquei minha decisão.

- E essa decisão é... - tentou persuadi-la.

Bella gargalhou de sua cara de impaciência.

- Vou ficar... - o olhou e Charlie sorria amplamente.

- Para sempre?- perguntou emocionado.

- Teremos que viajar a Phoenix de vez em quando, Seth e Jacob não me deixarão tranquila se não o fizer, mas sim- assentiu- Planejo ficar para sempre.

Charlie se aproximou de sua filha e apertou em seus braços.

- E... Agora me dirá por que demônios há o jantar de essa noite? Vai se casar com Cullen?- Perguntou sem olhá-la, enquanto ainda a tinha abraçada.

Bella começou a rir.

- Não vamos nos casar por agora- disse divertida, afastando- se dele- Mas temos uma notícia para dar.

- Ah! Que você fica... Contestou compreendendo.

Bella negou com a cabeça e riu com nervosismo.

...

- Bella... - a chamou a menina- Vai se casar com papai?- perguntou inocentemente.

Bella riu enquanto continuava desembaraçando o cabelo de Emma e o trançando para que não incomodasse nos olhos.

- Talvez algum dia- respondeu divertida.

- Já falei pra ele te comprar um anel, mas não me dá ouvidos- bufou indignada. Bella conteve uma gargalhada. - Se te der um anel, se casará com ele, não é verdade?- piscou com inocência.

- Pode ser... Quando ele me der, penso melhor- disse sorrindo.

- Chegaram o melhor tio e futuro papai do mundo!- se ouviu do andar inferior.

Emma saiu correndo para ver seu tio Emmett e Bella ficou surpresa e com as mãos levantadas para acabar de pentear Emma. Segundos depois Edward apontou a cabeça pela porta do banheiro e sorriu.

- Já chegaram todos... Preparada para o que nos espera?- Perguntou em um sussurro.

- Nem um pouquinho- contestou em um suspiro- Charlie terá um ataque do coração.

- Tenho uma Ás na manga que talvez o tranquilize um pouco- Edward sorriu.

-Uma tela gigante e a final do Superbolw?- perguntou Bella, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Edward riu e a tomou pela mão, arrastando-a até o quarto. A ajudou a sentar-se na cama e depois foi até o equipamento de som e deu play, "Yes I will" começou a soar enchendo a estância com suaves notas. Depois se colocou de joelhos diante dela.

- Assim começou tudo- sussurrou tomando as mãos dela- Estávamos justamente assim quando me disse que Nick era meu filho- sorriu- Foi um dos melhores dias da minha vida.

Bella suspirou e passou uma mão pelo desordenado cabelo de bronze.

- Não fique sentimental agora e me diga o que é que está planejando- lhe pediu olhando-o nos olhos.

Edward lhe devolveu o olhar e sorriu com nervosismo.

-Vou te pedir que seja compreensiva... Que não se irrite e que pense antes de me responder.

- Está me assustando- murmurou.

- Te amo Bella... - disse Edward com emoção- Sei que precisa de tempo para assimilar isso, que tudo está sendo demasiadamente rápido, entendo, de verdade, mas não posso mais.

- Edward...

-Espere- a beijou fugazmente- Me deixe falar e depois se queixe do que quiser- riu- Pode me chamar de antiquado, dizer que sou da "velha escola", o que quiser, mas é o que sinto, que necessito.

- Vá direto ao ponto... - pediu.

Edward suspirou e meteu a mão no bolso, tirando uma caixinha de veludo bordô. Abriu lentamente e a colocou sobre um dos joelhos de Bella. Ela a olhou extasiada durante uns segundos, em seu interior havia um anel, um anel de ouro branco com um diamante incrustado. Era simples, nada ostentoso nem que chamasse atenção em excesso.

O acariciou com a ponta dos dedos e suspirou depois.

- Preciso que leve o mesmo sobrenome que nossos filhos... Quero que seja Bella Cullen, quero passear de mãos dadas orgulhoso de passear com minha mulher, a mulher que amo e a que me deu um presente maravilhoso e vai me dar mais um.

- Edward eu...

-Espera- riu- Ainda não acabei.

-Continua- o estimulou sorrindo.

- Se prometer ser minha esposa, eu em troca prometo te amar cada dia da minha vida, lutar para te fazer feliz, esforçar-me para fazer que sorria e fazer exatamente o mesmo com nossos filhos.

Uma lágrima rolou pela bochecha de Bella e Edward a capturou com seus lábios.

- Não tem por que ser amanhã, nem no mês que vem... Só quero sua promessa, o faremos com tempo, a seu ritmo. O planejaremos e faremos o casamento perfeito para você... Assim que... - Edward bufou com nervosismo- Bella... Quer se casar comigo?

Ela o olhou entre suas lágrimas, levava uns dias embaralhando essa possibilidade, pensando em passar o resto de seus dias ao lado dele. Sentia medo diante da rapidez dos fatos, de um momento para o outro passou de estar sozinha com Nick, a ter uma família: Edward, Emma, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, o filho de ambos. A ideia não lhe parecia descabelada, ela amava Edward e ele a amava. O que era que lhes impedia de se casarem? Absolutamente nada.

- Sim... O farei... Me casarei contigo- disse em um murmúrio.

Edward piscou surpreso e depois um deslumbrante sorriso sulcou seus lábios... Ela seria sua, sua mulher...

Tirou o anel da caixa e o deslizou lentamente por seu dedo. Bella prendeu o fôlego enquanto sentia o frio do metal em sua mão, com o peso da promessa recém-feita...

E já estava feito, quando viu como brilhava esse diamante sentiu que isso estava bem, que isso a fazia sentir bem.

- Te amo futura senhora Cullen- sussurrou contra seus lábios.

- Eu também te amo senhor Cullen.

* * *

><p>NT: Vocês não merecem, mas estou postando. Se não tiver review, vai demorar mais. *chantagem*. Sei que é feio, mas poxa, tantas pessoas leram e poucas deixaram comentários. *faz bico*.Lu.


	36. Chapter 36

************Disclaimer:** ****Está fanfic pertence a _Naobi Chan_ e os personagens são de _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _LucianaM_ só cabe a tradução para o português. _Lary Reede _é a beta desta tradução.******

* * *

><p><strong>Presente<strong>

- Vamos... - Edward puxou Bella pela mão e ambos caminharam lentamente até o andar de baixo.

Emma olhava para Bella com um sorriso, ela o devolveu e entrecerrou os olhos quando a menina viu o anel e começou a gritar como louca, com certeza a pequena demônio sabia de algo, por isso tantas perguntas antes do banho. Bella não pode dar mais que dois passos quando fortes braços a rodearam.

- Até que enfim te veja!- gritou Emmett, deixando-a no chão- Já está de pé e em uma peça só! Ficar tanto tempo debaixo do Eddie não é bom...

- Bella ruborizou e Edward rosnou em voz baixa. Depois de cumprimentar a todos os presentes, todos passaram à sala de jantar, onde a mesa estava preparada. Todos jantaram entre risadas e brincadeiras, Charlie e Sue, em um primeiro momento se sentiram fora de lugar, os Cullen eram uma família muito grande e unida, mas só foram necessários alguns minutos e uns pares de comentários jocosos de Emmett para que o casal Swan se sentisse completamente integrado.

Depois da sobremesa Bella começou a sentir um suor frio... O momento de se colocar de pé e falar, estava cada vez mais perto e ela temia a reação de Charlie. Edward raspou a garganta audivelmente e todos ficaram em silêncio e olhando para eles, Bella se remexeu incômoda.

- Bom... bem- começou Edward- temos algo a dizer-lhes.

- Já virou homem?- perguntou Emmett.

Edward o fulminou com o olhar, mas decidiu ignorá-lo. Bella olhou para seu pai e ele sorria amplamente... Claro, por que pensava que só comunicariam que ela e Nick ficariam em Forks permanentemente, algo que Edward nem sequer sabia.

- Diga-nos algo já, filho- estimulou Esme- Não nos deixe com tanta incerteza.

- Bem... - começou Edward.

- Nick e eu ficaremos em Forks- Bella o interrompeu, deliberadamente.

Toda a mesa ficou em silêncio e ela sorriu nervosa, Edward a olhou surpreso, tinha a boca entreaberta e os olhos arregalados.

- De verdade?- perguntou em um sussurro.

Bella sorriu de novo e assentiu com a cabeça, Edward se aproximou dela e selou seus lábios em um beijo fugaz.

- Isso é genial querida- disse Carlisle sorrindo.

- Sim, sim, sim!- gritava Emma entusiasmada.

- Enfim... - Edward passou a mão por seu cabelo com nervosismo- Isso não é a única coisa que temos que contar-lhes- ele olhou para Bella e ambos sorriram , ainda que ela mais, por nervosismo pela antecipação.

- Fala logo!- vociferou Emmett, ganhando um tapa de uma muito grávida Rosalie.

- Emmett!- sibilou a loira.

- Se não nos interromperem mais, continuaremos- disse Edward, olhando para seu irmão- Bem... eh... Mamãe, lembra do quarto que eu não te deixei decorar para Bella?- Esme assentiu- É que precisaremos dela para algo mais importante.

Bella e Edward se olharam uma vez mais e ela corou...

- Oh vamos! Está de brincadeira?- perguntou Rosalie, surpresa- Bella é o que estou pensando?- perguntou passando a mão por seu abaulado ventre.

- Creio que sim- sorriu envergonhada.

Rose rompeu em gargalhadas e se colocou de pé, com dificuldade, para abraçar e felicitar a Bella e a Edward.

- Vamos lá!- gritou de repente- Está pretendendo me matar? Vão se casar também? – perguntou tomando a mão esquerda de Bella e olhando fixamente seu anel de compromisso.

Toda a sala ficou em silêncio até que Esme se levantou de repente e foi correndo abraçar seu filho, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Mamãe- se queixou ele- Quando me casei com Tanya não ficou tão chorona- brincou.

- Tanya não era a indicada, Bella, é. – se defendeu enquanto secava as lágrimas- Ai minha menina- sussurrou abraçando Bella- Bem vinda á família, finalmente, querida.

Bella olhou para seu pai por cima do ombro de Esme e o viu com o cenho franzido, mas com cara de resignação, Charlie sabia que isso acabaria acontecendo, cedo ou tarde, ainda esperava que fosse mais tarde do que cedo, mas ele não tinha o poder para decidir sobre isso.

- Não será logo- se encarregou de esclarecer Bella – Não há pressa, levaremos isso com calma.

Bella se tranquilizou ao ver como o semblante de seu pai relaxava ante seu último comentário e inclusive sorria para Sue com um pouco mais de energia.

- Até quando teremos que esperar para ir para a cerimônia?- perguntou Carlisle, sorrindo enquanto espalmava as costas do caçula.

- Nove meses?- perguntou Rosalie com perspicácia.

- Mais ou menos- Edward sorriu e trouxe Bella até seu corpo- Quando nascer o bebê, começaremos a pensar seriamente... de acordo?- perguntou a Bella e ela assentiu.

- Bebê?- perguntou Charlie com um tom de voz duas oitava além do normal e com seu rosto completamente branco- Está grávida de novo?

- Sim... - sussurrou Bella com temor- papai veja...

- Filha... Estas coisas se avisam, ou pelo menos me preparasse um pouco para me dar uma notícia assim... Quer me matar?- perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha, com diversão- Saiba que não penso em deixar herança... ou muito o carro de patrulha para que tenha com o que entreter Nick.

Bella suspirou aliviada diante da reação de seu pai e todos riram antes de começarem a felicitar o casal.

...

- Vou ter um irmãozinho?- perguntou Emma, enquanto Bella a cobria em sua cama.

- Sim... - confirmou Bella.

- E ficará tão gorda quanto a tia Rose?- voltou a perguntar.

- Algo assim- Bella sorriu- Mas nunca deixarei de amar vocês, nem você nem Nick.

- Mas do Nick e desse bebê você vai gostar mais do que de mim- disse com pesar.

- Porque pensa isso querida?- Bella perguntou acariciando a bochecha da menina.

- Eles são seus filhos de verdade... mas, só é minha babá.

Bella suspirou pesadamente, estava há alguns dias suspeitando que uma conversa assim, surgiria. Emma era muito reservada com seus sentimentos, mas quando algo a preocupava, não duvidava em se expressar para com a pessoa implicada, algo dela, que admirava, já que não era tão fácil enfrentar algo assim quando não se gosta de demonstrar suas emoções.

- Emma venha- Bella bateu a mão no colchão da cama, ao seu lado e Emma se aproximou dela com o olhar baixo, Bella abraçou e beijou sua cabeça. Depois a acomodou entre seus braços e começou a acariciar seus cabelos loiros. - Lembra quando era pequena e eu cuidava de você todas as tardes, quando seu pai ia trabalhar?- a pequena assentiu- Não fazia só por dinheiro querida, sempre amei você, antes de amar Nick, e antes de amar o bebê... Você foi a primeira. Contigo aprendi a cuidar de criança, a entender, a me preocupar quando adoecia. Não é minha filha de verdade, mas sempre me senti um pouco como sua mãe, ainda que você já tivesse uma. Emma, você é minha princesinha, sempre será, por mais filhos que tenha- fez com que a menina a olhasse nos olhos- Não quero que pense que será menos que ninguém, porque não é assim... Entendeu?

A pequena assentiu com um sorriso e depois se acomodou para dormir.

- Sabe uma coisa Bella?- perguntou com voz cansada- Teria gostado que você fosse minha mamãe de verdade... Tanya nunca me amou e eu amo você mais.

Bella ficou paralisada quando ouviu essas palavras saírem da boca de Emma, nunca havia esperado que ela lhe dissesse isso, e, como era normal nos últimos dias, fez com que um par de lágrimas corresse por suas bochechas.

...

- Pensa que estou fazendo o certo?- perguntou Edward a sua mãe enquanto olhavam Nick dormindo em sua cama pirata.

- Não penso, estou completamente segura- afirmou Esme- Não estava ao meu lado quando escutamos o que falava com Emma há uns minutos? Essa mulher é muito especial e seria um tremendo idiota se a deixasse escapar.

Edward sorriu e abraçou sua mãe.

- Fico feliz que goste de Bella- disse com voz alegre.

- Não gosto – disse Esme, de forma séria- a amo como se fosse minha filha... então não meta a pata ou se verá comigo - o ameaçou... mas, com essa ternura de mãe que lhe era característico.

...

Bella desceu as escadas pensando que todos já houvessem ido, a conversa com Emma a deixou muito sentimental, só de lembrar já se colocava à beira das lágrimas, colocava a culpa nos hormônios, mas na realidade, ainda que não estivesse grávida, depois do que Emma a havia dito, choraria de todos os modos.

Chegou ao último degrau e se encontrou diante de seu pai.

- Achei que já tinha ido- disse com um leve sorriso.

- Não iria sem me despedir de ti- sorriu incômodo.

- Não voltarei a partir papai... pode ficar tranqüilo- Bella rodou os olhos- Estarei aqui sempre que vier e irei te visitar frequentemente. Além do mais, Nick quer brincar com seu carro, está há dias falando sobre ele.

Charlie sorriu amplamente e coçou o bigode com um dedo.

- Na realidade queria falar contigo- franziu os lábios.

- Vamos- Bella caminhou até a sala e se sentou no sofá, Charlie se sentou ao seu lado. - Te escuto.

Charlie suspirou e pensou que o melhor seria ir diretamente à pergunta importante, que fazer rodeios só lhe serviria para perder tempo.

É feliz?- perguntou em um sussurro.

Bella sorriu com ternura e olhou para seu pai, com seus olhos mais brilhantes que o normal.

- Me faltam coisas, me preocupam outras... Mas sim... se pode dizer que sou feliz ou ao menos estou perto de ser.

- O que é que te falta?- perguntou com o cenho franzido.

- Mamãe está em Jacksonville, Seth e Jake estão em Phoenix... - deu de ombros- Mas não se pode ter tudo o que quer, não se preocupe.

- É minha filha... pedir-me que não me preocupe é algo que não poderei cumprir nunca- Charlie sorriu- Mas é mãe, suponho que me entenderá.

Bella também sorriu.

- Eu faço... só quero o melhor para Nick.

- Bella... não vou questionar suas decisões- disse Charlie com um suspiro- Só quero que tenha certeza do que está fazendo, um casamento, outro bebê... querida, é muito nova... por Deus, só tem vinte e um anos.

- Quase vinte e dois. - o interrompeu.

- Como queira- resmungou- Só quero que saiba que suas decisões te perseguirão toda sua vida.

- Eu sei papai... acha que não me dei conta disso já?- perguntou fazendo um gesto com as mãos- Decidi sem pensar no passado e Nick foi a conseqüência, não me arrependo dele e nunca o farei, mas as coisas poderiam ser diferentes se tivesse pensado mais.

- Bella... não está entendendo o que quero te dizer- Charlie negou com a cabeça- Não quero te repreender e nem que reconsidere o que decidiu. Só que pense e que seja consciente de que agora suas decisões não afetam só a você. Está formando uma família, Nick, o bebê que está a caminho- sorriu e seus olhos estreitaram- Inclusive a pequena Emma te adora. Se algum dia se arrepender de tudo isso- fez um movimento com sua mão mostrando tudo ao redor- Fará um dano a muita gente.

- Papai... amo Edward e Emma- disse Bella energicamente- Nick e esse bebê são a coisa mais importante da minha vida. Não sei o que o futuro me prepara, mas lutarei para ser feliz e para que também sejam os que me rodeiam.

Charlie sorriu e abraçou sua filha.

- Isso era o que queria escutar... me alegro que lute pelo que quer- Charlie engoliu seco- Apesar de sua idade sempre foi muito madura, com certeza está fazendo certo.

- Te amo papai- a voz de Bella se quebrou e seu queixo tremeu- Sinto muito... são os hormônios- soluçou entre risos.

Charlie secou uma lágrima em sua bochecha e sorriu.

- Ai pequena- suspirou- Eu também te amo. E me sinto orgulhoso de ser seu pai e avô de seus filhos.

* * *

><p>NT: Que coisa mais linda esse capítulo. Me emocionei. Desculpe o atraso na postagem, mas perdi o capítulo, no computador, eu sei, eu sei, inacreditável, mas perdi e tive que começar de novo.

Só o 37 e o epílogo.

Não abandonei as outras fics, mas minha RL me impede de fazer mais que isso. Acabando VR, pego Twisted Plans, passem para dar uma lida, vão gostar com certeza. Bjs, Lu.


	37. Chapter 37

**************Disclaimer:** ****Está fanfic pertence a _Naobi Chan_ e os personagens são de _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _LucianaM_ só cabe a tradução para o português. _Lary Reede _é a beta desta tradução.********

* * *

><p><strong>Recordações...<strong>

- Porque não respondeu minhas ligações?- perguntou Alice, parada na porta da casa de Edward e com seus braços cruzados.

Bella engoliu seco e coçou a cabeça.

- Andei ocupada?- disse como uma pergunta.

Alice semicerrou os olhos e a olhou fixamente.

- Vai me contar o que está acontecendo, agora mesmo, e quero com todos os detalhes- sussurrou ameaçadoramente.

- De acordo...

- Bem... – Bella se remexeu incomoda- não se irrite por não ter te dito antes.

- Já te deu o anel?- perguntou Alice, diretamente.

Bella abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, sem saber o que dizer.

-Você sabia?- perguntou surpresa.

Alice rolou os olhos.

-Eu o ajudei a escolher... ainda que por fim, não me fez caso e comprou o que quis- resmungou irritada- Eu o aconselhei que comprasse um anel um pouco mais elaborado, mas ele insistiu em comprar esse solitário sem graça.

- Eu adorei- sorriu.

- Porque você é sem graça como ele.

- Alice!- ela se queixou.

- É verdade... Não me olhe assim- sorriu- E tão pouco faça essa cara de quem matou alguém, sei que teve muito o que pensar e que por isso não veio falar comigo.

- Alice... Não é só isso- Bella começou a brincar com seus dedos, nervosa.

- Algo acontece?- perguntou preocupada.

- Sim... Mas não é nada ruim... Não deve se preocupar. - tentou tranquilizá-la- Veja... Edward e eu vamos ter um filho- confessou em um sussurro.

Alice a olhou com uma sobrancelha levantada e depois sorriu.

- Nick... O conheço- deu de ombros.

- Não me entendeu- riu- Vamos ter outro filho... Estou grávida.

Alice franziu o cenho e ficou pensativa por uns segundos.

- Outro bebê?- perguntou com um fio de voz, Bella assentiu- Com certeza será uma menina!- gritou de repente, assustando Bella- Vai ver, vou ajudar Esme a fazer um quarto perfeito para ela, e sempre será vestida como uma princesinha, vai ver como Emma vai gostar de me ajudar a preparar isso tudo. E depois iremos às compras, precisa de tudo... Além de roupa adequada, ficará como uma bola e não poderá usar essas coisas que usa.

- Alice para- Bella riu- só estou grávida de dois meses, se é que chego a isso... Tem tempo, nos restam sete meses para preparar tudo, então fique tranqüila.

- De acordo- suspirou pesadamente- Mas me deixará ajudar com os preparativos do casamento- afirmou.

-Por mim, pode se encarregar de tudo... Sabe que não sou muito boa para isso- franziu os lábios.

-Te amo Bella!- gritou Alice abraçando-a- Se você fosse homem e eu não estivesse apaixonada por Jasper, Edward teria um duro rival.

-Tonta- Bella riu.

- Mas sei que também me ama- brincou.

...

-Bella, tente não se mexer- repetiu Carlisle.

-Desculpe- sussurrou com as bochechas ligeiramente vermelhas.

Respirou fundo e olhou para Edward em pé, ao lado da maca, segurando suas mãos, mais nervoso do que ela estava.

Carlisle começou a mover o transdutor por sua barriga e Bella estremeceu diante da temperatura do gel. Segundos depois um som constante e muito repetitivo começou a inundar a sala, Edward e Bella se olharam nos olhos por uns instantes e sorriram, entraram nessa bolha e se esqueceram do resto do mundo, só estavam eles, e ao fundo, as batidas do coração de seu bebê.

- Tudo caminha bem- os interrompeu o doutor Cullen.

Edward olhou para seu pai agradecendo-o com o olhar.

- Bella está grávida de umas oito semanas, tem só um feto e sua evolução parece normal... não tem que se preocupar no momento- disse com um sorriso.

-Certeza que está tudo bem?- perguntou Edward olhando seu pai fixamente.

Carlisle rolou os olhos.

- Bella é jovem e forte, poderá enfrentar uma gravidez sem problemas, tudo está bem e se seguir meus conselhos, terá uma gravidez estupenda. - terminou com voz profissional.

...

O telefone tocava incansavelmente, Bella rosnou incoerências e se virou para continuar dormindo. Edward espreguiçou sem vontade e estirou um braço para pegar o telefone.

- Quem diabos liga a essa hora da madrugada?- vociferou.

- Edd... - se ouviu a voz nervosa de Emmett do outro lado- Pode vir ao hospital?

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?- perguntou Edward, preocupado.

- Rose está em trabalho de parto... Não para de gritar comigo e de me culpar por tudo o que dói... Pode vir, por favor?- quase suplicou.

Edward deu uma risadinha.

- Estarei aí em alguns minutos- assegurou sorrindo.

Desligou o telefone e se aproximou de Bella para lhe beijar o pescoço, ela se remexeu e sorriu antes de abrir os olhos lentamente.

-Rosalie entrou em trabalho de parto e meu irmão vai entrar em crise... Voltarei quanto tudo tiver passado- sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Dê ânimo a Rose- resmungou Bella com voz pastosa- Diga que vai passar e depois não se lembrará de nada, as endorfinas farão seu trabalho.

- Isso a animará?- perguntou Edward confuso.

- Sim... Sobretudo quando comprovar que é verdade- assegurou Bella.

- Te amo... - a beijou antes de ir.

...

Emma deixou o lápis de lado na mesa e olhou Bella fixamente enquanto ela lia um livro onde fixava toda sua atenção. Bella afastou o olhar do parágrafo que estava lendo e o fixou na pequena.

- Acontece algo?- perguntou deixando o livro aberto sobre a mesa.

- Quando o bebê nascer... Continuaremos a fazer coisas juntas:- perguntou a menina em um sussurro.

Bella sorriu e se inclinou um pouco para frente, apoiando-se sobre a mesa para enlaçar seu olhar com o azul que tinha à sua frente.

- O que quer que façamos?- perguntou piscando-lhe um olho.

- Ver filmes, ler livros, que troque minha roupa à noite... Não sei, o que temos feito sempre- deu de ombros.

Bella se colocou de pé e avançou até ajoelhar-se ao seu lado para continuar olhando-a nos olhos.

- Faremos tudo isso, mas... Poderemos também fazer coisas novas.

- Como o que?- perguntou entusiasmada.

- Ler contos com Nick, sentarmos todos juntos para ver um filme, quando o bebê nascer poderemos ir passear no parque, levá-lo a La Push para pegar conchas... O que me diz? Te parece uma boa ideia?

Os olhos de Emma brilhavam e um sorriso desenhou-se em seus lábios.

- E posso te ajudar a cuidar dele?- perguntou com ansiedade- Já sabe... Fraldas, mamadeiras e essas coisas... Como você fazia comigo.

- Me encantará que me ajude- afirmou Bella. - Além do mais quando o bebê for maior, gostará mais ainda de você, por estar sempre ao seu lado, lhe ajudando.

- Como acontece comigo e com você- disse convencida.

- Algo assim- respondeu em um sussurro.

- Bella... Posso te dizer uma coisa?- ela assentiu- E não vai ficar com raiva?

- Tentarei não ficar- disse com o cenho franzido.

- Ontem... No colégio- Emma começou a explicar- Charlotte, uma das meninas da quinta série, estava me irritando. Disse-me que eu não tinha mãe, e por isso ninguém queria brincar comigo.

- Sabe que isso não é verdade- a interrompeu Bella.

- Claro que não é verdade, eu tenho mamãe sim... - suas bochechas ruborizaram e ela baixou o olhar- Disse a Charlotte que se calasse, que ela não sabia de nada. Lhe disse que você era minha mamãe, Bella... Não se irrite, por favor, quero que você seja minha mãe- suplicou.

- Querida... - pode pronunciar antes de abraçá-la e começar a chorar.

- O que foi?- perguntou Edward, entrando no quarto nesse momento.

Bella se afastou de Emma e penteou um pouco seu cabelo, Emma olhou para seu pai e depois para Bella, nos olhos.

- Bella pode ser minha mamãe?- perguntou com voz segura.

Edward ficou paralisado por uns segundos até que soltou o ar que estava prendendo.

-Emma... Bella tem... Olha, ela... - gaguejou.

- Eu serei quem você quiser que seja- disse Bella, acariciando a bochecha da menina.

- E posso te chamar de mamãe, como Nick faz?- perguntou a menina mais uma vez.

Edward sorriu e remexeu o cabelo de sua filha.

- Se Bella não se importar, por mim não tem problema- beijou sua cabeça e saiu do quarto deixando as duas sozinhas novamente.

- Bella... Posso?- murmurou.

- Claro querida... - respondeu com voz embargada..

...

Bella voltou a girar na cama e suspirou olhando o teto.

- O que foi?- perguntou Edward com voz cansada.

- Nada... Não se preocupe- mordeu o lábio inferior.

Edward se aproximou dela e a abraçou durante alguns segundos, depois deixou descansar sua mão no ventre de Bella... Já ligeiramente abaulado em seus quatro meses de gestação.

Bella suspirou.

- Certo, - Edward se ajeitou, ficando apoiado em um de seus cotovelos, olhando para Bella- O que foi?

- Não é nada- respondeu em um sussurro.

- Bella... - a chamou em tom de advertência.

Bella suspirou de novo e mordeu o lábio inferior mais uma vez.

- Estou com vontade de sorvete de baunilha- disse envergonhada.

Edward riu e a beijou na testa.

- Qual é o problema?- perguntou divertido.

- Que Emma e eu comemos o último pote essa tarde.

- Oh... - disse simplesmente, mas depois seus lábios se esticaram em um sorriso.- Tenho um plano... Volto logo. - a beijou fugazmente nos lábios e saiu da cama em um salto.

Vinte minutos depois, Edward estava cruzando a porta de sua casa rumo à cozinha para pegar uma colher e depois subiu para o andar de cima. Bella estava sentada na cama e brincava nervosa com um fio solto de sua camiseta.

- Quem queria sorvete de baunilha?- perguntou Edward com um sorriso mostrando o sorvete em suas mãos.

O rosto de Bella se iluminou com um sorriso e olhou para Edward com um profundo agradecimento.

- De onde o tirou?- perguntou com a boca cheia enquanto comia seu sorvete apoiada na cabeceira da cama.

Edward, deitado ao seu lado, coçou a cabeça um pouco envergonhado e desviou o olhar.

- Do congelador de Esme- respondeu com uma careta.

- Sua mãe vai te deserdar por assaltar sua despensa de madrugada- brincou Bella.

- Não acredito... - sorriu- Quando souber que é porque sua adorada e grávida nora tinha um desejo, passará o mal humor.

- Ainda não sou sua nora- protestou com as bochechas brilhando.

- Mas será... - Edward sorriu e apoiou a cabeça em seu colo depois de beijar seu ventre- E ela está encantada em cuidar de você e de cuidar também de seu próximo neto.

...

- Onde estão Emma e Nick?- perguntou Edward.

Bella levantou a cabeça de um de seus livros da Universidade.

- Com Esme... Ia levá-los à casa de Emmett para ver Lilly- respondeu com um sorriso.

-Por que não foi com eles?

- Tenho que estudar... Quero acabar o semestre- suspirou- Hoje não trabalha?- perguntou olhando para ele.

-Só tinha que revisar um par de casos e o farei em casa- Edward se sentou atrás dela e a trouxe até seu corpo, abraçando-a pela cintura e deixando descansar as mãos em seu ventre- Tem que descansar mais... Esforça-se muito e nosso bebê precisa que tenha energia- beijou seu pescoço.

Bella fechou os olhos e deixou sua cabeça cair sobre um dos ombros de Edward.

- Só quero acabar o curso- sussurrou- Não quero ser uma mãe abnegada de seus filhos que não os deixa viver, super protegendo-os quando já tenham idade suficiente. Quando já não precisem de mim terei algo com o que me ocupar sem ser só uma mulher de enfeite.

- Nunca deixaria que fosse uma mulher de enfeite... Vale muito para isso- disse Edward com um sorriso- Me encanta sua independência e como se esforça para se manter, mas agora gostaria mais que pensasse um pouco em nosso filho e se cuidasse um pouco. Passar a noite estudando e se ocupando das crianças também, vai acabar se cansando. Não quero que aconteça nada a vocês.

- Estaremos bem... - se queixou.

- Ao menor sinal de cansaço tomarei providências... E saiba que não gostará- a ameaçou-Então... Para agradar seu futuro marido, o melhor é que esqueça esse livro por um momento e me dê algum mimo.

- Quer mimo?- perguntou divertida.

- Preciso deles- disse com voz melosa.

-Edward é um... - Bella se calou de imediato quando sentiu um ligeiro golpe em seu ventre. Abriu os olhos grandemente e olhou para Edward.

- Isso foi... - sussurrou ele aturdido.

Bella só assentiu com os olhos mais brilhantes do que o habitual e outro golpezinho os fez sorrir.

- Isso é... - começou a falar Edward, mas não soube como continuar.

- Mágico... - sussurrou Bella.

-Nunca poderei te agradecer por tudo o que está fazendo- disse Edward, também à beira das lágrimas. - Ama Emma, me presenteou com Nick e agora... Vai me presentear outro filho... Tudo é muito perfeito. Ás vezes me dá medo de que algo dê errado, que seja só um sonho e quando acordar você não esteja ao meu lado.

- Estou aqui, Edward- disse Bella buscando os lábios dele- Não vou mais embora.

- Farei o possível para que seja assim... Futura senhora Cullen.

...

- Bolita... - Bella ouviu uma voz sussurrando em seu ouvido entre os sonhos- Bolita ...- voltou a ouvir e sorriu- Vamos Bolita... Abra esses enormes olhos que você tem- a pediram em um sussurro.

Bella abriu os olhos lentamente e os cravou em dois orbes pretos que a olhavam com diversão. - Set...- disse em um murmúrio.

- Sim Bolita... É assim que a minha mãe me chama, dede que nasci. - disse com um sorriso inapagável.

- Oh Seth! – gemeu jogando-se em seus braços.

- Está chorona- brincou ao ouvi-la soluçar contra seu peito.

- Não se meta comigo, estou muito instável emocionalmente, por causa da gravidez- se afastou e o golpeou o peito.

- Está... - Seth parou e a olhou de cima a baixo- Preciosa... É uma bolinha de novo. - disse sorrindo amplamente.

Bella passou a mão por seu ventre e sorriu.

- Já se move? É menino ou menina?- perguntou atropeladamente- Tem tanto pra me contar.

- Não mais que você a mim... Onde está Mía? Como estão? Veio com você? Quantos dias vai ficar?

Ambos caíram na risada e Seth caiu ao seu lado na cama, abraçando-a.

- Senti saudades... Fez-me muita falta em Phoenix- sussurrou Seth contra os cabelos dela.

- Agora está aqui... Não pense nisso e aproveite o momento- respondeu Bella fechando os olhos.

- Quando você se foi, só te pedi uma coisa e espero que tenha cumprido- disse Seth, ficando sério de repente, Bella se afastou um pouco para olhá-lo- É feliz?

- Muito... - Bella sorriu- Mas falta você... Preciso de você no meu dia, mais que através do telefone.

- Isso tem solução fácil... Seth sorriu e a apertou com força entre seus braços.

- O que quer dizer com isso?- Perguntou com o cenho franzido.

- Lembra da Vanessa?

- Nessie? O que acontece com ela?

- Vive em Seattle... E Mia vive em Port Angeles ainda que tenha família em Phoenix, por isso tomou esse avião. - explicou Seth com tranqüilidade.

- O que quer me dizer com isso?- inquiriu Bella com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Construções Clearwater terá uma nova sede em Seattle.

- Que?- Bella não cabia em si, de tão espantada.

- Jake será o presidente executivo e eu... Bem... Continuarei com minhas aulas de direito na universidade enquanto ajudo Jake com a papelada... Já sabe. - deu de ombros.

- Está brincando... Certo?

- Estaremos perto... Não em Forks... Mas mais perto que em Phoenix- assegurou.

...

- É uma menina preciosa- disse Bella a Rosalie, com a pequena Lilly nos braços- Tem as mesmas covinhas que Emmett.

- Também tem seu sorriso- disse ela orgulhosa.

- E tem os olhos azuis de Carlisle- continuou Bella.

- E a potência pulmonar de Emmett quando chora- ambas rira.

- Já sei que minha menina é perfeita... Não tem que ficar me lembrando- disse Emmett com um sorriso enorme.

- Ainda te resta um bom trecho para me alcançar... Irmãozinho- brincou Edward- A perfeição que se alcança com o terceiro não tem comparação.

- Meninos... Deixem de discutir- os repreendeu Esme- Parece mentira que sejam pais, olha o exemplo que dão a seus filhos.

- Edward que começou- resmungou Emmett, fazendo bico.

...

- Papai... Posso dormir na casa de Jane essa noite?- perguntou Emma.

- Pergunte pra mamãe- respondeu Edward.

-Mamãe... Posso dormir na casa de Jane essa noite?- perguntou Emma quando entrou na cozinha.

Bella estava preparando uns doces e a olhou enquanto chupava um pouco de chocolate de um de seus dedos.

- Jane? O que a mãe dela acha?- perguntou de volta.

- Pode ligar pra ela... O número está na memória do telefone.

- Certo... Vá arrumando suas coisas que agorinha mesmo ligo.

Emma sorriu e saiu correndo para seu quarto. Edward entrou na cozinha e se aproximou de Bella, se colocou de joelhos no chão e subiu a camiseta, deixando descoberta seu enorme ventre de seis meses.

- O que a mamãe está de te dando de comer? Quando sair daí, vai estar tão redondo como ela está agora- disse em um sussurro.

- Edward... Estou te escutando- se queixou de brincadeira.

- Eu sei... - sorriu.

Edward meteu um dedo dentro da bacia onde Bella tinha chocolate e o tirou totalmente impregnado. Depois levou o dedo até sua barriga e com o chocolate, desenhou uma carinha sorrindo, usando o umbigo como nariz.

- É um idiota- riu Bella.

- Idiota sim... mas agora terá que tomar banho.

- E?.

- Emma vai dormir na casa da amiga em alguns minutos, Nick está com seu avô Charlie brincando com a sirene do carro patrulha e enquanto minha futura mulher está tomando banho, seu futuro marido esfregará suas costas para que não faça esforço- piscou para ela e sorriu de lado.

- Edward! – se queixou Bella levando uma mão ao peito- Me deixa aturdida quando faz isso.

- Quando faço o que? Isso?- voltou a sorrir e se aproximou dela lentamente até ficar frente a frente. Beijou seus lábios com doçura até que Bella prendeu seus dedos no cabelo dele e o trouxe mais para perto.

Ad bocas se entreabriram e suas línguas foram de encontro a uma dança a qual já sabiam de cor, mas que nunca se cansariam.

...

- O que faz aqui fora?- perguntou Charlie de cenho franzido.

- Estava tomando um pouco de ar...

- Vai ficar resfriada- protestou.

Bella rodou os olhos.

- Todos me tratam como uma boneca de porcelana, só estou grávida- disse com um sorriso.

- Não me peça que não me preocupe... Sabe que é impossível.

- Sei- sorriu- O que faz aqui?

- Vim ver como está minha filha... Desde que Edward te proíbe que saia sozinha, quase me esqueço de que cor é seu cabelo.

- Só está preocupado... - o defendeu- Não quer que entre em trabalho de parto e esteja sozinha.

- Nisso lhe dou razão... Eu tão pouco ficaria tranqüilo.

- Papi... Sei o que vai acontecer... Não é minha primeira gestação.

- Eu sei... Como está?- perguntou.

- Gorda... Enorme... Mas bem- Bella sorriu.

- Fico muito feliz pequena. - disse abraçando-a.

...

- Edward... Tudo ficará bem... Tranqüilo. - repetiu Bella mais uma vez.

- Sei que dará certo... Mas não posso me tranqüilizar até que tenha acabado tudo- respondeu passando a mão uma e outra vez pelo cabelo.

- Edward... - foi meio protesto meio gemido porque sentiu uma forte contração.

- Não podem te dar algo para a dor?-perguntou em um silvo.

- Vai passar... - disse Bella entre suspiros.

- Disse isso há uma hora e continua igual- rosnou.

Bella rio sem vontade e buscou a mão de Edward para segurar na sua.

- O que aconteceu quando Emma nasceu? Também estava assim?- perguntou em tom de brincadeira.

- Emma nasceu de cesárea... Uma das imposições de Tanya- respondeu irritado.

- Edward, olha pra mim- Pediu em um sussurro- vai dar tudo certo... de acordo? Já fiz isso uma vez com Nick e os dois estamos aqui, então calma.

...

-Bella... Está fazendo muito bem- repetia Carlisle- Edward... Acalme-se ou terei que te colocar para fora- disse em aviso.

Edward semicerrou os olhos e olhou para seu pai com vontade de gritar com ele, mas um apertão em sua mão o fez recordar que Bella precisava dele calmo ao seu lado, não nervoso com seu pai.

- Estou esgotada... – sussurrou Bella, deixando-se cair na cama.

- Eu sei querida- disse Carlisle em tom de desculpa- mas já nos falta pouco, um par de empurrões mais e acabaremos... Te prometo.

-Está bem- Bella voltou a se levantar em seus cotovelos e tomar ar diante da próxima contração. Empurrou com todas as suas forças e um sorriso sulcou o rosto de Carlisle.

- Já tenho a cabeça- afirmou com alegria.

- Notei... - se queixou Bella com um gemido.

- Vamos amor... Você pode- estimulava Edward.

- Bella, empurre uma vez mais- pediu Carlisle.

Bella tomou ar de novo e empurrou com todas as suas forças e segundos depois desabou de novo sobre a cama ofegando e a sala cirúrgica ficou em completo silêncio.

Edward estava completamente paralisado sem saber o que fazer, até que o melhor som do mundo rasgou o silêncio e todos os presentes esboçaram um sorriso.

- Bem vinda ao mundo princesinha- sussurrou Carlisle, envolvendo o bebê em uma mantinha rosada- Mais uma Cullen engrossando a lista.

- É uma menina?- perguntou Edward surpreso.

- É sim... Uma preciosa menina- respondeu Carlisle deixando a pequena nos braços de seu pai- Em boa hora filho- sussurrou emocionado.

- Uma menina! – repetiu em êxtase com um enorme sorriso- Amor... É uma menina.

- Eu ouvi- disse Bella rindo- Alice ficará louca quando souber, por fim nos deixará tranquilos.

-Essa anã pode ser muito insistente quando quer algo- disse Edward divertido, deixando sua filha nos braços da mãe- Menos mal que soubeste colocá-la em seu lugar e não insistiu mais com o sexo de nosso bebê, eu queria que fosse uma surpresa para todos.

- E foi... É uma linda menina- sussurrou Bella emocionada, olhando sua filha.

- É igual a você... Normal que seja linda- Edward beijou seus lábios e ambos sorriram.

...

- E como chamará minha sobrinha?- perguntou Jake com a bebê nos braços enquanto a embalava docemente.

Todos os presentes, praticamente toda a família, prestaram atenção, Edward sorriu e tomou a mão de Bella entre as dele.

- Elizabeth Marie Swan Cullen - disseram ambos em coro.

* * *

><p>NT:Meninas, me desculpem pela demora na postagem, mas sendo bem sincera, perdi o tesão depois dessa história toda de Robsten. Não estou sabendo separar Beward de Robsten e isso está me atrapalhando muito. Não sei se vocês conseguem me que sim. Mas irei terminar as que comecei, isso é faTo. VR só tem mais o epílogo, mas depois volto para Twisted Plans, deem uma olhada, é muito boa. Bjs para vocês que me acompanharam até aqui.


	38. Epílogo

************Disclaimer:** ******Está fanfic pertence a _Naobi Chan_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _LucianaM_ só cabe a tradução para o português. _Lary Reede _é a beta desta tradução.****

****Nos vemos lá em baixo. *snif*****

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo<strong>

-Nick, Emma, vamos para o andar de cima – Edward os chamou.

- O que foi?- Perguntaram em coro.

- É o primeiro banho de Lizzie, apressem-se que mamãe está esperando.

Os três correram pelas escadas e entraram no quarto completamente decorado na cor azul, com uma enorme imagem da Pequena Sereia na parede principal.

- Se demorasse mais, ia crescer os dentes- brincou Bella.

Edward sustentou a câmara de vídeo apontando para sua pequena filha, enquanto um enorme sorriso ressaltava em seu rosto, ainda que não fosse captado pela objetiva.

Bella introduziu a pequena dentro da banheira cheia de água na temperatura adequada. A menina moveu suas pernas e seus braços levemente e todos esboçaram um sorriso.

...

- É o bebê mais bonito do mundo- se ouvia a voz de Bella em sussurros- Não posso nem imaginar quão vazia nossas vidas estariam sem você.

A imagem se moveu um pouco mais e se ouviu um ruído como de algo lutando, depois uma porta se abriu e viu Bella sentada em uma cadeira de balanço com Lizzie nos braços enquanto falava com ela e acariciava suas bochechas com ternura. A menina olhava sua mãe fixamente, seus olhos marrons pareciam entender cada uma das palavras que saiam de seus lábios. Bella acariciou seus cachos também marrons e sorriu quando estirava uma mecha e este voltava ao lugar.

- É tão perfeita... - suspirou.

- É igual a mãe – disse Edward com a voz contida.

- Quanto tempo está aí?- perguntou Bella confusa.

- Só um tempinho... - riu.

- Desliga essa câmera e vem cá, papai- o chamou sorrindo.

...

- Olha que boca tão grande você tem- disse Bella.

A menina riu e mostrou seus dois dentes superiores com alegria, Bella aproveitou o momento e meteu a colherada de comida em sua boca.

- Sua primeira comida sólida... Isso é para recordar. - se ouviu a voz de Edward.

Lizzie, não muito de acordo, cuspiu todo o conteúdo de sua boca.

- Não parece que goste muito- Bella franziu o cenho e Edward caiu na gargalhada.

...

- Emmett, pode se afastar?- rosnou Edward.

-Vamos Eddie... Só vai caminhar. Em uns meses preferirás que não o faça, te asseguro- brincou seu irmão.

- Só se afaste- quase gritou.

- Lizzie querida, olha o papai- lhe dizia Bella com voz doce.

A pequena procurou seu pai com o olhar e lhe dedicou um enorme sorriso mostrando quatro dentes já.

- Amor... Vem com o papai- a estimulou Edward.

Lizzie deu um par de saltinhos sem se mover do lugar e ainda sorrindo, o que fez com que todos os presentes caíssem na gargalhada.

- Papai... Mova-se para a esquerda ou não sairá no vídeo- se ouviu a voz de Emma.

Edward olhou por cima do ombro e piscou para sua filha antes de se mover de onde estava para uma melhor posição.

- Querida... Vem com o papai- repetiu Edward- eu tenho o ursinho- disse mostrando-lhe o ursinho branco de pelúcia comum gorrinho de Papai Noel.

Mas Lizzie continuou em seu lugar e só aplaudiu com suas mãozinhas sem borrar aquele sorriso.

- Por que estão todos aqui?- perguntou Nick aparecendo de repente.

-Lizzie vai dar seus primeiros passos- voltou a se ouvir a voz de Emma.

Nick sorriu e se colocou ao lado de seu pai.

E... Sem que ninguém dissesse nada, Lizzie escapou dos braços de sua mãe e deu com segurança, os quatro passos que a separavam de seu irmão. Todos gritaram de entusiasmo, e até de Bella escaparam um par de lágrimas, menos Edward que resmungava carrancudo para os seus dois filhos.

- Vamos papai... Sabe que eu sempre correrei para você- o animou Emma.

Edward sorriu e se aproximou até beijar a testa de sua filha mais velha.

...

- Terá essa câmera ligada todos os dias?- perguntou Emma com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

- É sua primeira neve- se queixou Edward.

- Seu primeiro encontro também vai gravar?- perguntou seu irmão com um sorriso malicioso.

- Não, porque não terá primeiro encontro- rosnou Edward.

- Ah não? Como pensa impedir?

- Não irá para a escola... E mais... Nem irá para o colégio, Bella e eu a ensinaremos em casa- Edward sorriu amplamente- Assim nenhum idiota se aproximará dela.

- Não acha que a assistente social achará um pouco estranho?- disse Emmett rindo.

- Deixe que um homem possa sonhar- resmungou Edward antes que a câmara balançasse e de repente tudo ficasse branco.

A imagem de Lizzie segurando com força uma das mãos de Bella e completamente escondida em um abrigo cor de rosa e um cachecol branco centraram toda sua atenção.

- Fia- dizia a pequena com suas bochechas avermelhadas enquanto tinha um pouco de neve na mão.

- É neve querida... Claro que está fria- dizia Bella sorrindo.

- Joga ela no papai- a instou Emmett- Aponte bem e acerte entre as sobrancelhas.

- Emmett- o repreendeu Rosalie- deixe de molestar seu irmão e cuide da sua filha.

- Vou- Emmett apareceu com uma menina loira muito sorridente marcando também suas covinhas- Diga olá ao tio Eddie!

- Emmett... Não me chame de Eddie- latiu o referido.

Lilli, a pequena que estava nos braços de Emmett, tirou sua mão das costas e atirou uma pequena bola de neve no rosto de seu pai. Emmett ficou com os olhos fechados e a boca aberta, enquanto todos ao seu redor caiam na gargalhada.

…

Emma estava deitada no sofá com um livro entre as mãos, Lizzie brincava de joelhos no tapete construindo um castelo com o jogo de construçao que seus tios tinham trazido de Seattle um par de dias atrás e Nick estava sentado de frente ao piano apertando as teclas lentamente.

- É um fá sustenido… não um sol- disse Edward.

- Isso é chato – sussurrou Nick.

- Quando for mais velhos as garotas irão gostar- disse Edward sorrindo.

- Quem quer que as goratas gostem? São chatas… só brincam de bonecas- protestou o pequeno.

- Você me vê brincando com boneca, anãozinho?- perguntou Emma erguendo uma sobrancelha, sem tirar os olhos do livro.

- Você é um bicho raro- espetou ele- E não sou um anão, algum dia serei amais alto que você.

- Menos mal que mamãe está gravando isso, quando tiver quinze anos vou te ensinar e com certeza não terá a mesma opinião- disse Charlie que observava a cena com diversão.

…

- Seth… mais presentes?- se ouviu a voz de Bella.

- Não pude resistir- se defendeu com cara de menino bom.

- Quando tiver seus próprios filhos eu vou deixá-los mal acostumados.- se queijou.

- Não permitirei- uma garota loira com dois preciosos olhos verdes apareceu atrás de Seth e sorriu apra Bella- Tentei detê-lo, mas já sabe como é- rodou os olhos.

- Olá Mia- disse Bella com alegria.

- Eu você não comprimenta?- perguntou Jake erguendo a voz- Achei que era alguém importante para você, mas perde tempo repreendendo o tonto do meu irmão no lugar de me cumprimentar como mereço.

- Jake… não seja idiota- disse uma voz feminina detrás dele.

- Olá Ness- cumprimentou Bella a uma garota de cabelos cobreados e olhos marrons.

- Onde está a homenageada?- perguntou a garota com voz alegre.

- Sua tia Allie a está ajudando a se arrumar, está um pouco nervosa porque várias crianças do colégio virão à festa.

- Vou dar-lhes uma mão, tem que estar perfeita, não se faz 10 anos todos os dias.- e seu cabelo encaracolado caiu de um lado da imagem.

…

Edward e Bella estavam sentados no jardim, sobre a grama e com as costas apoiadas no tronco de uma árvore. Conversavam entre eles, se olhavam e se davam pequenos beijos acompanhados de sorrisos apaixonados.

- Por que grava isso?- se ouviu a voz de Nick- É asqueroso.

- São papai e mamãe- disse Emma- Com certeza que dentro de alguns anos, quando verem isso, vão gostar.

- Se você diz….- ela viu como as costas de Nick se afastavam lentamente.

…

- Bella respira fundo- disse Alice.

- Não posso!- gritou fechando as mãos em punhos.

- Só vai se casar… não é o fim do mundo- Alice rodou os olhos.

- Edward está la em baixo?- perguntou com uma nota de histeria na voz.

- Claro que está lá em baixo- disse Esme divertida- fazendo uma vala no chão na frente do pastor, o pobre está tão nervoso quanto você.

- Bella … respira fundo, tudo sairá bem- assegurou Alice se colocando na frente dela- E você, deixa já a câmara e vem aqui.

- Edward me pediu que gravasse, quer ver quando tudo tiver passado- se ouviu a voz de Emmett.

- Esse homem é idiota- resmungou Alice antes que a imagem desaparecesse.

…

- Pelo poder a mim autorgado, eu os declaro marido e mulher- disse o pastor com voz solene.

Todos começaram a aplaudir e ovacionar enquanto Edward e Bella se beijavam. Nick fez cara de nojo e Emma ria dele. Lizzie brincava com os laços do seu vestido azul e tentava retirá- lo enquanto Alice a impedia, com cara de frustração.

…

- Na noite de núpcias escreveram outr acarta à cegonha?- perguntou Emmett dando cotoveladas em Edward.

- Emmett… não seja idiota- Edward negou com a cabeça.

- Faltam três meses para que Rose dê a luz… já é vez de Bella- riu.

- Nós ficaremos com três… com outro filho corro o risco de que tenha os mesmos genes Cullen que tem em você.

Emmett olhou seu irmão fixamente, com os lábios franzidos.

- Isso foi um insulto?- perguntou para si mesmo fazendo com que todos os que rodeavam rissem escandalosamente.

…

- Edward… desliga essa coisa e venha pra cama já- disse Bella sonolenta.

- Só mais um minuto… está imagem talvez não voltará a se repetir nunca- disse com voz alegre.

E naõ era para menos. Nick estava estirado no tapete da sala, com uma almofada debaixo da cabea e de boca aberta. A uns centímetros, uma tenda de acampar cor de rosa estava montanda sobre o mesmo tapete, em seu interior Lizzie que estava dorminso abraçada sua pelúcia branca com o gorro vermelho e Emma estava ao seu lado, com uma mão sobre sua cintura e o nariz enterrado nos cabelos de Lizzie.

- São adoráveis- sussurrou Bella, emocionada.

- São nossos… não poderiam ser de outro modo. O senhor adorável e a senhora adorável tinham que ter filhos adoráveis.

- Idiota…

- Mas ama esse idiota- Bella negou com a cabeça e desapareceu- Boa noite… crianças adoráveis- sussurrou Edward antes de desligar a câmera.

…

- Gostou?- perguntou Emma quando a imagem do televisor ficou azul.

Bella fungou o nariz e abraçou sua filha enquanto ainda continuava chorando.

- Foi precioso querida… muito obrigada.

- É seu presente por acabar a faculdade- sorriu a pequena.

- Foi perfeito… muitíssimo obrigada- repetiu beijando sua bochecha repetidas vezes.

-Papai me ajudou a montar os videos e Nick importunava por isso atrasamos.

Se ouviu a buzina de um carro e Emma ficou de pé em um salto, beijou a bochecha de seus pais e saiu correndo apra a porta.

- A mãe de Jane te ligará pela manhã- gritou antes de fechar a porta atrás dela.

- Cresceram tanto… - susupirou olhando para seu marido.

- É o que fazem as crianças… é o ciclo da vida- Edward se aproximou dela e a abraçou, trazendo-a a seu corpo- mas semrpe ficam essas lembranças… gostou de verdade?- Bella assentiu e Edward sorriu.

- Nick e Lizzie já se foram também?- perguntou Bella apoiando a cabeça no peito de Edward.

- Sim… Esme os levou faz meia hora- confirmou beijando seu cabelo.

- Estamos sozinhos?- levantou a cabeça pra olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Completamente sozinhos- sorriu de lado.

Bella suspirou e buscou os lábios dele.

- Vou tomar uma ducha.

- Vai me abandonar? – Perguntou Edward fingindo indignação.

- Não…- Bella sorriu- esperava que o senhor adorável ajudasse a senhora adorável a ensaboar as costas.

Edward se colocou de pé como se impulsionado por uma mola e avançou até deixar Bella encurralada na parede.

- Quer que o senhor adorável te ensaboe as costas?- perguntou contra a pele de seu pescoço.

- É uma das possibilidades- murmurou ela com voz embargada.

- E qual é a outra?- perguntou golpeando seu hálito no ouvido de Bella.

Bella fechou os olhos e estremeceu.

Que faça o que quiser comigo esta noite…- disse Bella, cravando seus olhos marrons nos verdes dele.

Edward sorriu de lado e em um só movimento a jogou sobre seu ombro e subiu as escadas de dois em dois até chegar ao quarto e deixá-la cair sobre a cama.

Bella ria de gargalhadas, afastou o cabelo dos olhos e o olhou enquanto Edward lutava com o cinto tentando tirá-lo.

- Deixe que eu faça isso- surssurrou colocando-se de pé e tirando as mãos de Edward de seu empenho.

Ele só riu e a deixou fazer. Bella se colocou detrás dele e rodeando a cintura com suas mãos, começou a retirar o casaco de seu terno, já que Edward vinha direto do trabalho no escritório e ainda estava vestido. Quando o casaco estava no chão, começou a desabotoar os botões da camisa com lentidão, fazendo com que Edward se desesperasse e acabasse por arrancá-la.

- Ansioso?- perguntou ela em um sussurro.

- Quantas vezes no ano estamos sozinhos em casa?- perguntou girando e ficando de frente para ela- Estou desejando poder fazer amor contigo e que grite meu nome até ficar afônica.

- Edward!- gemeu quando ele, sem preâmbulos, levou a mão até o zíper de seu vestido e o tirou em segundos.

- Fará isso?- perguntou atacando seu pescoço com beijos e ligeiras mordiscadas- Gritará meu nome?

- Quer que o faça?- perguntou de volta, ele riu e assentiu com a cabeça- Então o farei…

- Me deixa louco… sempre o fez e com os anos aumenta minha loucura… não sabe como te amo senhora Cullen.

Edward levou as mãos até seu sutiã e o tirou o mais rápido que pode, fez o mesmo com a pequena calcinha que cobriam o sexo de Bella e despois retirou sua própria roupa. A tomou nos braços e a tombou na cama. Ficou olhando fixamente nos olhos dela e sorriu.

- Não esquecerá nunca desse dia… - assegurou- E não o digo só porque se formou essa manhã…

- Por que então?- Bella seguiu o jogo.

- Terá tantos orgasmos que superará nosso record- sorriu arrogante- Estavamos em cinco?

- Seis – a contradisse ela em um gemido quando as mão dele chegara a seu sexo e começaram a acariciá-la.

- Serão sete dessa vez- sussurrou beijando a pele das coxas dela e descendo lentamente até sues quadris, e então se deteve fazendo desenhos com a língua- talvez oito, se me empenhar.

- Edward… não brinque comigo- pediu com voz entrecortada.

- Isso poderá ser qualquer coisa, menos um jogo, querida.- sua voz soou sugestiva e amortizada pela pele do pubis- Me alegro em ver que fez o que te pedi- acariciou com os dedos seu sexo completamente depilado e gemeu ao sentir a suavidade da pele de Bella.

- Edward- sussurrou quando ele introduziu lentamente um dedo nela.

- Está linda, sem um só pêlo…- sorriu e deslizou a língua entre seus lábios.

Bella o agarrou pelo cabelo e empurrou o rosto dele contra seu sexo. Edward se enterrou nela e beijou e sugou completamente até que Bella chegou ao orgasmo gritando seu nome.

Edward se afastou dela e a olhou … ofegante, com o cabelo bagunçado e o lábio inferior inchado de tanto mordê-lo para não gritar.

- Me deixará te ajudar?- perguntou Bella em um gemido.

- Sou todo seu… - se afastou dela e deitou ao seu lado.

Bella se sentou montada sobre ele e começou a beijar seu pescoço. Segurou suas mãos pelos pulsos e as imobilizou à altura da cabeça .Edward deu uma risadinha, mas se deixou levar.

Bella beijou seu pescoço e baixou lentamente até seu peito, mabeu seus mamilos e sorriu quando o pouco de pêlo que ele tinha nessa zona lhe fez cócegas no nariz.. Desceu até seu estômago e com seus dedos delineou o V que formavam seus quadirs. Edward gemeu e se remexeu um pouco. Bella o estava tentando, estava brincando com fogo e acabaria se queimando se continuasse assim.

Quando Bella chegou ao pêlo do pubis Edward estremeceu e prendeu o ar para deixá-lo escapar de uma vez, depois.

- Bella – a advertiu com um gemido rouco quando ela introduziu seu membro na boca.

Edward a segurou pelo cabelo e começou a determinar um ritmo mais lento do que estava, não queria chegar, ao menos por hora e em sua boca. Queria as coisas de outro modo. Tinham tempo para brincadeiras em outro momento.

Quando sentiu que que estava muito perto do limite, a retirou suavemente e a ajudou a deitar-se de novo na cama.

- Agora é a sua vez de brincar?- perguntou sorrindo de lado.

- Eu não estava brincando…- gemeu quando ele introduziu um dedo, de novo, em seu sexo.

- Para mim parecia que estava brincando… de forma bastante suja por certo- disse introduzindo outro dedo e fazendo com que as costas de Bella se arqueassem.

- Edward … por favor- choramingou Bella.

- Não estou brincando- disse com firmeza.

- Edward…- repetiu.

- Me fala o que você quer e terá…

- Me fode de uma vez e fecha a boca- espetou olhando-o fixamente.

Edward travou a mandíbula com força para calar o rugido que abria passagem por seu peito. Jogou as pernas de Bella sobre os ombros e a penetrou de uma vez. Ela gritou e agarrou-se aos lençóis com força.

- Era assim que queria?- perguntou Edward entre as investidas.

- Assim, assim… sim- dizia Bella de forma incoerente.

- Bella… olha pra mim- ordenou- quero que me olhe nos olhos enquanto goza.

Bella abriu os olhos e os cravou nos dele. Esses orbes verdes brilhavam e estavam escurecidos pelo desejo. Suas mão agarradas aos quadris de Bella, seus gemidos cada vez que introduzia nela de golpe, o suor de seus corpos… o som de pele com pele se chocando em cada investida.

- Edward- gemeu seu nome quando sentiu que suas paredes se retesavam.

- Sim amor… diga meu nome… grite-o!

- Edward!- gritou quando o primeiro espasmo a atravessou o ventre e a obrigou a arquear as costas.

Edward a olhou extasiado e se afundou nela com mais profundidade quando se sentiu à beira do orgasmo. E em uns segundos se descarregou dentro dela.

Ambos ficaram ofegantes, olhando-se nos olhos e sorrindo. Edward lhe beijou o joelho e saiu de dentro dela, se deixando cair ao seu lado e beijou seus lábios.

- Continua de pé essa ducha?- perguntou em um sussurro ao ouvido.

- Quer voltar a brincar comigo?- perguntou Bella, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Não… mas o senhor adorável quer estragar um pouco a senhora adorável.

Bella sorriu e girou um pouco para encará-lo.

- Te amo- disse com emoção na voz.

- Como eu a você- contestou ele, encurtando a pouca distância que os separava e a beijou nos lábios- Para semrpe. Temos que continuar criando lembranças, em cinco anos devemos ter outro filme como esse.

- Cinco anos?- perguntou Bella.

- Emma estará na escolinha, Lizzie no colégio… e eu e você teremos mais tempo livre.- picou para ela.

- É insaciável.

- De você, nunca terei o suficiente.

**Fim.**

* * *

><p><strong>NT: Agora acabou de verdade. Queria agradecer a todas vocês que leram e compartilharam seus pensamentos nos cometários. Obrigada! *abraça*. Eu adorei essa fic e juro que chorei quando li o epílogo, eles foram muito doces nessas lembranças, não foram? Quero agradecer também a Naobi Chan que me permitiu a tradução e a Lary Reede que betou muito gentilmente os capítulos. *abraça -de novo*. Agora vou pegar as outras traduções e espero que vocês me acompanhem e comentem. Já leram as outras? Tentem, vão gostar. Bjs e até a próxima. Lu.**

**Sigam- me no twitter: lumichelutti **


End file.
